From Pain to Paradise
by DanteLoyal
Summary: After getting an app downloaded on his phone, and helping an unknown man return a phone, MC finds himself stuck with a group called the RFA. Being a student at SKY University, a guest coordinator and trying not to mess anything up all at the same time, he's beginning to wonder if he'll survive the 11 days.
1. Day 1 Part 1

A man was sat at a wooden table, black laptop in front of him. He had his head propped up on his hand which rested on the little bit of desk the computer wasn't covering.

With a low sigh, he continued to stare at the screen in front of him, blue eyes glaring at the picture in front of him.

He quickly looked at the time in the corner of the screen, 11:30. With another sigh he moved his hand onto the trackpad and changed a few shapes on screen to a light, near sky blue and the text into a very contrasting dark pink.

Making a sort of whimper sound his face fell onto the computer, the thud resulting in a few other people sending him weird or concerned looks before turning away.

Lifting his head up he quickly saved the program and picked up the laptop before pushing it a black and red bag. Slinging the strap over his head he turned and began to walk out of the study hall making sure to weave through other people as he walked.

Unfortunately, not everyone was as careful when walking as him, as not even a minute later, someone bumps into him, making him take a step back and, by the noise, the other person fall onto the ground.

Blinking a few times, he looked down at the person he'd bumped into.

It seemed to be a blond guy who looked disoriented, oh, the thought that he should probably apologize so he didn't seem like a douche came to mind.

Bending down he started to pick up some of the papers the blond had dropped.

"Um… sorry for running into you, wasn't looking where I was going" The blond stood up and took the papers the other handed to him.

"It's okay, guess I was distracted too" The blond turned his head up, eyes wide for a moment.

Now that he looked at the kid, he did seem like any other student here, blond hair (Like that hasn't been said enough), pair of light purple eyes and carrying a small stack of papers.

He also seemed to be shorter than him, by a fair bit, guess that's why he was staring.

A moment later he smiled and started to walk off towards a door at the other end of the hall.

Looking down at his head he realized he picked up the kids' phone, there seemed to be a sort of chat going on.

"Hey, kid" he didn't turn around "Blondie!" That got him to turn around "Think you forgot your phone" he said as the other started walking faster towards him once he saw the device.

"W- wha? Oh, thanks!" He briefly saw a picture of a cat appear on the shorter ones' phone before disappearing by what seemed like spam.

After that encounter, the rest of his day was rather mundane, go to class, chat with what few friends he had and eat lunch.

However, when he went to eat he did see the blond kid again, what seemed like a veterinary book beside him and smiling at his phone, he hoped it wasn't cracked from when it fell.

But now, he was walking down the street, a few minutes off campus with his phone held to his ear.

"Don't need to worry, I'll be home by say… 2300, midnight at the latest" He glanced around and saw a small coffee shop, he'd been meaning to give the stuff a try "Sigh- yes, I just said 'sigh', 2300 means 11 at night, have you learned nothing?"

Turning a corner, he saw a row of apartment buildings with some small shops along the way, most if not all the signs written in Korean, but that didn't deter him. He started to a convenience store when he heard his phone beep and vibrate in his hand.

"One sec…" looking at his screen he saw the icon meaning something was downloading, strange, he ignored it for the time being.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, got distracted, what did you say? … It's just the movies!"

A few minutes later he had hung up and bought some junk from the store, mainly some treats to tide over his 'housemate' for a night or two.

Some gummy worms, chocolate, soda. That's enough to distract a person for the night, right?

As he was saying goodbye to the cashier he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. As he put the treats in his bag he grabbed his phone and check whatever made it ding.

An app was finished downloading: RFA Messenger.

What the hell was RFA?

Sighing, he hovered his finger over the app icon trying to delete it, surprisingly, he couldn't. Even trying as far as to go into the devices app management he couldn't.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him more than his reasoning, he opened the app.

He nearly dropped the phone as it started to make weird noises and green lines of text flew on the screen. He looked around to make sure no one had heard it, luckily, no one did, people seemed to be invested in their own thing thankfully.

He turned his attention back to his phone, a chatroom was open and someone by the username 'Unknown' was online, the person also sent a message.

Unknown: Hello?

MC: Huh?

'MC'? How did the app know…?

Unknown: Can you see this?

Well this didn't seem weird at all? Was that messenger a virus?

Dear lord he would flip if his phone auto downloaded a virus.

MC: Well, wouldn't have responded if I couldn't, who are you?

Unknown: Oh, my apologies ^^

Unknown: I'm a student, currently abroad, I'm in a bit of a predicament…

Unknown: I found this smartphone on the subway but it only had this messenger app.

He was going to ask another question but this 'Unknown' kept typing really fast, too fast almost.

He looked around him for a second but when he turned back to his phone, this 'Unknown' had stopped typing, he read the last few messages.

Unknown: There's just this address and some important-looking numbers save in the notes.

Unknown: As I said, I'd like to go there myself, but I'm still abroad.

Hmm… this was getting weirder and weirder by the message…

He pressed the home button on the phone to leave but, it wouldn't let him, he tried it again before giving up, guessing turning the phone off was out of the question as well…

MC: Wait, what's this about an address?

Unknown: Yes, an address, it's Korean so it should be nearby to where you are.

Unknown: Do you mind going to the address?

Unknown: That's all the phone has, I know you must be surprised by all of this.

Unknown: And my favor but still…

Unknown: I'd appreciate it if you could help.

So, right now he felt like he had a choice, refuse to help the person, and go back home.

Or, help this person and… there really was no other upsides to helping this strange person…

He sighed, pushing his glasses up slightly to rub at his eyes. It felt like it was going to be a long day. But, not much else to do right now besides walk and wait till 19:30, 7:30PM, to go to the movies.

Plus, even if this person was a bit creepy, he just wanted to return a phone, so, why not help him?

MC: Alright, what can I do to help?

Unknown: Um… this might seem weird, but I'd like for you to go to the address saved here.

Unknown: I saw the street view through the Internet, and I've been there before.

Unknown: It's an apartment downtown. Very crowded this time of day.

Unknown: It's a really safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around and leave.

Unknown: I know the area, it's developed. Please?

He knew he shouldn't trust this guy, his gut was practically screaming for him to say no and that something bad was going to happen.

But… there was a chance something good might happen. A small part of him thought.

He started typing a response.

MC: Fine, I'll go, but I will leave if anything feels off.

Unknown: You trust me…

Unknown: Thank you!

Hah, nope, not trust just… well, guess it was trust… stupid overly trusting self!

Unknown: I got the address, here it is.

Unknown: [Address] Click Link

Pressing the link, it brought him to a map of the area, after searching for a couple of minutes he found where he was in relation to the apartment building.

It seemed to be just a couple of minutes away, still far from home but, it was on his way.

After a boring walk, he couldn't even listen to music thanks to this Unknown person, he was stuck in the chatroom, he found a tall apartment, 14 floors it seemed.

Walking inside he spotted a person at desk to his right, he walked up to them.

"Um, hello, I've visiting a friend but they didn't give me clear directions, can you show me where this apartment is?"

The lady answered his question by pointing to the elevator and saying to go to the 14th floor after he showed her the address.

He thanked her and left to the elevator.

When the doors opened, he saw another man leaning against the back wall of the elevator, he had white hair with pink on the ends of it, he was a bit short, at least compared to him, and he had a black leather-like jacket on, hanging off his one shoulder showing a tattoo. Mint eyes staring at him.

Deciding to ignore the man he got on.

"What floor?" asked the white-haired man, his voice scratchy, most likely from thirst.

"Um, 14th please" The man leaned forward and pressed the specified floor. He didn't press any others so he guessed they were going to the same floor, it was an apartment building after all.

The elevator started moving up, both men silent, the white-haired male seemed to be staring at him, glancing from his light brown hair to the jeans he was wearing.

"So uh… where are you going to?" He asked, trying to not look at the man's eyes.

"Friends…" He responded with, rolling his mint colored eyes in annoyance.

Well he doesn't seem to be a… noon person but uh, it's rude to leave a conversation hanging so…

"Haha, me too, they uh… need some… help! Yeah!" Dammit stop being nervous! Why was this guy making him nervous, afraid almost?

The man grumbled something to himself as the elevator doors opened. The white-haired man left first, walking straight down the first hall at a slow pace.

He released a nervous breath and turned right from the elevator and around a corner down the hall.

He could see the city below from the window, looking at the doors he saw the apartment he was meant to be at, and, at that same time, his phone buzzed.

Unknown: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.

How… did this person know he was at the door?

He turned around and saw a camera blinking, it was like that before but, it was also turned towards him now.

Was Unknown watching him? He began to doubt that 'abroad' thing…

Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?

Okay… really creepy… he took a step away from the door and glanced around himself before replying

MC: Yes.

If he wasn't distracted by the messenger and replying to Unknown sending him some digits, he would have heard some footsteps from the way of the elevator.

He punched in the digits, the password seemed to be the apartments floor number with the apartment number added on.

Even with his doubt, he heard a click as the door creaked open a bit, he took a quick glance inside.

He briefly saw a black chair and sofa before he stopped and turned back to his phone.

MC: It worked… the door's open.

Unknown: Good. Why don't you go inside?

He felt his stomach twist as he reread it a few times, even though it seemed like a request, it read more like an order, or a challenge.

He was already doubting the abroad thing, and guessed Unknown was watching him somehow, and he would rather be anywhere else but in the hall currently. Also, for some reason, the apartment felt safe.

Quickly replying he zipped inside and closed the door, locking it behind him.

He looked around when his phone started beeping and buzzing again.

Unknown: Th

Unknown: ank

Unknown: you…

Unknown has left the chatroom

Now that he was inside he looked around again, the black chair was actually a red one sat up to a glass desk which held a very expensive looking desktop.

Past the desk was a single closed door which he guessed lead into the bedroom, a large desk sat in the middle of the room.

On the opposite side of the apartment was a closed door to what he guessed was a bathroom, a few feet away was an empty door leading to a dusty kitchen.

A red couch sat near the door to the kitchen in front of a large television.

His eyes widened with realization, as a weird feeling surfaced, it felt warm…

As he took a step forward his phone buzzed, again.

Looking down at it he was in a different chatroom, Unknown gone.

MC has entered the chatroom

Yoosung: Failed my midterms fml T_T

Yoosung: *Crying emoji*

707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

Jumin: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

Yoosung: I'm still on the list?! +_+

Yoosung: *Starry eyed emoji*

Jumin: Yes.

707: Nice~ Can't believe u get to work straight after college lol

707: In this day and age!

ZEN: Lame. It's nepotism.

Jumin: It's called recruitment actually.

ZEN: It's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

Jumin: Whatever. I couldn't care less what you say.

ZEN: What's the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

707: Thought they r the same? O_O?

707: *Confused emoji*

Jumin: It's nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren't of any help.

Yoosung: Oh… So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you're recruited!

ZEN: *… emoji*

707: Wait!

Yoosung: Why?

ZEN: ?

707: Think someone entered the chat room;;

Jumin: MC…?

ZEN: Wtf. How did it get in here?

707: Hacker!

Yoosung: Hacker!? Therae's a hacker in ouer room!

Wait, did these people think he hacked into this chat? He might be good with computers but hacking, tried to learn for fun once, but gave up.

And, typos…

He glanced up from his phone and looked around the apartment again, he spotted a small flashing light. It was attached to a camera, great…

Sighing he walked over and sat on the couch, the couch felt very soft, almost like he could sleep on it right then. But then again, that might have been the fact of walking for 20 minutes straight hitting him.

He glanced back at the chatroom.

It seems that quite a bit of text had gone by without him noticing, probably not important though, just initial panic setting into confusion.

ZEN: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

707: Maybe?

Jumin: Who downloaded it twice?

Yoosung: Not me!

He decided to attempt and clear confusion… by possibly causing more panic.

MC: Um… hello…

Yoosung: Gahhhh it's talking!

Yoosung: *Shocked emoji*

ZEN: So it's not two smartphones.

Jumin: Who is it?

Yoosung: Find out what it is!

Jaehee: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

707: Oh… ^^; Wait.

ZEN: What is it. Hurry and tell me.

707: I traced the IP…

707: It's from Rika's apartment.

Yoosung: Rika's apartment?

JUMIN: Where was it?

Jaehee: The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified.

707: Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt.

707: It talked now, so it must be a person ^^;

This person, must be the only smart one here… give him award…!

The fact they were still calling him an 'it' still bugged him though.

He thought that if he talked a bit more, he'd get some better answers than panic, he would have talked more, if it weren't for the fact that these people typed really fast! Like what, were they using keyboards instead of phones?!

Yoosung: So it hacked the program, Seven?

707: Yup

Yoosung: Who are you?! How did you get into Rika's apartment?!

Yoosung: How did you get this app?!

Yoosung: Gah~ So scared right now…

Yoosung: *Depressed emoji*

Yoosung: I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk?

ZEN: Typo

He decided he liked this guy already, he now knew that, this being the second time username 'ZEN' corrected 'Yoosung' on grammar, that they were both grammar freaks, hurray!

Maybe 'ZEN' more so than him, but, still, grammar friend!

Jaehee: I assume it was a break in.

Jaehee: Username "MC", I recommend that you confess.

Okay miss logical woman, he would talk if they SLOWED DOWN!

ZEN: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?

Jaehee: No. But it is good to ask first.

707: Lolol

Jumin: Quit shitting around.

Jumin: MC… Who are you?

Jumin: Reveal yourself, stranger.

Jumin: If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.

ZEN: Stranger you will pay? Lmfao

ZEN: omg~*so scary*~

ZEN: It might be a girl.

707: That's sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.

ZEN: I'm not famous;; just a bit recognizable.

Yoosung: Nah~ Look at the youtube hits~

He put a hand to his chest in mock offence, how dare they assume his gender. But, not like he cared if these people thought he was a guy or girl, that kind of stuff didn't really bother him, annoyed maybe, but not much else.

He stood up and opened the bag he brought that held his schooling supplies, and grabbed the bag of candy food.

If these people were going to be funny and get off topic, why not enjoy the show?

He threw a candy into his mouth.

ZEN: Dude. Stawp;;

707: lolol

Jaehee: That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it.

Yoosung: Zen, when do you start your next piece?

ZEN: ;;Don't know. It's up to the director.

Yoosung: He's a celebrity lol! I'm gonna tell everyone at school.

Jumin: Hey.

Jumin: Don't get distracted.

And back on track by Mr. Richman.

If the picture of a man in an expensive looking suit by his username said anything.

Yoosung: Oh, right. Username MC…

Jaehee: … An abrupt stranger.

707: My hands r shaking as I hack.

Jumin: Who are you? Reveal yourself right now.

Yoosung: Yeees! Who are u?!

ZEN: Use proper English please.

707: If it doesn't say anything I'll hack in and find out.

He nearly shot up off the couch, candy food making him choke and cough.

He was going to hack into his phone?! There are histories that no one needs to see and he hasn't cleared in a long time!

He was about to close the app to clear said histories but found again, he couldn't. He most likely wouldn't have either as more text bubbles appeared.

Or, he could just talk and not have the redhead hack his phone.

ZEN: …Maybe

ZEN: one of my fans?

MC: Don't do that!

MC: Hack my phone I mean…

707: Ohhh~ Someone must have secrets~!

707 Or histories~

Yoosung: Both being things people would rather not have hacked…

Yoosung: *Depressed emoji*

Jumin: If you are talking Username 'MC'

Jumin: I suggest you tell us exactly how you got into our chatroom

Welp, any chance he had at just walking away scot free has just shriveled up and died a lonely death.

He chuckled to himself and began replying.

MC: Well throwing the start of my day to the curb, I got a message from a person asking for help...

With that, he reiterated everything that had happened from leaving the store, to entering the apartment. And, trying to be funny, threw in some jokes, bad ones, but an attempt nonetheless.

MC: So yeah, that happened, and now I'm with you guys +1 girl!

707: lololol

707: Personally, I don't think you're felien, I'm pawsative you're telling the truth

ZEN: Good god stop it with the cat puns Seven!

ZEN: g

ZEN: g

ZEN: g

ZEN: g

ZEN: g

ZEN: There… my nose was istching…

Jumin: Typo

Jaehee: Cat jokes aside, it is very foolish to follow a strangers' direction

ZEN: Yeah, you should never blindly listen to strangers

ZEN: Wouldn't want you to have gotten kidnapped

MC: Ok ok~

MC: But I'm still sort of confused as to what I stumbled upon

MC: I said how I got here, what about you end of the bargain?

Jumin: I do not remember striking a deal with anyone in the past day

Yoosung: Still! Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?

Jumin: Are you serious?

Jaehee: I have to agree with Mr. Han

Jaehee seemed like a party pooper, maybe he could get her to 'loosen up'? That'd be difficult, but possible at the right times…

Oh, right, so Zen introduced himself has a 23-year-old musical actor saying not to look him up. He wasn't planning to anyways.

He did have to admit he was handsome, from the photo he sent he had long silvery-white hair that went back into a ponytail that he had the want to cut off and bright red eyes, were those natural or contacts?

Too which Yoosung commended him for his bravery and Jumin sassed him.

707 said he is just called 707, real name was a secret and residence was as well. So, basically, Seven, the 21-year-old hacker. So scery~

Sadly, he got no picture for Seven so all he had to go off was his profile picture.

Yoosung was the 21-year-old broke college student. And by the selfie he took, he looked familiar…

Semi long blond hair, soft purple eyes and a bright blue hoodie with pins relating to League of Loneliness of Legends, he could have sworn he saw him somewhere… maybe around the university?

Eh, he decided to think about it later, Seven had introduced Jumin and Jaehee as a corporate heir and assistant, 26 and 25 respectively.

And the apparent cat of Jumin, Elizabeth 3rd.

At least that got him a photo of Seven, in monotone colors but, still something!

But, after a while, the Jaehee woman got everyone back to focusing on him which, for some reason, caused him to blush.

Jaehee: Could it be that we have a security breach?

ZEN: True. MC, how did you get in here?

Yoosung: Is it really in Rika's apartment?

707: Yup. It's for sure…

707: How did it get the apartment password?!

ZEN: Where the hell is the apartment?

MC: I came here while talking to a person called 'Unknown' I'd show you the chat record but it got deleted

Plus, he couldn't exit out of the chatroom in the first place!

MC: Do you know him by any chance?

Jumin: Unknown?

ZEN: Maybe he just didn't set a username?

707: It's mandatory to set a username so he must have set it that way.

707: Maybe…

707: *Shocked emoji*

707: A hacker…?!

Yoosung: !

Wonderful response kid…

707: I thought I had everything covered!

707: Hey, MC. So he told you the password for the door lock?

You know, he was starting to prefer when the attention wasn't directed at him, it was making him slightly uncomfortable.

He answered anyways knowing that if he didn't… something bad would probably happen.

MC: Ya. I know nothing

Jumin: Ya?

ZEN: Cute lol

Yoosung: But…

Yoosung: How did you end up chatting with that person?

Jaehee: I see.

Jaehee: Where did you download this messenger app?

Jaehee: MC, you are quite strange as well.

ZEN: Do you think this person's a creep? No way.

The man sighed and resolved to lying on his back while on the couch after several sitting positions, smiling at how the furniture felt.

And, appearing in a chatroom he wasn't meant to be in, could be considered creepy.

MC: I don't know… it downloaded itself when I left the store, they got delicious candy food btw

MC: That's all that I know, trust me

Jumin: Hmm...

Jumin: Trust is out of the question, we just need answers

MC: Sorry…

707: Anyways;;

707: I should trace the person who distributed the app.

Jumin: If what she is saying is true.

Jaehee: I think it would be a good idea to contact V.

707: Yeah. I think that's a good idea.

707: I'll call and explain everything.

Yoosung: Seven seems talk to V pretty often.

MC: This 'V' seems pretty important, may I ask who they are?

Jumin: Hmm, formal

ZEN: V is… like our boss.

707: The evil mastermind.

Jumin: …or not. He's the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we're in.

He sat up and stood up from the couch, cracking his back he turned to where he saw a camera previously, he walked towards it and stared at it, his phone buzzed.

707: EEEEKKK!

707: *Shocked emoji*

Jaehee: Is something wrong?

707: You're staring at my camera~

707: It scared me when I checked…

707: Oh, I should call V

Jumin: I'll do it

707: Already on it lol

ZEN: Wait, you can see MC?

Yoosung: Not fair~! I wanna see her too

Jumin: Focus

Yoosung: Oh, right…

The small exchange caused him to laugh a tiny bit, smirking at the camera he put his hand to his lips and blew an over exaggerated kiss to it.

Yoosung: Shouldn't we tell MC what this chatroom is about? She has to know how serious her being at Rika's apartment is!

707: Aww~ Muah~ Back to you MC! lolol

Jaehee: I'm ready to call the police at any time Mr. Han

And startled back to reality, can't flirt with someone over a camera if you're in jail, plus, he was too young to go to jail!

MC: Uh… police won't be needed Mrs. Jaehee!

MC: I'll be a good boy and sit on the couch

707: Noooooooo~

707: Mycamerabuddy~

MC: Camera buddy~

Jaehee: You understood him? Wow

Jaehee: Also, just Jaehee is fine

707: Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand

Yoosung: Type after you call him…

707: lookingintoownerofdevice

707: she'scutelolol

Yoosung: You did a background check on her!? So MC is definitely a girl?

MC: … But I'm not a girl…

707: thenwhyareyoureadingthisstory

MC: You can see me, right?

Yoosung: ?

ZEN: Are you a girl or a boy?

707: youdidntreadsweetfantasyforladies?

MC: Are you just ignoring me right now?

Yoosung: I heard that's just the company's marketing scheme;

Yoosung: Anyways, are you a girl or a boy?

Yoosung: *Confused emoji*

707: girl

MC: I am so going to get you back for this 707

Jaehee: Let's just say she's a girl.

ZEN: Oh! A girl!

MC: Ugh, fine, I'm a girl…

Yoosung: Conformation!

Well, this just got more interesting, everyone is very insistent on thinking he's a female.

He pulled his messy light brown hair, still short, he then placed his hand on his semi muscular chest, flat, not a girl. Well, may as well play along, might be fun?

Jumin: What? So it's really a girl?

Oh come on, not him too! He was smart!

707: Ya

V has entered the chatroom

ZEN: Show me a photo

707: Nope~

707: How dare you try to violate her privacy like that

MC: I would strangle you if I could…

707: EEKK! Scary lady is scary~!

MC: I swear to god…

Seven then sent a photo of a woman with short hair and wearing a pantsuit with some documents in hand climbing out of a car.

From his knowledge of the language, the ID on the lanyard said 'Jaehee Kang'.

Everyone seemed to be freaking out about the photo until Jaehee herself stated it was a picture of her from a couple months ago, to which everyone apologized.

MC: Don't worry Jaehee, people can't recognise me in photos either :(

Yoosung: You don't have personalized emojis?

Jaehee: Thank you for the sympathy, but let's try and stay on task this time, where is V?

707: V's coming here soon. He just hung up

V: I'm already logged in

707: Oh, V ^^ you're here!

ZEN: Finally…

V: Yeah, I guess I'm the last one to know about this

Jumin: Oh well

V: How is everyone, Jaehee, you've been well?

Jaehee: Yes, thank you for asking

Yoosung: Hey V

V: Hey

This guy seems to know these guys a lot, something told him to not get on his bad side, even though he seemed like him and rarely got mad.

Still, better safe than sorry.

V: Luciel told me of the situation

V: MC is in Rika's apartment because a stranger asked her too

MC: That's the basic jist of it, yeah

V: For safety reasons, only Luciel and I knew the address

V: I ask everyone to not try and find the apartment

V: There is information there that must be protected

V: MC

MC: Um… yes?

V: I ask you to not reveal the address, and to everyone, do not ask MC for it either

MC: What's classified information?

V: All the information there is classified.

V: So MC… Is that what I call you?

V: Please do not touch anything there.

V: For example, if you try to force open one of the drawers…

V: The alarm will ring.

ZEN: *Shocked emoji*

Yoosung: What do we do about her apartment?

Yoosung: Can MC stay there?

V: First…

V: No one here is going to go to Rika's apartment, right?

V: Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful.

Jumin: Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it.

Thank you Jumin! He was starting to be bored with all the talk of 'classified information'. Bit sad he couldn't have people over… wait, stay here?!

MC: Wait… stay here?! What do you mean stay here

MC: I have places I need to be, home for starters!

V: Oh, yes, I'm sorry that I neglected to think that you lived somewhere else…

V: I'm sorry MC, and I know this is a big request

V: But I will be needing you to stay at the apartment until further notice…

Yoosung: So MC is staying at Rika's apartment~?

Jumin: I don't think that's the best course of action but

Jumin: I trust V, so I will respect his judgment

He began to pace around the apartment, starting from the camera to the front door and back. He also began to think of ways his housemate was going to kill him for this…

707: Not good to pace like that MC~ lololol

MC: I CAN PACE AS I WANT

ZEN: Fierce lol

He sighed, beginning to zone out as he walked around the couch mostly ignoring the chatroom and those in it.

He walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge after placing his phone on the nearby counter island.

If he was going to be forced to stay here, may as well look around.

As he went to open one of the pantry cupboards he stopped and remembered what V said, if he tried to open anything, an alarm would ring.

Tapping his lip he turned to his phone, sighing as he picked it up.

Everyone seemed to be talking about this Rika woman again

MC: Okay, two things

707: Anything I can do to be of help mylady?

MC: Besides letting me STRANGLE YOU…

MC: No

MC: V?

V: I see Luciel has done something to anger MC, is something wrong?

He chuckled at the comment before hearing his stomach growl, a light blush came to his face as he turned to the camera.

MC: No, he's just… being Seven, anyways, you said I can't open things, right?

V: Yes, there is a lot of classified information I wish for you not to look at

MC: What about the cupboards…? If i'm being forced to stay here, where will I put food?

707: Oh, the cupboards are fine, same with everything in the kitchen really, it's just the office

MC: Coolio

Jumin: Coolio?

MC: Second thing, why exactly do I have to stay here?

MC: I just came here to find the owner of a phone…

707: Owner of a phone?

707: ou were phished lol

707: Opps, typo lolol

707: Anyways, according to V's guess, Rika… the person who used to live there

707: had the person 'Unknown' convince u to go to the apartment

He put the phone back down as more messages appeared, he walked up to each of the cupboard and opened them, looking at what was inside.

Soup, soup, soup, soup, dead spider, soup, sou- wait what?

"AHHHH!" He jumped back at the sight of the spider lying in the cupboard. He picked up the phone again.

707: Huh?

707: MC, you OK, saw you jump and scream…

707: Stop panicking… why are you panicking?

MC: What the hell! When was the last time Rika cleaned this place I found a dead spider!

V: …

707: Oh… um…

Yoosung: Should we tell her…?

Yoosung: *Depressed emoji*

Jaehee: Well, there is no avoiding it now, I guess we should

Yoosung: Okay…

ZEN: Rika is…

ZEN: V's old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom

Yoosung: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause

Yoosung: She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants

Oh, right, they did mention parties, how'd he forget.

He lightly slapped face palmed at his stupidity. And, from people's reactions, it seemed like she was dead or something.

But, good cause? Did they talk about that already?

MC: Good cause?

707: She hosted a fundraiser to help those in need

707: and introduced the guests to one another to arrange business deals

MC: Oh, by 'hosted'... you mean…

707: Yes

MC: Oh… sorry for yelling at her about the spider… that would explain the dust everywhere

V: No need to apologise MC, you did nothing wrong

V: You did not know…

707: Rika

707: founded the organization called RFA four years ago and hosted two parties until so far

707: The six of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties

Yoosung then posted a black and white picture of of a woman with long curly hair made into a ponytail. She had what seemed to be a pantsuit like what Jaehee wore in the picture and was holding a large book, she stood in what seemed to be a party.

Yoosung: She was an amazing person…

Yoosung: She always sparkled

ZEN: As you guessed before…

ZEN: Rika is no longer with us…

ZEN: She passed away a year and a half ago

Putting the phone down he turned to a row of pictures on a mantle, on it were several pictures of who he guessed were Rika, long blond hair flowing down her back, in one of them, a purple eyed brunette was with her, both making funny faces in front of a fireplace wearing christmas sweaters, a dog lying next to them.

He was curious of who the brunette was, but decided now wasn't a good time to ask. He put a hand to his forehead as he felt a headache coming on.

Ugh, always hurts around this time…

After shaking his head and clearing some hair from his eyes he picked back up his phone, Seven seemed to be explaining that the app had an email function that allowed party related emails to be sent to it for him to answer.

He was also able to contact everyone else.

A minute later V said he had to leave.

V has left the chatroom

Everyone seemed really nice, asking him to come back to the chatroom to well, chat.

At that moment, he decided he wouldn't just leave them, his housemate always did say he should make new friends, and if they were the result of being baited by an unknown hacker, then, so be it(?).

Jaehee started to summarize everything per Jumins order.

Jaehee: Alright

Jaehee: RFA is an organization Rika created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality

Jaehee: At the time, she hosted quite large parties once every two years, and they were very successful

ZEN: Those were busy days. I thought people were going to trample me

Jaehee: This chatroom was used to discuss plans for the party

707: I created this chatroom lol

He smiled a bit.

Yoosung: We already knew that…

Jaehee: Because this chatroom contained a lot of information that cannot be publicly released

Jaehee: the app was distributed in secret only for RFA members

Jaehee: But ever since Rika passed away, we have not hosted a single party

Jumin: Not a single one…

Jumin: We wanted to but… we couldn't

Jaehee: …And this chatroom became a place for us to talk about personal matters

707: We check that everyone's alive with this chatroom and literally just chat

He bit his lip and nodded, still thinking about the situation.

Yoosung: We shared fond memories we had with Rika here as well

Jaehee: …MC, I think you were led to that place without any explanation

Jaehee: If V is right, it seems that someone sent you there to fill Rika's position

Jaehee: Considering that you know about the existence of that place as satisfies the conditions for joining the organization, following V's orders…

Yoosung: Is she… really becoming a new member? I hope so…

Jumin: Don't get too hopeful yet Yoosung, we still have not heard from MC

Jumin: MC, all we are trying to do is host parties, get people together and help people

Jumin: by means of donations

Jumin: RFA has done a lot of good so far…

Jumin: If you join… I can personally promise

Jumin: You will never regret it

Yoosung: Huh? I thought you were against MC joining…

Jumin: V believes it is the best thing to do, so I am simply following

ZEN: If you join the organization, we'll be able to talk more. Not everyday we meet a pretty girl

He smiled again, turning away from the camera that was mounted to the mantel, not wanting Seven to see the blush on his face.

Even if Zen still called him a girl, the compliment was nice and the thought was there as well.

707: lololol

707: How would you know? I haven't sent a photo

ZEN: Send the photo

707: No

ZEN: Damn…

Heh, men will be men…

Jumin: Men will be men

Well then…

ZEN: And you're not a man?

707: I heard somewhere that Jumin is gay

MC: Does Jumin Han is gay?

707: lolololololol

Jumin: …

Jumin: Not worth responding too

Yoosung: But Zen, you have really low standards. You still care for looks?

707: I will say one thing, she wears glasses

707: Just my type lololol

707: *Heart eyes emoji*

Jumin: You're 'type' in people who can barely see?

MC: My eyes work just fine thank you very much

707: Then why are you wearing glasses?

707: …

707: Was that an attempt at a pout?

MC: The better to see you with

MC: My love~ 3

707: *Heart eyes emoji*

ZEN: God I'm cringing already...

ZEN: But you do wear glasses? Cute lol

MC: Yes, I wear glasses

MC: Jumin, you were speaking?

Jumin: Oh, yes

Jumin: MC, will you join RFA?

MC: I'm guessing I don't have a lot of time to think about this?

707: Not really lolol

Well, besides going to the university every now and then to get assignments, and hanging out with friends so, why not.

MC: Hmm…

MC: Sure

MC: You guys seem nice, and you just want to help people

MC: So I don't really see a reason not to join

Jaehee: That is one way of looking at it…

Yoosung: Yeah! We got a new member!

Yoosung: *Party emoji*

Jumin: Ha. I like it.

Jaehee: I wonder if you have thought this through.

ZEN: Welcome, MC. Oi, Seven. Register her info asap.

707: Ya. I have to register her before she changes her mind.

Yoosung: Even the processing is fast…

Yoosung: MC must be a positive person, seeing that she made her decision so fast.

Jaehee: She may not be a careful person.

Jumin: Assistant Kang, is there something you do not like about her?

MC: Yeah um… I'm sorry if I offended you somehow Jaehee, didn't mean to if I did…

Jaehee: It's… not that, MC, you did not offend me

Jaehee: I hope you do not see my words that way

Yoosung: …I'm glad we have a girl now! It was a hopeless sausage fest until now lol

MC: Hehehe… totally not one anymore…

707: lolololol

ZEN: ?

MC: Nothing~ Nothing~

After that was mainly just everyone welcoming him into the RFA and saying they needed to leave.

Seven for work, Jumin and Jaehee for work most likely, Yoosung for… something, and the same for Zen.

Seeing that everyone left, he decided to leave as well.

MC has left the chatroom

Taking a deep breath, he shoved his phone into his sweater pocket and flopped into the couch, covering his face with his hands he groaned.

"What have I just gotten myself into…?"

Uncovering his eyes, he turned to his bag, then to the door "One guess is running away is far gone now…" He turned and grabbed the bag and pulled out his laptop.

"May as well try and do some work"

Thankfully, in the time he worked, he got one of his projects about half done, as it was almost 17:00, 5PM, he decided to get some dinner- oh wait, there was no food…

It was also too late to go out and get something, even though he saw a small coffee shop a few minutes away before he entered the building, he wasn't sure it he was allowed to leave, period.

He grabbed his phone to call Seven and found he had a variety of texts, 10 to be exact.

He opened the first one which seemed to be from Yoosung.

 **Yoosung**

 **You alright? We didn't overwhelm you, did we?**

 **Sorry if we did…**

 **MC**

 **Oh god, no no no!**

 **I'm fine, promise!**

 **Just got caught up in school work**

 **University is hell T_T**

As he went to exit the text menu, he got a reply.

 **Yoosung**

 **Oh, that's good! Was worried there haha**

 **You go to university?! The nearest one is SKY, do you go there?**

 **If so, we should meet up! :D**

Smiling, he put the phone away and grabbed the bag of candy food from his school bag and began to nibble on one of the treats.

Deciding he had enough of the candy food, no matter how much of it he wanted to eat, he put it away and stashed it under other school work so he wouldn't be tempted to eat it without seeing the work he needed to do.

He also decided it was about time for a shower.

Walking to a nearby door, he opened it expecting the bathroom, but no, the only thing he got, were many towels and blankets falling on his head.

With a yelp he fell to the ground as he was submerged in blankets. Poking his head out of the mound of closet towels, he sighed in exasperation as he pulled himself out of the pile.

Picking up most of the things that fell he put away all of the towels, except one, and the three blankets.

At least he knew where the extra blankets were…

With a towel under his arm he made his way to the second closed door and opened it with a moment of hesitation.

He felt relief when nothing fell of him and he a bathroom awaited him.

The floor was covered in shiny mint green tiles with a dark magenta paint on the walls, a single vent in the roof for air. It also had everything needed to be considered a bathroom, sink, toilet, shower.

He was a bit surprised that it was just a glass shower, used to having a tub being connected but accepted it with a shrug.

As he pulled off his shirt he remembered something, he had have to spend the night. He'd have to re wear his clothes.

That annoyed him a bit.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, pulling it out a notification appeared.

 **A new chatroom has opened**

That's helpful, maybe Seven would be in there so he could chat with him, and ask if he could go home for clothes of course.

MC has entered the chatroom

MC: Whoot! Whoot~!

707: Hey babe~

His eyes widened, what?

Oh, two can play that game, he smirked, not realizing he was blushing.

MC: I'm here babe, what do you need~?

707: omg

707: We were so disgusting just now

707: You're hard to beat MC…

707: But I shall not give up!

707: To be honest

707: I came here to procrastinate from work…

707: Why can I not focus?

707: *Confused emoji*

With that last message, he could practically feel the playfulness Seven was trying to bring and his smile, it brought a warm feeling to him.

MC: Because I joined?

707: Hmm…

707: ...Yes

707: To be honest, I found something cute about u

707: The password for ur online shopping mall account and ur email account

707: are

707: the

707: same!

707: It's so cute… lololol

MC: Oh no~ You know my passwords, I am at your mercy Seven! Please, spare me!

707: Huh?

707: Oh!

707: Do not worry darling MC, I, God Seven, shall spare you~!

707: Okay, joke's over

707: To be honest, what I was thinking was…

707: _What if Rika was alive?_

MC: Do you have feelings for Rika?

707: Yes I do

His face fell, he also felt something inside him break. Seven continued typing.

707: If only I could give up my life to get her to come back…

707: It would be nice if only I could do that

707: She did more good to the world than I would ever do

707: If it weren't for Rika, I wouldn't be here right now

707: ^^

MC: Seven…

MC: You can't say things like that…

MC: No matter how much you care for someone

MC: you shouldn't give your life for them if they're already gone

MC: What about the people who care for you, who want to help you, who… love you?

MC: How would they feel towards that person knowing they're the reason you're not here?

707: MC…

MC: Just promise me you'll try not to think like that, okay?

707: …

707: Okay

He continued to stare at his phone when he noticed he was sitting on the couch. He sighed remembering he always did have a habit to walk around aimlessly at times.

Seven posted a picture of a woman with long blond hair that seemingly went past her shoulders. She wore a sundress and large white dress. With one eye closed, her remaining amber one shined.

He tilted his head, a bit confused as to why Seven would post a picture like this. Was it meant to be Rika?

MC: Is that… Rika?

MC: To be honest, the first picture I saw of her from Yoosung, doesn't do her a lot of justice

707: lololol

707: That is… a picture of me lololololol

What? That's Seven?!

He looked back at his profile picture next to his messages, the amber eyes were the same.

MC: No wonder something felt off xD

MC: Why did you have to show this now;;

707: _

707: I don't like talking about depressing stuff here

707: Only happy thoughts live in this haven~

707: I can see you smiling, is it cause of my photo?

Well more like because of his messages, but sure.

From the little he could see of Seven, he was sad, and tried to hide it as to not worry others. Much like himself in some ways.

MC: Yes, God Seven has made me smile lololol

MC: Dear lord, you got me doing that too! 'lololol' you idiot!

707: Yes, fall for me!

707: I- I mean my traps!

707: Anyways!

707: I'm continuing in my search for whoever lead you to Rika's apartment

707: V did order me to

707: But I'm worried that you might be in danger

707: If this 'Unknown' isn't related to Rika, it means someone knows where you're staying

707: If anything happens, please

707: come to this chatroom

He smiled at the thought that Seven was worried about him, maybe not with the situation, he'll be damned if anything happens to him as weird as that is. His housemate would probably go to hell just to make him pay rent!

MC: Don't worry Luciel, I'll come here, but don't worry, I'm stronger than I look!

Standing up off the couch he turned to the camera. Putting one hand on his hip he did the most fabulous hair flip.

707: Nice hair flip MC

707: *Happy emoji*

MC: Wait…

He looked down and saw he was still shirtless, he felt his face heat up tremendously.

MC: DEAR GOD DAMNIT I HAVE NO SHIRT ON!

He quickly ran towards and into the bathroom.

707: lololololololol

707: Haven't laughed that much in a loooooong time!

707: Anyways, think I'm gunna peace now

707: Getting dark

Confused, he looked out the small window that was in the washroom, it was indeed getting dark, nearly twilight if memory served him right.

MC: I will never get used to Korean timezones…

MC: I'm built to go to sleep much later than this

MC: Well, night and thanks for telling me those things

MC: I'll probably be up for another… 7 hours or so, don't worry if you wanna talk ^^

707: I should be the one thanking you for the advice

707: God Seven, out!

707 has left the chatroom

MC has left the chatroom

"Okay… shower time, for real"

He inspected the showerhead, there were weird pellets inside.

He groaned "Why are things so different here…?"


	2. Day 1 Part 2

"This day is not going as I planned it too…"

Sighing he continued to wipe at the counter with a wet cloth, failing to remove what seemed like a coffee stain, reason being, it smelled like coffee, but was bubbling…

Disgusting…

He wasn't necessarily an avid cleaner, he was just bored, and, much to his dismay and others pleasure, he cleans when he's bored.

He had already dusted the entirety of the living room along with sweeping _and_ washed out the fridge of every stain.

"Ugh, this is annoying…" He proceeded to drop the cloth on the stain as if hoping it would clean itself. Walking to the broom closet he put away a small container on the top shelf and before turning back to the kitchen.

He glared at the fridge "I can go without food till tomorrow…"

He walked over to the window, the apartment was looking down on the city, other apartment builds with shops between them.

Scrunching his face, he closed the blinds, some people need to learn how to close the blinds…

He turned to his phone and noticed a flashing light, he'd come to realise that it meant a new chatroom had opened.

Grabbing said device, he opened the app.

MC has entered the chatroom

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Han, I told you already, I simply cannot take on another cat project…

 **Jumin:** It is just a simple project, I cannot see what the problem is

 **MC:** Bonjour mes amis

 **Jumin:** connaissance*

 **MC:** … Well alright then

 **Jaehee:** Welcome MC, how are you, I hope everything is well?

 **MC:** Good, good, besides my pure eyes being tainted by others actions, perfectly fine

 **Jaehee:** Oh, try watching one of Zen's movies, they cleanse my eyes every time I watch them

 **Jaehee:** *Sparkly eyes emoji*

 **MC:** Noted. Have you two eaten yet?

 **Jaehee:** If you mean dinner, I did, although it was only takeout

 **Jumin:** I had sushi with my colleague

 **Jaehee:** I am jealous

 **Jumin:** I will take you next time

 **Jaehee:** No need. Besides, I cannot eat comfortably in such business dinners

 **Jumin:** Did you eat, MC?

 **MC:** No -_-

 **MC:** I've been meaning to talk to Seven about some stuff pertaining to food and the like

 **MC:** Besides that, I've only eaten candy food

He felt his stomach growl making him sigh, he really wanted something, even sushi would do!

Hmm… he did see a small cart selling fish shaped bread by some houses when he was at the window… it was a little way away but still doable, maybe…

 **Jaehee:** Oh no… just that? Please do not get the habits of Seven and eat only junk

 **Jumin:** Agreed, if I could, I would have brought you some of the sushi I had

 **Jumin:** It's important to eat good meals everyday

 **Jaehee:** Anyways, Mr. Han.

 **Jaehee:** Did you call me earlier?

 **Jumin:** Yes.

 **Jumin:** You didn't pick up.

 **Jaehee:** I was buying take out.

Jaehee posted a picture of a small plate of sushi, a small bottle of some sauce in a fish shaped container.

 **MC:** You are teasing me with that picture of food…

 **MC:** I will remember this

 **Jaehee:** ?

 **Jaehee:** Anyways… what did you call about Mr. Han?

 **Jumin:** _I was curious if anyone was against holding parties again_

 **Jumin:** _ **And the person who would seem most likely would be you Assistant Kang**_

He sat down on a nearby chair, looking down at the phone puzzled, was it because she didn't trust him? That would seem like a reason, or was is because she was afraid he wouldn't do a good job? He promised he'd try his best…

 **MC:** Is it bad to be against it?

 **Jumin** : If even one person disagrees, V will get timid

 **Jumin** : and talk about not hosting the party.

 **Jumin** : _He is_ … _quite faint-hearted_.

 **Jaehee** : I don't know. I do not think my opinion is that important.

 **Jaehee** : I am not directly acquainted with V like everyone else.

 **MC:** Come on Jaehee, I'm sure V values your opinion as much as everyone else's

 **MC:** If anything, I'm the least acquainted with anyone here

 **Jaehee:** Though I appreciate the words, that does not make me feel better…

 **Jaehee:** Back on topic

 **Jaehee** : I am not against hosting the party.

 **Jumin** : You aren't?

 **Jaehee** : No. And you could have asked me through the phone.

 **Jaehee** : All you had to do was call again.

 **Jumin** : _I hear your voice every day at the office. I'm kind of tired of it._

 **Jaehee:** *… emoji*

 **Jaehee:** Oh. I see, are you?

 **MC:** That's harsh…

 **MC:** Starting to believe Seven that you're Mr. Emotionless…

 **Jumin:** Well, that is your opinion, I will not apologize for being how I am

He thinks he just hurt Jumin's feelings, he bit his lip is worry.

The chat was silent for the next couple of seconds, almost a minute.

 **MC:** Um… I'll still be here, just going to call Seven

 **Jaehee:** Tell him I say hello

 **MC:** Got it

 **Jumin: So, you're for the party?**

He minimized the chatroom and pressed the contact that had the letters '707' on it, it rung for a couple of seconds before someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice sounded deeper than he expected.

"Hi, I wanted to talk to you about something" A quick notification popped up about Jaehee and something to do with 'thank you' letters.

"How did you get this number, who is this?" The person who he guessed wan _not_ Seven sounded more suspicious and angry by the minute.

"Uh… I- It's me, MC… Seven…?" He tried his best to stay calm, did Seven give him the wrong number?

The person sighed "Oh… 'Seven'" They sounded disappointed.

"707 get your ass over here someone's on the phone for you!" They sounded distant but were loud enough to hear.

He also heard frantic footsteps and some light curses before the phone was handed over.

"Hello, oh, MC! Sorry about my maid, very suspicious of people…" He chuckled, now this person sounded like how he imagined Seven to sound.

"Ok… maid, got it, _anyways_ " He was cut off by a quick scream and someone falling, then a groan of pain.

"You okay Seven?" He was very worried Seven had gotten hurt.

"Yup, fine, sorry, what were you saying MC?" The sound of typing started in his ears as the red head began work.

"I wanted to talk to you about my imprisonment here" He heard Seven chuckle on the other end "and some… things"

"Okay… shoot!" He sounded like he wasn't really in the mood to chat so he decided to make it quick.

"I'll be quick, if I'm staying here, I'm going to need food, and I'm guessing going home is not an option so unless you can send me some food, I want confirmation it's safe to leave to get food cause, you know, Human die without food" he tapped his foot on the floor, as he glared at the empty fridge.

"Seven, you there buddy?" A noise of confusion came through before the phone was picked up again.

"S- sorry" Seven laughed nervously "fell asleep at the keyboard, continue"

" _And they say I'm in danger, just look at Mr. Sleep Deprived…"_ He muttered to himself in English, he heard Seven laugh softly, did he understand him?

Well, if him being a 'secret agent' was true, most likely very well, or good enough.

" _Don't laugh, anyways, back of topic, is it alright for me to leave to buy food?"_ he felt his stomach move again.

He got no response from Seven besides a continuing 'Uh' sound of confusion.

"MC… I'm tired and barley understood you, Korean please?" He did sound exhausted and a bit annoyed at the sudden language change.

" _What, oh, sorry-"_ "Sorry, habit, I asked if it's safe for me to leave tomorrow, for food, not leave leave" He resigned to sitting on a gray-ish white love seat that was next to the couch.

The sound of typing stopped as Seven most likely was leaning back in his chair "Uh… ask me tomorrow"

What?

"What?"

"Don't really have the time to check that right now, have work stuff to do, my boss is very scary, dangerous job for a dangerous man" He felt himself smile at the additional comment.

"Alright 'dangerous man', for now I'll just scope out some places, don't really know this area well, but I'll figure it out for this time" Sighing he set his phone to speaker and set it on the table.

With both hands free he removed his hoodie, placing it on the couch nearby, the apartment was too hot for that clothing.

Brushing his hair to the side he fixed the large orange shirt he was wearing before picking up the phone again unaware of the red head watching him through the camera, a strange attraction in his gaze.

"So, I guess clothes shopping gone too…?" With a yawn he shook his head and grabbed his laptop from his bag, somehow his laptop was already connected to the apartments Wi-Fi. Weird.

Seven chuckled as the typing began again "No need, I have some clothes that are too big for me, I'll ask my maid to find them so they can be mailed to you by tomorrow, oh, and don't worry about them being dirty, just got them earlier today" he added the last part on quickly.

"Earlier today?" He reopened his project and started at it, already annoyed by it.

"U-uh, did I say earlier today? I mean last week! God Seven never makes mistakes as foolish as that, it is also perfectly normal to buy clothing that is too big for oneself but the perfect size for a new friend that he had not met a week prior to buying said clothing!" He might not come off as the smartest person, but he can tell perfectly well when someone is trying to cover something.

He thought it would be a bit rude to tease the poor red head as he was now and played dumb.

"I understand God Seven, I accept your gracious gifts of cloth for my body, but it would be an _honor_ to also wear clothes the wonderful God Seven has worn as well though~" He said as innocently as he could.

Ok, maybe _some_ teasing.

He was luckily facing away from any cameras Seven had in the current room so he couldn't see his smirk.

He heard Seven mutter something along the lines of "Does this guy even _know_ what he's saying?" he could practically hear the blush Seven had through his voice.

"Y- Yeah, sure, um… so I need to work now, I'll drop off the clothes when I can tonight so… talk to ya later!" He hung up as the younger to start laughing.

Only did he stop when he remembered he was in a chatroom with Jaehee and Jumin.

Worried he reopened the chatroom to find both previous participants had left, Jaehee being the last one to, saying he could just ignore the chat.

 **MC:** Jaehee

 **MC:** Jumin

 **MC:** I am SO sorry for ditching you guys!

 **MC:** My talk with Seven got out of hand and… didn't want to be rude to him by chatting as well

 **MC:** Huh?

 **MC:** You were talking about me?

 **MC:** I'll read that later

MC has left the chatroom

He hoped Jaehee and Jumin weren't too upset with him not ditching them, they were nice people and, in truth, didn't want to upset anyone here he could help if, call him a people pleaser, but he wanted people to be happy.

"I wonder what I could do…" He tapped his chin with his phone thinking.

He could message Jaehee or Jumin apologizing but, it didn't truly seem necessary but, he was still worried.

Sighing he knew he let his anxiety get the better of him, he opened the contact that said 'Jumin' with a photo of the mans face beside it.

 **MC**

 **Jumin, I said it in the chatroom but I am really sorry**

 **Not mad?**

As he closed the chat a message for a text appeared.

 **Jumin**

 **No need to apologize, I understand the situation**

 **Necessities require more attention at this moment in time**

 **And I am sure Assistant Kang understands as well**

Smiling, he set the phone down, happy to know neither were upset with him.

He looked to the kitchen and glared at the fridge, still hungry.

It was then again, he got another text, this time, from Seven.

 **707**

 **Go to the front desk**

 **Your God Seven has ordered you food**

 **Pizza to be exact**

He turned to the camera and, with a smile, waved to it mouthing a 'thank you'.

Standing up, he walked to the front door, hand on the handle cautiously.

If Seven ordered him food, it must be safe to go grab it, right?

Putting some trust in the hacker he opened the door and made his way to the elevator, waiting for it to arrive.

As he waited, he turned down to the hallway behind him, he wondered how that white-haired guy was doing, he seemed impatient when he saw him on the elevator.

* * *

He was now walking back to the apartment, a box of plain pizza in hand, he guessed Seven didn't order any topping for it because he didn't know his tastes, oh well.

Seven also seemed to have paid for it as well from what the delivery guy said.

Once he was back in the apartment, still having to use the password, he set the box on the counter and grabbed a slice of the pizza.

After barely eating for 19 hours to get practically free pizza, he swore he could kiss Seven right then.

40 minutes later, the entire pizza was gone, box placed where recycling would most likely go.

He also worked on his project a bit more, adding color and refining the design. The project was weird, the teacher specifically said he was the only one doing it because he was 'class best'.

Also said some people wanted a new logo for a sub part of their organization, whatever that meant.

As he pulled a blanket over his body, he was lying on the couch, his phone buzzed on the table, a light flashing.

Picking it up, a chatroom had opened.

MC has entered the chatroom

 **MC:** Going by your times, Zen, why are you still awake?

 **ZEN:** *Happy emoji*

 **ZEN:** But you're awake too MC

 **MC:** Got me there, I'm on the couch was gunna have a nap but…

 **ZEN:** Opps, my apologies, shouldn't keep a lady from her rest

 **MC:** No worries, what's on your mind?

 **ZEN:** Ah! You read me like a book!

 **ZEN:** I don't think I can sleep tonight.

 **ZEN:** We have a new member and also…

 **ZEN:** the shocking news that she's at Rika's apartment

 **ZEN:** I think I'm going to be up all night thinking about you lol

 **ZEN:** Since the controversial one is here, let's talk a bit.

 **ZEN:** Do you usually go to bed late?

 **MC:** I wouldn't call this 'late', it's like 8 AM back home

 **ZEN:** AM?! You're not from here?

 **MC:** Nope, I'm a rainbow unicorn from hell

 **MC:** But really, no, just moved here a couple weeks ago

 **ZEN:** Where did you come from?

 **MC:** Guess~

 **ZEN:** America?

 **MC:** US of A? No, thankfully

 **MC:** Then I'm not telling

He put a hand to his mouth, trying to keep himself from yawning, maybe a nap would be good… He closed his eyes but woke up again as his phone fell on his face.

That hurt… his nose and pride.

 **ZEN:** How do you feel about getting involved in all this.

 **ZEN:** If I were you… I would have said no.

 **ZEN:** It's too much of a bother lol

 **MC:** Didn't have much of a choice, now did I?

 **MC:** But, I'm curious of what's gunna happen this time

 **ZEN:** I like your honesty

 **ZEN:** Let's just hope this is the right choice

 **MC:** Don't worry, I know it is

After talking for a bit, about some of their hobbies, favorite foods and a small talk about V, Zen said he needed to go practise lines.

 **MC:** Ha ha! Don't worry, I'll go to sleep now

 **ZEN:** _Good girl_

 **ZEN:** You're cute

He rolled his eyes as he smiled, taking the compliment rather than saying anything else.

 **ZEN:** Then I'll get going ^^

 **ZEN:** *Happy emoji*

Zen then sent a picture of a purple flower that bloomed on the side of a rocky cliff, a cloudy sky behind it.

 **ZEN:** This is a photo that V gave me as a gift…

 **ZEN:** He told me to think of it whenever I feel nervous.

 **ZEN:** I think about this photo before I go up on stage.

 **ZEN:** If you… feel nervous too…

 **ZEN:** I hope this helps you get over it.

 **ZEN:** Good night…!

ZEN has left the chatroom

MC has left the chatroom

Taking that as a cue, he put his phone away before covering himself in the blanket as best he could before shutting his eyes.

* * *

A certain red head watched through his screen as the younger male fell asleep, sighing he turned to a large bag filled with clothes beside his chair.

He didn't know why he bought the clothing earlier today, but he knew it had something to do with some strange feelings he felt for the brunette that was currently asleep.

Grabbing his phone, he transferred his surveillance privileges of the apartment onto the device.

Pulling on his favorite black and yellow sweater that was still way to big for him, he bent down and grabbed the bag and making his way to his garage. But not before leaving a note for his maid, Mrs. Vanderwood.

He did promise MC he'd get the clothes to him by tomorrow, but didn't know why he was going himself.

After a long few hours of driving, he was stood in front of the apartment door he hoped he wouldn't be in front of again, the RFA padlock on the door handle.

Still thinking logically, he used the key card he made for the apartment instead of leaving his finger prints to open the door.

Pushing the wooden door open his shoulder, he looked around the apartment a bit, all the lights were off except the dim glow of a laptop that sat on the coffee table next to a bundle of blankets, he guessed it belonged to MC.

Setting the bag of clothing down on the love seat next to the couch, he gently closed the laptop, leaving the apartments only light source being from the lights of the night drawn city below.

Sighing, Seven quietly sat on the arm of the love seat and stared at the head of light brown hair that poked out of the bundle of blankets.

He guessed, and from his short background check on him, MC was taller than him, by a couple of inches at least.

From how he was positioned, it looked uncomfortable to be sleeping on that couch, but as much as Seven wanted to move the man, he was probably too heavy for him to carry without breaking his back, or waking him up.

As he stared at MC's sleeping mass, he gently put his hand onto the boys' head, MC made a small happy noise before moving into his hand more. A smile made its way onto Seven's face without him knowing, he began to run his hand through MC's hair softly.

"I hope you stay safe… you're important to me- to the RFA, even if we barely know you"

Seven stopped the movement through the brunettes' hair as he realised what he was doing, he couldn't do this- shouldn't.

Pulling his hand away, he heard a small whimper from MC. He too felt that sadness, missing the feeling of his smooth hair between his fingers.

Standing up he made his way to the door that was still open, seems he forgot to close it, not a very big deal, no cameras could look inside and there were no windows people could look directly into.

As he stepped out, he looked behind him at the new sleeping member.

"I'm a dangerous man... don't get close, please" He shut the door as quietly as he could.

Standing on the other side of the door he ran his hand through his hair, the same one that was on MC's, it did not feel the same.


	3. Day 2 Part 1

_* Sorry its taken me so long to update, two reasons, one: small writers block, two: my Internet has been down (And still is) so I'm not able to write any chatrooms cause even the game itself needs Internet to work lettle loan post a chapter_

 _V has entered the chatroom_

 _MC has entered the chatroom_

 _ **MC:**_ _V, will Yoosung be okay?_

 _ **V:**_ _Mel…_

 _ **V:**_ _I'm sorry for making you worry_

 _ **V:**_ _I know there's nothing sadder than not being able to do anything for the one you love_

 _ **V:**_ _I'm sorry to everyone in RFA_

 _ **V:**_ _To Jumin_

 _ **V:**_ _To Jaehee_

 _ **V:**_ _And Hyun_

 _ **V:**_ _And…_

 _ **V:**_ _Luciel, Yoosung too_

 _ **MC:**_ _V… I know you're sorry, but we have a right to know who wants to hurt us?_

 _ **MC:**_ _I feel like you're trying to hide everything…_

 _ **V:**_ _I understand what you are saying Mel_

 _ **V:**_ _And I thank you for being calm during this situation_

 _ **V:**_ _I'm glad Yoosung found a good person_

 _ **V:**_ _Thank you for being patient and kind to him, that is more than I could ever ask of you_

 _ **V:**_ _But…_

 _ **V:**_ _I'm sorry, I can't tell you_

 _ **V:**_ _And… please…_

 _ **V: Please do not try to find out**_

 _ **V:**_ _I know I'm being selfish_

 _ **V:**_ _But our enemies… will disappear soon_

 _ **MC:**_ _Are you sure?_

 _ **V:**_ _Trust me_

 _ **V:**_ _This is all I can say now…_

 _ **V:**_ _After this is over… Yoosung… will make sure everyone's safe and happy_

 _ **V:**_ _Rika was a good person…_

 _ **V:**_ _and I want her to remain that way in everyone's memories_

 _ **V:**_ _And…_

 _ **V:**_ _No matter what happens, Luciel and Yoosung will be safe_

 _ **V:**_ _I'll make sure that happens_

 _ **V:**_ _So… I hope you feel a sense of relief_

 _ **MC:**_ _V…_

 _ **V:**_ _Yes, Mel?_

 _ **MC:**_ _I'm going to hold you to that, that Yoosung and Seven will be safe_

 _ **MC:**_ _Because if they aren't…_

 _ **MC:**_ _You won't like me when I'm mad_

 _ **MC:**_ _I can promise you that_

 _ **V:**_ _I understand_

 _ **MC:**_ _One more thing_

 _ **MC:**_ _If they aren't 'alright' or 'safe', tell me immedietly_

 _ **MC:**_ _Because no matter when, when I find out, nothing will stop me from following them_

 _ **MC:**_ _and helping them_

 _ **MC:**_ _Even If I have to spend the rest of my life doing so, I don't care_

 _ **V:**_ _I… understand…_

 _ **V:**_ _You truly love him, don't you?_

 _ **MC:**_ _Yes_

 _ **V:**_ _Oh, I must go, my… eyes are beginning to hurt…_

 _ **V:**_ _I will talk to you later_

 _V has left the chatroom_

 _MC has woken up_

Shooting up from the couch, nearly falling off in the process, he looked around the room, or, apartment.

Right… he remembered that night… so much fear packed into one single night, so much worry for one person…

Looking around he saw his glasses on the coffee table next to him, he ignored them and grabbed the phone that was next to them. His vision wasn't bad enough for this.

Turning it on he immediately flipped it over so the light faced a random wall, after a few seconds he turned it back, the time said 4:40. Seems like a small nap turned into sleeping the night, like usual.

Glancing at the windows, he saw it was almost sunrise. Lighter shades of blue were visible between the tall buildings, sparks of orange visible as well.

He looked down at the couch he was lying on, it was uncomfortable with his knees digging into the back cushions.

Groaning, he slowly peeled the blanket away from his body, he shivered at how cold it had gotten over night. Even in a hoodie it was cold, wasn't it like the middle of summer?

He looked around the room trying to find the source of the cold, turning to the windows, none of them were open. Confused, he noticed something on the seat beside him, a large plastic bag from a 100-yen store.

He cautiously walked over to it, nearly tripping over his own bag in the process. Kicking it to the side he opened the plastic bag, from the fact there was no light in the room besides the trickles of sunlight from outside, he couldn't see what was inside even when his eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he reached into the bag, inside was something soft, another silky thing and… fur?

He immedietly retracted his hand, worry in his mind, what was inside this bag for there to be _fur_?!

Hesitantly, he reached into the bag and pulled out the first thing he grabbed, something silky.

Holding it in the air with both hands he saw the rough figure of a pair of shorts, basketball ones it seemed.

Dropping the clothing on the chair he picked up the bag itself, was it full of clothing? He remembered Seven saying he would bring clothes over for him, were these it?

He'd have to thank Seven

Reaching blindly for his phone in the dark, he nearly knocked over an unlit candle before he found it.

Opening the messenger, the brightness not bothering him as much as before this time, he clicked on the tiny picture of a red head with yellow stripped glasses, opening his profile. Beside his name, 707, was a green light saying he was online.

He was happy he'd be able to thank him directly and maybe chat for a bit, but was curious as to why he was up this early.

He went to texting and selected 707.

 **MC**

 **Seven, I saw the bag of clothes, have to ask, I felt fur, why fur?**

 **Anyways, thx for the clothes, have a good night, or morning or whatever**

He got an response almost immedietly, so he was awake.

 **707**

 **No prob my MC~**

 **I got it just** _ **fur**_ **you, my favorite fur jacket ^^**

 **MC**

 **Oh, you're up**

 **Well, fur. It. Is. Summer.**

 **707**

 **You wear a hoodie~**

 **MC**

… **Touché**

 **707**

 **Might I add, you look A-DORABLE sleeping?**

 **If I could put in my heart eye emoji here, I would~ I should add that…**

 **MC**

 **Adorable…? I wouldn't say that… wait, how did the bag get here?**

 **707**

 ***Moment of realization***

 **MC**

 **YOU SAW ME SLEEPING BECAUSE YOU WERE HERE**

 **Why didn't you wake me? I would have loved to chat and see you face to face…**

He really did want to talk to the hacker face to face, not only to kill him for making everyone think he was a girl, but it was a bit lonely inside the apartment. A messenger can only help so much.

 **707**

 **You're making me feel bad~**

 **But you looked so cute while sleeping I didn't want to disturb you, how was your sleep btw?**

He remembered back to his dream before scoffing, not even Seven would believe him. He did feel other things while asleep, like someone petting him at some point.

Or something warm touching his head, safe and happy is what he felt at that time.

 **MC**

 **Besides a little dream now and then nothing much**

 **But… did you touch me while I was asleep?**

 **707**

 **0_o**

 **What?!**

 **Never!**

 **I would never do something like that!**

 **I am a gentleman and would ask before doing things like that!**

 **MC**

 **?**

 **I felt someone pet my head I think… felt warm and nice**

 **What were you thinking about?**

In truth, he knew exactly what Seven was saying, he only realised how his previous message could be taken _after_ hitting send.

 **707**

 **Don't scare me like that…**

 **And I wasn't thinking of it any other way**

 **As Zen would say 'If you can't see it, don't think about it'**

 **MC**

 **Ok… well I felt someone pet my head…**

 **707**

 **Well, I did no such thing, petting your hair like a kitty or otherwise**

 **Anyways, you look tired, yes, camera, go back to sleep**

 **I'll go to sleep to if it makes you happy, been up all night surviving off Phd Pepper**

The little green light by his name disappeared, he was offline.

Maybe he should go to sleep… it was early and god knows how easy he could sleep at any time.

Siting on the bed he set his phone back on the table before his face hit the pillow. He was not lying down for even a minute before his phone rang.

He glared at the light it made. Looking at the screen, a picture of a blond kid with purple eyes and a sky-blue hoodie was on screen.

Oh, Yoosung.

He answered.

"Hello, hello, this is Yoosung Kim, I was wondering if I could order a pizza and drink?" A childish voice said from the other end, it seemed mature but young still, was also familiar…

"This isn't a pizza place kid, I mean Yoosung" A bit of confusion was heard from the other end.

"Huh? Who did I call…?" The person said, voice sort of distant "Wait, MC?!"

He chuckled, his sleepy voice low enough that it probably made Yoosung shiver "One and only. Unless someone stole my name that is, doubt it though"

"O- Oh, s- sorry for calling you so early MC! I was trying to order some pizza for dinner"

"They don't deliver until 7 Yoosung, why are you still awake even?" A hint of annoyance seeping in at the end.

"Until? It's like, 10, right?" He sounded worried and confused.

"10? It's nowhere near 22 hundred… It's four in the morning Yoosung, go to sleep…" He yawned, seconds later he eared Yoosung yawn as well.

"Four in the morning?! I have class at eight! I stayed up all night playing LOLOL? Oh, god damn it… not again…! Sorry MC, gotta go, have to sleep! Bye!" The line went quiet, putting his phone on the table, his face hit the pillow again, a satisfied sigh coming from the man as he fell asleep again.

* * *

"This is why I hate going outside…" Shutting the window of the apartment, he picked up his phone and checked the temperature for what seemed like the hundredth time, it was hot, very hot.

He had texted Seven asking if the 'heat box of death has sanctuary', or, if the apartment had an AC which, it _didn't_.

Hoodie long since discarded he walked around in a blue shirt and a pair of worn jeans.

Putting his laptop in his bag, looked to the bag of clothes Seven brought. He knew he wasn't going to last in the clothing he was wearing so walking over to it, he promptly dumped its contents onto the chair.

He saw a heavy black coat with bright yellow fur on the hood, the coat itself had designs simaler to the jacket Seven wears… was it his winder version, if so, why send him it?

Other articles of clothing were in the pile as well, too many to list in a single short paragraph by the looks of it…

Taping his chin, he grabbed a random set and walked into the apartments washroom, remembering the fact that a certain redhead hacker had cameras placed in the apartment.

the black shorts, red long sleeve shirt and stripped flannel before heading to the bathroom to change,

Walking out of the bathroom, he looked at himself in the tall mirror next to the door. He was dressed in a pair of thin black shorts that went to his knees, a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps with a blue and red stripped flannel over top of it.

He was surprised to find that all of the clothing he had picked fit him almost perfectly, he guessed that everything else fit as well. Maybe Seven put more thought into his comfort than he thought?

He looked at the time, remembering he had already checked with Seven to make sure he could leave, which he could, but decided to double check… again…

He started back to his school bag.

 **MC**

 **Just double checking, it's alright for me to leave, right?**

 **707**

 **Fear not my MC! As I have previously stated**

 **I have secured your current place of residence!**

 **MC**

 **Prison***

 **707**

 **Oh shush**

 **You may leave at your leisure, just make sure to text me every hour**

 **I don't have cameras outside the apartment…**

He left the apartment smiling while he waved at every camera he saw, blowing some very exaggerated kisses to a couple.

Not realizing that the redhead on the other side was smiling just as much as he was at that moment. That is until a certain maid came up to him with a taser…

* * *

Even on a hot day like it was, there was still the occasional breeze of cold air that everyone savored. Some less than others though, especially if it blew the papers they were holding all over the court yard like it had for a blond boy.

He ignored the few snickers people gave as he rushed to pick up his fallen papers before they were trampled on.

He winced as he saw someone throw up into a nearby trashcan and wondered how many people really did get drunk before school, he then started to think back to the two cans of alcohol in his fridge next to his precious bag of Honey Buddha Chips.

It had been a long time since he had even touched alcohol, maybe… No.

He shocks his head as he retrieved the last of his papers that laid atop a yellow flower, he couldn't drink, even if he didn't have tests galore coming up, RFA had a new member, and he couldn't suggest guests for the upcoming party while heaving into a toilet bowl, sometimes he hated being a lightweight…

Yoosung then remembered the fact that Zen drank only beer or other assortments of alcohol like it was water, but rarely got drunk.

He made a note to ask him how he did it, a few people had invited him to some parties but he politely declined them all from the fact that within 40 minutes, he'd be passed out on the floor, ah memories…

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he was wearing a pair of brown shorts today since it was so warm out, blue hoodie left at home in favor of a brown and blue stripped t-shirt.

Picking it up, he noticed it was a text, well two texts in fact, one from Jumin and one from MC.

He was a bit hesitant to open MC's text remembering the last time they talked, it was four in the morning and he tried to order a pizza from her…

Opening Jumin's first, it was a message questioning him if he had eaten, what he has eaten and bidding him good luck in class, so the usual message. He responded as he did normally, adding in some change telling him he had eaten a quick sandwich and a leftover salad. He also tried to send a quick photo of the pile of schoolwork he had, but stopped when he realized, he couldn't send pictures through texts, only in the chatroom.

A sad day to be Yoosung indeed.

Sighing, he passed a few other people who were roaming the halls, he opened the text from MC.

 **MC**

 **Hello Yoosung, guessing you're at whatever class you have and not sleeping, right?**

 **Just texting you cause… well, texting everybody right now but, not the point!**

 **You said a little while ago you went to SKY too right? Well, I might take you up on the offer**

 **The one to meet up, if I'm not busy that is**

Smiling, he narrowly stepped out of the way before he ran into someone, apologizing he looked back and reread the text.

He did feel a little jealous that she didn't text just him but, understood the reasoning behind it. On the other hand, he was overjoyed that she was taking up his offer in wanting to hang out.

V said not to go to or try to go to the apartment, but he didn't say anything about meeting her!

As Yoosung was about to enter in a reply, he bumped into someone resulting in him dropping all of his paper and phone, which luckily, landed without cracking.

Leaning to pick it up, he saw someone else pick it up first before standing up, he did the same expecting someone near his height, he did not get that.

Looking forward, he saw a person's lips, a small gasp and he stepped back to look at them better, or, him.

The male wore a red shirt covered by an stripped flannel and black shorts, bright green eyes looking down at him, or his phone really.

It was then, he realised, the messenger was still open onto MCs texts.

"Huh…" the man said plainly before handing back his phone, Yoosung took it sheepishly before closing the app and tucking the device away.

"Sorry for walking into you, wasn't looking forward" he chuckled before doing a small bow and going to the floor to pick up his papers once again.

"It's alright, I was texting my friends, my fault too" he bent down as well and began picking up papers as well, not bothering to look at them and he made them into a pile, unlike Yoosung.

After the two picked up all of the papers both stood back up, recollection flashed on the mans face.

"Yoos- I mean… aren't you the guy who I gave the phone back in the library yesterday?" He had an accent that said he wasn't from Korea but he couldn't pin where it was from, his voice also seemed familiar.

The man put a hand on his hip and smiled, Yoosung blushed faintly as he remembered the encounter.

"Y- yeah, I remember you too, thanks for helping me again" He looked down at his papers, they were all placed oddly, some crumpled while others torn slightly from rough handling, he sighed before looking back at the light brunette in front of him.

"Oh, my name's Yoosung by the way, Yoosung Kim" He bowed slightly again, a couple of papers falling from his grasp. Luckily the other man picked them up, more carefully this time.

"Well hello Yoosung, I'm Mel-Cali, but people just call me Mel or-" the sound of a phone ringing interrupted him, Yoosung didn't feel his vibrating so he guessed it was 'Mel-Cali's'.

He ignored the call.

" _Eh, if he's worried he can wait a minute…"_ he mumbled to himself before looking back to Yoosung.

"You speak English?" True, he didn't understand a lot of the language, and only knew a few words and phrases, but he did find it fun at times to learn despite his protests of school.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, just a friend" He shoved his phone back into a pocket.

"Cool, don't know much of any language besides some Japanese and Chinese with my natural Korean, um… do you mind if I call you 'Cali'? Saying Mel-Cali would get…" "Repetitive?" "Yes, sorry"

He shrugged as he pointed down a hallway and started walking, Yoosung quickly followed him.

"So, Cali, how long… have you been here?" He mentally scolded himself for asking such a boring question.

The man, Cali, chuckled a bit, from the question and from the fact that Yoosung hadn't recognized his voice as MC. Maybe everyone in RFA was oblivious to some extent.

MC hummed in thought tapping his index finger to the air while counting "About… 5 months, living with my sister but not at the moment thanks to some… _complications_ …" He sighed through his teeth as he stopped in front of a double door.

"Ah, my class" Yoosung looked up above the door 'Tech Design' is what the plate read.

MC turned to Yoosung and waved "Well, this is where I stop, guessing you have someplace to go as well" he pointed to the paper stack in his arms.

He put a hand on Yoosung's head and briefly ruffled his hair before turning around and opening the door "Hope to see ya around Yoosung" he closed the door behind him.

The blond stood there, a little flustered by Cali's actions before he left, using one hand, he patted his hair down and walked away, ignoring the light blush that sat on his cheeks again.

The ruffle of his blonde hair didn't feel weird to him, it actually felt rather nice and calming, the cold hand on his head.

He shook the thought to the side, he had to plan where to hang out if MC could! He wanted to make a good first impression.

Unknown to him, he had already made his first impression on the new RFA member, an rather adorable one at that.

* * *

 _* Yes, I am going to refer to MC as a female while in other people sub-POVs because, no one besides Seven knows that MC is a guy and not a girl_


	4. Day 2 Part 2

MC stepped back into the apartment, glad it had gotten cooler throughout the day. The 14th floor apartment was still as he left it, or as Rika left it before… minus the pile of clothes on the loveseat.

Walking to the kitchen, he set down a couple of bags down on the island counter. Knowing he got his weekly douse of sunlight, he got food so he didn't have to leave.

He also picked up laundry detergent and the like because the apartment had none.

Opening one of the bags he felt his phone buzz for what felt like the hundredth time, he started to ignore it a couple hours ago because he figured it was his sister, he'd rather deal with her in person than be yelled at over the phone.

But deciding he had enough, he opened his phone where around 30 texts awaited him along with 13 missed calls.

He read the most recent texts.

 **707 (4 hours ago)**

 **MC, did you forget to text? -_-**

 **707 (3 hours ago)**

 **MC…? Is something wrong ?_?**

 **Did something happen?**

 **707 (2:30 hours ago)**

 **Okay, not funny anymore, call or text, let me know you're safe**

 **707 (2:15 hours ago)**

 **I said before responded MC, I can't find you on any of the university campus cameras**

 **If this is a prank or joke, it's over**

 **707 (2 hours ago)**

 **Call me. Now.**

 **I'm not messing around**

Was Seven that worried about him?

Yes he had gone to some out of the way places, but wasn't meaning to make Seven worry…

He also did forget to text him every now and then.

 **707 (1:50 hours ago)**

 **I am ready to get the entire Seoul police department looking for you**

 **I'm done screwing around MC**

 **707 (1:45 hour ago)**

 **Thank god, I see you on a camera**

 **Answer your fucking phone**

 **707 (1:30 hours ago)**

 **Are you playing hooky or something?**

 **I** _ **see**_ **you looking at your phone right now**

He seemed to have also gotten a text from Jumin at around the same time, an hour and a half ago.

 **Jumin Han (1:30 hours ago)**

 **Are you running off already?**

 **Seven said he would provide me with a photo of you**

 **Call me or him or I will send my security force to retrieve you**

 **Jumin Han (1:25 hours ago)**

 **Seven has just told me not to send my security force**

 **And that you are simply ignoring him**

 **I ask you to talk to him, he seemed very upset over the phone**

And the most recent text from Seven, three minutes ago.

 **707 (3 minutes ago)**

 **You're in the apartment**

 **Stay there or so help me god**

 **Answer you're fucking phone**

 **Call me.** _ **Now.**_

Setting down the bag he had in his hands he peeked around the corner of the room into the living room, towards the camera. The red light was blinking so it was on.

Retreating into the kitchen he looked down at the phone he had set on the counter with a tinge of fear.

Would he be mad with him? Most likely. Would he yell at him? As much as he didn't like it, he probably would.

Picking up the phone, he went to Seven's contact.

He'd never know unless he called…

Pressing the tiny green phone icon, ringing began to sound in his ear as he called.

One ring, two rings, three rings, four-

The line opened up but was silent on the other end, clearing his throat, he began to speak in as sweet of voice as he could.

"Hello, Seven, you wanted to talk to me" He put on a smile, fake but, one nonetheless, it helped him to talk more energetic like.

He heard a sigh from the other end.

"Cut the sweet crap MC, why are you ignoring my texts and calls?" That startled him, he didn't think Seven could sound so serious or mad going by how he was in the chatroom.

"Seven, I…" His voice back to normal, not slightly higher pitched to sound energetic or anything, just filled with guilt.

"'I' what? I've spent so long the past few hours trying to just contact you" Typing filled his ears before Seven spoke again "I'm already behind on work and I don't need you causing more trouble and taking more of my time"

"Do you know how worried I've been trying to find you, what if the hacker got you? What if you were dragged away unconscious never to be seen again, huh? How do you think that would make me- I mean, make everyone feel?"

MC slowly walked out of the kitchen and sat on the far end of the couch, farthest away from the pile of clothes Seven gave him, like he felt guiltier by being near them.

"I'm Sorry Seven… I- I didn't mean to make you worry"

A frustrated sigh came from Seven as a chair creaked. "Don't think about me just…" another sigh.

"Just stay in the apartment…" his voice quieter, not from focus, but from what seemed like tiredness "If you won't follow my only request asking you to text me every so often to ensure your safety? It'd be easier to watch you from there"

"Seven-"

"No, no buts just… please, stay there…" a chair creaked again "The hell? Are you crying? Don't cry…" He sounded tired and desperate.

MC looked down at himself, he hadn't realised it, but he was on the couch still, sitting on his legs, body facing the camera.

He felt his eyes, small tears were formed.

"What, no, I'm not" He wiped the small tears away and turned away from the camera.

On the other side of the phone, Seven ran a hand through his red hair as he stared as the camera boy on his monitor.

MC was sat on the couch, sitting on his legs and from what he saw, MC looked about to cry.

"Look…" he started softly "I'm sorry for yelling MC, didn't mean to lose my temper with you, I guess… work plus the hacker plus you playing hooky… I- I don't even know why you didn't look at your phone, hell you might even have a valid reason…" He wondered why he was apologising, it was MC's fault he was frustrated, so why should he care if he was crying or not?

He knew he shouldn't, but he did.

Seven rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment that MC saw, or heard, him lose his temper.

"I'm sorry too Seven, my sister had been texting me all day and… thought you were her so I turned off the thing that says when you get a text…" MC looked blankly at the floor, face showing no emotion as he spoke.

"Well, siblings can be tough… I guess" he left that topic at that before clearing his throat.

"Anyways, how was you're shopping? I saw you got… one, two, three, ravioli, chocolate, five bags of stuff!" He sounded much cheerier now, good.

MC chuckled at the sudden change of tone but was thankful for the change in subject, he stood up and went to the kitchen, a more genuine smile of his face this time.

"Oh, well… I got… some milk, bread, hot chocolate mix; basic necessities" He set the large tin of chocolate powder on the counter and began to unpack the other stuff, bananas, juice, soda, sandwich stuff.

He heard Seven laugh through the phone as he placed some tuna in the fridge "I sort of understand the other stuff but, chocolate mix? That's a necessity for you?"

He turned to tin before smiling "Yes, they don't call me a chocolate addict for nothing"

"Who is 'they'?" a scoff came after it along with the sound of someone walking and grabbing a bag of chips, or he guessed they were chips, before sitting back down.

"People, hey you're the one that has a Honey Buddha Chip addiction" Turning back to the love seat, he wondered what he was going to do with the clothes, didn't want the place to be a mess after all.

"Says the chocolate addict" Seven responded in a mocking tone before pausing "Hey MC…?" He heard a brief hum and saw the light brunette walk to the pile of clothes "Can we start today over? Like, how about, I'll trust you to leave the apartment, _if_ you text me when you leave, and when you return, sound good?"

"Alright, sounds reasonable, I'll try not to leave till tomorrow if it calms your nerves"

"Okie dokie!" MC chuckled at the hackers antics "Oh! I see chatroom~! God Seven must go to prank the poor civilians that have entered his domain!" Seven hung up, both checked chatroom and saw Yoosung, Zen and Jumin.

They both entered grinning mischievously.

707 has entered the chatroom

MC has entered the chatroom

 **Yoosung:** I bet MC thinks I'm cute

 **ZEN:** Ha

 **ZEN:** If anything, she'd think of you as a little brother

 **Yoosung:** What? No, not in a brother way

 **ZEN:** Then in what way dear Yoosung? Does the youngest here have a crush lol

 **Jumin:** I do not see any advantage to having this conversation, let's stop it

 **Jumin:** Hello Seven

 **Jumin:** MC

 **707:** Hello Jumy~ how is my Elly doing?

 **707:** *Heart eye emoji*

 **Jumin:** I don't know why I bother to correct you every time…

 **Jumin:** Do not shorten Elizabeth 3rds name, she is not your cat, and do not call me that

 **MC:** Hiya Jumin!

 **Yoosung:** Wait, MC is here…? GAHH!

 **Yoosung:** Wy cant I del someting!

 **MC:** My my, that's a lot of typos Yoosung

 **ZEN:** lolol, Yoosung's crush found him out

 **Yoosung:** I do not have a crush on her!

 **Yoosung:** *Depressed emoji*

 **Jumin:** Judging by the way you two are acting, you both made out?

 **Yoosung:** Made out?!

 **Yoosung:** *Depressed emoji*

 **Jumin:** Sorry, made up?

 **707:** Made out, nope~ made up, nah, we're enemies now

 **MC:** Wha?

 **MC: Oh!**

 **MC:** Yeah, we totally hate each other now

 **707:** Big ol fight! Guns a blazing, fists a flying! The whole shebang!

 **MC:** Still have me that black eye, got me right in the kisser

 **Yoosung:** BLACK EYE!?

 **Yoosung:** Seven you hit MC!? A woman no less?!

 **MC:** Glad to see my gender matters more then my imaginative health…

 **MC:** Um… yeee! How dare ye! Got me one good eye lassie!

MC put a hand to his forehead and swooned onto the couch, now lying on his back he laughed at his phone, everyone was so funny.

 **Jumin:** Have we devolved into pirates now?

 **ZEN:** For once, I agree with Mr. trust fund

 **Jumin:** I don't need you to agree with me for my point to stand

 **ZEN:** Oh my… I didn't ask for your consent!

 **Yoosung:** MC, are you alright, it's ok, I'll protect you from Seven…

 **MC:** My story… I stood near the pearly gate, as Seven loomed over me, our hundred-year battle

 **MC:** coming to its close…

 **707: But**

 **707:** I refused to see MC go beyond yonder gates! So, I dragged her back!

 **MC:** And that's when I met my sister in hell, Seven pulled me back to far

 **ZEN:** You have a sister? If she's like her sister, bet she's cute

 **707:** You don't even know what MC looks like

 **ZEN:** Send a picture then

 **707:** Nope~

 **ZEN:** Damn…

 **ZEN:** So, your sister

 **ZEN:** is she single?

 **Yoosung:** Zen! No!

 **MC:** Yes, she is single, but fair warning Zen, try to go after her

 **MC:** And I won't be responsible for any of your broken limbs

 **Jumin:** I can appreciate one protecting their family from womanizers like Zen

 **ZEN:** I am not a womanizer! If anything, you are Mr. Getwomantosigncontractwithsweetwords!

 **MC:** Just being a good brother!

 **707:** She means sister, she's tired lololol

 **MC:** That remined me, I still need to kill you Seven

 **707:** EEEK! I'm not sorry!

 **Yoosung:** If you're tired MC then you should go to sleep

 **Yoosung:** Oh, I wanted to say something, I think I made a new friend!

 **ZEN:** Is it a girl this time, or over your game?

 **Yoosung:** No, sadly… but he's nice! He helped me when I dropped my papers this morning!

 **Yoosung:** From what I know, he takes Tech Design

 **ZEN:** Heh, he's not technologically inept, you'll make great friends

 **Yoosung:** Hey~ don't insult him, you don't even know him!

 **MC:** Wait…

 **MC:** Yoosung, how do you feel about this person?

If he was correct, Yoosung was talking about him, and if he was, it would be a good time to see if he made a good first impression on the boy.

 **Yoosung:** I don't know… like I said, I just met him today but, he was nice, even good looking by some standards too

 **Yoosung:** I don't know for sure, but I think he pet my head before he left…

 **MC:** Like a puppy?

 **MC:** Yeah… I know the guy, we're… in the same… class, yeah... let's go with that

 **ZEN:** I'm not following where this is going…

 **MC:** lololololololololololol

 **MC:** lololololololololol

 **MC:** lolololol

 **Jumin:** Can we refrain from spamming the chatroom please?

 **MC:** lololololololol

 **707:** Wait, MC, is Yoosung talking about…

 **MC:** ye lololololol

 **707:** lolololololololololololol

 **Yoosung:** Why are you guys laughing~?

 **Yoosung:** *Crying emoji*

 **ZEN:** I take back what I said about Sevens question…

 **ZEN:** I wouldn't be surprised is they started dating…

 **MC:** lololol

 **707:** lololol

 **Yoosung:** Why are you guys laughing, don't you hate each other…?

 **MC:** lolololololol

 **MC:** Huh?Oh yeah

 **MC:** I shall be back God Seven! To vanquish you once more!

 **707:** Right you are my darling MC~

 **707:** I mean… We shall fight once more, for glory on the field of battle!

 **Yoosung:** Please don't hate each other T_T

 **Jumin:** I take back what I said also on that subject

 **Jumin:** Except I would not be surprised if they are already dating, they act so similar as it is

 **MC:** o_0

 **707:** 0_o

 **MC:** *Turns so Seven*

 **707:** *Turns to MC*

MC has left the chatroom

707 has left the chatroom

And so, MC and Seven both left the chat, faces as red as the redheads red hair or the red-eyed actors red eyes.

 **ZEN:** Did they really need to put in the last two messages?

 **Yoosung:** That wasn't nice Jumin…

 **Yoosung:** Well, I better order pizza before they close and I accidentally dial MC again T_T

Yoosung has left the chatroom

 **ZEN:** I'm not staying in the same room alone with you

ZEN has left the chatroom

 **Jumin:** Surprising, I'm the last one here again, I hope this doesn't become a trend

 **Jumin:** Well, I had a guest I wanted to suggest to MC but, I didn't have the space to

 **Jumin:** Oh well, I'll tell her when I see her in the chatroom next, expect to see me again soon MC

Jumin has left the chatroom

MC sat in the bedroom, deciding that if he did fall asleep, he'd rather sleep on a soft bed than dusty couch.

He thought back to what Zen and Jumin had said, they wouldn't be surprised if he and Seven dated.

He'd be lying if he said the thought hadn't come up every so often, and from the few pictures of the hacker that he had seen in the chatrooms among other things, he wasn't bad looking either.

With the bit of anger he saw from Seven in the afternoon, he knew it wasn't a mad anger, it was a protective anger, more mad at himself than him, mad that he wasn't able to see and protect him.

Seven also seemed very laidback, not really caring about who the person he liked was, male, female or other, but he couldn't just assume that either.

Looking back on the past couple of days, he realised he had taken a shining to Seven since the prologue, since day one…

MC looked at his phone, the light was flashing and he had a feeling it was a text from the redhead who was currently taking residence in his mind.

Grabbing the phone, he opened the text.

 **707**

 **That was a funny prank, thx for playing along MC**

 **Should def. do again lololol**

 **End was a bit awkward but, at least Yoosung fell for the prank**

 **High five!**

He smiled at the text, even if the end of the chat was a bit awkward for him and most likely the hacker as well, it got him to think about his feelings, so he didn't mind it at all.

He then noticed the fact that Seven had changed his profile picture.

It was a picture of a light brown cat with one green and one blue eye wearing the same red and blue stripped flannel he had on. Seven had made a picture of him as a cat.

He decided not to mention the change in picture to Seven in the slight worry the hacker would get embarrassed and change it. He decided to save it for himself though, it was an adorable picture.

But, looking at the picture, he decided one thing.

For a majority of his life, he had just gone along with what others wanted, not wanting to upset people, and rarely asked for something for himself, he still did that today.

But, looking at the picture, he decided to have one thing for himself, he decided to have feeling for Seven, to like… to love Luciel Choi.

A smile of on face and in his heart, he responded to the text.

 **MC**

 **Yeah! The prank was fun and we should do it again!**

 **High five!**

 **I don't really mind how the chat ended, it… got me to think**

 **I'm happy with how my thoughts turned out**

As he expected, Seven replied almost immedietly.

 **707**

 **Heh, got you to think huh?**

 **Should I hack into your brain and find out the secrets?!**

 **But, you're an odd one I'll give you that**

… **oh…**

 **God Seven must leave, his slave driver- er, boss, has more work for him!**

 **Wish me luck!**

 **MC**

 **Hurrah~**

 **You can do it, you're my man**

 **If Seven can't do it no one can~!**

 **707**

 **Aww~**

 **God Seven feels energized to work until he collapses already!**

 **Bye bye!**

Laughing he put his phone onto a nearby desk, plugging it into a charger that was already there so it wouldn't die.

Lying on top of the blue and white bed, his shirt wrinkling underneath him, he decided to take a nap, Yoosung did say to sleep if he was tired, so, he was, and to make sure he didn't sleep the rest of the day away, he set an alarm for a couple hours from then.

Closing his eyes, he soon fell asleep.

While he slept, a text popped up on his phone, the device making no vibration or sound indicating it was received.

 **Unknown**

 **!t i$**

 **N0t t#e**

 **/-End-\**

Moments after it arrived, it was deleted.

" _Savior, there's no way you'd do this to me… You're the one who saved me. You're the first one who truly loved me…! You'd never betray me…!"_

" _No way you'd do this to me… but you've changed…"_

" _Ever since that man came…!"_

"…"

" _This is all because of you… It's all because of you… that this is happened to me!"_

" _NO!"_

MC shot up from the bed, the sound of gunshot ringing in his ears, the prurient smell of gunpowder clouding his nose.

In panic he reached over and grabbed his phone, pulling it from the charger he dialed the first number he could think of.

One ring. Two-

"Hello, you're God Seven is here…" He sounded tired but still playful.

"Ah, Se- Seven!" His quickened breathing and panicked voice making the sleepy hacker more alert.

"MC, what's wrong, did something happen?" The hacker quickly moved from his place of sleeping, which was the floor, to his computer that was a few inches away.

His dream replayed in his mind, someone in black holding a handgun, a man with dull blue eyes lying on the floor, bleeding. The ringing returned.

"G- gun… powder, I smell it… ringing…!" Still in a state of fear, MC looked to the bedrooms window.

MC heard frantic typing. If Seven was tired before, he wasn't anymore.

"Alright, just stay calm MC, is someone in the apartment? If so, leave. Now"

Staying silent, he tried to hear if someone was there, no.

In that moment of silence, he remembered, the cloudiness of his vision, the blur of the voices as they yelled and screamed, the muffled sound of gunfire, it was just a dream… just… a bad dream… and he's bothering Seven with his fear from it. As his panic lessened, low guilt replaced it, Seven sounded tired so he was probably sleeping before.

"I- I'm sorry…" he looked down at the blue blanket.

"Now isn't the time for apologies MC, is someone there"

He shook his head "N- no, it… it was just a bad dream" he mumbled, voice now calm but quiet, he took the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen "Sorry for bothering you with it, and… sorry for waking you… bye" As he heard the redhead start to say something, he hung up and placed the phone somewhere, he didn't care where right now.

Lying back down on the bed, he turned and pressed his face into the pillow next to him "I'm such an idiot…"

For the next few hours his phone continued to ring, the sound of Seven's personalized ringtone and the ding of texts probably from the same person was all he heard.

To MCs dismay, he didn't fall back asleep, but, a good side to it though, was that it allowed him to think about the dream.

Trying to recall the almost memory like nightmare, he got only a blurry mess for his senses, what he did remember, was a man wearing a black coat, not like Sevens sweater, it was leathery looking, with a gun, and the dull blue-eyed man bleeding, most likely shot.

Looking back at the bedroom's window, all traces of panic now gone, he saw it getting dark, a little past twilight.

Reaching to the table beside the bed he found his phone lying face down. Maybe someone was in the chatroom? Like Jaehee or Jumin…

He looked at the time, 19:56, or 7:56PM, he felt it buzz, a chatroom just opened, well, good timing.

Opening the app and going to the chatroom, he saw Sevens image on the participants list. Sighing he entered, knowing he couldn't just avoid him, and, in truth, he would need to explain his sudden disappearance.

MC has entered the chatroom

 **707:** MC!

 **707:** Don't leave, please

He decided to stay quiet, and let Seven talk.

 **707:** I'll take you still being here as an agreement…

 **707:** So, you had a bad dream and it got you scared so you called me?

 **707:** In a way, I'm sort of happy you did, if you called me in a state of panic

 **707:** Even if it's false, you still contacted me in a scary situation

 **707:** *Happy emoji*

 **707:** And if you think I'm mad about you waking me up, don't be

He did feel sort of bad for waking him, from what he knew, Seven worked day in and out with little to no breaks to eat properly or sleep even.

 **707:** I fell asleep while I was working, better to wake up to you than a taser lololol

That got him to smile.

 **MC:** Okay… the taser part got me smiling, you goof

 **707:** And the princess talks!

 **707:** *Happy emoji*

 **MC:** …

 **MC:** I'll let the 'princess' thing slide

 **MC:** **But only this time**

Jumin has entered the chatroom

 **MC:** You're lucky I'm in a good mood now lolol

 **707:** So, MC, I heard talking about bad dreams helps

 **MC:** lolololol ha, nope, let's change the subject

 **707:** Oh~ Our subject change is here!

 **707:** Hiya Juju! May I see Elly, promise I've been good~

 **Jumin:** Your behavior has nothing to do weather you see Elizabeth 3rd

 **Jumin:** That is determined by how well my security can keep you the restraining orders distance from her

 **Jumin:** And do you ever use formal greetings?

 **MC:** Oh, hello there Jumin

 **Jumin:** See, why not be more like MC in your greetings?

 **Jumin:** Hello MC

Mood now lifted, MC stood up from the bed and began to walk around the apartment. He enjoyed how these people could easily help him feel better, even if they didn't have to do anything at all.

Looking at the kitchen, he felt his stomach grumble, maybe he should get some food…

He looked back at his phone.

 **707:** But I don't (M) **C** what you want me to do Juju!

Wait what…

He just… made a pun… from. His. Name?

 **MC:** Oh it's on red riding hood

 **707:** Red riding hood?

 **Jumin:** Before we dissolve into a fit of pointless rebuttals

 **707:** lololol 'butt' lololol

 **Jumin:** MC, I have a guest I would like to suggest for the party

 **Jumin:** I was meaning to tell you about them the last time I saw you but we got distracted

Oh yeah, he had a job to do, guests for the party, if he was being honest he completely forgot about that with the stuff that had been happening the past two days.

He still couldn't believe it had been only two days… it felt like a week.

He should probably start asking everyone else if they had or could find potential guests. And possibly think of some groups of his own to invite…

 **Jumin:** So, what do you think MC?

 **MC:** Huh? Sorry, I spaced out, can you repeat please?

 **Jumin:** Alright… even if you could just scroll up and read what I said…

 **707:** lololol

He pulled out some eggs, margarine, bread, and a pan from their respective places preparing to make some poached eggs for a late dinner.

Apparently, the guests Jumin wanted to suggest was a group of women he had met in a meeting known as the Cultured Citizens Organization. The organization was made for high class women to talk, or, that's what MC took from it.

After a quick search about them online for basic information, he figured that their high place in the business world through their companies would be beneficial to the parties' reputation and fundraising aspect along with putting in a good card for Jumin's company, C&R.

 **MC:** Alright, thank you for telling me about them Jumin

 **MC:** Please tell them to e mail me as soon as possible

 **MC:** Oh, Seven, is it possible for you to reroute the emails from potential guests

 **MC:** to my personal e mail, I feel that it would be much easier to respond that way

They might notice his change in demeanor, but, this is his job here, he should take it as seriously as any other job when dealing with potential party attendees.

 **707:** Oh, uh, yeah, no need to tell me your e mail, already have it lololol

 **707:** Should have it working the way you want before they reply

 **707:** I'll go work on that now, laterz MC, Juju~

707 has left the chatroom

 **MC:** Well, that's one potential guest, let's hope we get more

 **MC:** I suppose I should start asking everyone whether they have any guests for me as well

 **Jumin:** Hmm… I couldn't help but notice your change of attitude when the topic switched to party guests

 **Jumin:** I'm glad you are taking this job seriously MC

 **Jumin:** Well, that is all I had come here to say, I will take my leave

Jumin has left the chatroom

 **MC:** Aw… I was hoping to talk more, I have two pet cats if that's a conversation topic anyone would be interested in

 **MC:** Well, 'have' is a big word, more like had

MC has left the chatroom

Putting his phone away, not planning to using it for a while he placed two pieces of toasted bread onto a paper plate which he had gotten while shopping, as the apartment had no dishes he carefully put the now cooked eggs on them to finish his meal.

Jogging to the couch he set the small meal down, as he went to grab some to eat, a thought came to him, everyone else seemed to post a picture of their meal in the chatroom, so why shouldn't he?

Taking his phone again, he snapped a picture, a bad one from the lack of quality his phone had, but decent, better than Jumin's picture by a longshot though.

MC has entered the chatroom

 **MC:** Yes, I am eating

 **MC:** *Posts picture of poached eggs*

MC has left the chatroom


	5. Day 3 Part 1

The rest his second day in the RFA went fairly normal, a call to school there, ignoring calls from concerned friends and family here.

It wasn't like he was _purposefully_ ignoring his family or friends, well, he was, but… it was for a few reasons, he just… couldn't think of an excuse as to why he had been ignoring them, and, what if the hacker traced his calls and got his friends? Yeah, let's go with that one.

Thank God Seven, Seven said that he understood not wanting to talk to other people under the circumstances and said that if any… missing persons reports were filled he would _try_ to do something, no promises though.

Really, in just a short time he really owed that man a lot.

At least some funny things had happened, he and Seven hinted the question asking if Jumin Han did gay, to which the man in question promptly refused to answer, he was teased for a while by the two trouble makers for the rest of the chatroom.

Later on, Zen backed up the suggestion that Jumin did not do gay, he did accuse him, MC, of having a similar aura like a gay co-worker he worked with, he wouldn't be wrong, but he wouldn't be right either. Zen then proceeded to work his one sided talk back to himself and be a narcissist again. As attractive as Zen thought he was and promptly was, he didn't like him like he did Seven, Zen had more of an older brother type feel this time.

After reading that chatroom, he was too busy cleaning still to participate, he sorted any left out files, maybe looking at a _few_ , hey, human curiosity.

They were boring, just some talk about previous guests, information about their interests and how Rika got them to agree to attend the party.

While he was _about_ to take a nap, since he was bored and promised Seven not to leave the apartment until Day 3, or, tomorrow, Jaehee and Yoosung opened a chatroom and talked about Zen riding a motorcycle, Jumin's sexuality, etc. the normal stuff.

Beyond that, nothing happened, Yoosung called him again asking for pizza, he shot him down, again, but they did have a nice chat about LOLOL, he said he would see if he could play the MMORPG with him.

He was becoming quite fond the short blond, he was fun to be around and talk to.

Right now, he was asleep, lying in the bed in regular sleepwear. His sleepwear being, a pair of sweatpants Seven sent him, and no shirt. Was Korea as indecisive as Canada when it came to weather? Snow one day, beating heat the next, except here, freezing in the morning, sweating for the rest of the day.

At least it had cooled down somewhat in the night, so he continued to sleep and dream, and dream he did.

 _MC stepped into a large building, the worlds main C &R building, yes, he had seen one back home, but it was much smaller than this but over 30 floors._

 _The lobby was made of pristine whites and blanks, polished to look like a marble with wooden architecture sprung about, mainly in the corners, also pained a white color._

 _People in business suits and dresses were moving around throughout the lobby. He felt kind of out of place walking into such a fancy building in jeans and a sweater._

 _Looking around, he saw a large desk where several women sat behind a layer of glass, adjusting his glasses he could see some had small business headphone things on._

 _Feeling someone staring at him he turned to his right and saw a man in a black suit turned to him, although he was wearing black tinted sunglasses, he could faintly see him glaring at him suspiciously._

 _Chuckling nervously, he waved at the security guard before turning back to the desk, he began walking to it._

 _After standing in a small line of two other people, he stepped up to the secretary lady._

 _She glanced up at him as she typed on a computer to her right._

" _Um, hello…" He waved again smiling nervously._

 _Turning to him again, the lady sighed before she turned to him completely "Yes, hello, do you have an appointment sir…?" She looked him up and down, confused as to why he was there in such casual clothing._

" _Oh, right, um… Jaehee told me to-" "You mean Chief Assistant Jaehee?" She cut in, a strained and tired smile on her face, he could see small bags under her eyes, poor woman..._

" _Yes, Chief Assistant Jaehee Kang asked me here, for matters relating to RFA" he finished, confidence rising as he ended with a smile._

 _She gave a small sigh as she stood up, turning to a small group of security guards she waved them over silently._

 _Several large men around his height but bigger builds walked over to them, turning around he began to get nervous as they got closer. Did he say the wrong thing and was going to be kicked out?_

 _One of the guards stepped forward, he wore a black suit like the other guards but had a badge on his chest and ear piece in his ear._

 _He looked at him with a confused but polite smile "Mrs. MC?" he questioned head tilted slightly._

 _Rubbing his neck, he looked away embarrassed "Um… yeah… just call me MC though" the man nodded._

 _Turning towards them again, he saw slight suspicion in the mans eyes, reaching into his pocket he saw the other guards tense a bit "I can show ID if needed?" The security guard shook his head._

" _That won't be necessary, we'll let Mr. Han decided, please follow me" He turned around and MC scurried to follow, not catching the buildings confused employees looks or whispers._

 _Now about 50 floors above ground, he followed the guard down a hall, no doors that he could see besides one which they stopped at._

" _Please wait here sir" Nodding, the guard knocked on the door, a faint 'come in' resounded from the other side._

 _MC's eyes widened,_ that _was Jumin's voice?_

 _A couple of minutes after the guard went into the penthouse, he came back out and gestured him to follow, the two stepped into past the door._

 _To say MC was surprised by the interior of the penthouse would be an understatement. From the small look of the foyer he got everything seemed to be in either a color of white, blue, yellow or black._

 _From the clean-cut marble floor to the fish tanks on the walls._

 _As they rounded a corner, he saw a tall man, a little taller than himself, in a black suit standing in the center of what seemed to be a living room, judging by the TV behind him._

 _The man, Jumin, stared at him as he followed the guard into the large room._

 _Jumin looked just like he did in the pictures he had been sent in the chatrooms, raven hair pushed to the side, a small strand fallen on either side of his nose, charcoal eyes staring at him._

" _Who might this be?" Jumin looked at him confused._

 _MC smiled and waved slightly "It's me, MC"_

 _The raven looked at him confused, he turned to the guard then back to him "… You're not MC…" The guard turned to him, hand pressed to his side and eyes narrowed._

" _W- what? Yes, I am" His eyebrows knit together and he crossed his arms._

 _He guessed something like this happening, the MC everyone thought they knew was a female, while he, was a guy. Even though he suspected this, it still hurt him._

" _Do you have proof of your claim?" Jumin rested on the back of a couch, arms crosses with suspicion._

 _MC pulled out his phone, opening something, he fiddled with the screen for a minute before pressing the device to his ear._

 _A moment later a ringing sounded through the penthouse._

 _Jumin's eyes widened in slight confusion and something else, grabbing his phone, which, surprisingly, was a black smartphone, pressing a button he put it to his ear, eyes still on MC._

" _Hello Jumin Han" MC spoke into the device, the same speech reaching Jumin twice, once more from his phone._

 _Pulling the phone away he looked at the screen and MC before hanging up and sighing._

" _I guess your voice did sound familiar…" he mumbled to himself._

 _Standing up straight, he walked over to MC, an apologetic smile on his face "I deeply apologise MC, I just… thought you to be a female from the information Seven gave us" he turned to the security guard and waved him away._

 _MC smiled and rolled his eyes "I did say I wasn't a girl, did I not?" He put a hand on his hip, phone resting in his hand still._

 _For the first time in his visit so far, he saw a small smile rest on Jumin's face "I guess you did, I was not expecting you to be here so… I am ill prepared for guests; do you drink wine, any foods you would like?" A sort of glee laced his deep voice._

 _MC shook his head, politely declining the wine, as he was going to decline the offer for food, he heard his stomach growl._

 _As red dusted his face, he heard Jumin chuckle "I shall take that as a yes"_

 _Stepping over to him, Jumin gently grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a set of tables._

 _Yes, Zen was wrong, Jumin wasn't a cold-hearted trust fund jerk, he was nice and kind, he could tell from the actions so far, he just a man who had his emotions ignored and bottled up too long. MC decided he would help Jumin become the better person he knew he could be, he knew Jumin just needed a little help is all._

A man sat in a dark room staring at a monitor, screen lighting his face.

As he typed away on a worn gray keyboard, he grabbed a bottle of water from beside him and took a sip, ignoring the droplets that fell from his mouth.

On the screen, directly in front of him showed lines upon lines of green code, program titled 'RFA Special Security System'.

A single line at the bottom of the screen turned red, the white haired male grinned, he'd finally gotten through another layer of security on the system.

"At this rate, I should have it hacked and under our control in a couple days, oh… _Luciel_ …" venom laced every syllable of the hackers' name "prepare for a living hell…"

Looking to his left, he faced another screen, on said screen was the live footage of a bedroom, a certain light brunette sleeping soundly.

"Oh… you look so peaceful… don't worry lonely RFA prince, soon you will join me, then, you will be the prince of paradise" His mouth turned from its previous grin to a smile as he watched the male sleep, eyes locking with MC's closed ones as he turned in bed before he noticed the blanket that had previously been covering the man had been pushed off revealing half of his bare chest, the mint eyed hacker staring.

A few moments later he turned away, face covered by a light red, unseen by the rooms darkness, he shook his head rapidly as he turned back to the middle screen, now blank, waiting to be used.

But, his eyes found the phone he had used to lure the male to the apartment, face down.

Maybe… maybe… he could send a welcome present? Yes, when welcoming someone to paradise, it would be rude not to send an invitation…

Tapping his chin, the man looked around the room before his eyes rested on a large woven gift basket. After leading MC to the RFA apartment he found it next to a dumpster, he thought it looked nice so he took it with him.

Well, what better gift to give someone then a welcome basket?

Turning back to the monitor watching MC, he began to bite his nails, a grin on his face.

"Prince of paradise… you will be safe soon, just wait a bit longer" he began to chuckle softly, the laugh got louder and louder until it was near hysterics, he glanced at the center screen and began to type again.

" _My prince…_ " he said softly.

* * *

 **Jaehee:** I don't understand why it would be so difficult

 **Jaehee:** It is literally just writing your name, how can someone mess that up?

 **Jaehee:** *Sighing emoji*

 **MC:** lololol

 **MC:** Yeah, I might have bad hand writing but nothing as bad as that

It was a little past noon now so MC had decided to go out and get some lunch, so, after the vigorous process of getting Seven to let him leave again, promising to stay within a two-block radius of the apartment this time, now at a small coffee shop, he sat at table, flavored coffee in front of him.

As was obvious, he was currently talking to Jaehee over the messenger, the two had been talking about random things, Jaehee's work, his classes, and other things.

 **Jaehee:** You know… these past few days, I feel as though you have had an impact on the people here already

 **Jaehee:** Yoosung seems more lively

 **Jaehee:** Zen, from what he had told me, working harder at practising

 **Jaehee:** Even Mr. Han seems a bit less… tense, these days

 **Jaehee:** And Luciel, he seems to have taken a big liking to you

 **Jaehee:** Yes, he is always playful, but, with you, he seems… I don't know, happier?

707 has entered the chatroom

 **MC:** What about you Jaehee?

 **Jaehee:** Me? Well… I know less for myself, but, you seem like a trustworthy person

 **Jaehee:** I trust the Cultured Citizens group has emailed you?

Looking back earlier today, he did remember replying to the group representative, at first he had trouble thinking of what to say to them, but settled for someone classier, they did ask if Jumin was going to be attending the party, so, he just centered the email topic around him.

Oh, what's this? Seven entered?

 **MC:** Yeah

 **MC:** Oh, heya Sevy~

 **707:** Sevy? Oh, nicknames!

 **707:** Hmm… Sevy is thinking…

 **707:** Got it~! Jaehee, you are now, Baehee!

 **Jaehee:** Bae-what? Is that a play on my name?

 **707:** MC, you are now….

 **707:** Great Disciple of God Seven #1!

 **MC:** Ohhhhhh! Great nickname! Oh, Seven, have you eaten yet, it's noon

Just talking about it, he felt his stomach rumble silently.

Looking to his right, he saw the donut he had ordered, forgotten but still edible. Grabbing it he bit into it, coughing a bit as he ate.

 **Jaehee:** Well, I am starting my break, I'm thinking of going out for coffee…

 **Jaehee:** Goodbye, Seven, MC

Jaehee has left the chatroom

 **707:** No;;

 **707:** And my HBC are… too… far

 **MC:** Well… I have a donut

He found the nearest security camera and waved the treat in front of it before turning back to his phone, one of the cashiers looked at him a bit confused but was soon distracted as a bell rang signifying that someone had entered the shop.

 **MC:** I could share it with you~

 **707:** Ohhhhhh! Donut, chocolate donut! God Seven needs the sugar to function!

 **MC:** **If**

 **707:** *crying emoji*

 **707:** I have a bad feeling about this… curse the sugar gods!

 **MC:** Yes, yes, curse them all you like Sevy

 **707:** *Heart eye emoji*

 **707:** Sevy~

 **MC:** I shall purchase you a donut, of yours choose, the moment I see you, **if** , you send me a selfie of you

 **MC:** You are my God Seven, how can I worship my all great Seven if I know not what you look like? And the CCTV picture Jumin sent doesn't count

 **707:** My precious face! … God Seven shall take only the finest sprinkled donuts, flavour doesn't matter

A picture of fair skinned man lying on his side on what seemed to be a black bed appeared in the chatroom. By the slightly curly red hair that laid on a black and white checkered pillow, MC guessed it to be Seven, or Luciel. In the picture Luciel wore a black tank top, cross necklace around his neck. A bag of open Honey Buddha Chips on the side while he was on his phone.

He looked really cute too, concentrated smile, and somehow his yellow and black stripped glasses weren't tipping while he wore them… and, for someone who says just sits and work at a computer eating just, he was surprisingly muscular.

 **707:** That was taken this morning so it's relevant

 **MC:** /

 **MC:** Selfie is MC approved

"Um, excuse me" A feminine voice asked. Looking up from the chatroom he saw a woman standing in front of him, she held medium coffee in one hand and a small stack of papers in the other, she also had on a black business suit with matching black skirt. She looked familiar.

"Oh, hello, what's up?" He straightened his back and smiled. When sitting like this, he was about the females' height, meeting eye to eye, if he stood, he'd probably be a lot taller.

"Um, sorry to intrude, but, do you mind if I sit here? The rest of the café is taken…" Raising a brow he looked around the café to find that it was packed full, every seat taken, huh, it wasn't like that before…

He heard the woman's heels click on the floor as she shifted bring his attention back to her "Oh, sure, I don't mind at all" He gestured to the seat with a smile.

Nodding, she set down her papers and drink before taking a seat. Glancing down at the papers he saw the logo for the C&R company.

"You work at C&R?" His head tilted to the side as he looked to the woman.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she set it down and turned to him "Yes, do you know someone who works there?" She decided that if she was going to be signing papers for the rest of the day, may as well have some free time while she could.

He shook his head "Not anymore, but my grandparents were the superintendence for one of their residential branch buildings" The woman nodded as he glanced down at his phone, Seven had sent another message asking if he was alright and why he was talking to Jaehee.

Wait, Jaehee? Jaehee Kang?

He quickly grabbed his phone and began to type.

 **MC:** Jaehee?! Brb Seven!

 **707:** MC wait!

MC has left the chatroom

Exiting the chatroom screen, he clicked on an icon that had a polaroid on it. Quickly pressing a file labelled 'Jaehee Kang', he opened the first picture he found.

It was a picture of Jaehee in a brown sweater, open gray suit shirt over top of it. She wore no glasses but had a soft smile on her face, chocolate brown eyes shining in the spotlight.

In the picture was his hand, holding an old fashion bronze key, Jaehee's hand holding tightly onto his.

By the looks of that background, they were at some sort of party.

Setting his phone on the table, face down, he looked up at woman- Jaehee suddenly feeling nervous knowing who it was.

Looking at her neck, he saw an ID card saying her name 'Jaehee Kang', if the picture he had didn't confirm it already, that would have.

"S- so, what do you do at J- C&R?" He asked before nervously stuffing his face with the donut.

Jaehee looked up and set down her pen "Just some boring assistant work for a man who care only for his cat…" Her eyes widened as she waved her wands franticly "I- I mean, Mr. Han might be a _bit_ outlandish with things but-"

MC put his hand up to stop her "D- don't worry, I understand perfectly" How she described him was almost spot on, minus the only caring for Elizabeth 3rd.

"I know what it's like to be h- an assistant, I've had two assistant jobs, one was given to me under… unwarranted circumstances though…" realizing what he said, he shut his mouth. Damn could these people get him to talk…

He felt his phone buzz, a text from Seven, apparently, he left the chatroom.

 **707**

 **Soooooo JEALOUS~!**

 **Jaehee gets to meet you first!**

 **T_T Why can't Seven meet you, you're so mean**

 **MC**

 **You met me when I was sleeping ya creeper**

 **707**

 **I'm not a creeper~ I am the wonderful God Seven!**

 **And you were sleeping so I couldn't talk to you**

Setting his phone down, he took another bite of the forgotten donut, it was a bit stale, but that was to be expected when you leave it out for a about an hour. Wait, has he really been here an hour? Well he doesn't get out much so this is probably good for him, help the pale man get a tan for something, he chuckled at the thought.

It would probably be best if he left and went back home- to the apartment, hone wasn't an option, and he didn't want to endanger his family because of home sickness.

Stuffing his phone away, he picked up his garbage in one hand "Um, see ya Bae- I- I mean Jaehee!" Running through the shop, he didn't see Jaehee's confused face as he threw the cup in the trash.

After running for a while, he began to slow down and walk the rest of the way to Rika's apartment.

A camera on the corner of the street turned to face him as he left the shop, it turned to follow him, the operator grinning.


	6. Day 3 Part 2

Alone, in a dark room sitting on a bed staring at pictures on a phone with the devices shine as the only light source.

That is how MC was currently, sat in _Rika's_ old room.

When he left the coffee shop after sort of meeting with Jaehee, he went straight to the apartment feeling depressed. So now he was sat on the messy white bed staring at his phone looking at random pictures on the RFA Messenger.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting in the dark, but it felt like a long time.

A frown on his face he flopped onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling, or, his phone really.

Pressing some things on his phone he pulled up a photo of Jaehee at what seemed to be a theatre, a big bowl of popcorn in her hands and 3D glasses on her soft face, brown eyes shining behind them. Her wide smile said everything on how she felt at the time. Gently, he ran his thumb over the cheek of picture Jaehee.

He felt something run down his face but quickly wiped it away "I have no right to feel sad with this…" muttering it to himself he closed the picture and file, opening another one soon after, it was labelled 'Yoosung'.

He opened a picture which was of omurice, he knew what the dish was and what it tasted like because a friend had made it for him frequently when they met.

He found himself smiling gently at the photo.

He closed that picture as he got the notification for a chatroom, he didn't want the others to worry about him so he entered. It seemed Yoosung and Seven were the only participants.

He put on a small smile as he read what they had been talking about.

It seemed Seven was trying prank Yoosung. The prank being LOLOL related with, he guessed, Seven doing something to Yoosung's LOLOL account to make the blonde freak out.

He needed some smiles in his dark day, why not join in?

MC has entered the chatroom

 **Yoosung:** I know it was you Seven, now give back my account!

 **Yoosung:** *Angry emoji*

 **707:** I swear by my pure soul It was not me, where has the trust gone!

 **Yoosung:** The trust was gone when I got a notification saying you hacked my LOLOL!

 **707:** I still had that turned on…?

 **707:** I mean I did no such thing!

He decided it would be fun to his this out and watch how Seven pranked Yoosung, besides a coffee prank, he never really saw him be pranked.

 **Yoosung:** …

 **707:** Opps~ work calls, gotta go!

707 has left the chatroom

 **Yoosung:** My account~!

 **Yoosung:** Ugh… why does he always prank me?

 **Yoosung:** Or why do I always fall for his pranks…?

 **Yoosung:** As funny as they are to everyone else probably, they aren't that funny to me

 **Yoosung:** It's my things that gets trashed with these things

 **Yoosung:** Next time he tries to prank me, I'm not going to fall for it! I'm going to prank him as revenge! See how he likes it!

Yoosung has left the chatroom

 **MC:** Good luck with that Yoosung, hope you get him good~

 **MC:** Oh, he left before I could post it… oh well, I'll be off then!

MC has left the chatroom

As much as the small conversation helped him smile, it didn't do much else.

Maybe he could pass the time by doing some work, yeah, it was tedious enough to. Maybe he'd get another call from family, which he would procced to ignore, again.

Standing from the bed, legs cracking from the sudden stretch, he started to the living room where his laptop was. If he was lucky enough maybe he'd get it done within the next few days or this week.

Sitting down he opened his laptop and prepared to work when his phone rang. Sighing, he picked it up and answered without checking who it was.

"Hello, who might be here?" Some playfulness in his voice expecting it to be someone from the RFA.

"Mel-Cali?" A low voice came through, not like any of the RFA members or sister.

"Oh, hello sir, how are you?" He laid back on the couch in an uncomfortable manner, hoping not to relax not risking falling asleep.

"I'm good thank you, I called wondering how the project is going, it's almost the due date" Straight to the point, like always.

He chuckled "Yeah, I may be a bit late with this one… but I have to ask, why did you chose me for this, I'm sure there are others that are more capable"

"They wanted to see my best students work, so I got you, as I've said before the reward for you if they like what you make is going to be amazing, I can promise you that my boy"

Best student, like hell he was best in the class.

"Alright… better be amazing for all this work… but, I'm working on it now, get back to you tomorrow" With that he hung up "Not", setting the phone to the side and continued working on the oh so important project.

His teacher assigned it to him a month ago, saying that a small company came to him, so he chose him to do the work. Said there were two rewards if they liked what he created, first one was an automatic completion of his class, diploma or whatever included with it, and the company would give him a spot with them. Nothing more than that was said to him, but it was due soon.

Turning back to his computer again, his phone rang _again_.

Annoyed, he answered it "What now?"

"Oh, I apologize for interrupting sir…" A feminine voice sounded from the other end.

Sighing he sat up on the couch behind him, rubbing his eyes under his glasses in the process "Sorry, thought you were someone else, who is this?" The voice felt familiar but he couldn't think of its owner.

"Did he give us the wrong number I wonder…" he heard her mutter, most likely to herself "Um… do you happen to know a woman that goes by the name 'MC', I called to speak with her"

He perked up slightly at his name, few people called him that, so there were only a select few who did. Even less, a total of six, referred to him as a woman so it had to be one of the RFA.

"Um, yes, I know MC… I could get _her_ if you want, but first, who is this and why do you need to talk with _her_?" This is a part of the joke he didn't like.

"I'm afraid the reason I called is between me and her, but tell her Mrs. Kang wants to speak with her" He nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

Setting the phone on the table he waited a few moments before picking it up again, giving the illusion, he'd handed it off.

"Hello, Jaehee, what's up" He made his voice a tad higher to simulate a female, Jaehee was smarter than Yoosung so just saying he had a cold couldn't work.

"MC? Hmm, you sound different than what I thought… well I shouldn't be one to judge, is this a good time to talk, some other person picked up"

"Oh yeah, he just went out… anyways! What did you call about?" He got relaxed in the apartment couch as he stared at his computer, her calling might be distracting from work but, he had a feeling it would be a worth while call.

He heard a soft chuckle "I simply called to see if you were adjusting well, I… also wanted to have a sort of girl talk"

Wait, what.

"Do you enjoy watching TV shows?" As he tried to answer, she continued "I accidentally saw a teaser for a TV show and it reminded me of something… do you think it's possible to fall in love at first sight in real life? In TV, people fall in love without considering reality… Oh! Do you know the musical 'Changing Seasons' that Zen was in?"

He roughly remembered watching a show called that a few months ago, but he also remembers there being two he saw. Stupid fangirl sister…

"I think-" he cleared his throat, getting his 'feminine voice' ready "I think so… I saw two, was it the one with Bread Fit? I remember that being good"

"Bread Fit, no no no! I was referring to the one Zen starred in, if I remember Bread Fit starred in the TV show of the same name" Ah, now he remembers, not the one with Bread Fit in it. He remembers seeing Zen star in the other one, a musical his sister dragged him to before they moved to South Korea, oh how the cost hurt him… at least it was good, and the part where Zen took of his shirt-

He shook his head, not the time. He resumed listening to Jaehee.

" -a ticket. Zen played a repressed fragile character, in one of the last scenes he takes off his shirt… I mean… um… never mind" If blushes were sounds he bet Jaehee's would make him deaf.

The conversation between Jaehee and MC continued down an alley of talking about Zen and his works among other things, but somehow, Jaehee always brought the topic back to Zen. Giving up on changing the subject, he simply stuck with talking about the musical the albino was in.

But, as he checked his phone, nearly an hour had gone by with his phone half dead, so he needed to hang up.

After working on his project for a little while longer, he got bored, very bored. So bored he felt like he'd explode!

Finding white board and markers, cloth included, he stepped out of the apartment. Seven did say he would be watching him.

Looking around, he spotted a camera at the end of the hall and sat down in front of it. Using one of the markers he began to draw the picture of a cat on it.

Adding the whiskers, fluffy cheeks… stripped glasses and color it red! Holding it up to the camera he smiled.

Putting the bored back down he pulled out a second color marker, brown, he drew a small 3 by 3 grid, ready to a game.

A few minutes later, he sat there confused. He had played tic tac toe by himself, playing for Seven also and showing the bored to the camera for Seven to see, but… he somehow lost… without any input from the red head.

For quite a while after, he continued to draw things on the board and show them to Seven, it was fun. He drew more cats, the RFA as different animals and more.

He didn't know for certain if the hacker was watching him, but there was that chance he was.

As he was drawing a rainbow that was made of Honey Buddha Chips, he saw his phone flash beside him, laughing at the horrible HBC-bow he picked it up.

It seemed he had missed two calls from Jumin and Zen respectively, after setting a reminder to call them both back, he checked the chatroom.

Huh, it seemed V was online…

Luckily during his time drawing for the red head, he lurked in some chatrooms. They were all mainly about Sevens unhealthy amount of Honey Buddha Chip stash… he wanted some…

Oh right! V was online!

MC has entered that chatroom

 **V:** MC, you're here

 **V:** I'm glad someone is here, I was worried everyone would be asleep

 **MC:** Hey hey Mr. V… um… Mr. V man!

 **V:** Mr. V man…? Odd but funny none the less

 **V:** I heard that everyone was starting to get worried about the party date… so I came

Jumin has entered the chatroom

 **Jumin:** V?

 **MC:** Hello Jumin

 **Jumin:** You're up late MC

 **V:** It is to be expected of her, from what Luciel had told me, MC is from out of country

 **V:** North America if I remember. So she is most likely used to having a sleeping schedule simialer to Luciel's unfortunetly

 **Jumin:** Noted

 **Jumin:** But that doesn't explain why you're here so late, V

 **V:** Luciel told be to look at previous messages, so I took time to come

 **Jumin:** Yoosung is getting worried

 **V:** Yes… I know, I wanted to say that we are holding the party, setting the date is the hard part, my schedule isn't as… free as it used to be…

 **Jumin:** If you need assistance in freeing you're schedule, you know I can help with that

 **V:** As thankful as I am for the offer, it is not that easy. I just wanted to confirm the party will be soon so I hope everyone can wait until then

 **V:** I'm sure it hasn't been easy for you MC, with everything, but I hope you understand

 **MC:** I trust you're doing everything you can V, so I have no room to complain if I had worries. Seven seems to be working hard for this to

 **V:** You're right, Luciel has been a big help to me

 **V:** Trust is a rare comodity among people these days, I will make sure it is not in vain

 **MC:** So nothing has been confirmed party wise?

 **V:** No, I have some ideas as to when the party could be, but I must look them over. I hope everyone has been suggesting guests?

Oh yeah they have… in the past three days everyone had suggested many guests, Yoosung brought up his LOLOL guild, Jaehee suggested a match maker, and Jumin threw a cat product team into the mix. That's naming a few… oh yeah, Seven… he sent an e-mail to famous Chef RamG! Without. Telling. Him. He knew RamG was scary on televion, but now he's personaly terrified of the man! Talking to him is stressful…

 **MC:** Yes! Right now, 1 person has said they were for sure coming, while I'm currently talking to a few others

 **Jumin:** Hmm, you are rather good at comunicating with people MC

 **V:** In other regards, I do not think we will have long to prepare

 **V:** It's MC's first party and she has only been working for a few days so a large party may be too much for her

 **Jumin:** Do what you think is right. We should just be thankful we can have a party again

 **V:** Thank you for thinking that way, how are you MC, do you feel to pressured?

 **V:** Has everyone been nice to you since you joined the RFA?

Yeah, they have. Yoosung has helped keep him busy while they talked about LOLOL now and then. He had someone to converse to about Zen and shows, it turned out Jaehee also enjoyed anime to an extent much to his surprise. Zen felt like a big brother already. Jumin, while he may seem cold, could talk about cats for hours, and besides his self heart-to-heart, Seven was fun to joke around with, sweet and someone he could vent to maybe.

 **MC:** Yeah, everyone's been nothing but kind to me

 **MC:** … To be honest, I love talking to Seven

 **V:** Really? I'm glad you're getting along with Luciel

 **V:** He doesn't seem to get along with Jaehee though

 **Jumin:** And I never wanted to be close to the cat abuser as well

 **MC:** He just has his own way of showing love Jumin

 **V:** It's astonding that you see it that way MC, everyone else, me inculded, can't really see what he does to cats as 'love'

 **V:** Oh, I wanted to invite someone to the party, Rui, What do you think?

 **Jumin:** Any particular reason?

 **V:** He's a friend and well known in his industry, I'm sure he can be of help

Oh yeah, as much as the thought of talking to more people was of great disdain to him, he knew it would be good to have as many people at the party as possible.

 **MC:** Sure! Tell him to shoot me an email

 **Jumin:** If my input is nessecary, I agree with MC

 **V:** I'll contact him when I can then

 **V:** Oh, sorry

 **V:** I'm getting a call so I have to go

 **V:** Tell everyone I say hello, and I will try so no one has to wait long

V has left the chatroom

After that the conversation between him and the cat entheutiast grew to a close, ending soon after with rightful goodnights.

Holding the phone to his chest he sighed, lying back, his head on the hallway carpet and looking up at the bland ceiling, he closed with eyes feeling a rush of relaxsation pass through him.

"I wonder how the party is going to play out? There's lots of ideas I'll have to text Jaehee, maybe some small games? Even rich people love games, right?" He laughed as image of Jumin playing ping pong against Zen passed through his mind. The match would eventualy end with Zen raging and throwing his paddle at Jumin. With how those two fought in the chatroom he wouldn't be surprised.

He began to imagine the rest of the party, how it would turn out, the food that would be served, decorations. As official as he was meant to be with this, maybe he could get away with some streamers or something, he was sure V would agree if he asked.

He thought about his life so far, fairly ordinary besides the occational thing, family death, medical and what not.

Then this Unknown came up with the app, as much as he wanted to punch him for disturbing his lazy life, he was thankful that it got him new friends, or, he hoped they considered him a friend.

Maybe he should talk to family? With just vanishing like he did probably has them worried…

Setting the phone down he shook his head. He'll… wait a while to do that… couple days at most!

As he went to pick up the phone again, the screen lit up and it started ringing. After a quick panic, he looked at who was calling, Seven, he answered, a smile already growing on his face.

"Hello, Diciple #1 at your service" His eyes began to wander the ceiling, picking out shapes from the bumps.

"D- Disiple? Oh, that, hehe, didn't think you'd remember that… well I just called to remember your voice, I tried to recall it while working and I couldn't. I have a super great memory so it surprised me that I forgot it so… I called" He chuckled a bit as he spotted a misformed cat shape in the ceiling bumps.

"Well, It's back in my brain now that I've heard it… why couldn't I remember it before, I remember lots of things so how could I forget that? The taste of Honey Buddha Chips, the Arabic alphabet, the day we- I mean, I was born" He heard the hacker laugh nervously.

"It's alright Seven, everyone forgets things from time to time… like just now! I was going to say something but I forgot!" He began to hum a low tune as he waited to the hacker

"Um… thanks" Seven responded quietly, MC wondered if Seven had smiled today, which lead to him imangining what his smile looked like, soft with the corners of his lips raised, wide and showing teeth or something inbetween.

"I would ask if I disturbed your sleep but…" he heard a chair creak in the background before a sigh "It's not safe to fall sleep in the hallway y'know" He scolded quietly.

Nodding slightly he turned his head to look at the apartment door, moving his phone to his other ear in the process. "I'm glad you called I think I was near falling asleep, also I was getting a bit bored by myself, no one seems to be in the chatroom so I stayed out here hehe!" He yawned as he closed his eyes again Seven's soft, quiet voice making him tired.

"Bored? Well we can't have that now can we! I shall entertain the princess" He was too weary to correct the hacker "So, how was your day? What did you do? Have you eaten lately?"

His head hurt… too many question for a sleepy man to answer… "One question at a time please, unless you want my head to implode" He tired to keep a chiper voice going to mask his sleepiness but slow reponse time may negate that.

He heard the red head laugh and a chair moving, possibly spin "Didn't even correct me for calling you princess? Who are you and where is MC!" He laughed a tiny bit before removing the phone and yawning once again, he brought it back.

"So… one at a time, but I'm good at multitasking~! Um… food, do you have a favorite snack? I've noticed you have a few of those candy foods in your bag still" The little peeper, how good were those cameras that they could see into his bag, maybe he left them out? Eh, he didn't care.

"You're expecting a type of candy food to be my answer aren't you? Well… it's…" He mumbled something unhearable.

"What was that, I couldn't hear that, repeat please"

"It's Ch….." he mumbled again.

"Again please~?"

He whimpered quietly as he felt his face heat up.

"Was that a whimper? AWW! SO CUTE!" "SH- SHUT UP WEIRDO!"

"Fine, I… It's chocolate"

The line was silent for a minute untill laughter rang through the phone. Why was he laughing? What was he laughing at- him? The situation? A funny Does Jumin Han Is Gay meme?

"What are you laughing at weirdo!" He sat up and pouted at the camera.

"N- No- No, don't be any more cute I'm gunna die!" He continued to laugh for a couple more seconds before stopping, at that time MC stopped his pout and just stared at the camera, a slight blush still on his face.

"S- Sorry for laughing, I just find it funny that you got that embarresed over chocolate, but I'm guessing that's why you got a _chocolate_ donut at the shop this morning?" Well he was correct, as not surprised in the least to know that Seven had been watching him through the shops camera.

Nevertheless he nodded "Yes, it is"

"I think I have chocolate in my bunker somewhere. I'd bring you some but… reality won't allow me, so sad, I can mail chips to you! Wait, no… I don't think you can mail perishables… that's sad" MC smiled, it was the thought that counted.

Crossing his legs he smiled "Why thank you, but you don't have to, I don't want you to get in trouble with V or something" "No worries! I'll bring chocolate cats for us to share at the party!"

His smile dropped a bit "Really Seven, I don't want to inconvinance you with that, don't bring them…" He heard Sevens breath hitch through the phone, feeling guilty he looked down at the floor.

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours, the only noise on either side was the others breathing, MC tried to keep his as quiet as possible.

After some time Seven spoke up "A- Alright… um… sorry for pushing it, I- It's best to go back inside and get some sleep…" MC noticed how different his voice sounded, it wasn't the happy or cheerful tone it was a few minutes ago, it sounded sad.

"Wait!" He called to Seven before the redhead could hang up.

"Yeah?" A hint of hope evident in his voice.

MC didn't want to end the call how it was, trying to think of anything to talk about he began to make random sounds.

"U- Uh… Honey Buddha Chips!" He tried to crane his neck lower in embarresment.

Seven made a confused noise "What about them?"

"I've had one before… a chip, it… was really good…" It wasn't a lie, he had stolen a chip from a friend once when they had a bag.

He heard Seven chuckled quietly "MC, I… I understand what you're doing, I didn't want this call to end awkwardly either but I didn't want to upset you further as well, so… thank you, for not letting me hang up" He raised his head to face the camera, he wasn't smiling, low guilt showing still.

"You know" Seven stated with amused, peeking MC's interest "Something really strange happened while I was calling you before… my hands were pressing the buttons automaticly, it was like I was in a trance… I woke up when I heard it ringing and thought about hanging up, glad I didn't" MC felt a small smile appear, but, he didn't understand why, why would a mistake make him happy?

"A lot of people say they don't like the sound of their own voice when they hear it for themselves, I hope you don't hate your voice… It sounds… calming but light and carefree, It's nothing like how I imanged it to be when we first met you, just… hearing it makes me want to take you to the space station…" He sounded happy, like he was smiling, but that was soon interupted with some stuttering.

"… Ehehe… Oh, I-I have lots work to do so I have to hang up… now, Uh… thanks for talking with me MC, good bye! Have a good night!" He hung up seconds later.

MC carefully removed the phone from his ear like it was glass before staring at it. Standing up he walked to the door, put in its code and went back inside the apartment, but not before waving to the camera.

Shutting the door he decided that he'd get a snack, too tired currently, just grab candy food maybe, then take a hot shower and head to sleep.

What he didn't realise was, he forgot his drawing stuff in the hall, damn…

* * *

Setting his phone down Seven groaned, placing his head in his hands. Why did he say that, 'it makes me want to take you to the space station'? _Really Luciel?! You need to focus!_ He thought to himself.

He also didn't know why he was so overly concerned about the light brunette, MC was safe in Rika's apartment, so he shouldn't need to worry about him right? So why was he?!

Removing his face from his hands he turned to his phone, just stopping himself from grabbing the device. Maybe he could fit his phone with a mini-shocker to electrocute him if he tries to use it too frequently?

But, even now, having talked to the new member mere seconds ago he craved to hear him again, to hear the sweet words of encouragment he knew he didn't deserve.

His thoughts on MC's voice, the memory of the little fight the younger had with him resurfaced, if it could even be called a fight.

When he told him not to bring chocolate kitty's to the party, it didn't sound like he was telling him, it sounded like he was pleading him not to. And from his movments on the camera after, he felt guilty about saying it immediately.

Even if it was just a moment, he sounded nothing like the MC he'd talked to on the phone or in the messanger.

But… besides the extremly small background check he did on MC, he only looked at the males fb and did a basic search on boggle for him, he… and everyone else, didn't really know much about him personality or experience wise. He made sure to make a note to ask some basic questions, pets, favorite color, music and that, he wasn't curious just for the sake of being curious, he truthfully wanted to know more about the light brunette.

Seeing movment on the moniter he turned to it, he felt his face get warmer. On his main moniter, which was significantly larger than his other two beside it, was MC walking from the apartments bedroom to the bathroom holding some clothing, he was shirtless.

Seven failed to notice the person walking around behind him.

The person looked over his way, at the moniter and what was on it, a shirtless MC who was looking at a picture of a flower on a wall "For gods sake Zero Seven… do… whatever on your own time!" The person glared at him with a hand on their hip, a garbage bag in their other hand.

Seven quickly turned his head to look at them "Vanderwood!" He spun back to the computer and changed what was on screen to a flying rainbow tart cat.

Vander sighed and shook his head, his glare constant "I don't care what you do in your free time but do whatever gross things you do when I'm not here!" he started to what seemed to be a kitchen but stopped and turned back to the hacker "It isn't even your free time! Get back to work!" He entered the kitchen.

Seven sighed in relief as he turned back to the rainbow farting cat video. Changing it back to the camera, he saw MC wasn't there.

He turned off the cameras feed and a black screen popped up, welp…it was time to work again, if he didn't want to be tasered… again.

Oh the sad hack slave life of Seven Zero Seven!

Heh, MC would have laughed at that…


	7. Day 4 Part 1

Jumin narrowed his eyes on the road ahead, the wheel jerking slightly as he held it, he sighed as he saw people scurry away off the roads.

He sighed, perhaps this wasn't his greatest idea…

Coming up to a red light he took a deep breath and pulled out his phone, ignoring the 17 missed calls from his chief assistant.

Opening the RFA Messenger, he leaned back in his seat.

Jumin has entered the chatroom

 **Jumin:** Hello Yoosung

 **Jumin:** Cat abuser

 **707:** Heyo Jumi!

 **Yoosung:** hriio Junim

 **Yoosung:** sry plyn LOLOL rn

Hearing someone honk their horn behind him he sighed in annoyance before looking back at his phone, cars passed him as their respective drivers threw curses at him, much like Zen did when his assistant or MC wasn't around.

 **Jumin:** One moment please, I am being yelled at

 **707:** *Shocked emoji*

 **707:** Who would ever yell at the greatestest cat mom?!

 **Yoosung:** That isn't even a word Seven…

Setting his phone back into his suit pocket he pressed the gas hard, being thrown back slightly as he continued to drive.

Turning a corner, he hit a orange traffic cone, the people in odd neon bright suits yelling at him as he sped off.

 _What those people are angry about I have no idea… that cone simply did not go well with the road, I did them a favor._ He smiled at his own thought, slowing down as he saw an old lady begin to cross the street.

Picking up his phone again he saw that Seven and Yoosung has talked more while he drove. Mainly about Seven using odd words such as… how do you even pronounce that? 'Hetamenyalgoasic'… he was sure it wasn't a real word… he made a note to get Assistant Kang to look it us for him.

The old lady was 13% across the street.

 **Jumin:** My apologies, I see an elderly woman so I have time to talk

 **Yoosung:** What does an old lady have to do with… oh never mind…

 **707:** Perhaps Jumin is seeing the spirit of an old employees' mothers' sister goldfishes' brothers' owner!

 **Yoosung:** What…?

 **Jumin:** I do not hire people older than my father, so that would be impossible

Jaehee has entered the chatroom

 **Jaehee:** **Mr. Han!**

 **Jaehee:** You're here;;;

 **Jumin:** Ah, Assistant Kang, I was meaning to ask you to do something for me

 **Jumin:** Look up the word 'Hetamenyalgoasic' and create a report with detailed examples of it for me

 **Jaehee:** *… emoji*

 **Jaehee:** That is not a real word Mr. Han…

Oh, the lady is now finished crossing the street, and people are once again cursing at him, for what reason he still did not know. He began to drive, ignoring his phone as Jaehee talked on it.

Pulling to the side of the road by a park, he opened the door and stepped out, phone in hand he leaned against the vehicles black exterior. Driving around the city was fun, like Seven had suggested, but tiring.

After fixing his cufflinks he looked at his phone.

Blah blah blah… Assistant Kang talking about missed meetings, phone calls, complaining lesser companies.

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Han… what have you been doing for the past two hours?

 **Jumin:** Simply driving, Seven suggested it to me for relaxation, it is quite enjoyable

 **Jaehee:** **What.**

 **Jumin:** It is quite fun, when civilians are not yelling at me for hitting orange cones

 **Yoosung:** I don't have my licence but even I know… you're not meant to hit the traffic cones…

 **Jumin:** The cone was horrendously ugly with the road, I did the neon clothed men a favor by hitting it

 **Jaehee:** Oh my… this job is going to be the death of me…

 **707:** I feel ya Jaehee… my job is going to kill me too lololol

 **Yoosung:** Jumin… don't hit the cones…!

 **Jumin:** It didn't sit well with me that it was there, I will not apologies

He sighed at he felt his phone buzz, it read 'Assistant Kang'. Great, his fun was over. He answered it.

"Hello, Assistant Kang" He opened the door and sat back in the car, turning it on he closed the door and drove, forgetting about the seat belt.

"Mr. Han, can you PLEASE come in right now? There are several angry department heads that wish to speak with you" She sounded tired, he raised the phone volume to hear her as she was quiet.

"I am on my way to the C&R building, tell them to go back to their departments after scheduling all of them an appointment with me, after, email me the appointment times" As Jaehee was about to speak he hung up.

Turning a corner, he pressed on the gas a tad more, wanting to get to work as soon as- is that a person on the road?

…

Is there a person on his windshield now?!

He narrowed his eyes as the person slid off his car and onto the road… slight worry in him.

He fears he may have hit someone with his car…

* * *

" _Haha, hahahahaha…" "Haha? Are you alright, Seven?" "No… I'm not… bahahahah but you don't care about me… you only care about him, I'm nothing… my hearts crumbled into breadcrumbs…" "S- Seven! Are you crying?!" "Oh, my bread crumbs… I hear them calling out to me, don't worry, I'll eat you up… I heard eating sweets helps when you feel like this… hahaha… oh… a tear just fell from my eye, what's wrong with me… my breadcrumbs have a question… am I not good… enough… every day they ask and ask, every time…" "S- Seven… what do you mean, I don't understand" "My breadcrumbs… are they not good enough? Not good enough to be eaten? Too stale, or moldy, too tiny to find…" "Luciel…" "My breadcrumbs… are they too stale for you…? Yes… but even stale breadcrumbs can taste good… bahahah…" He hung up._

Soft… he felt something soft under his hand. Reaching his fingers to it more, he failed as he tried to grab it.

He tried to open his eyes, the bright light around him proving too much making him close his eyes. He heard… people talking.

As he felt his senses return, he relaxed the best he could, a dull pain in his chest but it seemed to be dull from medicine. He focused on the voices.

"He will be fine… 's lucky"

"Thank… great help"

"When… wake up?"

He put his energy into his body, trying to move, he was able to. It seemed he wasn't that hurt. He was able to lift himself up, hands holding him up on the soft material.

A groan came from him and the talking stopped, he heard footsteps coming towards him as he slowly opened his eyes once again, the light not so blinding this time.

"Well, my job is done, farewell Mr. Han" Someone closed a door a ways away.

His eyes open he saw two people standing in front of him.

"AHH!" He pushed himself against whatever he was sat on as the two-people stepped away.

"Sir" A woman walked up to him… wait, he knew her… Jaehee! "Sir, are you… alright?" Jaehee sat in a chair near him, concern on her face.

The second person was a raven haired male in a suit… Jumin!

He remembered, he left the apartment after talking with Yoosung, wanting to go for a walk he did and… as he was crossing a road… he didn't remember the rest.

Jumin stepped back, he seemed concerned as well.

"Sir? Can you hear me?" He turned to Jaehee and nodded. Jaehee sighed in relief and smiled "That's good… I'm sure you're wondering how you got here and why you are here"

He nodded again and Jumin cleared his throat "While I was driving, I hit you with my car by accident" MC's eyes widened as he quickly put a hand to his chest "I had a doctor check you, there were no injuries"

He sat up more and crossed his legs on the couch he was previously lying on, he saw Jumin's eye twitch at that, but did not comment otherwise.

"From what Mr. Han has told me, in a state of panic, he brought you here, to his home" Jaehee sighed in annoyance as she glared at Jumin, Jumin either ignored her glare or did not notice "Can you walk sir?" He turned to Jaehee and nodded.

Trying, he put his feet on the ground and tried to stand, after a momentary wobble, he stood well.

Jaehee smiled, happy that he was able to walk. Her smiled disappeared as her phone rang, as she checked it another sigh came from her. Apologizing, she walked away.

"What is it Luciel, I'm busy at the moment…" she became inaudible as she walked farther leaving him with just Jumin.

MC looked at Jumin briefly, he seemed to be staring at him intently. Looking away he bit his lip nervously. As much as he wanted to end the uncomfortable silence, he didn't want to speak, lest his voice be recognized.

Turning to the side, he saw a glass cube with fish attached to the wall.

He heard Jumin sigh "I understand this might be… odd, the situation" MC turned to him but didn't say anything, Jumin looked at Jaehee who was on the other side of the room, he looked back to him "Can I get you anything to eat, it's the least I could do after… my vehicle met your body" MC thought for a moment before nodding, he forgot to eat at the apartment so this was lunch!

Jumin nodded as well before gesturing to the dining room behind them, he followed.

The two came up to Jaehee who had just put her phone away, she walked up to Jumin and began whispering to him, luckily, she wasn't very quick so he could hear.

"Mr. Han, Luciel was wondering if V had contacted you" He wasn't able to hear what Jumin said, sadly "Alright" She turned to him "Mr. Han has just told me that he offered to serve you lunch, please follow me sir" She turned around and began walking away but stopped and turned her head back to him "Um… what is your name, by the way"

Um. Um. Um…. THINK! MC would **give** away that he was, well… MC, so… his real name would have to do…

"Mel" He left out the 'Cali' part in case they remembered the time when Yoosung talked about him.

Jaehee nodded with a smile this time "This way Mel"

The lunch was delicious, seasoned steak with French styled eggs, he didn't know you would make eggs French styled.

For some reason Jaehee stayed for the lunch as well, he guessed Jumin asked- er, told her to stay to make the meal less awkward.

The conversation mainly stayed between him and Jaehee. It all started with a slip up mention of Zen that barreled into her telling him everything he had already told him in the chatrooms from his movies to their favorite scenes (Jaehee's was the shirtless scenes) to his next performance which was in a couple of days.

During the conversation MC noticed Jumin take out his phone and take a quick picture of him and Jaehee eating lunch, they were half a table away. Jumin and him were at the heads of the table, while Jaehee was in the middle on a side.

A few seconds later he felt a familiar buzz of his phone, a chatroom buzz. He looked at Jumin with a look saying 'really?'.

Excusing himself, he asked to go to the washroom, after being told where it was (he already knew where it was), he went.

Closing the door, he locked it and pulled out his phone, entering the Messenger app and the chatroom.

MC has entered the chatroom

 **MC:** Oh, hello Jumin!

He wanted to smack the man for making him lose time with his food.

 **Jumin:** Hello MC, Yoosung

 **Yoosung:** Hi! What are you two doing~?

 **MC:** Lunch

 **Jumin:** Lunch

They both entered it at the same time.

 **Jumin:** Though mine is quite boring, almost as boring as dinner with my father

 **Jumin:** After a series of… events, I have a guest dining with me today

He then posted a picture of a dining table, half eaten steak, and French eggs in front of, two people in the background. It was fuzzy, a usual, but a clear Jaehee was sat to the left, turned to and laughing with a person across from him. The person had a black t-shirt with a large red '7' on it, given to him by none other than 707, he also had gray shorts on, blur still showing his light hair and blue eyes. His plate of food was nearly gone.

 **MC:** Oh, what accident happened Jumin, hmm?

He was still salty and a _tad_ angry at Jumin, I mean he _did_ hit him with his car!

 **Jumin:** I sense suspicion in that… I will ignore it

 **Yoosung:** I recognize that person! That's Cali! He goes to my school, I've seen him around but haven't been able to talk to him excluding two days ago

 **Jumin:** He said his name was Mel if I remember, not 'Cali'

 **Yoosung:** He said his name was Mel-Cali

 **Jumin:** Well, 'Cali' seems boring, he and Assistant Kang have only been talking about Zen, I fear he is a… fanboy, is that the word?

 **Jumin:** His shirt, it seems like something Seven would purchase, it has a giant '7' on it

 **MC:** …

Way to talk behind his back, Jumin.

Sighing, he turned to the toilet, he did need to go…

He left the chatroom in annoyance and proceeded to 'go'.

Exiting the washroom, he walked back to Jumin with a smile. A more forced smile of annoyance that wished to smack Jumin, but a smile none the less.

It seemed neither Jumin nor Jaehee noticed his return, they were both on their phone. He thinks he saw Jaehee enter the chatroom just as he left.

Clearing his throat, he caught both of their eyes, a couple of seconds later they both put there phones away. They most likely left the chatroom.

Jaehee was first to stand "My apologies Mel, we just had some work related things that needed to be taken care of" She walked around the table and stood in front of him.

Nodding he looked down at the floor "Well… I should get going" he turned to Jumin "Thank you for helping me"

Jumin opened his mouth to speak, confused but Jaehee spoke first "It's perfectly fine, it wasn't you're fault" she looked over her shoulder at Jumin "Mr. Han, I'll walk Mel to the front doors" Nodding, Jumin stood and walked away.

Turning back to MC, Jaehee smiled and gestured her hand forward before walking. MC smiled back and caught up to her quickly.

On their walk and elevator ride to the buildings foyer the two talked more about Zen, with Jaehee's occasional question about MC. Through the walk, Jaehee also recognized MC from the coffee shop yesterday which also piqued her interest in him for a liking of coffee, or as MC put it, they were now Coffee Companions.

As they approached the foyer, Jaehee noticed some of the employees staring at MC confused, maybe even one of them with dreamy eyes? The employees at C&R seemed too desperate to hook up with someone…

MC stopped at the door and turned to her, the same smile he had since they started walking bright on his face still "Guess this is where we must say adios" Jaehee nodded as MC started walking outside.

A breeze blew some of her hair in her face. As she turned and started to walk away as well she began to think of the conversations they had on the walk from Jumin's penthouse as well as at the lunch, he had been genuinely interested in her talk of Zen, and, besides when she talked with MC on the messenger, she hadn't felt so calm around someone. So… the need to act proper, like she had met someone who might really be friend.

Clenching her hand she turned back to the doors and ran outside. Always being shunned by peers in school for being 'too smart' she hadn't had many friends, finding someone, two someone's in such short time with the same interests as her, was exceedingly rare.

"Mel!" She stopped her self just short of him. He stopped as well, turning around as more wind blew.

"Oh, hiya Jaehee, is something up?" His head tilted slightly before hair blew into his face, he glared at the misbehaving hair before fixing it.

Coughing into her hand she stood straight, hand folded at her front "Everything is well, thank you for asking" She wondered why she was being so formal now, taking a few deep breaths she felt her shoulders drop, now calmer "I just came to say… thank you, for taking interest in talking to me, I'm glad to have another person who enjoys what I enjoy, like…" She looked around at the street, people walking and talking, is was busy since it was still lunch hours.

Jaehee felt a hand on her shoulder, looking forward she saw a neck, turning her head up she saw realized MC was in front of her.

"Like a friend?" A knowing smile on his face which confused Jaehee, but she ignored it, she smiled back "Yes, like a friend" She stepped back, MC dropping his hand as she did.

"Mel, I was wondering, if we could exchange numbers, it's common to find fans of Zen, but rare to find one as interested in him and his works as you are, most fans are young females who mainly watch him for his looks, and while that is a part in his career, another part of him is his skill and how he can move an entire audience, you see that in him like I do, so, I would be happy to have another person I could talk about Zen to" Her smile was wide, and filled with excitement, one he would remember as well as the smile from the picture.

MC loved seeing that smile, he knew he was a fan of Zen, but he also knew he wasn't deserving of Jaehee's kind words.

For that smile and every other, for the smiles of Yoosung, Zen, Seven, Jumin and even V, he wanted to see them, wanted to protect their smiles, he hoped he could.

MC felt something in his eye, reaching forward he wrapped his arms around Jaehee, pulling her into a hug. For a second he could hear a surprised gasp before it was muffled by his clothes, he knew it probably wasn't a good time for a hug, but he just couldn't help himself.

Pulling away he stepped back and smiled "Sorry" Jaehee didn't respond and continued to stare at him. He guessed she would snap out of it herself so he pulled out his phone and handed it to her, after shining the screen in her face she blinked and looked down at it.

After putting in her number, she handed it back "Mel, what-" But before she could say but, MC had already turned around and started walking away.

Jaehee put a hand on her arm, where MC had hugged her, she looked at the spot confused before turning back to see MC turn a corner and disappear.

Shaking her head, she straightened her back, shoulders and head high and turned around, walking back indoors the C&R building.

As she entered the building she felt her phone buzz.

 **Unknown Number**

 **Heya Jaehee, is me Mel, in a way I'm glad Jumin hit me with his car, got a friend**

Saving the number, she looked forward, a new smile on her face.

Wait… she remembers, he just accepted the apology given to him for being nearly run over! If he was hurt, which thankfully he wasn't, he could has sued Jumin for a lot!

She wondered if he was just too nice, or too dumb. Either way, she was glad he wasn't hurt

* * *

Sitting on a bench, MC grabbed his phone again. It had been about an hour since he left C&R, Jaehee had texted him back saying hello back but not much else from that, must be a meeting.

Opening the messenger, he saw he had an email, it was from a guest. Pressing reply he started to type out a response.

The email was based towards the guest V suggested him, a friend of his, Rui. The man seemed to be asking what camera to bring, from what he knew of cameras both were good. His sister took photography so he tried to recall what one she talked about…

As he was halfway through writing the email, a chatroom popped up, saving the email he entered it.

MC has entered the chatroom

 **707:** HORRAY!

 **707:** It is

 **707:** Lunch time!

 **707:** Let's party! Fireworks! Food! Fun! Food! Food!

 **Jaehee:** ;;;

 **707:** **Hungry?**

 **707: Hungary!**

 **707: Hungary…?**

He smiled, Seven seemed hungry, Jaehee seemed annoyed.

 **MC:** Let's go! I may have eaten at super fine dining today but who cares! We are Hungry! We are Hunchy! We are food thieves!

 **707:** lolololololol I'm not hungry for fine dining, I had that too! I'm hungry for a new car!

 **Jaehee:** Stop acting weird and eat. Properly

 **707: I did**

 **Jaehee:** Chips do not count as a proper meal the last time I checked

 **707:** I ate… drum roll!

 **707:** Bam Bam Pow!

 **Jaehee:** Ugh… please stop

 **707:** I had…!

 **MC:** The guts of bread fish?!

 **707:** *shocked emoji*

 **707:** The hell, that scared me a bit lolol

 **707:** I did! How did you know~? Are you a spy sent to do spy things on me?!

 **MC:** I just know my Seven

 **Jaehee:** You're Seven?

 **707:** Must be a typo lolol

 **707:** The fishy guts got on my fingers so I'm using one hand, so difficult! Secret Agent problems!

 **MC:** Hmm, haven't eaten bread fish in while! Can I lick the guts off your fingers, I remember them being delicious!

 **707:** _

 **Jaehee:** I just had lunch… please MC, do not say things like that, I wish to keep my food

 **Jaehee:** And Luciel, clean your hands, with MC's word record, I fear she may actually do it…

 **707:** Okie… sorry MC, maybe next time~

 **MC:** /

 **Jaehee:** I'm changing the subject… did anything happen on your lunches Seven, MC?

 **Jaehee:** Mine was… quite exhilarating with the guest Mr. Han brought

 **Jaehee:** Seeing him, I swear I almost ended up in the same state. Unconscious.

 **MC:** …

 **707:** What did Jumin do to make you go nearly pass out? Another cat project lololol

 **Jaehee:** No

 **Jaehee:** He hit a man with his car, practically kidnapped the man in panic, and called me to help him transport the man up to his penthouse without being seen

 **Jaehee:** We had dinner with him

 **MC:** That sounds… awkward… yeah…

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Han posted a picture of him earlier, if you wish to see him, he's a fan of Zen at least ^^

707 has left the chatroom

 **MC:** What happened to Seven?

 **Jaehee:** I don't know, he's always leaving randomly… how was your lunch MC?

 **MC:** Eh… normal…ish

707 has entered the chatroom

 **707:** I'm going to need a word with Jumin later

 **707:** This… could be bad, I'm sorry, I am, about Jumin

 **707:** Oh, this could be uncomfortable for you in the chatroom

707 has left the chatroom

MC tilted his head as he stared at the messages, why was he apologizing for Jumin? And, what would be bad?

Sighing he waited for someone to talk in the chatroom when… he was kicked from the chatroom, the ringtone for Seven playing. Did Seven kick him from the chat to call him?

He answered, "Hiya Seven, what was with all of those messages?" He heard Seven sigh on the other end.

"MC, I am so sorry for Jumin, I told him to go drive to relax, I'm watching the street cameras recording of it and… it looks painful… are you okay, really and truly?" Seven sounded concerned, he didn't know how to reply to that.

"I- I'm fine Seven… he got a doctor to look at me I think…" He sat back deeper into the bench, ignoring the park entirely now as he focused on Seven.

"That's… good but… I should have taken into account that he might meet up with you, it's a big city but-" "Seven, it's alright, there's no way you could have guessed that I'd meet Jumin that way, there's no need to beat yourself up about it, ok?"

Seven ran a hand through his hair, taking in MC's words, even after these few days, his fingers still hadn't forgotten MC's hair between them.

"Seven" He heard a quiet hum "What did you mean by 'This could be bad'?"

Seven looked at the screen in front of him, it was sideways but readable, his cheek was resting on the desk. He reread what he said, he hadn't meant to renter and say those, he only meant to call MC, but his emotions but the best of him at that point. They seemed to be doing that a lot for some reason, especially around MC.

"I… didn't mean to put that…" he mumbled, his attention was recaught when he heard a quiet laugh from MC "Why are you laughing?" Questioning and accusation in his voice.

"Sorry, you sounded cute then" He felt his face heat up "I'm not cute, I'm a secret agent, agents are not cute, it's impossible" He felt himself smile, also glad Vanderwood was gone currently.

He heard MC stand up, he also saw it from a camera in the park. He tracked MC's phone and tapped into the nearest camera to watch over him while they talked. If anything happened to MC, he would be the second to know, next to MC of course.

"Well you did the impossible then, Agent Sevy is the first ever cute agent! Three cheers!" MC threw a fist into the air as people stared at him for a second.

"I'll take the honor with pride my _lady_ ~" He saw MC stop walking and hold his face in his hands.

"I'll let you get away with that _if_ you tell me why the accident could be bad" Seven pouted at the screen, fully knowing MC couldn't see him.

Sitting up, he cracked his neck before continuing "Well, I thought that you'd be… mad, at Jumin for well… practically running you over, and you might leave the RFA because of that, with you leaving, the party would be impossible and canceled, everyone would miss you and blame Jumin, well mainly Yoosung would… probably, and… my imagination went down a dark hole from there" As he stared at the screen, he saw MC wasn't moving from the sidewalk, instead… he started… laughing?

He laughed for a couple of seconds and didn't seem to care about who stared at him whilst doing it.

"You thought I'd leave because of that? When I ate with Jumin and Jaehee I knew full well I _could_ leave right then and it would be a valid enough reason that V would let me" Seven whimpered and sunk into his seat, eyes looking at his legs, as his legs blocked his view of the floor.

"I could have…" MC started again, his voice softer and quieter, Seven even got the illusion that these words were only meant for him "I could have left but… I didn't, I don't plan to leave either, and not anytime soon if I have any say. I care too much about all of you to abandon you, like you said, it's so warm and fuzzy here, like the fur jacket you gave me, I tried it on, it fit well, so well that I plan to never abandon it or everyone else"

Seven felt tears in his eyes, why was he crying? He wiped them away, must be left over pepper spray from Vanderwood "How can you lose something that you so well into? The answer, you can't, I can't lose it because it fits me so well, like I can't lose the RFA because I fit into it so well"

"Do you understand Seven?" His voice was back to normal now, and like magic, so was Seven's hearing, he could hear the whirl of his computers fans and more, as though while MC was talking to him, there was nothing else to be heard, except for him.

A small smile came up on Seven's face "Yeah, thank MC, haven't gotten much sleep so a hacker imagination goes wild this late at night!" He laughed with it.

"It's only 15:00 Sevy" That nickname… "no where near night, but, I hope you feel reassured, I hope you're smiling Seven, I like smiles, big happy smiles for big (hearted) happy people!"

Seven laughed a bit but heard a buzzer buzz on his screen "Aw man! My boss just gave me MORE work! Why must people be so evil that they need my skills? Well, sorry MC, my disciple, but duty calls for the Defender of Justice 707!"

"Heh, 'duty', farewell my defender, I trust the Defender of Justice shall defend the defenceless and vanquish evil from the known realms~?" He saw MC staring at the street camera that was perched on a bank wall, probably not the best camera to hijack but, meh!

Seven opened the files from work, blah blah, hack this, find that, pay was fine though, couple thousand pleased him and his baby cars~

"All the realms are safe under my watch, now the defender of the undefended defenceless must depart to defend the undefended defenceless! Sayonara!" He hung up, plugging his phone to charge he set it away and turned to his work.

Feeling his stomach rumble, he pressed a hand to it, only bread fish guts isn't that filling… but work has been piled on him so much he hadn't had time to do anything today, not even change. He was still dressed it what he slept in, on him was a plain blue sleeveless shirt, his glasses, and boxers.

So lazy yet so comfortable…

He looked at the screen, he can eat one he's done some work, yeah! But before he started typing he looked to the door that lead to his garage, he wondered if MC would like to ride in one of his babies with him.

No, no useless thoughts, back to work.


	8. Day 4 Part 2

Munch munch.

Munch munch.

Sat on a bench outside the building that housed Rika's apartment was a lone MC in his natural habitat, eating his natural food, nothing, because he didn't want to stand to get food.

He leaned back, head tilted up at the cloudy gray sky, it seemed like it would rain soon. He blinked as something fell on his glasses, focusing his eyes he saw it was water, or more specifically, rain.

Sighing he removed his glasses and started to dry them on his shirt, he'd be forced to go inside if the rain picked up, if not, nothing a shower wouldn't fix.

Looking around he saw people walking from place to place, leaving another building across the street just to turn around, most likely forgetting something. It was… entertaining watching people from a bench.

Looking over his shoulder he saw someone leave the apartment building he was staying in, a woman in her late eighties maybe, his lack of glasses giving him a disadvantage. He sort of forgot that other people lived in the building besides him, at first his thoughts were that V possibly owned the entire building.

He may own it all, he saw a picture of a purple flower on a rock side cliff hung in the foyer, the same one that Zen sent him a few days ago. When he asked the receptionist, she said that one of the owners hung it up a few years ago.

The receptionist… was a strange lady, she seemed to always keep an extra watchful eye on him after his 'induction' to the RFA, he wouldn't disregard the possibility that she was someone hired by V to watch the place, if so, that would explain her careful behavior towards him.

He felt more rain hit his hair and face, he didn't move to clean his glasses again. He felt relaxed just sitting in the rain, maybe he could chat with someone?

Blindly, he grabbed his phone, he decided to call Jumin, why? He wanted to relax and Jumin's voice was soothing in a way.

Holding it to his ear he stared up at the sky again and smiled as the rain hit his face.

"Hello, Jumin here, is something wrong?" He heard something small being set down on the other end.

"It's a rainy day, huh?" He wasn't sure why he started with that but, why not? A squeak sounded as someone, most likely Jumin, walked a short distance.

"Hmm, it is, I'll have to ask Assistant Kang to get an umbrella for me, even if it is a short walk to where Driver Kim parks, I would rather not get wet" He sat back down "Thank you for telling me MC, was the weather all you called to talk about?"

He chuckled as he saw some people run to get inside of a building to escape from the increasing rainfall.

Jumin clicked his tongue "I hear the rain clear from you, are you outside right now?" He hummed in agreement "Well, I can't tell you what to do but, I would suggest heading inside soon, it seems it is meant to get colder, it wouldn't be good for anyone if you caught cold" he appreciated the concern.

"You said you were going to Driver Kim correct? Isn't your penthouse in the same building as your office?" MC was now completely wet from the rain, he'd definitely need a shower.

"Odd, do you have a cold already? Your voice seems deep for a young female, I suggest getting inside soon as not to worsen it" Jumin cleared his throat "But, yes, they're both in this building, how did you know that?"

Oh burning flowers of hell.

"I- It's logical if you think of it… why go to two separate buildings when they can both be put into one, it's faster to get from place to place"

Either Jumin accepted the answer or choose not to push it, but he was glad it wasn't talked about more.

"Well, since I have time before my next meeting today, I can talk for a little longer, is there any specific topic you have in mind?"

"Well adding on to Driver Kim, why do you need him, like, are you going to a different business?"

He heard Jumin chuckle "You're very observant MC, I am going somewhere, I have a meeting with some winery owners later today in China, I was planning on telling everyone in the chatroom right about now but, I hope you can relay the message? It would save me much needed time to finish work" From small sounds it seemed like someone walked into Jumin's office.

"Oh… I apologise MC, the business owners are here for the meeting early so I have to go" Jumin stood up and began to walk "I hope you did not catch a cold being in the rain, I hear warm honey helps"

"Jumin, wait!" The sound of footsteps stopped.

Some people across the street looked at MC confused for a second but continued, he looked away, embarrassed.

"Um, you talked about the winery owners you were visiting later… can bring up the question if they can attend the party? I- I don't know much of business but I'm sure they can help" He bit his lip, it was the first time getting a guest over the phone, he was much better with planning words.

Jumin hummed in thought for a moment "Alright, I'll tell Assistant Kang to email them about it before I depart so they have more time to think, if that's all then I have to go, it's nearly dinner so I suggest getting something to eat, goodbye" He hung up.

MC sighed and leaned his head back again, feeling the rain once again land on his face making him ever so relaxed. Talking to Jumin made him feel some what… lesser, mainly because of the huge difference in class, corporate heir, and him, he knew that Jumin wanted to be seen as a regular person by people, not some influential person, he just couldn't help it.

After putting his phone away, he stood up and walked inside to the foyer, looking around he noticed the receptionist glaring at him.

Rolling his eyes, he walked to the elevator and pressed the button to call it.

After a minute wait the elevator arrived and he stepped inside "Oh, please wait up!" Looking out the door he saw the elderly woman he saw leave the building while he was on the phone with Jumin.

Holding his arm in front of the door they slid back open, allowing her to enter.

As she stopped she turned to him "Thank you" she smiled to him and looked at the panel on the wall "Can you press 13 please?" Nodding he pressed the button for the 13th and 14th floor.

"Oh, you're going to the 14th floor? That warms my heart" MC looked at her confused.

He put a hand on the railing as the elevator started to move "How so, I'm just going back home" Wait, when did he start calling Rika's apartment 'home'?

"Oh, you live there? I take it you are a friend of Rika?" The lady's green eyes shining at the name while MC's widened at it.

"You knew Rika? I thought she didn't have many friends…" He scratched the back of his neck. He really shouldn't assume things about people, the only reason he thought the late blonde had no friends was… well, he had no reason.

When the RFA talked about her it was only about how she was as a person, not her life. Yoosung seemed to have some problems with Rika's death so maybe, if he found her friends he could give him some closure with their words? He'd have to ask V about Rika next they talked.

"Oh, she was popular one! I remember when she was younger, all the boys fawned over her, but eventually she met who she called the man who she gifted her heart to" The lady had a fond look on her face, if she lived here for many years then maybe she knew Rika personally.

"If you don't mind me asking, but can you tell me some more about Rika, I'm staying in her old apartment and some of her friends only said so much… it was a quick move" Good, say as much as is needed but as little as possible.

"Oh, sure, but, can I have your name? Rika was such a kind girl so It would be nice to know the name of the person who lives in her old home" "MC" "Well hello Mr. MC" She chuckled "But you want to know a bit more of dear Rika? Alright… Rika was a sweet girl, when a few months after she first moved in she asked which days I went shopping so she could help carry things for me, she did that every week few weeks for 13 years, the first time she missed the day was around 4 years ago, I think she had some sort of party to attend…

"That day she apologized to me nonstop, I wasn't upset but to make her happy I had her help me with something, making dinner for a friend that was coming over that day, she was a phenomenal cook, made the best meal me and my friend ever had, she mentioned that she was teaching her cousin how to cook, I didn't know her cousin was she spoke only fond words about him, I don't remember his name but she said he had shining purple eyes…"

She continued talking about Rika's habits and quirks, how she's invite her over for lunch or dinner or Rika would cook for her or she always found time to help the people in the apartment, elderly or teenagers who just moved away from family, she'd help them unpack to move in or pack to move away.

Apparently one day, four years ago, was a day when Rika usually helped the lady shop, but said she couldn't, and that a friend was coming over to put in security, like a door lock and such. But the next day, she had to move out, she gave a reason of wanting to be with her love. Everyone in the apartment knew of her boyfriend, a blue haired photographer from how fond she'd talk of him. Everyone was sad when she moved, they had all known her for months or years with constant help from her.

He guessed it was difficult for the people living there at the time, knowing someone and being such good friends and then have them leave.

"And then, a year and a half ago, we heard from her soon to be fiancé that she… had killed herself, Rika kept in contact with me when she moved so her fiancé also had my number…" The lady looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at him.

The elevator dinged, for their talk the two had gotten into it that they decided to just ride the elevator a few times to talk and listen.

MC pressed the 14th button again.

"Well, that's as much as a know of her, she tended to be secretive about her job, saying that she helped people, that's was all she ever said of it" MC stood up from the ground he had sat down on while she was talking.

"Thank you, I feel like a knew her as well now, but… can I ask something?" She nodded "So, I've been living in Rika's apartment for a couple days now and… I haven't seen or heard anything from the neighbors, do not many people live on that floor?" He was curious, in four days he should have heard some form of music or yelling, but there was nothing.

She shook her head "Oh no, no one lived on that floor besides Rika for nearly 2 years, a few weeks before she moved out, she asked all the tenants on that floor to move out as well, she even found new places for each of them that suited their financial situations, so no, no one else lives on that floor besides her, why are you curious?"

MC's eyes widened as he looked to the corner where the white-haired man was on his first day… he remembers him saying he was visiting someone on that floor…

MC gasped and stepped back as the elevator dinged and reached his floor, he stepped out of his in horror.

"U- Um… I need to go, I'll talk later… bye…!" He rushed around the corner and ran into the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

MC slid down the door, a hand over his heart, was… what that him? Was he really in the elevator with Unknown on his first day? He would have no other reason to be there besides for him, and his fast response when he got to the door…

Reaching his hand up he locked the door, feeling some sense of safety.

His phone dinged.

Pulling it out he had the thought that, he should probably tell Seven that he met the hacker. Surprisingly, it was a chatroom, and Seven was involved in it, how lucky.

MC has entered the chatroom

 **707:** Work is so soul draining… UGH! I'm done some things of it but… my hunger…

 **707:** Oh, Hiya, MC lol

 **MC:** Hello Sevy, how are you?

 **707:** Great! Had to start cracking down on my work if I didn't want my boss to scramble me~ lololol

 **MC:** Those puns aren't even egg-celent, there more sunny side down, lolol

 **707:** Aw… my puns are no funny? Well, how about Jumin and Zen being like cats and dogs?

 **MC:** … That's a funny thing to picture, but wouldn't it be weird for a cat to own another cat, Elizabeth 3rd

 **707:** Nah, it's natural!

 **707:** Oh, I just had an idea! What if Elly became an RFA member?!

MC smiled, starting to forget the feeling of being scared from moments ago, he typed his reply.

 **MC:** Hmm, if that happens, she'll need a phone for the messenger, and… paw sensitive screen! That's needed as well for her!

 **707:** Smart thinking my fellow Elly supporter! I'll make one for her, you have design classes so you make the phone case design! Maybe of the God of Cats?!

 **MC:** So of you then~? My my you're being as much of narcissist as Zen~

 **707:** /

 **707:** Hmm… we need to run this by V…

 **707:** Accio V!

V has entered the chatroom

 **V:** Luciel, MC, hello

 **MC:** Er Mer Gerd, it worked

 **707:** The applause is welcoming MC, why you sitting by the door btw?

He gasped, looking up at the camera, he completely forgot what he wanted to say about the hacker, fumbling with his phone trying to type he noticed V was talking.

 **V:** It seems I came at a convenient time, I thought everyone would be asleep

 **707:** If you needed to talk you could have just called

 **V:** It's something I wanted to say to everyone, I was going to leave a message here for everyone to read

 **MC:** V, did you set the party date?

 **V:** I did, yes

 **707:** Wow… when is it?

 **V:** After some long thoughts I decided it would be best to have it soon rather than later

 **V:** So, I was thinking of having it a week from today, on the 11th

 **MC:** A week? Are you sure V, it seems too soon…

 **707:** Yeah… I agree with MC, is a week enough time to plan an entire party?;;

 **V:** I know this is sudden and on such short time…

 **V:** But since it's MC's first party, I thought it to be best for it to be small

MC rubbed his eyes, making sure he read it right, a week… Yoosung said they had parties every couple of months, with possibly 6+ months for prep. A week left him and the RFA with 6 days for prep…

He thought It wasn't the best time to ask about the streamers he was thinking about yesterday… his mind began to wonder to how everything would need to be set up, emailing the guests the date, and what to wear-

He shook his head, this wasn't the time to think about the party! Well… it was but… he had to tell them about the hacker! In this chatroom, the party was his second priority!

He'd… he'd just have to trust in V for right now with the date set.

 **V:** I hope everyone help MC come up with potential guests

 **707:** Aye, sir!

 **MC:** Seven's been a big help so far!

 **MC:** But uh… V…

 **V:** Yes MC, is something wrong?

 **MC:** Yeah, sort of… something happened that I feel like I should tell you, I feel like Seven should hear this too…

 **707:** What happened…? I didn't see anything on the cameras

 **MC:** I think I met the hacker, Unknown

 **707:** *Shocked emoji*

 **707:** What?! Did he do anything to you? Are you okay?

 **MC:** Yeah, I'm fine, V, is it true no one else lives on this floor?

 **V:** Yes, how did you know that?

 **MC:** I met one of Rika's friends today, an old lady, she told me a bit about Rika

 **MC:** Didn't know she taught Yoosung to cook

 **V:** You met Nina

 **707:** As cool as that is, can we get back to the hacker, MC

 **MC:** Sorry, well, she told me that no one else lived on this floor but on my first day, I met someone in the elevator on my way up, he said he was visiting a friend on this floor, he looked weird… bit emo lol

 **707:** But like V confirmed, no one lives on that floor besides you, he must have been there to ensure you got inside!

 **V:** This is… concerning information, if this is true then the hacker knows what MC looks like and to go to such lengths they are most likely watching MC still

 **MC:** This is getting creepy…

 **707:** MC, don't worry, I'm watching you from my cameras, what did the hacker look like, I need to know who to look for, besides someone 'emo'

 **MC:** Didn't see his face well and don't remember much of his clothes but he was definitely a guy, short white hair, shorter than me and he had a tattoo on his shoulder, don't remember of what though

 **707:** Ok… thanks! I'll keep on watch for him!

First time for everything… let's get back on track, now that they knew he met the hacker everyone is going to be worried possibly…

But, they knew so back to party talk.

 **MC:** Thank you Seven

 **MC:** So um… back to the party

 **707:** Is now a time to talk about the party…

 **707:** Sorry, worry won't help, let's get back into party mode!

 **707:** * **God Seven Party Mode Engaged***

 **MC:** Any Seven is best Seven!

 **MC:** Sending party kiss, MUAH

 **707:** I think my fan stopped working… why is it getting hotter in my office…?

 **V:** Yes, thank you for the information MC, I'm sorry about this situation…

 **V:** But there was something I wished to tell you Luciel

 **V:** I'm going on a short trip…

The chat slowed down from that.

V was apparently going on a trip to who knows where, mountains he thinks he said. He would be gone for a few days but promised to be back for the party. Seven promised to protect everyone while he was gone.

MC proceeded to make Seven blush (or he guessed he was blushing from Seven's responses) with compliments, all true.

With warm goodbyes, all three left the chatroom.

MC rubbed his eyes under his glasses, today was... weird.

First, he found the dust from the months of the sink not being used had clogged it so he had to clean that, then he opened the wrong door _again_ and had towels and pillows and such fall on him _again_ , and that was just before 7 AM…

Then being run over by Jumin, having dinner with him, befriending Jaehee, and stepping in dog p-

Jaehee!

He forgot he had gotten her number that morning, and, Mel-Cali had gotten her number so he didn't need to raise his voice to sound girly!

Standing up he walked to a small stand next to the couch that was facing the camera Seven could watch him through.

Grabbing a nearby marker, he retrieved the white board and markers from the hallway that morning, he wrote something on the board and turned it to the camera before waving and walking away.

On the board was 'Food time, eat eat!' written in red marker.

He went to the kitchen and went to his phones phone app, not the phone app the RFA Messenger provided, dialing Jaehee he opened a cupboard and pulled out… a package of ramen.

Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Hello, this is Chief Assistant Jaehee Kang, who is this?" A female voice, Jaehee asked, there was typing so she might have been working.

Putting the ramen in a bowl he put it in the microwave, which thankfully still worked.

"Heya Jaehee, it's a me Mel" He felt relieved that he could say his real name and not this nickname, he didn't hate being called MC but, everyone in the RFA (besides 707) didn't know his real name, or even that he was a _he_.

"Mel? Mel-Cali?" The typing stopped as she gasped "Oh hello Mel! I'm so glad you called!"

He smiled as he leaned against the island counter, watching the bowl turn and turn and turn and turn and…

"Why's that?" He put his free and around his chest. The bowl turned again.

He heard her laugh softly, a warm feeling appeared in his chest, he ignored it "Well… I feel like I can be honest with you… even with just knowing you for less than a day, it's strange… Oh! I didn't mean to say that! Please ignore that part" He agreed to.

"I remember that you like Zen, I found from sources that he is auditioning for a new musical! Oh no… I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that…" Those sources being Zen himself? The albino did talk about a new role in a chatroom after he left C&R.

"I won't tell a soul" The microwave beeped "Oh, sorry Jae, gotta go, foods ready, buh bye!"

"'Jae'? Oh, eating is important, make sure to not skip a meal, I would also like to apologise for what Mr. Han did this morning…" She sounded guilty… that made him a bit mad, she was feeling guilty for something Jumin did.

He took a deep breath subsiding and ignoring the anger "It's okay Jae, you don't need to apologise, an apology from Mr. Bad Driver, I mean, Jumin would be better than one from you, you have nothing to apologise for" He touched the bowl but jumped away slightly at the heat "Ow! Hot bowl! Bye!"

Putting the phone on the counter he grabbed the bowl with oven mitts and got it ready before sitting at the dining table and eating.

His mind wondered to what he learned about Rika, kind, free spirited, very forgiving and helpful, he was a lot like her… knowing this, he could understand where similarities could be seen between the two of them.

* * *

A white-haired man paced around a brightened room, he wasn't working right now so there was no need to have the lights off.

As something dinged he pulled a piece of paper off a tray, with gloved hands he looked on both sides of the laminated note.

He was wearing gloved so none of his prints would get on it, not that a hacker could do much with finger prints… and it wasn't like he was even registered in any files, to the government, he didn't exist, just like how he was to _others_.

Walking over to a small basket he tucked the note inside. Perfect, it was perfect, a perfect welcoming gift fit for a prince.

He did well in keeping the gift secret from others, there weren't many who entered his office besides those of higher command than him, which there were only two people higher than him. The Savior and _him_.

Pushing it near the door, he looked back at the computer screen, he'd send it in the next few days, when the prince is sleeping, get someone who's disposable to deliver it, and the welcoming gift would arrive at the same time as him. Or he hopes, it would ruin the welcoming if it got there before him, or after, because he would already have been there and gone.

He looked over the baskets contents, treats, the letter, and even the plushie the people who get invited to paradise receive before they arrive get, it was as big as a person head.

The past few days he was wondering why he was even making a welcoming basket for the RFA prince, or why he was even caring about him at all.

The only reason he was even being invited to paradise was because The Savior specifically chose him, everyone was so happy, envious of him and curious as to why she chose him.

Even he wondered why The Savior chose him… it seemed simple at first but… the more it happened… he started to doubt that…

Ugh, taking off the gloves he threw them in a corner where empty bags of sweets and finished bottle of Cola Coke sat before turning to the computer monitor.

The RFA prince was eating ramen, he didn't remember the last time he had that… maybe… seven months ago? No need to think of Ramen, once he arrives in paradise he will eat meals and food the people could only hope to taste! He would also get to eat with The Savior herself… a privilege the people would never even dare to dream about.

He changed the screen and started a conversation with their helper.

 _ **Unknown:**_ _How far is he?_

 _ **DT:**_ _He said he's almost done, he should be done before you arrive, don't worry_

 _ **DT:**_ _The Savior choose me to give him this, he's good at what he does I can promise that, he'll be of more use to us than just whatever The Savior wants him for_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Do not talk about The Saviors plans with such leniency!_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _I'm going to retrieve him sooner than said, tell him the 'due date' is closer than you thought_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _My prince, you left but you will come back, you will be with me soon… in paradise once more_

* * *

MC sat on the apartments couch, headphones on his head and phone in his hands, he was laughing and smiling at a funny video.

He paused the video and showed the screen to the camera, playing it as he did for Seven to see if he was watching. He had been doing this for a while, if he found a funny thing he would show it to Seven via the camera. Sometimes Seven would text him what he thought of it, so it was mainly 'lolololololololololol'.

The phone buzzed with a response from Seven

 **707**

 **Why am I finding this funny?!**

 **The coffee woman reminds me of Jaehee**

 **MC**

 **Oh, I think I know how as well xD**

 **707**

 ***Grabs coffee cup***

 **I NEED THIS UP MY-**

 ***We are sorry, but the following sentence is over the rating***

 ***To hear more pray to God Seven***

MC smiled at the phone and stood up off the couch, walking around the living room for a second he sat down in front of the camera on his knees.

"This good my tomato god?"

 **707**

 **I am not a tomato!**

He smirked "But tomatoes are delicious~" He winked and stuck his tongue out at the camera.

 **707**

 **So you admit to eating raw tomatoes?**

 **I expected more from you, you should try sticking HBC inside a tomato and eating it!**

 **The honey and tomato would… most likely make you vomit but…**

 **ADD IT TO THE BUCKET LIST! THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!**

 **It's right under: Hug Elly for more than 30 seconds!**

MC tried to hold a hand up to the camera signaling the red head to stop but he was currently laughing on the floor.

Seven's antics never failed to make him laugh, and make him hurt from laughing too much.

"S- Seven…! My sides, stop being funny!" The conversations between him and the hacker were always playful and cheerful, Seven, him and Jumin even teamed up once to tease Zen a while ago.

And when Zen left, MC apologised to him, Zen said he would accept the apology if he sees a selfie of him, or, as he thought, of _her_.

So, he sent the actor a selfie… of his thumb, he drew a smiley face on it though, to which Seven started his own little trend #PraiseTheThumb

He even hacked into some Tipster accounts and spread it with the picture of his thumb, the silly hacker probably made some people very confused.

MC slowly stopped laughing, sitting up from the floor.

 **707**

 **You laugh so much I can't not tease you!**

 **MC**

 **I'm glad my pain brings you smiles**

As he sent the text his phone started to ring, oh, it was his teacher.

 **MC**

 **Gotta go, getting a call**

 **707**

 **Back to work for me as well~**

Answering the call, he held it to his ear "Hiya Sir, what's up" He stood and walked over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Mel, it's about the project I gave you a while ago, how long do you think it will take you to complete it?" He sounded nervous but happy.

"I'm almost done… maybe by the end of the week or so, why?" He sat at the table and took a sip of the drink, feeling the cool water rush through him.

"The people who contacted me said they needed it sooner, the due date is being moved much closer, I'm sorry for the inconvenience my boy"

"What?! Moved sooner! It was due on the 11th now sooner? The 11th was already a busy day but… when is it needed?" He was panicking inside, he needed to work on it all night if needed, no sleep for him I seemed!

"I don't know… but with in the next few days… they didn't say…" the last part sounded strained, like he was extremely annoyed, he would be too… he is!

"So… I'll just take it like it's due tomorrow even if it isn't, ok, gotcha" He stood and walked to his lap top, leaving his water of the table to fend for itself.

"Thank you… I am sorry for this… but all this stress will be over soon, I promise you, and the reward will-" "Will be very good yeah, you told me before sir… never say what it is though… ugh… bye, gotta work on it now!"

With that he hung up and opened his laptop to the project. This company is really pushing his time limit!

* * *

 _ **DT:**_ _It's done_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Took long enough…_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Oh, The Savior is calling for me, I need to go ^^_


	9. Day 5 Part 1

Seven woke up from his sleep, heart thumping and mind pounding, taking some deep breaths, he grabbed and put on his glasses, looking at his phone he saw it was early morning.

Setting it down he flopped back onto his bed… it felt like a nightmare… trapped in an endless dark void, no help anywhere no matter how loud he called out, only to see a bright blue light in front of him, more blue lights just as bright appearing around him, chasing away the darkness he was surrounded by. A single image flashing in his mind, MC sitting and smiling… at him, blue eyes shining bright with joy.

Seven ran his hands through his hair but he stopped as memories of doing the same to MC surfaced, he sat up again, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore today.

Getting up from his bed he started towards his kitchen to grab a bag of Honey Buddha Chips, hand on his heart, it was beating fast, even now.

Why… why did it feel like things were going to be different today?

* * *

 **Unknown:** ted_so# *long

 **Unknown:**!lo# $wai_-

 **Unknown:** …

 **Unknown:** %wated_I m

 **Unknown:** -

 **Unknown:** I am

 **Unknown:** going to

 **Unknown:** corrupt you

MC stared at the messages on his phone, he had been able to screenshot the messages so he still had them, itnthe chatroom they weren't there anymore, deleted.

He didn't think anyone else saw them since they weren't talked about, not even Seven said a word about them. They did get strange alarm sounds, although he didn't…

Also, apparently the messenger was hacked! By Unknown most likely… and the fact that Seven's maid would be watching the CCTV of the apartment made him a bit uncomfortable… with Seven he knew the guy so it wasn't that bad, but now with the knowlage that some random woman he didn't know might be watching him? Yeah… crepped him out.

During the morning, he was also slower than normal from lack of sleep. Or well… he may have… never fallen asleep in the first place having had to do the project and other school assignments he may have forgotten to go to bed.

Putting his phone away he looked back out the window. He was sat on one of the apartments dining chairs but had placed it by the window for a view of the city. Looking around he could see people walking down the streets.

Turning to the fridge he tapped his chin, maybe he could go out for something to eat? He could see a bread fish stand through the window, not that far from the house, hopefully it was still there.

Standing he patted down his shirt, and turned to the door, wait, he had to text Seven first, duh, didn't want another 'playing hooky' incident…

After a quick text to the probably still sleeping hacker, it was early, he made his way out of the apartment and out of the building, ignoring the receptionists glare he made a turn and started to fishy bready goodness!

After a relatively short walk, maybe a couple of minutes, he could see the bread fish stand in a location that seemed familiar… shrugging he continued to the stand.

As he got to the stand the man running it, he smiled.

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you, are you looking for bread fish?" MC nodded and looked down at the stand, there was a small sign that told all off the different kinds of bread fish the stand had, in Korean of course. Sadly, he didn't know what some of them meant…

He noticed the lack of 'bean paste bread fish' on the sign, he knew that from Seven talking about it "Hmm, sir, do you have any bread fish with red bean paste?" He figured he may as well try the bean paste ones, Seven recommended it after all so why not?

"Oh, those, yes I do, sorry about them not being on the sign there" Reaching behind the tray he lifted a small tray of fish shaped bread.

Setting the tray on top of the stand the old man looked behind MC for a second "One second, sorry about this" MC nodded thinking it was directed at him, the person behind MC nodded as well.

"How many?" After a second to think he asked for three "Alright"

MC looked down at the tray, they smelled good, a question pooped into his head "Why was the tray hidden?"

The man smiled "Well it wasn't 'hidden' people weren't buying them today so I set them away, the bean paste gets warm fairly easily and seeps into the bread"

"I'm happy you have them, a friend recommended this kind to me" MC smiled remembering Seven talking about them in the chatroom.

"Well they must have good taste in bread fish!" He chuckled and went to bagging them.

After the man put the set amount of three bean paste bread fish in a brown bag he set them on the counter "Ok… that will be 873 Won please" Nodding he reached into his pocket for his money… but it wasn't there, feeling his other pockets, he still found nothing, did he forget it at the apartment? He was sure it wasn't taken, he would have felt or noticed that so he must have forgotten it…

Sighing he dropped his arms "Forgot my wallet... um, sorry about this, um… I'll go, sorry" As he turned to walk away he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to the person he gasped quietly.

"I'll get it for ya" MC looked into bright red eyes as they looked back at him, the person smiling at him.

"What…?" He asked in shock.

The man released his shoulder and grabbed out the amount he had to pay, setting it on the stand MC snapped out of his state of shock and waved his hands franticly "No… no…! It's okay!" He tried to stop the white-haired man from paying for him but failed as a brown bag was handed to him.

"Here ya go" He smiled at him.

MC looked down at the bag, he wanted to refuse it, but the man still had it extended to him. The man chuckled quietly before placing the bag in his hands for him.

Confused, MC looked back down at the bag in his hands, blinking a couple of times he looked back up at the man.

For a few seconds MC stared at him confused before he realized it, the man had bright red eyes and shining white hair, he could tell it was tied behind him. It was Zen!

Taking a step back he held the bag tight, but luckily not enough to break the bread fish "Um… thank you…" Turning around he started to speed walk away.

As he walked he heard footsteps behind him, Zen was following him "Hey, can you wait a second please!" With that he stopped, damn it…

Turning around he saw Zen slow down and stop a few feet away "Wow, you're fast, do you run or something?" He shook his head "Never mind, ignore that bit, well, hello" He waved before extending it towards him.

MC looked at Zen completely confused.

After an awkward moment of MC doing and saying nothing, Zen retracted his hand, now using it to scratch the back of his neck.

Finally finding his voice again he quickly looked down at the bag of dread fish then back to Zen "Why did you pay for the bread fish?" He was curious about this, was Zen different than he knew and wanted something or… no… he mentally slapped himself, he knew Zen wasn't like that, he was sure.

"Well, I over heard you saying your friend recommended them to you, you sounded happy when saying it and, I make people happy for a living so I didn't really think twice when I bought them, oh, I'm Zen by the way, who are you?" He extended his hand again, a new smile on his face.

MC looked at his hand for a second before shaking it with his own, Zen's hand was a bit smaller than his so it was easy to shake "Mel" He nodded with the reply.

Zen hummed in thought for a second "I recognise the name… is the rest of your name Mel-Cali by chance?" MC took a step back in confusion and shock, how did he know? He said he recognised his name, maybe from the times he was talked about in the chatroom from Yoosung and Jumin? He just hopped the albino didn't make the connection in his name, Mel-Cali, MC.

Nodding he tried to change the subject "Um… I'm sorry if this seems rude but, why are you wanting to talk to me?"

Zen laughed and put a hand on his hip "Well, when you buy lunch for someone isn't it natural to talk afterwards? It would be extremely rude for a gentleman like me to not chat with someone after getting food" He winked at him when he was finished making a small blush rise on his face.

"It isn't even lunch…" he muttered to himself "… Uh, sure…" MC looked down at the brown bag Zen had in his hand "What bread did you get? I was too busy… panicking to hear you…" He forced a laugh.

Zen looked around and spotted a bench nearby, walking to it and waved for him to follow, he did.

As Zen sat on the bench MC took a seat next to him.

Setting down the bag of bread fish he took one out and began to nibble on it, Zen making him a bit nervous.

For the next minute, the two sat in silence eating bread fish.

As Zen finished his first he turned to MC, noticing how tense he was, eyes trained on his food and shoulders stiff, he sighed "Um… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I hope you understand that it wasn't my intention"

MC bit into one of the fish and began to suck out the bean paste, nodding while he did. After he ate a fair amount of the 'guts' as Seven called it, he turned to Zen "I know, it just surprised me, no need to worry" He then went back to happily eating the bread fish guts.

Zen watched him suck the guts and laughed "Do you know a red head by chance? Cause he does the exact same thing" Zen leaned back on the bench, resting his arms on the back of it.

MC glanced at him through the corner of his eye and hummed in confusion before turning to face him again, the bean paste of his food staining his lips a bright red, his tired gaze on him. Zen thought it to be an adorable face.

Licking his lips, a bit he noticed the bean paste, he quickly wiped it off with his hand "Well… I do know a red head"

Zen smiled at the comment, if it was Seven then that'd be a good thing "Oh yeah? What's his name?" His smile turning into a smirk.

MC opened his mouth to say 'Seven' but stopped himself, a moment of thinking later he spoke up again "His name is Luciel, he recommended me these, I'll have to thank him later" He looked down at the pocket that held his phone.

That was apparently funny because Zen started to laugh "Wow… I gave Seven too little credit, he's not as anti-social as I though! He does have friends, one that shares his quirks it seems too" Zen tapped his chin before having an 'ah ha' moment, grabbing out his phone he dialed a number, it rang…

Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Hiya Zenny bo ba! What's the occasion that I get a call from a celebrity~?" He sounded just as Seven…y as ever it made MC smile.

"I underestimated you Seven, congrats on having a bigger social life than Yoosung, having one friend" Ignoring the obvious insult to the blond, MC was happy to hear Seven, it made his heart feel lighter somehow.

"Huh? I'm a hacker god extraordinaire! Extraordinaire who are agents don't have friends! Who are you and what have you done with Zen~?!"

MC and Zen both rolled their eyes, MC more playfully though while Zen's was out of annoyance.

"You're making me regret calling you already… no, wait… I met your friend, say hello!" Since the phone was already on speaker he just leaned forward towards it, his shoulder touching Zen's.

"Hiya _Luciel_ , it's me, _Mel_ , from the… thing… at… that place…!" He hoped to God Seven that Seven would play along.

"Huh…? Mssssssssss- Mel! Hiya Disciple Melsalot, how are you?" He sounded uncertain.

"I'm good, just got food, gunna head back soon so don't worry" Zen awed at the comment, at the thought Seven had a friend other than the RFA.

He also choose that moment to talk again "Seven, you won't believe this, Mel here, eats bread fish just like you" MC shrunk into the bench a bit embarrassed, he was going to tell Seven but just wanted to say he tried them, not say how he ate them "-just like you, vampire style" Oh, Zen continued talking.

"Oh~ You did, did you? Followed God Luciel… um… no… not that way… You followed God Seven's bread fish snaking guide?!" Seven stayed silent for a moment, just humming in thought.

"Wait…" The red head said quietly "You're eating lunch with Zen?" MC tilted his head, wasn't the context obvious? Wait, was that jealously in Seven's voice?

MC thought it a good idea not to point it out.

"What, are you jealous Seven? You sounded it for a second" But apparently Zen thought it good to question it.

"Wh… what?! I'm not jealous! It… It's just lunch between friends, nothing to even _be_ jealous of" Seven cleared his throat "Oh yeah! Mel, check your email, I sent a message to my town friend Tom about the par… participation award! Yeah! Award for best disciple of God Seven!" He laughed for a couple seconds before sighing "Oh my lord of Honey Buddha Chips breeding cats to the eighth degree… my boss sent me more work, gotta go! See ya Zen, talk to ya later MC… I mean Mel!" With that he hung up.

As Zen put his phone away MC grabbed the brown bag that held his remaining bread fish and stood "I have to go now… um… it was fun but, I need to!" Turning he started walking back to the apartment.

Zen watched MC leave "I have a feeling I made him annoyed…" he muttered to himself as he made his way to his house.

As MC turned a corner he pressed his phone to his ear, the sound of typing greeting him "Hello Seven"

He heard to one talk and only typing continue, was he not talking to him?

"Seven…? Well, I wanted to say sorry about Zen, it wasn't my idea to call you, he doesn't even know I'm MC, just Mel" He slowed his pace as the typing continued, no words coming through.

"Are you upset or something? A silent treatment won't help the situation" Still nothing, just typing but with a new sound, chips being eaten.

Confused he looked at his phone, it was connected to the hacker so there wasn't a problem…

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair "Ok, alright, I'll apologise for Zen again, I'm sorry for him calling, I didn't know he would, and him asking if you were jealous was uncalled for, I _may_ have noticed the tone in your voice but didn't say anything, I was hoping Zen wouldn't either"

He leaned against the wall trying to hear anything from the red-head… other than him drinking PhD. Pepper…

He still hadn't said anything which was making MC nervous, maybe it wasn't what he wanted to hear? A joke maybe?

"Knock knock…?" The joke starter was met with silence "You're meant to say, 'who's there'…" he cleared his throat "Um… I'll do it then… Who's there?" He tried to do his best impersonation of him "Sorry… Sorry who? Sorry to you…"

Now he was feeling more than just nervous, was he mad at him specifically? But for what reason then?

Maybe he'd talk if he got to the apartments cameras. Standing straight he continued his way back to the apartment.

"Look, Seven, are you mad at me? Is that why you're not answering? I'll say sorry a thousand time if need be, I _am_ Canadian, still nothing?" Tapping his lips, he tried to think of a way to get the red head to say something, yelling? No, that would just make him more upset.

As he continued to think the typing on the other end stopped, accompanied with a noise of confusion.

"What the…?" Was what he heard from the other end.

Smiling he continued to walk "Hello Seven, got tired of the silent treatment eh?" Across the street he could see the apartment a little ways down it, almost at someplace safe.

"'Silent treatment...?' wait, who is this… oh… oh god… MC?" He sounded more nervous than anything else right now.

"One and only, are you still upset, you've been silent to me for a while now" MC felt something fall on his nose, water. He wondered if it was going to rain again, probably knowing his luck…

"I have… wait, you've been active for… two minutes?! When did I pick up?! I had my headphones on the whole time" MC stopped in his tracks, staring blankly at the air in front of him.

"You didn't hear a thing, did you…?" "Um… no…? Did you say something important?" He sighed "No, nothing important… just thought you were… nevermind, sorry for interrupting you, truly, I'll be in the apartment in a bit, nice talking to you"

"Um, nice talking…? Talk to you later!" The line went silent, but this time, MC hung up first. He didn't mean to sound agitated if he did while talking if he did, it was just… he didn't really know how to describe it… tiring maybe?

A couple of seconds after he stepped into the apartment he felt two things, one being the receptionist glaring at him, again, and the second being he felt like he was being watched, ignoring it, he continued walking only to feel it again, he knew it wasn't the receptionist, her glare was cold, this was an… odd feeling.

He continued to make his way to the elevator, still feeling someone watching him every… 2.35 seconds, he counted.

He felt it again as he pressed the elevator call button, the set amount of time later, 2.35 seconds, he turned to the nearest camera, it was turned to him instead of at the door.

He knew only one person who had access to the cameras, good old Seven. Smiling triumphantly, he ignored the now confused stare from the receptionist and waved to the camera enthusiastically.

Pointing to the elevator which had just arrived, he made his way inside it before waving goodbye.

As some soft elevator music played, it seemed to be Fur Elise, he felt his phone vibrate, oh, it was Jaehee, she was online.

 **Jaehee:** I wonder if anyone else is online…

 **Jaehee:** Hmm…

MC has entered the chatroom

 **Jaehee:** Oh, this is quiet a coincidence

 **MC:** Guess so, so hello Jae!

 **Jaehee:** 'Jae'? Well… my name is Jae _hee_ but I'm not against the nickname

 **Jaehee:** Can I ask you a question MC? You seem to rarely, if never come on the messenger alone…

 **Jaehee:** Do you wait for someone to come online to join? I just find it peculiar is all

 **MC:** Oh… I guess I have, huh, how weird of a thing for a person such as me to do and realize at a time such as this with a person such as you are acknowledging it

 **Jaehee:** Anyways;; I came to ask Seven if he found anything on the hacker who led you to Rika's apartment, but doesn't seem to be here

Oh yeah, he forgot that was a thing. He was having such a good/odd/weird/fun time with the RFA that he sort of forgot about the Unknown hacker, besides the messages from last night.

He would also have to keep his guard up still, he _did_ get a message from Unknown saying he would 'retrieve him soon' or whatever, his guess was he would try and 'retrieve' him during or just before the party, but during made no scene because how would he know when or where the party is?

 **MC:** Yeah, that's a problem we have…

 **MC:** How's work going btw, Jumin have any cat projects, like tiny mittens so cats can enjoy winter?

 **MC:** Or…

 **Jaehee:** SHHH You're giving him ideas, Mr. Han can see this;;

 **Jaehee:** But my work is good, the meeting Mr. Han is in should be finished soon, I'm sure he'll look at the Messenger and see the cat mittens idea…

 **Jaehee:** Although is it extremely sudden, I made arrangements for him to visit the Oil Prince

 **Jaehee:** **In the middle east ^^**

 **Jaehee:** Meeting and business trip all in one~ ^^

MC rolled his eyes and he smiled, stepping out of the elevator.

 **MC:** Oh, I'm sure that hs nohing to do with kat projects, just want to be ready 4 oil prices?

 **MC:** Sorry for the hell hole of typos, I'm walking back to the apartment.

 **Jaehee:** Oh my god, you understand my intentions so purely!

 **Jaehee:** Much to my dismay, we will be forced to postpose any future cat related projects~

707 has entered the chatroom

 **707:** mhrgfjfj

 **Jaehee:** Seven, hello

 **707:** fyGFCHFyk"L';

 **707:** ilesdmih:3

 **MC:** 8P mtilesdmawomfgihsdm

 **Jaehee:** I do not know what is going on but I don't like it

 **MC:** ok

 **707:** ok

 **Jaehee:** … Have you found anything about the hacker?

 **707:** so much work

 **707:** I'm drowning

 **707:** In numbers

 **Jaehee:** Please keep a message confined to one text if you can…

 **MC:** Don't worry, swim Seven, you'll make it to the shore of relief soon enough!

 **707:** I'll swim fast, just for you MC!

 **Jaehee:** Is MC alright?

 **707:** Yupie do da! Checked the CCTV every 2.35 seconds and nothing has happened!

 **Jaehee:** 2.35 seconds…?

 **707:** Ye, but just looking at the screen makes me so frustrated…

 **MC:** Ah ha! I did feel someone staring at me every 2.35 seconds!

 **707:** We locked eyes too once too, right?!

 **707:** You were coming back from your lunch with Zen

 **Jaehee:** ?!

 **Jaehee:** luch wuth Zen?!

 **MC:** Typos… But uh… no… … … It was my… twin… brother… uh… yeah…

 **707:** Twin brother so cliché~ lololol

 **Jaehee:** That's… good, but I didn't know you had a twin brother

 **MC:** Seven… help…

 **707:** Alright~

 **707:** Yeah! MC's twin brother! Mel-Cali! Very very big! I mean tall!

 **707:** I'm not good at describing people… am I…?

 **MC:** I would go as far to say I'm insulted…

 **Jaehee:** Well that information is out of the way…

 **Jaehee:** Isn't communication through CCTV weird?

 **707:** *Crying emoji*

 **707:** I want to go and protect him myself!

 **707:** But there's nothing I can do…

 **707:** I mean her lololol

 **MC:** -_-

 **MC:** It would be great if you could come! I've met everyone but you!

 **Jaehee:** *Confused emoji*

 **Jaehee:** Unfortunately, Seven said he was busy, what can you do

The last part didn't really sound like a question, not very optimistic Jaehee, not at all.

Munching on some of the candy food he surprisingly still had in his school bag, he continued to read the chatroom.

Seven suggested he would like to create a body guard robot to protect him which made him smile happily. He had received gifts but few things that were made, even less tailored to him.

The two found they had another common interest, robots, the only difference being, Seven liked to create them, while he liked to dismantle them out of curiously of how they worked, though he could probably ask Seven how it worked negating the need to kill the poor robo-guard.

The red-headed robot creator then sent a picture of a very cute looking fire breathing robot dog, while he may not be the biggest dog person, he can appreciate this one, it wouldn't poop! Hopefully…

And Seven seemed to enjoy the praise from him of his creation, praise well deserved on his part!

The only part Jaehee had problems with was it spitting fire, as how it may burn things. He didn't mind fire all that much, I mean, it's not he hasn't played with fire as a child. He spoke of that feature as very enduring flames, any marks from it would be as soft a kiss from its creator which Jaehee said she wished to never be burned by it if that was the case.

The two then got into a 'fight' of who was cuter, him or Seven, they threw compliments back and forth to each other such as 'you're hair grows with the same beat as my heart' or 'the skin of my heart wishes to only be touch by the silk that is your voice' or the one that definitely got him and would swoon anyone else, 'you're cuter than Elly'.

Much to the sadness is MC's heart, Seven started to question why he even made the robot got in the first place, saying that it couldn't help him anyways. Knowing the time for playing was done, he suggested Seven to go clear his head, take a walk maybe, so he left the chat room to do so.

 **Jaehee:** Seven seems to care about you a lot, MC

 **Jaehee:** To make a robot in such sort time just with thoughts of you in mind

 **Jaehee:** I haven't seen him be like this to someone in my time with the RFA

 **Jaehee:** You must be very special to him, MC

 **Jaehee:** Oh… Mr. Han will be done with the meeting soon, I'll have to ready the plane for the business trip ^^

 **MC:** Yeah… um, thanks Jaehee, be careful!

 **Jaehee:** Same to you

Jaehee has left the chatroom

 **MC:** …

 **MC:** I… really like talking to you guys…

 **MC:** ^^

MC has left the chatroom

Setting his phone down on the nearby coffee table as he yawned. Taking off his gray glasses he folded them ad set them beside his phone "Maybe I could use a nap too… haven't slept since… at all today…" Slowly he set his head on a cushion, currently not caring that the small couch was to short for him to lie on.

"Just… 20 minutes…" With another yawn he closed his eyes, feeling the affects of his brain going into sleep mode.

He laughed quietly, a small smile on his face "Luciel… cute… chocolate" Those being his last conscious words before lulling himself to sleep.

* * *

 **707:** ilesdmih:3

 **MC:** 8P mtilesdmawomfgihsdm

Equals…

 **707:** I love Elly so damn much it hurts :3

 **MC:** 8P Me too I love Elly so damn much as well oh my fucking god it hurts so damn much


	10. Day 5 Part 2

**Jaehee:** …

 **Jaehee:** I feel as though I am missing something…

 **Jaehee:** *Shocked emoji*

 **Jaehee:** How did I not notice! Seven said Mel was MC's brother

 **Jaehee:** I should call her and confirm…

Seven rolled his eyes, it looked like Jaehee saw what he said. As much as she would probably bagger the poor man about his 'brother', he thought it would be entertaining to see the messages of MC struggling to answer Jaehee's questions, and him wanting to hit him with a frying pan again, those were always funny.

He wondered how the brother would be if MC did have one, a twin at that like the lie he told. Blinking a few times, he shook the thought away, a twin of MC would be sort of weird, but… he couldn't really complain about that now could he.

Oh right, his previous thought, from MC's Fakebook he found the light brunette had a sister, elder by two years. He also learned he had cats in the past which explained his love for lovely Elly~

But he stopped himself from looking any further than doing security needed him to, despite his hacker urge to find information, he felt like he wanted to learn about MC, from MC, rather than a computer.

Besides, there's always secrets a person has that is on no server, _he_ knows that more than anyone.

Pocketing his phone, he turned and looked to his left, buildings and shops dotted his vision. There wasn't anything special in his immediate sight, but in the distance, some odd hours drive in that direction, was the building that housed Rika's apartment and within that, MC.

"Um, sir?" The voice got him to turn away from the apartments direction and to the stand salesperson.

The person behind the counter held a bag of fish shaped bread with the very rare spicy bean paste, the spicy bean paste was nearly as rare as Honey Buddha Chips which made him wonder if MC had been able to get the regular or spicy bean paste bread fish.

Grabbing the bag, he gave them a nod having already paid in cash a while ago before exiting the shop. It was one of the times his maid wasn't around so he went out to get food, with the call from Zen saying MC had eaten them made him have a sudden crave for the treat as well.

As he bit into the of the bread fish stomachs and began to suck out the bean paste within, he began to think of what would happen when he got back to his bunker, he'd probably see Vanderwood, face an unhealthy color of red in anger for him ditching his work once again.

Looking back at the direction of the apartment, he started to wonder what MC was doing, from the mans schedule, maybe drawing, writing on the white board and showing it to the camera or working on boring school stuff.

* * *

MC lied on the apartments couch, head dripping off it at an… uncomfortable angle. Soft snored being the only noise within the room, one of his arm turned over and touching the back of his neck with a leg touching the floor.

But despite the uncomfortable position he was sleeping in, he was still asleep from his nap… when his phone rang.

Using his turned over arm he grabbed the phone, somehow answered it and placed it on his face "It's me, have you read the messages for the cat army that was discussed, doesn't it make you excited simply thinking about it? My security look fairly stiff so they seem intimidating" Jumin rested for a moment to take a breath.

"…" MC let out a long breath, more quiet snores coming out after.

"A sigh… yes, security does look rather plain in black suits, the outfit doesn't add or hinder much of their effectiveness so maybe cat ears as an addition would be possible, and maybe putting them in a different color suit… do you have any ideas for suit colors?"

MC grumbled out a combination of the words 'blue' and 'purple' before chuckling in his sleep.

"'Blurple…'? I have not studied much in terms of art but if I recall, on a color wheel the colors opposite of blue and purple are yellow and orange, are you suggesting that? Hmm… an idea has just come to me, by the party, all of my security will be in tiger colored suits with tiger ears, the tail would interfere, I thank you for listening and providing me aid in this, I will be sure to credit you should the need arise, goodbye" He hung up after. And the world begins to wonder how Jumin had a conversation with someone who was barely conscious.

As the silence settled MC's phone slid from his face and onto the floor, the man falling back asleep.

Another hour past before MC awoke, he found he had a call with Jumin but didn't remember having it. When he called the raven-haired man, no one picked up, most likely in a meeting or something, he rarely answered his phone in meetings.

Currently he was browsing Fakebook, smiling at some things, avoiding others like the plague. Curiosity grew within him and he found the RFA's page on the site.

There, he found some pictures of previous parties, most likely taken by V himself. The other members in some solo or group photos. There was also a picture of Jumin holding Elizabeth 3rd at the party hall… he remembered Seven talking about Jumin bringing her once… poor Zen…

As he went to look at another picture, he got a notification of a chatroom, Jaehee was present… and Jumin just entered as well. Shrugging he joined in too, follow the band wagon off a cliff they say.

Jaehee has entered the chatroom

Jumin has entered the chatroom

MC has entered the chatroom

 **Jaehee:** We all joined at the same time;;

 **Jumin:** Yes, I see that

 **MC:** Hurray for all of us having no lives!

 **Jumin:** I have a life, it is centered around the affection of Elizabeth 3rd ^^

 **Jumin:** But, I despise the fact I have a meeting tomorrow… I was planning to spend the day with Elizabeth 3rd at home

 **Jaehee:** I apologise for the short notice of it but I had no choice

 **Jaehee:** What can we do when oil prices raise?

 **Jumin:** That is true…

 **Jumin:** What is the princes name?

 **MC:** Is it Oil Prince? I could swear it was Oil Prince, or maybe it's not Oil Prince

 **Jumin:** You sound like a cassette stuck on loop

 **Jaehee:** I will find his exact name before you leave tomorrow ^^

 **Jaehee:** Oh, right! I had something to tell you

 **Jaehee:** A body guard came to me this morning

 **Jumin:** Of course, you're part of RFA

 **MC:** Dear lord…

 **MC:** So many 'J's as the first character…

 **MC:** Using the power of God Seven, I summon…

 **MC:** Presto, Yoosung!

 **Jaehee:** …

Yoosung has entered the chatroom

 **Yoosung:** Men in black suits came to me as well during lunch!

 **Jaehee:** Well then…

 **Jumin:** Yes, I sent body guards to everyone

 **MC:** …

 **Jumin:** You were the obvious expectation MC, you and Seven

 **Jaehee:** Wait, so MC is without protection?

 **Jumin:** Yes, her address is classified, and Seven is watching over her so there is no need to worry

 **Jumin:** Assistant Kang

 **Jaehee:** Yes?

 **Jumin:** I would like you to find and contact a company that can create animal outfits

 **Jumin:** Order 20 tiger costume, ears separate, I would like to test how they look on the security before I implement them into their uniforms

 **Yoosung:** I don't think security should wear tiger onesies…

 **Jaehee:** MC…

 **Jaehee:** *Angry emoji*

 **Jaehee:** **You gave him this idea didn't you**

 **MC:** It was an accident, I swear! I was asleep! I think…

He had a feeling Jaehee was not going to let him live to see the morning after the party…

 **Jaehee:** There goes _my_ sleep…

 **Yoosung:** Jumin;;

 **Yoosung:** Why don't you not do that…?

 **MC:** Or at least wait a couple… months… maybe a few years? Millenia would be great

 **Jaehee:** Yes, the party is of more concern right now anyways…

The three of them chatted a bit more, Jumin tried to get Jaehee to call a company he knew that made animal outfits which lead him to ask if they should come to the party. In the end, he would be getting an email from Animal Enthusiasts.

As Yoosung was talking about how his body guards came to him, MC got a text from Seven.

 **707**

 **Knock Knock~**

A joke? Alright, let's play.

 **MC**

 **Who's there?**

 **707**

 **Pizza**

 **MC**

 **Pizza who?**

 **707**

 **Pizza for you!**

 **Lobby**

 **Run Run Run!**

 **Run MC Run!**

Confused he turned to the camera. Had Seven ordered him pizza, again?

He wasn't complaining, he hadn't eaten since the… brunch(?) with Zen a couple of hours ago. MC was also happy the hacker cared enough to feed him.

When he got to the lobby, and was given the box that held the pizza, he found the receptionist glaring at him again.

"Do you have a problem with me?" He asked the woman, she seemed surprised he talked to her, a moment later she went back to glaring at him, not saying a word.

Rolling his eyes, he decided to just ignore her now.

As he made his way back to the elevator, he wondered if delivery even delivered to apartment buildings, or if Seven pulled some strings.

Walking into the elevator he pulled out his phone to thank the red-head.

"Hello~!" "Hi Seven, I wanted to thank…" "Ha ha! Sorry MC… or… whomever may be calling, but this is the great answering machine of God Seven! I am unable to take this call as I am being the hack slave of society, if this is my boss, leave the message with Vanderwood, if this is anyone else, ignore that last part! I recommend you call back in the year seven-zero-seven-zero-seven to ensure your call is received but, for a message, speak now, or forever hold thou peace!" A quiet beeping sound played in the background.

MC stared at his phone for a second, of course the weird man would have a weirder answering machine.

"You can probably tell by picture but, it's MC, wanted to say thanks for getting me pizza again? But I'm a bit confused, why are you ordering me pizza? Oh well, you can continue if you want but that just means I'd have to actually find a gym in Seoul" The door opened up to the floor he was currently staying on.

"How about tomorrow I get you food for lunch, pizza, see how fattening it is for you" He laughed a bit as he walked up to the door, one hand was carrying the box, another his phone… this is a problem…

"Oh… well, can't really do that exactly… hmm, maybe Yoosung knows your address, I could ask him to buy it for you then pay him back at the party" He began to mutter to himself, how he was supposed to get back into the apartment for one, and a small tangent on pineapple on pizza…

As he finished his rant on pineapple pizza he turned to the camera, realising he was still talking to the voice mail. Covering his mouth with his hand, the one that was holding the phone, he coughed into it.

"How long have I been talking for…?" he muttered looking at the screen "Four minutes?! Oh my… Seven's not gunna listen to all of this!" Putting it closer to his ear he turned to the camera and smiled nervously "Well… I'm gunna go… um… eat, thanks for the pizza by the way… bye!"

Putting his phone away he punched in the doors password and entered, happy to eat.

As he set the box down and grabbed some of its contents, he sighed. He hadn't meant to talk for so long, especially to an answering machine, he had a warm feeling in his chest whenever he did.

MC looked towards the pizza box, then the television, then back to the box. Smiling he grabbed the box and sat in front of the apartments television.

As he tried using the remote he found there was nothing but static on, how entertaining. Still wanting to watch something he set down his food and crawled to a small wooden cabinet beside the TV.

Opening it he found cases of movies and shows, Mistress of the Ring, Larry Hotter and a couple of others, none of them interested him having seen them before.

As blue eyes scanned the selection of shows one caught his interest, picking it out he read the title 'Love For The Town Boy, Starring Zen as Kai'. With an excited smile, he crawled away and to the player he spotted a while ago. Hastily running the show, he went back to his pizza and began to munch on it.

He had to admit it, he was excited to see the show, not only because Zen was in it but he hadn't seen this particular one in a while. While it was true his sister made him a fan of Zen… after meeting the actor for the first time when he did would have watched them anyways.

The screen lit up, the shows title fading in and out _"This story, is one told by grand parents, by children and teachers, this is the story of one towns love for a boy, and how he grew, how Kai, I, grew with my town…"_

MC huddled closer into himself, pizza slowly being eaten. Zen voicing the start of the this must have been the best decision made in production.

The scene continued to play, with Zen, or Kai, helping some people stock the towns general store, being offered a loaf of bread that was left over as pay, from how the towns people treated him, he was liked by everyone in the town.

The next scene started late at night, Kai lying on a mattress in a dark room, smiling as he carved a chunk of fire wood with a knife, a half-eaten piece of bread beside him…

MC continued watching the show, smiling when the town people helped Kai in the biggest way they have yet, convincing him to stay with a family as he always refused in the past. He also nearly cried at several times, for one, when Kai's father who he ran away from found him, but started smiling again when the town came to his aid and protected him.

He was nearly done the show when he heard his phone ring, whipping his head away from the TV he picked up his phone from the floor, it must have fallen out of his pocket. Pausing the show, he looked at the caller, Jaehee, he picked up.

"It's me, Jaehee, I apologise for calling you at this hour but I had a query I wished to ask you"

MC hummed, changing how he sat for more comfort.

"I was meaning to call you about this earlier but Mr. Han needed more work done… anyways, earlier today Seven mentioned family of yours, more specifically, a twin brother named Mel-Cali"

MC bit his lip and nodded silently, he knew where this was going.

"Uh, yeah… a brother… yup, I have a brother…" The lie may be fun at times, but this happens every time… very awkward.

He heard Jaehee say something quietly "He seems to share interest in Zen to the same degree you do…" she stayed quiet for a moment before he heard her gasp "I forgot to say! I met your brother yesterday, he… had business at C&R when we met" She sounded nervous, which was the right thing as what she said was a complete lie.

MC slowly hummed, remembering the accident, his hip still hurt a bit… "Is that so? I didn't know Jumin moved his office to the hood of his car"

Jaehee stayed silent for the following moments, when she spoke she sounded incredibly nervous "He… told you…? I… I am so sorry for what Mr. Han did, he shouldn't have even been on the road, not because he was intoxicated, but, he has not driven in over a year and most likely forgot many of the rules"

MC sighed but nearly dropped the phone in realization. Jaehee, his friend, was upset because of him. All he wanted was to see their smiles, and protect them, not be the reason they vanished.

He started to look around the room "Um… It's alright, I wasn't hurt, like I said, there's no need for you to apologise, you did nothing wrong"

He heard Jaehee sigh happily followed by a small laugh "Did you hand the call to Mel? He said the exact thing yesterday"

He forgot he wasn't raising his voice to sound more feminine… he didn't care right now "It's still me, MC, just ignore my voice and listen to my words, alright Jae?" His voice was softer, hoping to calm his friend if she was still nervous.

"You have something you need to say? I'll listen" She sounded curious.

He nodded and crossed his legs, he was facing the television was he wasn't looking at it.

"Whatever Jumin does, you aren't required to apologise for him, you should never feel the need to apologise for someone else, anything anyone feels towards him, is his problem, same goes for Elly, while Jumin expects you to take care of her, it isn't mandatory in your job" He let the silence that followed sit, to hopefully allow Jaehee to take in what he's said.

"What if… I get fired?" All other background noise he heard previously had stopped, she must have moved to somewhere quieter.

He smiled at the question, hoping to get a smile from his response "You've been working with Ju Ju for over two and a half years, correct?" After a small snicker, she agreed.

"I'm sure everyone knows how much patience goes into being an assistant, chief assistant at that, good job by the way! You work hard, get projects done 120%, if Jumin fires you, it's his lose of the perfect employee" He once again let the silence sit.

He heard Jaehee laugh softly, confusion in her voice with happiness "I don't remember the last time someone has cheered me like this besides Zen, but even his encouragement has not made me feel this hopeful, thank you, you know, you do sound very much like your brother MC…" she stayed quiet for a moment before speaking again, this time her voice holding a mixture of caution and curiosity "But… that's impossible, you recalled the experience with Mr. Han in the first person, but… MC… are you Mel?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed "Yeah, let's just say I'm a cactus for all I care" he cleared his throat and looked at the TV that was still paused, it had Zen starring in it, maybe he should talk about that now.

"Oh, Jaehee, have you seen the show Love For The Town Boy?" He twirled the remote in his hand.

He heard he gasp in surprise "Yes, I have it at my house, have you seen it, it's the only movie Zen has acted in, There are very few copies of it out there, how did you watch it?"

He smiled at the television "Well, I personally don't have a copy, but Rika did" "Rika?" "Yeah, I found it with a bunch of other movies I… didn't think someone like her would be interested in, lots of fantasy, hero's saving the world, some sad ones too" Setting the remote down he looked at the case of the show. It had a picture of Zen, maybe 18 or years old, standing in front of the wooden gates to the town he lived in.

"You found it in Rika's apartment? Didn't V ask specifically not to search cabinets?" He stayed silent after that.

He completely forgot about that rule…

"I forgot… I haven't gotten a call from Seven or V so it didn't set off an alarm…" He set the case down and looked at the camera guiltily.

Jaehee sighed "Well, it's already been done, no use thinking about it further, how far are you into Zen's movie?" A more cheerful tone present.

"I'm almost done it! I'm at the part where Kai is visiting his mothers grave…"

From then on the two continued to talk about the movie. Their favorite parts and why they liked them, Zen's skill in some parts and the movies plot.

By the time either noticed how long they had been talking for, he felt his phone buzz against his ear, looking at it briefly it showed a chatroom being open, Zen and Jaehee already in it.

"Am I boring you?" He asked with mock offence "I think we've been talking for a while, gotta go, see ya later Jae~!"

"Talk to you later… Mel" With that, Jaehee hang up.

Looking at his phone, screen blank, he stared back at his reflection in it. He saw his eyes, blue and bright, mouth still up in a smile.

Turning it on again he looked at the chatroom, not bothering to enter, just… lurk…

Their conversation started with them being concerned about Yoosung, him playing so much that he might get in trouble in classes, it was a tad concerning to him. But after some reassuring from Zen that Yoosung would take his schooling more seriously later.

After, Jaehee brought up the movie they were talking about, and he could see her confusion in her messages as she put an emphasis on the word 'her' when referring to him. He found this funny, but knew he should probably explain to Jaehee the situation, he'd text her later.

During the conversation, Jaehee moved the conversation to Seven, noticing how he has seemed very distracted from work, it seemed everyone has noticed that as well. From his job, he knew Seven had to be smart, so it was a bit confusing to him too. Zen brought up a possible reason for his recent behavior, Seven liked him, MC.

Even just by reading the messages MC could feel his face heat up, and to be honest, he hoped that was the case.

With a small smile he closed the chatroom, as he made his way onto the couch to sit, his back was hurting from being on the floor, he texted Jaehee, telling her Seven was pranking them by saying he was a girl but asked her not to tell anyone else to keep the prank 'alive'.

A few minutes later she responded and agreed, saying she'd keep up the act. Despite her agreeing to play along, he knew she wouldn't just tell everyone, even Jaehee likes to have a good laugh he knew that much.

Looking at the table he stared at the computer, his project on screen, it was due any day now… could be tomorrow, could be the day before the party.

Sighing he moved the computer away, not wanting to work on it tonight…

Picking himself off the couch, he grabbed the pizza box from the ground, he decided he'd finish the show then go online, maybe find a gym to go work out at.

He didn't have class tomorrow, he had it the next day, so he had time to do whatever, maybe respond to some emails for the party.

Walking to a window he sat down, laptop on his legs, he began to trace lines on the glass as he stared outside.

* * *

Late at night, stars shining bright in the sky, the red-head didn't know the exact time, but he knew it was late at night if the fact his surveillance camera showed stars on one of his monitors.

From his research, the international space station had passed near his bunker a couple of days ago. He was upset he didn't get to see it, oh well.

Kicking his legs, he felt the soft wind of him being moved, looking to his left he saw nothing interesting, to his right, oh, that's a new member of the dust bunny family, he silently congratulated them.

Pulling the headphones off his ears, music still playing through them, he lightly tossed them onto his desk.

He was tempted to call Yoosung, maybe see if he could prank the poor college student but, he couldn't come up with any ideas, the only ideas he had was, he would go blind in 13 hours from being on the computer, and hacking into his LOLOL. The last one he didn't want to do because it would probably cause Yoosung to hate him…

It was far too late, nearly midnight most likely, so it wouldn't be safe to drive over to C&R to play with Elly, and draw a mustache on Jumin while he slept.

Running a Honey Buddha crumb stained hand over his face he sighed.

Looking at his monitor through dust covered glasses he had the idea to call MC, great idea! Besides the fact… he was most likely asleep, his keyboard being too far for him to check also.

He was running out of ideas to keep himself entertained during his short 'unauthorized' break Mrs. Vanderwood told him not to have. At this rate, it would be productive to sleep then stare at his blank monitors for another couple of hours…

Pulling his phone from its rainbow-colored charger he opened his calendar app. Currently 10:00 pm of the 5th of June, another useless day of the year to which the only exciting thing to happen all year was some random man he for some reason wants to talk to being lead into his dead friends' apartment by a dangerous hacker that could possibly cause harm to everything he cares about.

Another year in the life of secret agent 707…

Oh… it was the fifth…

Seven stared at the calendar app, his birthday is next week, the 11th, the same day as the party, they both would be turning 22… another day apart, no different than any other.

He flipped through the calendar, checking dates, V's birthday in September, Jumin and MC's in October, and Jaehee's in December… oh the struggle to find more gifts…

He wondered if anyone would remember his birthday, or if they would be too distracted by the party to remember… For that reason, he found himself a bit jealous of the party, but knew that without it, the whole RFA would crumble to dust, dust so small it would easily slip through ones fingers.

And without the RFA, there would be no point keeping contact with everyone, Jaehee, Jumin, Yoosung, V, Zen… MC…

Dropping his phone into his lap he shook his head, running both hands through his red hair while he did. After quickly rubbing his eyes ender his glasses he picked his phone back up and stared at it.

It wasn't the time to think about himself, he hadn't been on the messenger much today, he decided he should check what everyone has said.

Opening the app, he did just that.

About an hour later he closed the chatroom, leaving from his spectating mode.

Everyone had gotten body guards' curtesy of Jumin, besides him and MC as they said. Jaehee seemed extremely desperate to live, doing so by, in a way, shipping Jumin to the middle east. Some other stuff, rivalry between Zen and Jumin.

But between all that, what one of the two times he did enter the chatroom, Yoosung and MC were there when he entered, he was, and is still, greatly worried about MC, wanting to call and message him all day.

His mind raced continually while he worked, trying his hardest not to check the messenger or cameras. And after all that, Yoosung accused him of having feelings for the RFA's princess, MC!

Seven swivelled in his chair until he faced a door, locked with 5 locks, the door to God Seven's secret lair! His… bedroom!

Inside his bedroom he remembered placing the robo-guard dog inside his closet where a majority of his clothes and all his books were, including 'How To Be An Expert Playboy 101: Volume 1-16'

Looking at his phone again, he opened the chatroom. Maybe it would be good to just say some things, get stuff off his chest possibly.

707 has entered the chatroom

Immedietly, Seven noticed MC was in the chatroom as well, he started to panic slightly, he wanted to say random stuff, but not to MC, not right now…!

 **707:** MC…!

 **MC:** God Seven! How are you? Did you eat dinner? How's work?

 **MC:** Opps, sorry~ one question at a time~

 **MC:** How's work?!

Seven's lips slowly raised into a smile, MC was always so energetic, especially at night…

He hit his own head, shaking it once again. Bad thoughts! No going there! Not a thing to think, especially about friends!

 **707:** I can't believe it's midnight… I spent the whole day working!

 **707:** I'm sorry MC… I wanted to finish the hacker work but, work just gave me more of its name; work

Even then, MC encouraged him, saying it was alright, that while there was a tomorrow, it could always be finished then.

Seven proceeded to apologize, about the hacker, not finishing his work and more, but he also said he will keep him safe safe no matter what it took.

The two got onto a topic that lead to MC asking if he had run away from home, he… wanted to tell the story, he felt that MC was a person he could trust to the ends of the earth, he didn't want to tell him for pity, he… he wanted MC to know more about him, and he MC.

MC wanted to get to know him, the male said it with his own mouth, or, through the messenger. He couldn't tell him, he told MC he didn't want him to get hurt, that it was for his own safety, his and everyone elses, that they didn't know.

Seven told MC that as much as he wanted to know, he couldn't.

He said how 707 is meant to laugh at everything, throw jokes and memes like fries at a waitress. That's him, that's the Seven they should know, nothing more.

MC asked if he really believed in God… it was true, he did believe in God, as it was the only thing he could have, his beliefs. He said, that a man like him, can't have, want, or desire anything, as he didn't deserve it, that everything was too precious and pure for someone like him to ever desire.

'What's wrong with me' The question Seven has been asking himself for more years than he can remember, but only recently has he been asking it to himself so frequently, every morning, every night, every moment he smiles at a message from the man he's currently talking too.

Never in his life had he felt so… confused and conflicted, his mind pacing in an endless corridor where both paths lead to freedom but him never taking the first step.

Once again… the RFA princess, encouraged him, saying it was alright to be confused, to let everything go and be himself…

But… in the corridor his mind was pacing in, there was no path to 'himself', he wondered… has he forgotten who he even was?

 **707:** I feel weird that…

 **707: I wanna travel to the moon!**

 **707:** There, I wouldn't be a secret agent!

 **MC:** I'm sure that someday, you'll go to the moon

 **MC:** And I'll be right beside you Luciel!

Seven felt something on his face, a tear…

Everyone else, Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin and Zen, would just brush off his comments, telling him to quit saying nonsensical things.

MC, was the only one who listened to his tangents of cats and mind dumps, the only one who would follow him to the moon.

 **707:** You would?

 **707:** **I'd love that…**

 **707:** **I'd love to go with you**

 **707:** I should really get myself sorted and finish my agency work

 **707:** So I can catch the hacker

 **MC:** That damn hacker, I'll give him 2 frying pans to the face, count em, 2!

 **707:** Yeah! That hackers why I'm a mess!

 **707:** Let's make that 2… a 3! I'll give him one as well!

Soon after, they went back to leisurely banter, talking about how many and what kind off frying pans they should use, stainless steel, or non-stick.

With all the talk of the hacker they were doing, it reminded him of someone, or a group of someone. Seven suggested a group known as Hackers Chasing Hackers. He knew it would be dangerous if they came to the party and found him, he would probably go to jail if that happened, but luckily! They didn't know his name or face!

Plus, it would be fun to mess with them in person, and MC was rather good at talking to people so he'd find a way to get them to come.

With MCs approval, he swivelled his chair back to his three-monitor computer and began to type an email to the group, encrypted and protected of course! He also made sure that they wouldn't be able to find out more about MC, adding several layers of security and firewalls to all of the light-brunettes' social media accounts.

Their conversation ended with Seven saying goodbye in an overdramatic manner, MC playing along with it, being extremely sad about him leaving. But eventually MC said he was going to have a shower so any messages he wouldn't be able to answer.

As both of them left the chatroom, Seven put his phone back on to charge, rainbow colored charger awaiting his phone, and returned to work, a new vigor inside him.

* * *

As MC entered the shower, clothes discarded and a pair of shorts on the counter. A soft beeping rang through the apartment, the water from the shower being to loud for MC to hear it.

' **The Special Security System has been activated'**

' **The Special Security System has been deactivated'**

' **The Special Security System has been activated'**


	11. Day 6 Part 1

Jaehee scurried as she followed her boss, executive of C&R, Jumin Han. Almost bumping into another worker, she couldn't remember their name, she finally got beside Jumin, with minimal trouble.

"Mr. Han, I would sincerely hope you reconsider apologising to him" she held her phone in her hand, other arm free to swing as she desperately tried to keep up with her boss.

Jumin continued his long strides down the hallway of the building on his way to his office, he spared a glance to his assistant who was struggling to keep up still, sighing he continued walking, a tad faster this time in hopes to lose his persistent assistant.

Jaehee fell behind him by a couple of steps, her tight dress skirt proving to be a disadvantage at her not being able to take large steps. Luckily, her judo practice made her nimble on her feet, keeping her from tripping as she took many short but quick steps as opposed to Jumin's few long ones.

"Hr. Han, please, wait!" Jaehee nearly stopped herself from just jumping to tackle Jumin, her annoyance at him already reaching that level, without even having had breakfast yet.

Jumin turned a corner, one that lead through a sector of the building where the interns were trained, as childish as it sounded in his own mind, he hoped to let as many people see as possible so she would stop of embarrassment.

"Assistant Kang, why are you so persistent that I talk to him?" he left the room of cubicles, after a few turns he didn't hear the click of heels behind him anymore. Slowing his pace, he stopped behind a paining of the building.

Running a hand over his own face softly he turned to the paining "I fear this may cause me to need wine hours before I intended to drink…" he muttered to himself while closing his eyes to collect himself again.

When he opened them, he saw his assistant, Jaehee standing in his path, beads of sweat on her forehead, he noticed her breathing had quickened as well, did she run? Raising an eyebrow, he questioned her "Assistant Kang, how were you able to sneak in front of me with me hearing?" He glanced to another picture hung on the wall ahead of him, the previous chief of security who was fired for… illegal acts towards the company "Perhaps you should start up a training camp for children, I found that children these days are unable to sneak properly"

The sentence giving Jumin an idea, he started to imagine it in his mind. A sneak camp for cats, Elizabeth 3rd being what every cat-det would be striving to be of course. His idea was quickly interrupted by Jaehee sighing.

"Mr. Han, that is not the most important thing to be focusing on right now" "I think it is… cat sneak camp… Assistant Kang, write up a…" "Mr. Han…!"

Jaehee cleared her throat and apologised for interrupting him, a moment later she took a step back and held out her phone once again.

"I would hope you reconsidered apologising to him, you did hit him with your vehicle, and, in every sense of the word, kidnap him" She was really hoping to convince him to apologise, even a quick 'sorry' would satisfy her to an extent. After learning that Mel-Cali, her new friend, was also the woman… er, man, that just joined their organization, she couldn't help but feel guiltier about the accident.

Jumin looked down at her phone, then back her its owner "Is the reason you wish for me to apologies to him because he is your friend? I have said before but it is not good to involve personal matters with work Assistant Kang, no lawyer has showed up to my office and my schedule tells no visit from one also so it is best to leave the matter be"

Stepping to the side, he continued walking, taking care in making sure he did not bump into Jaehee's shoulder as he walked.

Sighing Jaehee turned and followed him, her posture one of defeat, but her eyes shown with a different light.

As Jumin opened the door to his office, his eyes first went to his chair, large black office variant, made fresh mere days ago, his walk with his assistant had worn him out to some degree. He made a note not to tick off short woman as where they lack in height, they make up for in stamina… he could almost hear Zen telling him off in the back of his mind because of that thought.

As he pulled out his seat, he saw his assistant enter his office, closing the door behind herself as she entered. Jumin rested his hands on the desk he stared at Jaehee as she stepped closer, her phone held by both hands.

"You're previous words, saying that the reason you should apologies to him because he is my friend, is not entirely true" She stopped a few feet from his desk.

Before Jaehee could speak more Jumin interrupted her "I did apologise, during the lunch I provided him that day, I don't see what there is to fuss about, he has most likely forgotten about the incident"

Jaehee stared at Jumin, she looked down at her phone, she felt something raise inside herself, she wanted, no, needed Jumin to apologise to MC, not her or Jumin's sake, but because he deserved it.

Looking down at her phone she turned it on and navigated through it. With little trouble, she began a call.

As her phone rang, Jaehee stepped up to Jumin's desk, her back straight and eyes shining through her glasses, she placed the device on Jumin's desk, it still ringing "Apologise" Turning around she strode away from the desk and her boss.

As Jaehee left the office, doors closing, she felt her confidence slowly disappear, worry building inside her "Oh my…" her voice quiet in disbelief at herself "I can't believe I just did that…" She continued to walk away from the office, knowing her show would have been for nothing if she re-entered.

Jumin stared down at the phone on his desk, as it continued to ring, he sighed. Picking up the device he held it to his ear, the ringing stopping as he did.

"Hiya Jae, sorry it took a while to pick up, had to check some stuff, the apartments appliances aren't in the best condition, but that's to be expected…" Jumin heard the voice hum "Ah, sorry, so what did you call about?" Jumin thought for a moment, the person sounded chipper, a voice that held the same joy as Yoosung with a tone similar to Seven but different from them both. Voices were difficult to describe, one thing he knew was that it sounded familiar, and not just from the lunch.

"Hello, this is Jumin Han, I take it that you are Mel-Cali?" Jumin glanced at the door Jaehee had left out of moments ago, he wondered if it was too late to call her back in to take the phone…

He heard a noise of confusion along with another hum, this one holding more suspicion than the last "Yes, I am, nice to talk to you again Jumin, can I ask why you stole your assistants phone to call me?"

"I did not steal Assistant Kang's phone, she handed it to me with a surprising order to apologise to you, most likely about the accident two days ago" "Can I talk to Jaehee please?" "She left my office after handing me the phone so that won't be possible"

The two sat in silence, neither talking as only the whirl of a fan through the phone was the only noise.

Jumin looked back at his office door, sighing he cleared his throat "Since there is no point not to tell you, Assistant Kang handed me the phone so I could apologise to you, as I said before"

"Ah… thank you…" before MC could speak more he was cut off "What is there to thank me for? I have not apologised yet, even if I have apologised what reason do you have to thank me?"

"Can this man just not take a compliment or whatever…?" MC muttered, he heard him sigh.

"Okay… look Jumin, I told Jaehee that I don't need an apology, I know you didn't _mean_ to hit me with your car so you don't need to apologise, how's that?" Jumin sat in a silence, confused, was he trying to read him?

"I… understand you're not like other people Jumin, you don't know when is and is not the right time for emotions so apologising can be hard, I understand that" The mans voice held an certain unwavering calmness "You don't need to apologies to me, the actions you took when the accident did happen, Doctor Lee checking on me and the lunch-that-wasn't-lunch, was show enough that you were sorry, so, don't feel pressured to, alright?"

He heard him laugh quietly "Despite what you're thinking now, I understand you more than you think Jumin, I'm like everyone else in some ways, all of us have our own problems"

He cleared his throat "So!" His calmness gone, chipper voice returning "Now that that's done, how are you… what the… my food! Gotta go, bye!" The line went dead soon after, leaving Jumin sat in his seat, very confused, but his face portraying none of his feelings.

Setting the phone down onto his desk he looked down at the device, the realization came to him, he was hung up on for food. He was starting to see Mel-Cali in a peculiar light, most people would have been increasingly nervous to talk with him, but Mel spoke to him like old friends, he was also still having trouble taking the fact he was hung up on for _food_.

Jumin turned to his computer, pushing his chair back he stood, suddenly not in the mood to work, maybe he could take a drink from the wine bottle he had hidden under the conference rooms table…

Taking out his phone he decided to call Jaehee, placing the phone to his ear he leaded against the wall of his office, beside a portrait of Elizabeth 3rd, the phone started to ring.

He heard a ringing from his desk, turning to it, he saw a phone, Jaehee's, ringing and shifting slightly through its vibrations.

"Right…" Cancelling the call, he made his way out of the room, intended to take more than a sip from his wine bottle…

* * *

"Just tell me already!" MC laughed at how frustrated his friend sounded.

"No~ You have to guess if you wanna know!" MC was currently on the phone with the albino Zen, apparently Zen had just been trying to rehearse lines when he suddenly was calling him asking where he was from.

The two had been spending the past ten minutes arguing, or, Zen was asking (pleading) and MC just continuously said variants of decline such as, 'no', 'nope' and 'hell no'.

"Why can't you tell me, I'm hurt you don't trust me" MC made a face, half skeptical, half smirking.

Zen had resorted to asking various questions since he even stated that if he did say where he was from, he would deny it.

"Because! It's a secret to everybody~" MC teased, he wasn't sure why it was fun but, it was.

He guessed by Zen's silence that he was thinking of more questions to ask him.

"MC… you are a very mysterious woman, you know that? It's like your taking lessons from Seven…" Zen stayed silent for a moment "You're not actually taking lessons from him, are you?! Because if he's corrupting you with his life style and… and cats, I swear…!"

MC found himself startled from the questioning but quickly resumed his previous smile, seeing Zen like this was fun, he knew that Zen wouldn't do anything to Seven, or, anything harmful at least, a smack to the head at most.

After more guessing from Zen, the actor changed the subject, to him and Seven. He felt his face heat up when Zen talked about the high chance Seven had feelings for him. He also commented on how Seven had the tendency to hide his feelings to which he replied, Seven is a Tsundere, the comment getting a hearty laugh from Zen making it worth it.

Zen brought up the topic of how men aren't very honest, MC's response was a solemn answer, saying he knew all too well how dishonest people could be. He made an attempt to change the subject but, Zen being persistent, asked him about it.

Eventually MC did manage to change the topic of discussion away and to Zen, some photos of him needed censorship, much to his ease of mind.

MC was happy with the fact Zen was becoming popular, he was a really good actor that has helped lots of people, his sister being one he knows.

Surprisingly, Zen became flustered when he said that, which was something he knew to rarely happen.

After having his fun at teasing the poor actor they returned to regular conversation topics talking about foods to hobbies, he even found out that Zen's favorite drink was straight beer, which wasn't that surprising now that he thought about it…

Sadly, the call came to an end when Zen's director knocked on his door, with their goodbyes Zen hung up.

Raising his arms, he sighed hearing them pop, as he stood from the bed he put his phone in his pocket. He was in the apartments bedroom because it was hot, and with Seven _refusing_ to tell him where he could find a fan at least as the apartments built in air conditioner was broken from years of being unused, the red head found his squirming amusing, MC had bought himself a small fan he carried around the apartment.

He had also been changing into some lighter clothes when Zen called, clothes that Seven had given him days ago but, they were better than nothing, so he was now in a black sleeveless shirt with gray shorts.

Walking out into the rest of the apartment he thought back on the past few days, nearly a week had gone by since he first arrived, now he had new friends, was helping them with their work, and was part of charity group.

It all felt very surreal, going from 10AM classes to a party at noon in such short days… classes… school… he had class tomorrow at two, oh how he wanted to sleep sadly he needed to be awake, he dreaded to thing what would happen if he slept in…

Shaking his head, he ignored the facts of having to adult and walked to the kitchen, intent on getting some food.

Passing though the living room he ignored the buzz from his phone, to hungry to check it, if it was urgent he'd get a call in 2… 1…

Nothing happened.

Smiling he opened the fridge and looked at the food stuffs inside, eggs, milk and paprika for some reason… eh, probably for comedic relief later.

Glaring at the fridge he grabbed the eggs, he was going to try and make Omurice! And definitely not for the reason of Yoosung practically begging him to try it!

He hopped it would be as good as the blondie hyped it up to be, well he knew the taste was dependant on his skill but… a man can wish, right?

…

MC placed the finishing touches on his meal, a touch of ketchup drizzled a top the yellow rice omelette, placing the bottle on the counter he picked up the plate and went to the table in the next room, setting it own he picked up a fork.

After cutting away a slightly burnt piece of omelette he cut another piece and put it in his mouth.

It had a unique flavour, the rice and ketchup blended well together, the honey he added giving its own taste. He continued to eat the Omurice.

Once the plate was clean he put it away and walked to the camera set up inside the living room wall, clearing his throat he stared at it with a blank face.

"Seven, I think I have poisoned myself…" He turned to the kitchen "I think I made the Omurice wrong… I will proceed to die on the couch, tell Ellie I love her!"

He sat on the couch and laid on his back, eyes awkwardly trained on the camera "Tell Yoosung I blame him!" His phone double buzzed a moment later, he still ignored the message from earlier, it was a chatroom... he read through what was being said start to now…

 **707:** Yoosung, MC poisoned himself with the Omurice you suggested to him

 **707:** Herself* lolololol

 **707:** She blames you

 **Yoosung:** ?!

 **Yoosung:** What Omurice?! … oh…

 **Yoosung:** *Crying emoji*

 **Yoosung:** *Crying emoji*

 **Yoosung:** *Crying emoji*

 **Yoosung:** I didn't mean to poison her!

 **Yoosung:** is hse alight?!

 **707:** Doctor 707 reporting!

 **707:** Subject: MC Age: 21 Sex: (Fe)male

 **707:** Subject is not responsive!

 **707:** **Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**

 **707:** Subject is… gone…

 **Yoosung:** *Crying emoji*

 **707:** Is there anything you would like to say sir?

MC has entered the chatroom

Jaehee has entered the chatroom

 **Yoosung:** I… would like to say… I had no part in this! Arrest the deliciousness that is Omurice!

 **Yoosung:** And… MC… I wanted to say this but… Cali is your brother, right? I think I had a… a…

 **MC:** Seven…! *Condescending voice*

 **Jaehee:** Are you writing the type of voice we should be reading your message in?

 **MC:** ... yes…

 **MC:** Are you pranking poor blondie? *Condescending voice still…!*

 **707:** **Yes**

 **Yoosung:** MC…! You're not poisoned?

 **Jaehee:** I believe MC and Seven have teamed up to play a joke on you, MC being the mastermind and 707 executing it

 **707:** We… would never do such a thing!

 **MC:** We're caught Sevy, off to jail we go~

 **707:** MC made me do it!

 **MC:** Wait what…?

 **Yoosung:** MC…! Did you really plan that!

 **MC:** Traitor! This was two-man job!

 **707:** One man and one-woman job~

 **MC:** Fine, I'm the man, you go put on your nun costume

 **Yoosung:** Nun coustume? Why would Seven have a nun costume?

 **707:** I am so devoted to God that I am a part time nun at the local children's church!

Seven posted the picture of him dressed as a nun, he had already seen the picture from a text yesterday but everyone else's reaction would be fun, a black dress covered Seven's legs as he knelt on the ground, hands knitted together, an adorable face looking up to the camera, his amber eyes shined with a sad joy as he stared, MC had to admit Seven looked odd without his stripped glasses, a good odd.

MC put a hand on his glasses, fingers tracing their gray rims, he wondered how he would look without glasses, he had thought about getting contacts before the party but there probably wasn't enough time.

Closing the picture, he turned back to the conversation, Jaehee commented on where he got the costume, questioning the sanity of whomever sold the costume while Yoosung was confused, he didn't know Seven was Catholic, Jaehee expressed her shock after answering Yoosung's question of if she 'had a religion', he found that a strange way to say it, it turned out that Jaehee was Catholic as well.

Seven seemed to know that fact already, but not by files, he said he saw her in a church a few months ago but not thinking it an important thing to remember, he forgot the encounter soon after.

In the end, it seemed Yoosung and him were in the same boat, being religionless, while MC joked about his body and soul belonging to God Seven, which got a laugh and blush emoji from God Seven himself, he admitted the truth afterwards.

MC remembered something, the party was a mere six days away, minus the current day that is. Once he brought this fact to light Seven immedietly started to do what he thought the text equivalent of squealing was, writing a ton of capital E's.

Jaehee, while excited, made it known to much less of a degree than Seven did, thanking MC again for staying with them and allowing them the opportunity to host it once more.

Yoosung was excited too, saying how he couldn't wait to meet him in person at the party, or really, meet _her_ at the party. MC ignored the uncomfortable feeling in his chest as Yoosung continued to express his joy.

As the conversation neared an end, Jaehee suggested a guest, Doctor Lee, a world wide famous doctor, and the same person who looked him over at Jumin's. MC agreed to it, he thought it to be a good idea for him to come, not only because he knew of other organizations that would most likely be suggested that would appreciate him being there, but he also wanted to thank him in person.

 **MC:** Thank you for suggesting Doc Lee, I'll try my best so he attends ^^

 **Jaehee:** There's no need to thank me, I was just doing my part as a member, but… thank you none the less

 **Yoosung:** …

 **MC:** What's up Yoosung?

 **Yoosung:** There's… my guildmates…

 **Jaehee:** This behavior has me confused as well…

 **MC:** Same, what's up with your guild?

 **Yoosung:** They're saying there's a boss Right. Outside. Our. Guild hall. It's one of the rarest ones out there!

 **Yoosung:** GOTTA GO!

Yoosung has left the chatroom

 **707:** Hmm~ Ultra rare super mega awesome boss?!

 **707:** Maybe I should log in and kill it before their guild can~

 **707:** Is what I would like to say… if I didn't have work…

 **Jaehee:** Yes… even though Mr. Han is with the Oil Prince, I still have work as well...

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Han left my phone in his office instead of returning it to me earlier this morning… the battery is nearly dead so I must leave soon either way

 **MC:** Oh the woes of the work force

 **MC:** That's why I'm glad I'm still in school for the next year and a half ^^

 **Jaehee:** Well I hope it goes well, goodbye MC, Seven

Jaehee has left the chatroom

 **707:** I… should get going too… my maid doesn't like it when I'm unproductive!

 **MC:** Have fun! I'll be sure to send words of encouragement via light transmitted digitally to your corneas!

 **707: …?**

 **MC:** The cameras

 **707:** Oh, right! Yeah, I knew that!

 **707:** um… sayonara!

707 has left the chatroom

 **MC:** Huh… he was acting strange, oh well, exploring the city calls me!

MC has left the chatroom

Sitting up from the couch MC put the phone away, as he stood he turned to the window.

Maybe he would go explore some places around the university, if he was going to have class tomorrow, may as well have a place to relax like a shop.

Nodding he started walking to the apartments front door and outside.

As he walked down the hall and stood in the elevator he thought back to the hacker, 'Why?' the only question he had when he thought of him, why him? Or did he want the apartment, if so, why lure him there?

He tapped his head as he sighed, he hated his memory sometimes…

As he walked through the lobby he continued to think, unable to knock the feeling he had, nervousness and paranoia.

Along with what the hackers first text meant 'It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon' Did that mean the hacker was going to get him? Most likely…

That would explain the uneasiness he felt whenever someone brought up the hacker.

Shaking his head, he opened the door and stepped back out into the city, headed towards the university. A camera on a nearby building turning to follow him as he walked down the street.


	12. Day 6 Part 2

The sun stood high in the sky, golden rays shining bright on the city, even as clouds washed over it, blocking it view of the earth, its faint warmth still noticeable to everyone as they went on their day.

As he walked on a path Yoosung turned to look at different groups of people, some sitting at the laid-out benches, chatting, others simply relaxing on the grass.

It was a refreshing sight for him, sure he was used to and preferred the space of his home, but even he liked fresh air every now and then

Which is why he was outside now, after playing LOLOL for a couple of hours more, he swore the game had a spell on him, Jaehee suggested he go outside, maybe study a bit.

While Yoosung didn't like the fact everyone, MC included at times, nagged him to study, he knew he needed to, his grades had dropped a bit this year alone and by over 10% since Rika…

Taking a slow breath Yoosung continued on his way, he didn't know exactly where he wanted to go so he let the wind guide him, something Rika had always told him, 'If you can't find your way, a short journey can be made worth while with help from the wind and sun' were her exact words.

He felt the wind shift, now blowing to his right, his blue over shirt flying with it, patting down some strands of hair that blew out of their clip he turned to the wind.

It was a path leading somewhat further from his home but still on campus, it was more of a shop type place, he'd knew from going there every so often for certain types of food.

The walk would have been better if the security guards Jumin had sent weren't trailing him… Luckily, he was able to call Jumin and have him talk to them, now only three were following him instead of the regular five, and they were keeping a fair distance.

Continuing to walk he sighed, relief flowing through him. Although V had taken a while to set the date, he was still happy it was happening.

Looking back, he remembered the days when everything was better, when Zen's career was first taking off, Jumin was less stone faced, Seven was even more laid back and he didn't hate V. It all seemed so different now, after nearly two years things were finally getting back to normal for RFA.

Over the past few days, when he thought of MC, their newest member, he wondered what she was doing for the past two years while their group was slowly vanishing. He guessed it was a short resentment, wondering what took her so long to be with them so they could hold the party again.

His mind told him he should that way, she was helping them out of the kindness in her heart, he shouldn't resent her helping them.

Turning his thoughts to whatever else he could, he heard his phone ring, a quite voice of a song, Zen's voice… he remembers, Seven changed his ringtone for Zen a few month ago and, in the process, blocked him from changing it back…

Now he was stuck with another guys voice as his ringtone, he felt embarrassed whenever Zen called him in public now…

Pulling it from his pocket he answered is as quick as he could "Hi Zen!" He wondered what he called to talk about.

Zen cleared his throat "Hello Yoosung, sorry to call you right now but, I just wanted to talk to someone about this and, Jaehee is busy working, at least she's not so stressed today" he sighed.

"Not so stressed? What do you mean?" It seems playing LOLOL all day means he missed some things…

"You game addict…" A tired tone in his voice " _If you've read the chatroom in the past hour_ , you'll know the trust fund jerk is out of country, Jaehee's mood seems much higher with him gone, I looked in the mirror today and saw my face was practically glowing! I guess even my body enjoys it when he's gone!" Yoosung glared at his phone from the corner of his eye.

"Alright… um… so what did you want to talk about again?" Yoosung hoped his attempt to change the subject worked, he found it tiring to hear Zen constantly praise himself, more tiring than 13+ hours of straight LOLOL! He's still upset he didn't win that competition…

Zen hummed in confusion but soon remembered "Right! Well first, did you get a strange email? Jaehee asked me to ask you because me and her both got one… something about mints I think?"

Yoosung slowed his pace as he thought, he hadn't checked his Bahoo in a few… months… So, it was probably full.

"So, you're saying 'no' for right now?"

"What?! I said that aloud?!" "Yeah… do you have a fever or something? Probably all that junk you eat, I swear you and Seven are going to end up in a clinic one of these days, why not try and eat better like me, until the party at least"

Zen cleared his throat "But yeah, check your email, see if it got to you as well, too bad your email is probably spammed with useless junk, remember when Seven made you sign up for all those online letters for skin care?" The blond heard Zen snickering.

"Hey! Not everyone can have perfect skin like you" Yoosung looked around the street and glared at a random sign.

Zen started laughing "So you finally admit it? That's good, jealousy doesn't help the body at all, oh, speaking of bodies! Seven and MC!"

Starting down the sidewalk again he glanced at his phone weirdly "What does Seven and MC have to do with bodies, besides having one"

Zen ignored Yoosung's question "What do you think of them? Doesn't it seem like Seven has feelings for MC?"

Remembering the past six days he did think that was true. Although Seven was always playful and weird in the chatroom, in person also, but he seemed much more… controlled? Calm? He couldn't think of a word to describe it but Seven seemed more of it!

"Like have you seen how they interact? MC follows along and understands all of Sevens weird jokes, they even have the same interest in pranking you" Yoosung pouted at that "For the first time, I'm happy for Seven, he's found a girl who makes him happy, and we're all acquainted with her brother it seems like! You through your schooling, me with lunch, Seven by… hacking most likely, Jaehee through Jumin and trust fund ran him over…"

The blond nodded to that, although he wasn't paying attention, looking around he found himself in the plaza, small library to his left, café to his right and he swore he saw a McArnolds a few minutes ago. Along with other shops scattered around.

"Yoosung?" Yelping, the boy in question jumped slightly, putting the phone back to his ear he put his remaining had on his chest taking a deep breath.

"Woah~ No need to be so jumpy buddy, just good-looking Zen here" Yoosung huffed, removing his hand from his chest as he made his way into a shop, the library… his class required him to read a book…

"I'm not jumpy, continue?"

Zen laughed for a second more before talking again "Alright, but what do you think of MC, I can tell Jaehee is calm around her, now that they have a common interest I think she trusts her more, but still on edge a bit too, I mean, Seven already confirmed that MC is safe, twice now, and V would have had him do something if she wasn't… but I can feel that she's a good person! I guess I'm just curious"

Stepping in the door of the library he looked around, it wasn't that busy, mainly people sitting about reading or working, he made his way through to a shelf.

"Well…" He remembered the times he'd chatted with her, the times he'd spent smiling at his phone while she joked or when he laid on his bed waiting for her to enter the chatroom "I guess…" he stopped himself "I know she's a good person too, someone who isn't wouldn't be able to joke around like she does so easily, my mom always told me I had like a… sixth sense for finding good people!"

"I think it's great she gets along good with Seven, besides her teaming up with Seven to prank me now… I don't like it but I don't hate it either…" Yoosung looked at the ground, embarrassed for some reason.

Zen chuckled "Ah Yoosung, you always did say you were an M"

"Again! What does that mean, why do people keep saying I'm an M?" He pouted at the shelf causing some girls at a nearby table to giggle, taking a random book from the shelf he quickly walked away.

"You'll learn when you get yourself a girlfriend Yoosung… or hell, maybe a boyfriend" Yoosung dropped the book on the table he was I front of, he felt like his face heat up.

"I am not!" Not even a second later he heard people shushing him, quietly apologising he sat down "I am not…!" He repeated quietly this time.

Zen continued to laugh through the phone "I'm just joking… Yoosung" he laughed for a while longer.

Pouting once more he looked at the book he took from the shelf '307 Ways To Prepare For A Party And Other Unexpected Events' He opened it to a random page.

"Oh, sorry Yoosung, the studio is calling me, gotta go, talk to you later" He hung up, leaving the line silent.

Putting his phone away he looked at the page 'Way 70 To Prepare For A Party: Find Guests'. Huh, this might be useful… considering he hasn't suggested many guests for the RFA party…

'Guests are an important of a part of a party, even if you're the only one at the table with your birthday cake in front of you because all of your friends forgot your birthday! And if that's not the situation, then good for you, you're not a loser!'

Yoosung reread the page a second time, confused as to why that was written, he continued reading out of interest.

'But the most important part of inviting guests to a party is the theme, say the party is Tiki theme, all of the Hawaiian Tiki men/women that were invited would feel betrayed if a Roman soldier arrived! You would also most likely have the death of a Roman soldier on your hands!'

'To find the correct guests, suggest random groups to your guest coordinator and see if they'll invite them'

Yoosung smiled, taking in the knowlage of the book, flipping the page he kept reading. His teacher said educational books can't be fun but, this was an exception!

'… And that's why you should never invite a phoenix to a party unless you have fire personal on hand!'

Sighing, Yoosung leaned back in the plastic chair he was at in. Having read the ten pages pertaining to Party Guests, he was nearly wiped. That being the most reading of a book he had done in a while, sadly.

Running a hand through his blond hair he looked around the library, it was more crowded than when he entered but he didn't mind, being in the crowded Ancient Plaza of LOLOL got him used to crowds in the long run.

Turning the page, he saw a picture of a red Muugatti car, Yoosung cursed Seven under his breath, the car fanatics stream of car pictures in the chatroom got him familiar with them. But he was happy Seven had an interest in something.

Thinking back on the pranks that Seven had pulled on him, he felt bad for MC with how many pranks he'd pull on her. But, with what he's seen of MCs personality, she would prank him back!

He smiled at the thought, Seven getting a taste of his own medicine!

Looking back down at the book he saw it was covered by a shadow, he guessed it to be one of the body guards as they did tend to check on him.

Before he could talk to the guard two hands went on his shoulders making him jump. As he barley stopped himself from shrieking a person appeared in his vision.

Turning to them he jumped again, surprised, luckily someone grabbed his chair, stopping him.

As his heart slowed down, he looked at them again. Blue eyes stared at him, a big grin on the owners' face.

"Hello Yoosung~" They backed away and did a small wave.

Blinking he looked at them again, it was… "Cali?" What was he doing here?

"Yup, oh, sorry if I scared you too bad, you look pale" Pulling back a seat he sat down at the table with Yoosung.

Touching his face, he looked around, mainly at the guards, he may not have had them with him for long but they looked extremely strong.

"Are you okay?" Yoosung snapped back and turned to MC, had he zoned out?

"Oh, uh… yeah, you didn't scare me!" He turned back to one of the guards, he was looking around the library like normal, all the guards no less than 50 feet away like they said. Turning back to MC he looked at him, confused "Um, Cali, how did you… get past the guards?"

No matter how strong his new friend looked, he had the feeling he couldn't win in a fight against three security guards.

As MC was about to answer he stopped himself to think, biting his lip he looked around, a moment later he gasped and turned to Yoosung.

"You have body guards?" He asked in a quiet yell, a hit of false surprise "Are you famous or something?" Yoosung shook his head and MC looked at the book in front of the blond and tilted his head.

"Whatcha reading?" Nudging his chair closer to Yoosung, MC looked at the book "307 Ways To Prepare For A Party And Other Unexpected Events, sounds like a good book"

Yoosung turned a page of the book, 'Unexpected Event 28: Surprise Visit From A Friend' The book was surprising accurate with situations.

Turning away from the book Yoosung looked to MC who was still staring at the page, reading. As he looked down, he noticed how close their chairs were, gripping the sides of his chair he felt his face heat up.

As he returned his attention to MC, he saw the male looking at his through the corner of his eye.

MC turned to him fully and saw how red Yoosung's face was at being caught staring at him, feeling something nudge his leg he also noticed how close he had moved to Yoosung, that his foot had kicked him slightly "Oh, sorry there" he apologised while nudging away.

Even though he could tell Yoosung was embarrassed, with his flushed cheeks, he was not, much to his surprise. Had the situation been different he knew he would have been just as red.

MC watched Yoosung close the book just as his phone beeped, he didn't hear the buzz so it wasn't a chatroom probably.

As Yoosung looked at his phone he could see the color slowly drain from his face as he read what he thought to be a text.

Yoosung quickly stood up and looked down at MC, who, while sitting, still reached to neck "Cali, I'm sorry but I have to go, my _mom_ is coming to my house" MC nodded, still not fully understanding the panic Yoosung was in.

Yoosung sped off at a slow pace, still being in a library, after a final wave goodbye he left.

As he ran outside his phone rang, looking at the caller, Jumin, he answered.

"Hello Jumin, can't talk a lot right now, need to get home" Yoosung turned his head and saw the body guards had already caught up with him, wow.

"As expected…" he replied, "But I felt obligated to call so I will ask, how was your visit with MC?"

Yoosung completely stopped "'Visit with MC?' What do you mean, I didn't meet MC"

"You should have… she called me saying she saw you at the library but the body guards I assigned to you wouldn't let her pass so I authorized her" Jumin sounded slightly confused which was something Yoosung hadn't heard from Jumin often.

Yoosung turned back to the library, he had already been running for a good few minutes so he was far from it "I only met her brother there, you sure the guards didn't confuse Cali for MC?"

"Do you know her brothers full name?" he sounded sceptical now.

He tapped his show on the ground looking at clock on his phone, he didn't know when his mother would be at his house, he needed to clean! … But he didn't want to be rude and hang up…

"I think he said it was Mel-Cali… why do you ask?" He continued moving, but at a walking speed now.

Yoosung heard Jumin hum to himself, along with the tapping of wood "Mel… Cali… of course, so obvious yet hidden…" He cleared his throat "I must hang up now, I will need to contact Assistant Kang and tell her to cancel the meeting today so I may think… perhaps being with Elizabeth 3rd will help… I thank you for this Yoosung, goodbye"

As the line went quiet he felt bad for Jaehee, knowing he gave her more work in some way… putting his phone away he continued running back to the University to clean his dorm.

* * *

MC watched as the blonde ran out of the library, grabbing his phone he entered the messenger and began to write a text asking Seven why Yoosung would fear his mother. As he stared at the message he erased it, the boy would probably explain why in the chatroom later today.

Looking back at the book he flipped it to the beginning, it landed on a weird page 'Unexpected Event 07: How To Fend Off A Kidnapper'. Chuckling he closed the book and stood up, starting towards the buildings front door.

As he pushed open the door he looked back into the library, through the corner of his eye the table he sat with Yoosung at was still within sight. Smirking he walked outside "Not this time" he heard the door close behind him.

A new sense of confidence inside him, he made his way down the street, deciding to do some shopping, he was still wearing clothes from the bag Seven gave him, besides, he had been wanting to possibly put pictures of himself in the chatroom and it would probably cause embarrassment for both him and the red head if anyone recognized the clothes.

Going to a clothing store he passed by when going to the library his phone buzzed, looking at it there was a text from Jumin.

 **Jumin**

 **Was your talk with Yoosung productive?**

 **I hope it was, your phone call costed me valuable minutes of my time**

 **The only thing that raises questions with me is**

 **Yoosung said he did not see you, but your brother**

 **I have my theories but I will keep them to myself until**

 **I have more evidence to back them up**

Tapping his lips, he put the phone away, it seemed Jumin was catching up. He was curious how that would play out, as calm as Jaehee was when she found out, he was hoping it would be a little more exciting.

After a while of choosing clothing, he stepped out of the store, a gray bag in hand. Inside the bag was a pair black pants, a black shirt and a sweater that he though looked great on him, it was brown.

Looking to the sky he saw it was getting dark, concerned, he started back to the apartment.

As MC walked away from the store the clerk inside watched him leave before pulling out a phone, as they put it to their ear someone immedietly picked up "Is he leaving?" the person on the other end asked with a quiet voice.

"Yes…" they responded "The Saviors Chosen is gone, but… if I may ask, why did the Savior choose him? There is nothing special about him"

The other person sighed in irritation "Do not question the Savior, she chose him to be the prince of paradise so we all will respect that and follow her requests"

The clerk nodded "My apologies"

"Oh, right, send one of the Believers from your area to follow him back to that apartment, the… Savior… said she wants no harm to come to him, from any source, but, he is being watched so note that" The call ended and the clerk sighed.

Walking away from the counter they stepped into a mint coloured door "I'm _sure_ that last order came from the Savior… I cannot be the only one to think he is becoming too obsessed with the Saviors Chosen…"

* * *

As MC walked he was looking down at his phone, reading the bubbles of text on the screen, gray tinted bubbles were Zen while red were Seven.

They had been talking about Yoosung and Jumin, just like the blonde said, someone did call his mother, that someone had been none other than Jumin Han. At the time, his curiosity was high so he asked why Yoosung would fear his mom and luckily Zen quickly cleared up any misconceptions he had that the two had a bad relationship.

His fear was only there because his mother was a cleaning fanatic, which Seven pondered if he could hire her to be his second maid, and Yoosung's home was always messy.

Yoosung also talked in the chatroom about the matter a while ago as well, while he was shopping apparently so he wasn't able to participate.

The three were now on the topic of a strange email that had been sent to everyone, MC didn't know if he got one since he hadn't checked his email lately which was surprisingly unlike him. But he wouldn't be surprised if he _did_ get one considering Jaehee and Zen got one and as V said a few days ago, people knew of the party the day after he privately announced when it would be held, one week from them.

As he started walking across the street, the apartment only a couple of minutes away now, Seven announced he found who sent the email, and after some praise from the new member, it turned out the hacker dubbed 'Unknown' sent it.

As MC spoke about his concern for the other members and their safety, Zen noticed Seven acting weird, or weirder than normal. He was talking more about his, MC's, safety more than even the other members. But luckily MC could call off Zen before he could practically interrogate the hacker.

Once Seven started talking about the hacker and what he might want he once again brought the topic back to his safety only this time, when questioned by Zen, he said that the hacker led him there and the same hacker sent the emails so the hacker would know where MC is staying.

The conversation started to end as he MC suggested that him and Seven go for a walk after the party for some fresh air as the red head admitted to never leaving his house.

Soon later Seven left to prepare things for when he would confront the hacker face to face, since he knew the IP address from the emails, that was possible. Shortly after that, Zen left to exercise, trying to take his mind off the situation most likely.

MC left the chatroom once he entered the apartment building, which wasn't that long after Zen had exited. After ignoring the woman at the front desk and making his way up to Rika's apartment he settled down in the love seat beside the couch.

Throwing the bag of clothes on the couch he turned his head to the kitchen before turning to the other end of the apartment, the side that contained the doors to the bedroom and bathroom. Churning his head around, he looked behind him, to the window more specifically.

Wincing he touched the side of his head, "Stupid memory…" It was always a cause for trouble… what he remembered…

Perking up, he turned back to the kitchen. He needed food! He remembered.

Deciding ramen would be good, he pulled one out from the cupboard he had stocked a while ago.

Hmm… ramen, thinking about the food made him hungrier. Setting the pot of uncooked ramen and water on the stove he marched back to the couch happily.

Lying his head down on the couch he began to scroll through his phone, he had several missed calls again, all from… his family.

Looking back on it… disappearing to help someone return a phone only to end up joining a charity organization and _not_ calling or telling your family for six days, may not have been good thinking on his part…

Looking down at his phone again he hissed in discomfort, he didn't like being yelled at and he knew he would be yelled at _a lot_ if he called now. But, deciding to just suck it up he pressed dial button, luckily, he could still use his phones built in call app and not completely rely on the messengers.

Hearing it ring he put it to his ear, it was answered almost immedietly " _Hello there sister dear…_ " he spoke in English because it brought a sense of home to him.

" _Oh and here's the yelling… yes, yes, I'm sorry…!"_ Hearing the yelling start he wondered how long he could live in the apartment without having to go back home.

" _Ok… the situation is a bit hard… I'm helping friends!_ " MC began an attempt to slowly change the subject so he wouldn't be yelled at anymore.

He had a bad feeling he would be on the phone for a long time…

* * *

Seven sat on the edge of his chair, staring at one of his monitors, three programs opened on the one screen.

To his left was a screen that was blank, it did have the live footage from the apartment the newest RFA member was staying at but he had forced himself to close it after his supervisor, Vanderwood, noted how much and how often he was checking it.

Currently, while Vanderwood was away at the store getting cleaning supplies, he was looked at security camera footage from a few hours earlier, the time when he was chatting with the new member himself, and the resident actor. If he remembered… that was nearly seven hours ago, since then Zen and MC had both eaten and gone to sleep, he had checked both.

Back to the footage, he was analysing it because he couldn't after the chatroom back then, Zen had noticed him getting nervous but that was only because… he saw someone following MC.

Now, from the information he had seen on the males' records, he didn't see any restraining orders, against or from him so the person that was following him may have been a run of the mill stalker, in some circumstances, he wouldn't blame the person, MC _was_ an attractive man…

Seven shook his head vigorously, his glasses falling down his face slightly, no brain, Social Mode deactivate, Social Mode deactivate!

… The person… they could be a stalker… or…

Someone sent to watch him.

Seven himself had been on missions where he had to watch a target for an allotted period of time, so he could spot when someone was doing the same and that person definetly matched what he did, leaning against walls, looking at a fake phone while secretly watching the target, ducking into alleys and stores if they looked behind them, etc.

But, there wasn't much he could do about the situation… if he called and told MC 'Hey, I was watching you walk home when I saw someone stalking you, make sure to watch out, night!' It wouldn't end well…

He figured the person was related to the hacker somehow, he didn't have any evidence but events were too close for them not to be.

He truly wished there was something more he could do to protect MC better then just watching damn surveillance…

Glancing behind himself he turned his chair to face the triple locked door that lead to his bedroom. Turning to desk his computer was at he picked up a large blue sheet of paper, the word 'Meowy' written in messy hand writing on the top on it.

With the paper in hand he spun back around and jumped out of his chair, both feet landing perfectly on the ground, he quietly thanked his training, running to, and quickly opening the door his amber eyes immedietly went to the large cardboard box of parts in a corner.

Glancing down at the paper in his hand he sighed, it was better than nothing…

…

…

 **Unknown**

 **P &i#ce... m^Ne…**

 **T m#rr-w…**

" **Not this time" …**

 **This time… tomorrow…**

 **Return to…**

 **Paradise…**

* * *

 _* I would like to deeply apologize for not posting for the past month, there have just been many things going on, writers block, school, and a general lack of motivation (And playing V's Route! ^^) being some of them._

 _* But, I promise to try and post more often than a month and 1 day after!_

 _* Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think with a comment or review!_

 _* Also~ If you check out this story on my account on AO3, under the same name, you can see a picture of what MC looks like in his new clothes!_


	13. Day 7 Part 1

" _Cal, get me some food!" A man with snow white hair at a large desk yelled before turning back around to the screen in front of him, lifting his arms he stretched before continuing to type._

 _Another man with light brown hair walked up to him, the white-haired male was facing his computer so he couldn't see him, he did however hear his footsteps, he could tell he was trying to be quiet._

 _The second man wrapped his arms around the shorter males' neck from behind and rested his head on his "I hear something is missing from that sentence~" The taller light-brunette had a smile on his face as he glanced down at the head beneath his._

 _The white-haired man looked up, hair ticking his face as he moved, mint eyes narrowed, he glared at the other, while he did the taller, blue eyed man smiled at him._

 _Neither stopping their stares at the other, and the brunette not releasing the others neck from his gentle hold, the mint eyed man sighed and ceased his glare "Fine" he mumbled exasperatedly "Can you please get me some food?"_

 _The latter male stepped back, smiling as the other fixed his hair, turning his chair around as he did "Alright! Be right back~!" He turned away and began to run out of the room._

" _Preferably something swee-" "I'm getting fruit!" Door closing as he left._

 _The minty eyed man grumbled under his breath before shrugging off his black leather jacket leaving him in a red shirt, sleeves gone revealing muscular arms, right arm bearing a tattoo._

 _Swivelling his chair back around he began typing at the computer again._

 _A short while later the door opened back up and the blue-eyed man walked back in, a banana in each hand, both were open but one was half eaten._

 _Walking up to the one who was working he rested his head on his shoulder, the white-haired man didn't mind when he did that, it felt warm._

" _I got your fruit, Snow" He quickly but lightly flicked the others head without looking away from the screen._

" _Don't like that name…" he mumbled._

 _He ignored the flick and smiled "Then what is your name, you never told me" He took a bite of his half-eaten banana making it a two thirds eaten banana._

" _None of your business" he steadily relaxed his neck and tilted his head more into the brunettes, as he did an uneaten banana was put in his vision. He already knew what the brunette was trying to do, taking a bite of the fruit, he continued working_

" _Hey, Snow?" He hummed "What do you think would have happened if I didn't lie to you?" Not even needing to think he knew what the other was talking about._

" _I don't know, this has been the only time I've been… happy… because of someone lying, I got an assistant, and he's my Prince…" He didn't want to know what would have happened either…_

* * *

MC held a cup with a tight grip, the dream from that night still fresh in his mind. He was drinking coffee to distract himself, he knew the drink itself wouldn't make him forget but it would at least distract him.

He looked down at his phone, he was chatting with Jumin and Seven currently, with the picture Jumin had just sent of desert sunrise filling the screen he found peace in his ever-growing worry for the day.

Not only did he have a bad feeling about the day ahead, he had class at the university later also…

 **707:** It really makes you want to travel to the moon…

 **MC:** Yeah, Seven, let's make a spaceship so we can fly to the moon together!

 **707:** *Shocked emoji*

 **707:** How haven't I thought of that?

 **707:** We'll fly together, jump in the 0 G! It'll be an adventure!

As often as MC was looking at his phone, he was looking around the apartment, nervous. He couldn't remember everything about back then but he did remember taking… drastic measures to leave… the second attempt no less painful than the first.

Feeling something, he looked at his hands, cup abandoned, his hand was scratching his left wrist. Forcing himself to stop, he looked back back down at his phone, reading what was going on.

Seven not being able to concentrate, MC felt bad because he knew it was because of him, and Jumin suggesting he… kill his emotions.

As much as he tried to protest the suggestion, Seven seemed to accept it the more he refuted it. The only bright side to this emotion murder fest was Seven suggesting a potential guest, 'Only Cry' was the person he suggested, a man skilled in emotions. Although hesitant, MC accepted the guest.

Just after accepting the guest, Jumin left to give water to Elizabeth 3rd, and Seven had to go because his… maid was returning…

With no one else in the chatroom he left as well.

Putting his phone in a pocket he stood up, grabbing the cup of instant coffee he drank what remained of it, which wasn't much, and place it on the counter next to him before looking to the rest of the apartment, the living room in front of him, bedroom door across the apartment with the bathroom door next to it.

Signing he rested his hands on his hips, he still had a couple of hours until he needed to leave for class so there was so much yet very little he could do before then.

Finding himself glancing around the apartment again, he decided to take another shower to calm his nerves.

* * *

With quiet music beating throughout an empty room, a mint-eyed man inspected objects in a bag. Black headphone sitting on his head being the source of noise.

The man pulled out a coiled rope, his mint eyes scanning the rope before he tugged on one end of it, making sure it was tightly wrapped around itself, placing it back in the bag he pulled out a black harness, multiple clips on one side of it.

He put it around himself, checking if it fit, luckily it did so he wouldn't need to get another, taking it off he threw it back into the bag and closed it tight.

Standing he rolled his shoulder, sighing as they cracked. He had been running around the building all day gathering supplies so he was sore, some of the Believers also asked for his assistance so they hadn't helped at all…

Turning around he looked at a large computer setup, the one he had been using for the past few years… as old as it was, he always made sure it was the best it could be.

Walking to the set up he sat in the chair in front of it, pressing some buttons the screen turned on, on the screen was a mock version of the RFA Messenger, light browns instead of the now gray UI, sadly for hacking, he had to use an older version of the messenger for his computer.

As he fiddled with some settings he noticed a different screen lighting, he turned to it.

' **Incoming call: 707 - MC'** was displayed on the monitor in black text.

Since he installed the messenger into MC's phone, he not only had full access to his phone, but access to his messenger as well, limited access due to the red head, but access nonetheless. That allowing him to see his activity on the messenger, such as calls and texts.

Quickly turning away from that monitor, the man began to type on the computer, he grabbed the black headphones and plug them into the computer.

With a final press of a key, he heard voiced through the headset.

"Hello? Is everything okay?" The first voice asked, he hated but knew it to be the RFA's hacker. He sounded concerned. "Could you open the window and look outside? And… and check the kitchen too, just in case!"

He heard laughing, laughter unlike the red heads so it had to be MC, some other sound in the background, it sounded like… water? "Um, hello Seven… I would look out the window but… I'm a little busy right now" Hearing the brunettes made him calm, just his voice making the soreness in his arms disappear.

Sadly, the feeling of calm was interrupted as the red head started speaking again "Could you just do it MC, please?" He sounded almost desperate, oh how it brought joy to him thinking of him sounding like that when begging for mercy under his boot.

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of running water being disappearing "Alright" wet footsteps sounded for a moment before silence "Nothing out the window, besides clouds that it"

"And the kitchen? Try… seeing if you see any suspicious bugs crawling around…" The man rolled his eyes, how annoying could the hacker be? Turning to a different screen he opened the cameras to the apartment, he found himself looking at them more often these days.

He saw one of the doors open, he couldn't remember what room was behind it though.

"Okay, just don't look at the cameras, you sound nervous by the way, what's up?" As the door opened fully he saw MC walk out of the room in only a towel, phone pressed to his ear.

As MC stepped through the living room he brushed wet hair to the side of his face, entering the kitchen he looked around for a minute before making meaningless conversation with the red head, he started back to the bathroom, shivering slightly.

"Sorry for the false alarm… just felt strange and had to call… but, you sound weird now, are you sick?!" Stopping his own typing, he heard some from the red heads end of the phone call, the call was boring he wouldn't deny that but, he could hear MC's energetic voice so that made it worth worthwhile to him.

"No, not sick, just a bit cold that's all"

"… Why are in just a towel?!" The white-haired man laughed quietly, it was entertaining to see how MC could make people flustered without even doing a thing, even if it was himself.

MC stopped walking and turned to the nearest camera, which happened to be the one he was looking through. Seeing a direct shot of the brunette in a towel not only made him stop laughing, but also made his face heat up.

He chuckled and smiled at the camera "You force me out of the shower then peek without asking? Naughty Seven~" He winked at the camera before continuing back to the bathroom.

"I… I didn't mean to do that! Um…"

"It's alright Seven, in truth, I don't really care how long you've been watching, was just messing with you" MC disappeared from the cameras view as the door closed.

A sigh came through the phone along with some mumbling "Wait…" The man glanced at the monitor holding the call "MC… I need to hang up now…"

"What's wrong Seven?" His eyes narrowed at the monitor, what was the red head seeing?

"I…" He heard a short gasped "I think someone's tapped this call!" The mans eyes widened once more before he went to the monitor, his finger speeding across the keyboard in front of it.

Entering command after command into MC's messenger, he struggled to keep up with what the red head was already trying to do, track him though the call itself, both hands on separate keyboards now, one to fight the RFA's hacker, the other to end the call.

Sighing he stopped trying to fight Luciel, having activated a small program to keep him distracted, now with both hands free he went back to the messenger.

Knowing he had some time, he sent a virus to MC's phone, small and harmless, not enough to cause any serious damage, he didn't want MC hating him now did he? It was just enough to restart his phone, ending the call and deleting all traces of him.

Staring at the screen for a few moments longer, he fell back into his chair, an exhausted chuckle escaping him.

He couldn't keep doing this, fighting off the RFAs hacker. He so desperately wanted a break… his last visit to the gardens being months ago, he may not have liked flowers much anymore, they still calmed that small part of him…

Turning his chair away from his desk he walked towards his bag of supplies, after double checking its contents he pulled an object out of his jacket, a black pistol, his last resort. Returning it to his jacket he looked down at the ground, it he did have to use it, things would never be the same again.

Picking up the bag in front of his, he started for the gray door in front of him, he wanted… needed, his prince…

* * *

Seven sat at his desk, fingers typing away on the keyboard.

He knew the hacker 'Unknown' had to have been the one to tap the call but the question was why. When he found the hacker, he saw he was there for the entirety of the call, but he hadn't done anything, just listened.

The hacker ran away as soon as he found him, doing something to MC's phone so he couldn't call or message him, luckily the cameras worked in the apartment so he knew was still safe.

As he was typing he felt something hit the side of his head, turning to where it came from, he saw is 'supervisor', Vanderwood.

"What are you doing?" He was staring at the screen the red head was typing on, carefully reading the code.

Sliding back into the chair, he smiled at the agent "Hello Madam! Did your walk allow you to cool your hot head?"

Vanderwood ignored his question "What's this, it looks like tracking, IP's, the call history of the entire city, this isn't the work you're supposed to do"

Seven slid down his chair even more, his eyes barley able to see his keyboard "I'm having fun, what else?" His smile stayed stuck on his face, annoying he agent further as he glanced at him "I'm tracking a call, someone called me and hung up, I'm gunna prank em when I find em!"

Vanderwood glared at him, hand itching for his taser gun "No one besides the agency and that RFA has your number, you never give your number out you introvert…" He turned back to the screen, rereading what was on it.

Looking back to Seven, Vanderwood scowled "Work" Turning around he walked away, most likely to grab himself some coffee.

Sighing, Seven went back to typing, or we would have, if his phone hadn't buzzed. Picking it up he saw it was an RFA chatroom with Jumin inside, just Jumin.

Turning his screen to the apartments cameras he saw MC sitting on the couch presumably annoyed with his phone, he could tell because the male was violently shaking it. Seven found a way to laugh at that, it wasn't often, or at all, that he'd seen MC annoyed.

He could sometimes tell when MC was annoyed in the chatroom because his messages would be short and straight to the point, annoyance seemed to also be one of the only time he used the messengers different text functions like _Italics_ or **Bold**.

But, it was funny _seeing_ him annoyed, he didn't seem to show any other emotion besides joy or curiosity in the chatroom.

Seven watched as MC stopped shaking the poor device and settled with glaring at it. It gave the red head the idea of creating a team consisting of himself.

Device Police!

Smiling, he entered the chatroom, determined to get a new sponsor for his idea!

707 has entered the chatroom

 **707:** WEEE WOOO

 **707:** WEEE WOOO

 **707:** WEEE WOOO

 **Jumin:** I hate this to be my first words to you but

 **Jumin:** Please do not hog the chatroom with your nonsense…

 **707:** Jumin! Jumi-the-CEO-In-line!

 **707:** Master Seven needs help with a new project

 **707:** And Master Seven had chosen… you!

 **Jumin:** *… emoji*

 **Jumin:** I know I will regret this but… what is this new project of yours?

 **707:** I knew you'd be interested! No one can resist Master Seven!

 **Jumin:** I can

Jumin has left the chatroom

 **707:** **HUH?!**

Jumin has entered the chatroom

 **Jumin:** Nonsense aside, I am curious, but first, how have you been?

 **707:** Usual, hacking this is that company, I see profits raising in C &Rs future~

 **707:** Should I invest in my 68th stock share?

 **Jumin:** Though I cannot control you, I doubt anyone can, I would prefer it if you didn't hack into C &R

 **707:** So I talked about how I'm doing, onto my business idea!

For the next few minutes Seven spoke to Jumin about the Device Police, providing surprisingly detailed information about his team. He, Seven, would create a program to monitor all the RFAs, and C&Rs user's phones, checking them 365-24-7 for any problems such as viruses or malware.

Along with their condition, say for example… the owner was violently shaking the phone around, he would drive to their home and take the phone into protective phone custody.

Sadly, Jumin declined the idea as soon as C&R was mentioned, by his words he 'did not want to give him legal permission to snoop through company customers private devices'. So, Seven changed the idea, making it just the RFA, Jumin redirected him to V as he would have the final say in that.

After continually promoting his idea to Jumin, the executive threatened to leave the chatroom if he didn't have anything meaningful to say. In response to that, he asked why Jumin was in the chatroom.

Apparently Jumin played in the sand, or not as the business man corrected him saying he played golf in the sand, playing golf, playing in, it was all the same to Seven. But as the conversation continued, Seven found himself less interested in what was being spoken about, Jumin wanted to build a golf course in the desert…

The hacker, despite his nature, protested the idea, he recounted and told Jumin the tale of one of his missions, Operation: Sand In Eye, as he called it, his agency filed it as 707-Task #100.

He was given the task of stealing information from a group of smugglers in the Sahara Desert, and of course, when he went, there was a sand storm. When he tried to run back into the helicopter, they pushed him out and left, leaving him in the sand storm.

Seven made sure not to say anything about what he did on the mission itself in detail, for Jumin's sake, and left it there, five hours spent wondering the desert in a sand storm. What a way to celebrate his 100th mission…

Jumin said he'd order him a cake if he wanted but took back the offer when Seven asked for a cake in the shape of Elizabeth 3rd.

 **Jumin:** I've said it six times in the last three minutes, that's twice per minute Luciel

 **Jumin:** I will not get you a cake in Elizabeth 3rd's greatness

 **707:** Can I get Elly instead~?

 **Jumin: No**

 **Jumin:** If we are finished in our talks here, I have other business to attend to

 **707:** WAIT!

 **707:** Master Seven has a question for you!

 **Jumin:** And it is?

 **707:** Does Jumin Han Is Gay?

Jumin has left the chatroom

 **707:** I will get my answer one day!

 **707:** Well I have things I should be doing so…

 **707:** …..

 **707:** …..

707 has left the chatroom

Seven was sat in his desk chair, his back against the… no, he was slid half off the chair, his head barley just halfway up the backrest, his amber eyes dry from staring at the monitor.

It had a while since his chat with Jumin, maybe 20 minutes?

Anyhow, he hadn't been working at all since he slipped in his chair and went to sitting the way he currently was.

"Why are you sitting like that? You can't type in that position" Seven turned his head to see Vanderwood scowling at him, he sometimes wondered in the agent was born scowling. Shuddering, he blinked a couple of times, trying to erase the image of a blood covered baby Vanderwood from his mind.

Focusing his eyes back on the agent he replied, "I can type" The red head lifted his hands and began typing on air, the amused smile on his face not found on his superiors.

"No, you can't, sit up straight or I'll make you" His scowl darkened as he cracked one of his knuckles.

His face paling, Seven sat up in his chair "Alright, alright no need to hurt my pretty face" Vanderwood's face did not change, if anything, his eye twitched.

His scowled lessened as Seven sat in a proper manner, but still to his dismay, Seven was not working "I'll cut you some slack on this because you don't know how much trouble we are truly in… you know the X-Pile?"

Seven sighed and turned to his computer, scrolling through the work he had done, a whole 59 lines…

"You know, the small competitor agency that disappeared a few years ago?" Seven nodded but stayed staring at the same lines of text "Well…" Vander said exasperated "their last client is the one _you_ aren't doing the work for, the reason these guys were their last clients? They didn't make the deadline"

Seven mummed in confusion "How late were they?"

"They were late by… one minute"

Seven paled more than he did when he was threatened mere seconds ago, peering around his chair he stared at Vanderwood, eyes wide in shock "What…?"

Vanderwood nodded solemnly, remembering when he first heard of the agencies fate, he didn't want to use fear to make Seven work but… sometimes it was needed.

Glancing left to right, Seven looked Vanderwood in the eye before turning back to his monitor, sitting in the seat once again, once in place, he went limp, arms falling to his sides, one hitting the arm rest but he didn't react to it.

Confused, the long-haired male looked at him strange "Zero Seven?" He got no response. Sighing he kicked the back of the chair, he got a quiet murmur of discomfort but nothing else.

Frustrated he stepped forward and with both hand on the chair, shook it as much as he could, Seven flopped forward, forehead barley touching his legs. Vanderwood's eye twitched once again but instead of getting angry and doing what he wanted to do, taser the agent in front of him, he backed off, pulled a small white box from the pocket of his leather hide jacket.

"Fine" He said stubbornly "I'm going out for a smoke… please do work while I'm gone, if not for your life, do it for mine" With that he pulled a cigarette out of the white box before making his way to Seven's garage.

Lifting his head, Seven looked around the room before sighing happily, he hated it that he always watched him like a hack waiting to devour its prey… hmm devour…

The thought made his stomach grumble, he hadn't had lunch yet, or breakfast for that matter, unless Honey Buddha Chips counted for both, which, they did.

Figuring he'd just beg Vanderwood to get him some food later, he turned to his computer "May as well use this time of peace to check the RFA server…" Typing on the keyboard to his right, connected to a separate monitor above it, statuses appeared.

 **GodSeven-UltimateFirewall: Active**

 **ActiveMembers: 707 - V - Jumin Han - Zen - Jaehee Kang - Yoosung** **\- MC**

 **OnlineMembers: N/A**

 **LastLogin: 34 minutes ago**

Subconsciously nodding his head, Seven turned the screen to the apartments CCTV cameras, more specifically, the camera outside the front door. Even though he could just use the camera implanted in the wall on the living room and MC would never know, he felt the need to give him his privacy. Which was rich coming from a person who's job it was to invade peoples' privacy.

Seeing nothing on the footage, the last movement detected by the camera being a bug that crawled over the lens, he closed the surveillance screen, opting to check the apartments internals.

Opening some logs, he looked at when the front door was last used, about two hours ago, nothing out of the ordinary, MC did tend to show his drawing to the hallway camera around that time.

Now onto the alarm system... it wasn't that he didn't trust MC to not snoop inside the drawers of the apartment and break the one request V asked of him, he did trust the brunette, a lot actually, but… it was still required of him to check if they were working fine. And they were.

Now onto his greatest work, the apartments Special Security System, or, the 'S.S.S Rika' as he called it. He couldn't exactly remember why he called it that… maybe it was from that one island he saw that reminded him of Rika when he on a mission?

Wait… was his memory getting faulty again? He could have sworn he… never called it the S.S.S Rika ever in his life… He'd remember to make a note reminding him to go to the agency to see a doctor or something later…

Anyways!

Back to checking on the system!

Scrolling to the most recent log, he scanned the data, it all looked the same but… different… Checking the access log, he saw two multiple edits, the most recent being himself but the others being… some outside source…

"Last edited… a couple hours ago, this morning…" He started reading the logs at a faster pace but still able to absorb it all just fine.

Backing away from the screen, Seven ran a hand through his hair "Someone restarted the system last night… that's when the biggest change occurred…"

"How did someone hack into the system and messed with everything! Not only…" He read the info again "Sent emails, alerts, texts… this is the hacker who led MC to Rika's apartment"

Seven pulled up a text conversation between MC and an Unknown.

 **Unknown**

 **It'll be really fun this time**

 **Be a good little boy and stay there**

 **I'll go get you soon**

Seven shuttered, the message creeping him out. From the logs, MC _saw_ and read this text as well, why didn't he tell him about it then?!

He felt the low anger he had MC instantly fizzle away as he thought back to the Special Security System.

"MC, he's in danger!"

Grabbing his phone, he opened the messenger.

 **OnlineMembers: 707 – MC**

 **LastLogin: Just now**

707 has entered the chatroom

MC has entered the chatroom

 **707:** MC!


	14. Day 7 Part 2

MC smiled, sitting on apartments couch he held his phone in his hands, finally getting it working again. The start up screen swirling as the device loaded.

Setting the phone on his legs, face up, he reclined into the couch, a contented sigh coming from him, he didn't know why or how but his phone shut down while he was talking with Seven, it had taken since then, nearly half an hour, to get it working again…

Looking to the desk that held what he guessed to be Rika's desktop, a small digital clock sitting beside it, It was nearly time to go to class. He mentally cheered at the fact, or he would if it was anything else… he just wished he could stay inside, huddle into a blanket and binge watch Zen's musicals online, maybe ring up Jaehee and ask what to watch.

She already knew that he was a guy so there was no need to worry about that, so they could maybe have a call to watch some musicals together! If, she wasn't busy that is.

Ah the life of a loser, the life he enjoyed!

He was taken out of his thoughts by the buzzing of his phone, picking it up he looked at the screen, it was nearly dead now… that was one thing he hated about phones, restarting it caused the battery to vanish, he still had enough to check the messenger for a bit.

Opening it, he noticed Seven appear in the chatroom, MC felt himself smile, he'd get to chat with the hacker more!

707 has entered the chatroom

MC has entered the chatroom

 **707:** MC!

Right away MC could tell something was wrong, his first signal was the chatrooms background music, it wasn't the, he guessed it to be regular, regular jazz, it was… a weird cello and piano theme, anyways, it didn't make him feel better with the fact Seven was shouting his name.

He decided to play it cool until Seven, or the situation, told him otherwise.

 **MC:** Heya Seven, do you know why my phone shut down?

 **707:** That's not important!

 **707:** But you are, and you're in danger right now!

 **707:** From this second on

 **707:** **DON'T LEAVE THE APARTMENT!**

 **707:** **Something really bad might happen!**

 **MC:** Seven, could you please…

 **707:** I will when I get there, just stay inside!

 **707:** Don't even touch the windows!

 **707:** DON'T EVER MOVE!

 **707:** There's a problem with the apartments security right now so I'm coming there to fix it

MC's mind was messed up, security system? Did he mean the door or the alarms, he swore he didn't open anything besides the movie cabinet!

But, Seven, coming here, while he's not asleep?!

Wait, no, not the time to be thinking back to that, this was serious! … Apparently…

 **MC:** You're coming here, what?

 **707:** Yes, I'll do anything to get there

 **707:** To make sure your safe…

 **707:** God… I have to leave now, Vanderwood is out…

 **707:** Just trust me, don't move, please!

 **MC:** Seven, wait!

 **707:** I'm so sorry about this…

 **707:** Let him be safe… please, let him be safe…

707 has left the chatroom

…

 **MC:** SEVEN?

MC was still sat on the tan couch, only now he was clutching his phone with both hands. His normal bright eyes were widened from shock, pupils dilated, he sat there staring at the phone, he felt himself shaking slightly.

After a couple of moments, his eyes flickered up, look forward towards the mantel piece on the wall in front of him.

The instant change got him thinking properly again, his mind processing what just happened in the chatroom, what did just happen?

He was apparently in danger! That's what was happening!

Eyes darting to his phone he started a call to Seven, hoping he could get some answers to his ever-growing questions, he felt so in the dark about what was happening and didn't like it.

After two rings someone picked up, MC spoke first "Seven, what did you mean in-" Unfortunately the hacker interrupted him "I'm sorry MC, I can't talk now, I'll be there soon, please stay safe…!" Before MC could talk again Seven hung up.

MC placed the phone on the table in front of him and let out a groan, eyes widened once more, but not from shock, from frustration.

Standing up he stepped around the table and began to pace back and forth, his blue eyes making contact with the front door every so often.

Well, so much for going to class today, he wouldn't be able to without 'something really bad' happening. Sighing he ran both hands through his hair, the curls flopping back when he stopped.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit his head, closing his eyes he rubbed his temples, he began to see his vision spin, not wanting to collapse, he turned back and stumbled to the couch, falling onto it.

He knew this pain, it was bad when it happened but… he knew what it meant…

After a few minutes, the pain and dizziness started ebbing away, not wanting the pain return, he knew it would if he moves to fast right after, he continued to lay on the couch, letting himself think…

" _MC! Are you alright?!" A childlike voice sounded in his ears, filled with concern for his safety._

" _Yoosung… I'm alright, you don't need to worry" He tried to cover the crack in his voice with a cough, he'd spent a while with tears in his eyes._

" _MC… though we haven't known each other long, I can tell your lying you, sound scared… It makes me hate V even more hearing you like this…!" The sharp edge of the blondes' tongue not missed by the brunette._

" _I'm fine, really!" He wasn't, who would be, he was scared, worried, feeling hopeless and lost, not knowing-!_

" _MC… please… don't lie… it hurts me more than you could think… you're staying with a bomb… you're not alright… I'm sorry I've just been whining whenever I talk to you… so please, you can… let it all out"_

" _No… I- I can't, I need to be strong…! Yoosung…"_

* * *

" _Hello? Are you okay? Is everything fine?" Concern again, but from a different voice, deeper but still filled with love._

" _I'm fine" A short reply, still not in the mood for long talks._

" _I'm glad… so glad… Seven told me everything was alright, how could he say that, your life is in danger!" He… still found it surprising, he still cared for him the same even when knowing he was a guy, it was… nice, again._

" _Don't worry Zen" Although Zen's voice was laced thick with emotion, his was flat and quiet, processing, it saddened him that Zen noticed it._

" _You sound down… could you tell me what's wrong babe?" That nickname… flustered him still._

" _I'm fine, this isn't my first rodeo" He was still scared this time but… he wouldn't show it, he was stronger than that._

" _What?"_

MC stared at the wall in front of him, the memories fresh now, blinking, he looked around the apartment.

Throwing one leg off the couch, he tapped his foot on the wooden floor, he turned his head away from the camera on the wall "I remember now…" he muttered to himself, inaudible to anything around.

* * *

A blonde male sighed as he carefully placed a bowl into the sink, making sure the soapy water did not splash everywhere.

Shaking his hands in the air, he plunged his hands into the water, mind at ease to clean.

His mom, a brown-haired woman unlike him currently, was out, shopping for food, his fridge as she said, 'unhealthily empty'.

Placing a clean plate in a rake next to him, Yoosung sighed once more, his eyes finding their way to his room where his computer sat, his hands itching to play LOLOL so much that he was scrubbing a plate in the pattern he'd normally make his character walk in a boss battle!

Yoosung yelped as he dropped a plate back into the sink, the water splashing out and onto him. He whimpered as he picked up a nearby cloth, thankfully his mom had replaced the cloth…

Wiping his hands dry, or as dry as he could get, he picked at his shirt, large soapy water splashes staining the white fabric.

Grumbling he walked into his room, trying his best to not look at his computer, or the LOLOL that was on the screen.

Changing into his blue hoddie like shirt, he threw the wet one into a basket, the pins jingling as he moved.

As he was about to step back to clean when he felt his leg buzz, or, his phone rather. Checking the notification, it was from the messenger.

' **Don't forget to chat with little old Seveny~!'**

It was one of the automatic ones Seven put on his version of the messenger… from what he knew, no one else got them, they were made strictly for him.

How forgetful did Seven think he was that he'd forget about the RFA or its messenger?

Turning to the dishes Yoosung bit his lip, hesitant to finish the work he'd started… Inching away from his kitchen, he raised his phone and checked the messenger.

As he slunk back towards his room, he noticed MC was in the chatroom. It was… odd that she was there, as he read from Jaehee a few days ago, MC only ever joined when others were there, or if she did join first, someone joined right after her.

He found the perfect reason not to clean, keep a friend company!

But, to catch up on what was happening, he read the previous chatrooms… Zen talking about a Tripter bot earlier, he remembered that, he never really used Tripter much, only really using it for when the LOLOL team sent a tript discussing server maintenance… Seven talking about sentimentalism, Seven blabbing to Jumin of a business idea… Jumin shooting him down and finally, the most recent, Seven telling MC to not leave the apartment…

What was that all about? 'Don't leave the apartment'?

Yoosung has entered the chatroom

 **Yoosung:** MC, you're here without anyone else…

 **Yoosung:** But, what is Seven saying?

 **MC:** Huh?

 **MC:** Oh hiya Yoosung, how are you?

 **MC:** I think I forgot to leave the last chatroom;;

 **MC:** I… have no clue, but I'm gunna stay here though

 **Yoosung:** I'm well… but, seriously, I've never need Seven so panicked…

For as long as he'd known the hacker, Seven has always been cool and collected, he would say calm, but… throwing cat shaped water balloons at Jumin isn't 'calm'… wait, now isn't the time to reminisce!

 **MC:** Yeah… me to…

707 has entered the chatroom

 **707:** MC, Yoosung

 **MC:** Seven! You didn't answer my question, what's going on?

 **Yoosung:** Wow… you're a fast typer MC…

 **Yoosung:** What's going on Seven?

 **707:** Tell ya later, MC stay safe, please

 **MC:** Alright

 **707:** Yoosung, call Jumin, say it's an emergency

 **707:** **Tell him the 'special security system' has been hacked, at Rika's apartment**

 **Yoosung:** Huh? Why does Rika's apartment need a 'special' system?;;

 **707:** Tell him to call V

Yoosung frowned at Seven ignoring his question, he wanted answers! He was sure MC wanted some too, she was the one at, or stuck at, the apartment!

Seven spoke for a little longer before leaving, saying he was going to 'save him', he further ignored his question of "Who's 'him'?", MC responding with an ellipsis.

Anxious, Yoosung tried to stay calm in the chatroom, trying not to add to any worry MC was currently feeling. He felt bad at how many typos he kept making, his messages of attempted reassurance almost unreadable. But somehow, MC was the one comforting him, reassuring _him_ to not worry.

He wondered how even Rika found such an angel to help them…

Yoosung also noticed how much MC was trusting Seven, though he could see her curiosity gleaming in her messages, she seemed content with not knowing for now.

And… he may have also suggested a guest, giving her work to do while she was apparently in danger. Though she thanked him and reassured him that even if she was in danger, she had a job to do, he still felt guilty but held a higher respect for MC, who was willing to help them with the party still.

As he heard a door open, his mother calling out for him, he had to leave, wondering how he could call Jumin with his mother here…

* * *

The hacker, Unknown, was crouched on the roof on a building, his steps silent despite the boots he wore. Stopping by the edge of the building he looked down, the height not fazing him, but with the building having 20 floors, he knew it would be along trek down.

Dropping the bag from his shoulder he readied the rope coil inside, tying it to a pipe nearby, setting a special lock on the rope for later use.

Unknown looked over the edge once more as he strapped a harness around himself, having raised his leather jacket over his shoulder for the time being.

On the street, he could see it was fairy busy, not as many people as he thought though. He knew someone would definitely see him scaling the side of the building, luckily if things went according to plan… he should be in and out before someone could call the police.

Checking he had everything he needed he began his decent down the building, as he stepped down the wall, his mind started to wonder, what he would have to do after he got MC out of there.

Stepping past a window, the tenant inside looking confused at him, he continued to think.

What he would like to do is bring some of the B members to the building and save the tenets here, but with how many people were here, it wouldn't be safe for their paradise, not to mention how uncomfortable MC would be with all the new people, despite how he saw him act in the chatroom to the RFA, he was relatively shy in person.

Not to mention the danger… their paradise couldn't handle such in influx of people, the last time they did that, the authorities nearly caught on to them, the Savior was not pleased when she finished talking to them, using a fake name of course.

Unknown stopped as he reached a certain window, the glass looking sturdier than the other windows, he smiled, MC was most likely working on the assignment his 'teacher' gave him, hopefully finished.

Raising his foot, he remembered something important, his welcoming gift! He hadn't seen the brunette talk about it the chatroom but it was possible he just kept quiet about it, like with his text.

The fact he didn't tell the RFA's hacker about his texts to him could only mean one thing to him, he wanted to return to paradise, with him. His smile grew more bigger and more genuine as he thought it through. The red head would have been able to track the phone he used fairly easily if he knew of the text, MC must have known that, and kept it secret, just… just for him to retrieve him easier!

Yes… He knew MC was smart… the boy planned all this…! Just… for him…

His smile growing under his face mask, approaching the line of creepy, he raised his foot and shattered the window…

He winced at how loud of a sound the glass made, luckily no one lived on the floor above or below to hear it.

"God… I... did not expect that to be so loud… guess I fail on being quiet…" Looking into the apartment he saw a man staring back at him, shock on his face. Unknown felt his heart sped up as blue eyes made contact with his mint ones.

His foot slipping on the outside wall brought his mind back "Sir, stay there, there's glass on the floor, you'll hurt yourself if you come to me, I'll come to you" Stepping over the window sill he heard but paid no mind to the glass crunching under his boots.

Standing up straight Unknown dusted off his left shoulder, the arm of his jacket falling on the opposite arm revealing his eye tattoo once again.

"Hello, do you know who I am?" He felt cheerful, finally being able to talk to MC in person.

MC stared at him for a second in confusion which brought the hackers mood down, but as fast as he analyzed him, his face shone with recognition.

"Snow…?"

Unknown, or Snow, glanced at a piece of white dyed hair that fell onto his face. His smile grew more if it could under his mask.

"Yes, yes! You do remember me! I was upset when you paid me no mind in the lift last week… Why didn't you recognize me?" Unknown thought for a second before shaking his head slightly "Nevermind that, it isn't important now, what is important is that I'm here now"

MC took a step back towards the front door, although they both knew what would happen if he ran to it, Unknown knew MC was smart enough to not do it.

"I…" MC stammered "Why are you here?"

Unknown now was the one confused, he didn't know? "I'm here to bring you back to Magenta but… if I can ask, why… did you leave? And in the way you did…" When the memory flashed in his mind all he though about was the color red, that made two reasons he hated that color.

MC stayed quiet, his gaze averted to the ground "I didn't want you to see me back then"

Unknown took a step forward while MC took another one back.

"I did… It hurt when I saw you MC… I thought you were happy, you did always smile when you were around me… was that the only case, smiling so I wouldn't get mad at you for not liking Mint Eye?"

"No! That's not it, I did like it there-" "Then why did you do leave?" "…I don't know"

Unknown stepped away from the glass, pressing a button his phone as he walked, a click heard and the rope he used to get in, falling towards the ground.

He recalled the night once more… "I saw you… for the second time, lying in a pool of your own blood… was the first time not enough for you?" He clenched his hands in anger, not to MC, MC must have had a good reason, he had a reason for everything… but to himself…

MC started to scratch at his wrist again, the action going unnoticed by Unknown as he paced. "So long it's been since I've seen you… when I woke up to see you not in your room this time… I was scared, the blue curtain in your room never being the same without you looking out the window behind them"

Unknown felt his mind start to go fuzzy, questions shooting off inside his head like guns at a range, loud and ear bleeding. Though… one question stayed unfired, the bullet-wound question remaining in its barrel.

Turning to MC, Unknown left the question shoot, flying free as his eyes became smoky from the shot "What if I become better?"

As he turned to MC he saw him confused again, head tilted to the side at just an angle to look like a kitten… "What…"

"I won't keep you locked up this time, you don't need to be my assistant either, we can just be together, in paradise once more… where you can be mine…" His smile was still there, though smaller and filled with hope, it was still hidden under his mask, though he knew MC could see through it easily.

MC took a step back, back straightening now becoming taller than Unknown, he shook his head, his face hardening "I'm sorry Snow, I'm sorry you had to see me do that" He looked down at his phone which was on the table between him and Unknown, the phone that had the RFAs private messenger on it.

His eyes leaving the phone, he looked to Unknown who was also staring at his phone "But I'm not sorry about being with the RFA, I care about them, they care about me I know this so don't try tell me otherwise" MC looked down at himself "And… I'm not yours, I'm not something to be owned, I've learned that the hard way…"

"I'm _not_ going back with you Snow, I didn't then, am not now and will not next time either"

Unknown stared at MC in disbelief "I... MC, Cal…" His eyes darkened as so did his expression.

"They've gotten to you, didn't they…? The RFA, you used to be so willing to follow me, now you're… different, you've fallen for they're lies, for their words, the RFA is so close to completely taking you" "No, it's called growing, Snow, I've grown through this damned cycle"

"11 years… That's how long this cycle has been, right?" Unknown dropped his head, pink tipped hair covering his eyes "You've spent 11 years with the RFA, don't you think you've spent enough time with them?" He looked up to MC again, his mint eyes watery. MC wavered for a second but not letting it break his wall.

Slowly Unknown lifted his arm, jacket slipping again as he extended his hand to MC, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Can't you come back to paradise with me?"

MC opened his mouth to answer a voice sounded through the apartment.

" **The Special Security System has been act- act- act… act…"**

Unknowns arm fell slightly as the speaker sounded again "What the…"

" **The Special Security System has been deactivated"**

His arm fully dropping, he looked around the apartment, trying to find where the announcement was coming from when a door opening was heard.

"What…?!" MC heard him whisper.

"Damn… the was tough, how did they make my already complicated algorithm even more complicated?" It sounded like Seven! He was entering the apartment slowly.

MC looked to Unknown and the corner that lead to the front door "Seven! Help!" MC visibly winced at the look of betrayal on Unknowns face…

"MC!" Both Unknown and MC heard running as Seven appeared the corner.

Unknown glared at Seven and everything else in his vision "Why… Why? Why are you here?! Why couldn't we just be left alone…"

Seven took a step back at seeing the hacker, Unknown, but soon chuckled "You must be the hacker, right? Guess you have enough dignity to cover yourself, but you'll go to jail for breaking in here like- woah there's glass! You broke through the window" Seven circled around the apartment, Unknown and MC following in the same motion be keep distance from one another.

Seven looked at MC and smiled, at least he got to see him in person while he was awake, but he noticed MC was only wearing socks as he stepped on some more glass "Be careful MC, don't step over here you'll hurt yourself"

MC chuckled quietly "I know that…" he muttered as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Unknown scowled as how friendly Seven was being with MC, the exchanging hurting him more than MC's small speach a few minutes ago.

Seven, hearing what MC muttered, chuckled quietly also "So, Mr. Hacker, why don't you step away from the gentleman over there?"

Looking to Unknown, MC saw he was a lot closer that he previously was, maybe three meters away now.

Unknown growled under his mask "You… you're the one who fed him lies…" His eyes briefly went to MC "Even now… you continue to take everything from me… ruin my life…"

Seven cocked his head, eye brows furrowing "Lies…? Wait, you know me?"

He nodded slowly, patience running thin already "You, all of them, fed him lies… and me? I'm _sure_ you've forgotten about me long ago…"

"You'll remember…"

Seven and MC watched as Unknowns eyes twitched, his hand reaching towards his jacket. The brunette was confused as to what Unknown was doing, although Seven, was getting increasingly afraid as to what objects that were running through his head he was reaching for.

Unknowns eyes, running over Seven once more, caught his lax stance snapping his last rational nerve. With one swift motion, he grabbed a black gun from the inside of his jacket and tore off his mask, the gun steadily aimed at MC.

"MC!" Seven yelled watching the gun that was pointed at him, the man himself in no better condition, fear ruling over his face and body forcing his legs to give out making him fall backwards, the pain to his tailbone unregistered as the gun lowered to aim as him still.

Seven stayed put despite the urge inside him run to MC. A mix of anger and fear coursing through him, he looked back to the hacker, his face revealed "No way…" MC mumbling something to himself as Seven did.

"There it is… recognition!" Unknown laughed at the face Seven was making.

MC turned to Seven hesitantly, confusion present in the whirlpool of fear inside him "Seven, you know-" he stopped himself from saying the nickname he gave Unknown, he coughed "You know him?" How did he know Seven?

Seven's eyes briefly left Unknown as he responded "Oh… that's…" He forced himself to stop as Unknown made a low growling noise.

"I prayed for days that I wouldn't see you… you… remind me of nothing but my pathetic life…!" Unknowns grip on the gun tightened as Seven's shoulders dropped.

"What… happened to you? Why are you here?! … Saeran, am I right?" Seven took a step forward but retracted it as he saw the gun again, remembering who it was pointed at.

"Don't dare call me that name, your filthy mouth shouldn't say any name lest it be left tainted" The venom and hatred extremely present in his voice.

"You… copied my algorithms, hacked the systems… where did you learn to hack?!" Seven ran both hands through his hair in frustration.

"Shut up!" Unknown jerked his body, shaking the gun in his hand leaving MC to try and make himself smaller.

"Something happened, something bad I'm guessing, that's why you're here…"

Seven and Unknown continued talking, or Seven spoke while the other yelled at him, the topic stayed the same, Seven trying to ask what happened. Although, MC was listening and paying attention, the more time went by the less blood was flowing through his ears, making his hearing better.

Seven promised Unknown- or, Saeran they would be happy and escape, escape where, he didn't know beside the place being described as 'hellish'. It seemed many promised where made, and to Saeran, they were all broken or made from lies.

MC quietly shifted his position, not chancing it to try and run so he settled to change how he was sat, now instead of on his tailbone, he sat on his knees, a position that was ready to spring if necessary.

Seven stated how he had no choice but to leave Saeran, but unable to tell the details… Despite the time MC had spend with 'Saeran' that time ago, he was… more inclined to believe Seven, he didn't see the white-haired male in any condition to be believed.

Saeran then talked about him, how not only Seven's, but all the RFA's lies had tainted him, making him more inclined to deny true salvation and more. Seven was of course confused by Saeran's words, occasionally giving MC a confused glance which he responded with a meaningless shrug, not willing to say anything.

Seven tried to lowly bargain MC out of danger, trying to convince Saeran he had nothing to do with his anger or hatred towards him.

Saeran denied the attempted bargain, him taking a step closer to MC as a result. Accusing that MC did have part in his anger, but not directly, Seven being the one to interfere with an 'important question'.

"Please, don't involve him in this any more! Don't do something to him because of me… Please…!" Unknowingly Seven had clasped his hands together, shaking them slightly in a begging motion, Saeran grinned at this.

"Oh~ And here I read _you_ asking the question of who was gay to that executive… Do you have feelings for MC or something?" His grin grew into a smirk as Sevens face fell into sadness.

"Even If I do… it's pointless"

Saeran chuckled, his amused grin setting on his face "You do like him… You know… I once read that twins are likely to have the same interests… while I despise you, 'Luciel'…" His mint eyes turned and landed on MC "I do have to say that article isn't wrong~"

Shocked, MCs stiffened "W… What?" His voice in disbelief as he asked himself questions, 'Since when?' and 'Why?'…

Saeran tilted his head towards the confused brunette, finding his confusion rather adorable "Oh you're smart MC, don't tell me you never saw it…" MCs confusion only grew, bringing a saddened tinge to Saeran "You didn't… Well the welcoming basket should have made it obvious…"

He only got more confusion in response, he sighed "They didn't deliver it, did they… oh well, their replaceable…"

"Replaceable?"

MC and Saeran turned to Seven, his posture screaming disbelief "What… happened to you… wherever you were, to say something like that?"

Saeran clicked his tongue in annoyance "I nearly forgot about you… what a wonderful few seconds they were as well…"

As Seven opened his mouth to speak again, something crackled before speaking.

" **A stranger has been located"**

Saeran looked around the apartment, his eyes searching for the speaker "That damn thing again…!"

MC turned to Seven, knowing it was probably his work, it was the same voice as before Saeran broke in, his suspicion was correct, as Seven was no longer in disbelief, his face solemn.

"It's the Special Security System, I restarted it but it's just working now…"

" **Sensed location of stranger… adjusting target…"**

"It's found you as a stranger" "What?"

MC began to lose focus on the conversation again, talk of the bomb making him too nervous to pay attention.

From his place on the ground, MC could see fear rising from Unknown, something that wasn't often shown.

A mechanical noise sounded again, though that was all he it was, the pseudo voice spouting words he could not hear.

His eyes shifted between Sevens and Unknowns mouths, looking at the shape they made, trying to figure out what was being said. He saw Seven turn to him, amber eyes staring down at him in urgency that he read one mouth movement he could understand, his name.

It was once he read his name from Sevens lips that sound returned to him "Right now!" was what he heard next.

Not truly understanding the context he followed his instinct and unfolded his leg, springing it forward. The result of his action was a kick to Saeran's knee making him stumble to the side, the shock apparently being a tad much for him that his finger pressed on the guns trigger, firing it.

Thankfully, his stumble took MC out of the guns line of fire, the bullet hitting a picture on the wall behind MC.

MC was the first to come out of shock and in his small time frame, scrambled to Seven who was next, Saeran following. Now in a safer place, Seven bent down and grabbed MCs hand to help him stand, neither noticing the small red shade Sevens face had turned in that moment.

Now standing next to the red head, MC noticed he was taller than him, by how much he didn't know, he wasn't given much time to think about it either as said red head spoke up again "Saeran… why did we have to meet like this…?"

Saeran wasn't paying attention Seven, holding the gun close to him but aimed up at the ceiling, he pulled the trigger a few times, it does nothing but making a clicking sound. Cursing, he threw the gun on the ground, his body now showing his panic; bearing his teeth slightly, hands curled into fists and feet shifting in place.

" **6 seconds… 5 seconds…"**

MCs panic ruling his body once more, he stepped forward "Snow! Get out, you'll die if you stay!" He swung his arm opposite of where Seven was to him as he spoke.

Saeran took larger and larger steps towards the apartments front door, his eyes keeping a glare to Seven.

" **Sensing stranger's movement… readjusting target… readjusting… readjusting…"**

As Saeran ran out the apartments open door, he looked back out of the corner of his eyes. "When will it be my turn to feel your love… MC?" were his last mumbled words before running away.

With the Special Security System failing to relocate Saeran and putting itself in a lookout mode as a result, Seven nearly fell to the ground, luckily his hands went to his knees, keeping his upright. He began to take large breaths, letting his exhaustion show for a second.

"Are you okay Seven?" MC turned to the kitchen, the thought of grabbing the red-head some water in his mind, but he only turned back and stared a him concerned.

Seven turned and looked at him, a sigh coming from him before he straightened his back "I don't know… I don't think either of us are…" He walked towards the windows, the broken glass scattered around it, picking up one of the larger pieces he sighed again "I'll have to call someone to repair that…" dropping it on the ground he kicked some of the shards closer to the window and out of the way.

MC looked down the hall that held the front door, the door itself nearly closed from the force of being slammed open, along with the door, he remembered the man who ran out of it not that long ago "Seven… how do you know him… the hacker"

Hearing him, Seven closed his eyes for a moment, his foot mindlessly kicking the shards of glass away "I hate to have to call him a hacker… but he's… my twin brother" He poked his head out the window, seeing no sign of Saeran he looked down more, a messy coil of rope on the street.

…

Seven nearly hit his head on the window in surprise, remembering what had just said, quickly getting his head back inside he turned around to MC, the brunette looked calculating, lost in thought with his lips sealed, eyes scanning over Seven before a small moment of realisation.

"You… shouldn't have found out about this…" He cut him off before he had a chance to speak "MC, I'm sorry but please keep what happened with that boy a secret" His eyes traced the hallway his brother ran down "Don't… tell the RFA he was here even… I'd be best if they knew as little as possible too"

Stepped away from the window he stepped to the front door, his shoulder brushing MCs arm as he walked. Closing the door, he grabbed the bag he had thrown off that held all his hacking equipment and made his way back to the living room.

Setting his bag next to the coffee table, he noticed MCs laptop closed beside his bag, he pushed it away slightly and he dug into the bag "MC, you can forget about all this is want… that'd be best actually, it was a traumatic experience"

Frustrated with his bag he stopped fumbling inside of it. Looking to MC, his face dimmed with a desperate plea "Don't tell anyone in the RFA about him… please…"

MC nodded without hesitation, knowing this meant a lot to the red head "Alright, I trust you Seven" He fit in a small yet comforting smile.

"Thank you" As he closed his eyes, content, MC saw his lips twitch into a tiny smile for a fraction of a second.

Turning back to his back he grabbed out a red and yellow stripped laptop from it, much easier than his attempt before which annoyed him slightly. Opening it he set it on the coffee table in front of him, sitting on his knees he began typing "I'm sorry for putting you in such danger MC, I… I'm going to finished rebuilding the Special Security System here"

Over his shoulder, MC saw Seven open some programs, some he knew like the computers console, other he didn't "I brought everything needed to fix the system, so I'll stay here to do that, it's safer for you that way… I don't know what to say…" His voice got quieter and more mumbled as he continued talking.

"I have to change everything… something Saeran can't get into…" MC stepped to the side and went to grab his laptop, so he could so schoolwork for the time being.

As his hand touched the top of the computer, Seven brushed his hand away with his own, he turned to him confused.

"Sorry MC, I don't know what more Saeran's hacked to… I'll need to run some diagnostics on your laptop and phone to be safe" He picked up the dark brown case that held his phone and brought it closer to hid laptop "I'll do your phone first so you can use that while I work" Backing away, MC nodded.

As the silence on MCs part grew, he was beginning to think it was best if he let Seven say what needed for the time being. It seemed to be for the best as the hacker spoke up again, this time turning to look at his face.

"Sorry to say this again but… please keep Saeran a secret so no one else gets hurt, please" He watched as MC nodded once more, shining blue locked onto amber.

MC stepped away from Seven as he began working on the system. He turned to the kitchen as his stomach silently growled, the sound reminding him he hadn't eaten much today, maybe he'd prepare something for both him and Seven to eat, if his diet said anything, Seven hasn't eaten much besides Honey Buddha Chips.

He wondered if Seven would like some spaghetti.


	15. Day 8 Part 1

MC sat on the bed in the apartment, the moonlight shining through the window, giving the white blanket a shining glow. Besides the moon, the only other source of light was the brunettes phone, screen dimmed for the sake of his eyes.

On the screen were contacts, which he was currently running through, trying to find one of his classmates, he'd usually take notes for him if he was ill and while he may not be sick, he would need those papers…

Giving up, having spent the past few minutes searching, he was about to set his phone on the small bedside table next to him when he saw his face reflected in the black screen, illuminated by the moonlight. Bringing the phone closer to him he stared at his reflection, slowly tugging at his hair he noted how the brown curls fell back into place as he released them, after he moved his hand to his face, pinching his cheeking together morphing his lips into a weird duck like shape, he silently chuckled.

Setting his phone on the bedside table successfully this time, next to his gray glasses, he looked down at himself, chest covered by a plain white t-shirt and legs clothed in black shorts. MC placed a hand on his torso thinking back to his time at a nearby gym, he hadn't gotten around to remembering the name of it yet, but he knew he wasn't off when it came to muscle, the routine he had been doing was given to him by a workout fanatic friend.

But still, even with looking how he did, standing tall of nearly six feet, toned muscles on his body and curly hair as brown as cocoa, he wondered if it would be possible for anyone to mistake him for a woman, given the proper clothes of course.

There was a good reason he had this thought, it spouted after a conversation with Zen and Jaehee. After Jaehee left to check on Jumin at an airport, Zen told him to be careful of Seven and that all men were wolves so, in his tired state, asked if he would be considered a wold as well. Zen was confused by the question but said that if he was a guy he'd be more of a cub than a wolf.

MCs tired mind not remembering the hood of a joke Seven had pulled over everyone's eyes, got a tad offended by Zen not believing him which led to a ten-minute talk of a tired MC convincing a tired Zen that he was in fact, a man.

Once it had ended, Zen saying he believed him, though he had a feeling he didn't, Zen left to sleep. Seeing no point in staying in the chatroom alone, he had left as well, the buzz of his phone signaling he closed the app shortly after.

Now, MC was sat on the apartments bed, legs crossed in front of him, staring blankly into the darkness of the room. He couldn't sleep, not after seeing Snow again, and the talk they had… he was still trying to get him to return to Mint Eye… But that fact was over looked in his mind by something he said, Snow had admitted that he liked him.

Since when… did it start when he allowed him to call him Snow and not 'Boss', or when he tripped on some remaining construction equipment and fell on him? The times he could think of for 'when' were nearly endless.

A creak in the bed caused by him falling back took him out of his thoughts, the room barley visible through the windows light.

Yawning, MC rubbed his eyes, deciding that just sitting around wouldn't help anything pertaining to sleep, he decided to get a drink.

Throwing his legs off the bed he stretched as he stood, his back making a satisfying popping sound as he did.

Leaving the area that was classified as a bedroom, he squinted, the lights also being off in the rest of the apartment, after a few moments of blinking, he stepped out of the room, the floor silent as he walked.

To his left he saw a blurry mass of black, yellow and a puff of red, MC turned to look at the bedside table behind him, he had forgotten his glasses… not willing to go back, he continued through the apartment, eyes on the floor and blurry mass he knew to be Seven, in his corner.

As he cautiously stepped to the blurry Seven, nearly stubbing his toe on the sofa in the process, he made sure to be as quiet as he could as not to disturb the working hacker.

"Seven?" He called to the hacker, he got no visible response "Sorry to disturb you, I'm just getting water or something" Still with nothing as a response, he made his way to the kitchen.

With a glass of water in hand, he stepped into the living room, turning to Seven he saw no change in how he was sat, except… it didn't look like he was sitting at all. The puff of red that would-be Sevens hair was too close to the ground.

Concerned, MC set the glass on the coffee table and knelt beside Seven. Closer to him, MC saw that Seven was lying on his back, eyes closed and soft breathing coming from slightly parted lips. Feeling suddenly hot, MC turned away towards the window, the one that was broken in from, a white towel nailed to the wall, blocking anything from entering through it.

He watched as the bottom of the nailed towel blew from the wind, glancing at Seven he saw him shiver as the wind hit his exposed back, red shirt lifted slightly allowing the wind to attack him. It was then that he noticed he wasn't wearing his funky black and yellow sweater, but was using it as a blanket, covering himself with it.

His eyes went to the dim light of Seven's computer screen, he must have been up all this time working, no wonder he looked exhausted…

Lifting his head, he looked to where he thinks the linen closet was, where the blankets and towels were stored, the same blankets and towels that attacked him on his first day…

After grabbing a blanket from the closet, a big black fluffy one, he knelt back beside the shivering red-head. Setting the blanket on Seven, he made sure it covered his body completely, after a few seconds the shivering stopped, and he pulled the blanket closer to himself, rolling onto his side, sleeping form facing MC.

As he stared at the sleeping hacker, MC unknowingly smiled at Seven. MC knew there was one last thing to do before leaving to sleep himself, Sevens face showed discomfort, his stripped glassed ridding up his nose.

After carefully removing them and setting them on his computer, he saw Seven contented, body showing no signs of worry, stress, or fear. Even with the gray bags under his closed amber eyes, MC thought he looked perfect.

As MC was staring at Seven, he stopped when his hand touched something, he looked to see that his hand was on Sevens head, fingers gently running through his crimson hair. As he continued he could see Sevens head nudge into his hand. A gesture that was quite adorable, sadly, MC had to leave, sleep calling him even without drinking the water.

With a few last strokes, MC removed his hand from Sevens hair. Just as MC was about to put a small kiss on Sevens head, he stopped himself, backing up he looked at the hackers sleeping face, his own looking sad "I'm sorry, I can't do that to you… even if it's a kiss on your head, I can't do that, not right now at least, not with you never knowing about it…" his voice smaller than a whisper, nearly unheard by his own ears.

Standing up, his bones as silent as everything else, he made his way back to the apartments bedroom, taking one last look at the now known sleeping Seven, the man himself blurry from the distance, he got back into bed.

* * *

" _You two… did you steal from the fridge again? There was something in there I was going to have, but it's not there anymore… I had the sliver of a thought of giving some of it to you two but… it's gone now, you two can't stop from being greedy little brats for even a second can you! I keep you safe from your father under this roof, feed you so you don't starve, and this is my thanks? I get two brats stealing from MY kitchen?! Saeyoung… don't think about getting anything for yourself or Saeran or your whole body will be as red that hair of yours…"_

" _ **Seven, I made spaghetti, would you like some?"**_

" _ARGH! YOU UNGRATUL BRAT! I ask so little of you… yet you always fail at everything… expected as you have your father's genes… But… Saeyoung… the snow outside isn't gone, answer me why? … DON'T LOOK AWAY FROM ME! ANSWER ME YOU USELESS CHILD!"_

" _ **Right, the window glass… I'll clean it, don't worry Seven!"**_

" _Where are you you little brats…? Mommy needs to talk to you two~" *Hic* "I see little toes under the bed… why… why do you hide from Mommy?! You should-"_

" _ **You should eat healthy Seven, Honey Buddha Chips are good but they're not good for you… I don't want you to get sick… I'm making you something healthy"**_

" _Saeyoung… go get me more to drink… you-"_

 _ ***Ring ring* *Ring ring* Voicemail? Oh… well, um... It's MC, just wanted to ask how you are! Random question, I heard red heads have good memory, is it true? … The waters boiling over! Gotta go!" *Click***_

" _Get back-"_

" _ **I stole your sanity babe, hahaha! … No~ my sanity now! Finders keepers, losers' weepers!"**_

" _ **I have fun when I talk to you… over the phone, in the chatroom… I feel like… I can give my all this time, without the risk of it all being for nothing… I hope I can… This voicemail is getting a bit long… I'll hang up now, I hope you sleep well Luciel" *Click***_

Raising a hand, Seven touched his face, fingers searching for the glasses that he vaguely remembered passing out while wearing. Not finding them, he rolled over and searched on the floor, after a few minutes of searching, not finding them, he sighed, resigned to getting up, vision impaired by the lack of glass in front of his eyes.

Pushing himself upwards, Seven raised his arms into the air, the limbs cracking as he limbered himself for the work ahead. Looking around he instantly knew he wasn't in his home, he was in Rika's apartment… why was he…?

Right, the hacker.

The hacker, his own brother… was here, and not for any old reunion… The memories of the day before returned to him, driving for who knew how long to save MC from the apartments Special Security System, meeting the hacker, Unknown, - his twin brother, Saeran. And staying at the apartment to restore the Security System, MC at the same apartment.

Right, MC was here… the RFAs new member, Mel Cali, as his birth certificate read, the boy who made him spaghetti. Spaghetti… Seven knew he didn't often remember his dreams, it was like that now, but, he knew his dream had something to do with spaghetti, but why? Was it because MC made some last night?

Looking at the bedroom area, he saw a mass shift slightly under the blanket, he was still asleep. As Seven made a move to stand, he noticed a blanket was on top of himself, he turned back to MC, he must have given him one after he passed out…

Seven shock his head as he thought of the gesture, MC was being too kind to him…

Going to stand again he heard his phone buss from on his laptop, he groaned "Can't I have a peaceful start to the morning…?" he quietly muttered as he grabbed his phone.

Yoosung was calling him, why was Yoosung calling him, and… why was Yoosung even up? If he remembered right, the blonde had no classes and should be passed out from LOLOLing for several hours straight…

"Seven!" The man in question jerked the phone away from his ear "Goddammit Yoosung, do you have to be so loud in the morning…?" He brought the phone back to his ear as he heard Yoosung apologise in a quieter voice.

"Sorry… It's just that we couldn't get a hold of you last night, did something happen?" The blondes voice was filled with concern, it made Seven feel slightly guilty.

He sighed "No, no, everything's fine… uh… Yoosung, sorry but I gotta go, I still need to work"

Yoosung gasped before apologising, the call ending shortly after.

Setting the phone down Seven ran a hand through his hair, the morning already off to a bad start…

* * *

A bomb.

That's what was in the apartment, all the RFA knew now…

MC put his phone back into a pocket, having finished reading the chatroom, he woke up a bit late, Seven was already up when he awoke, and getting ready for whatever took longer than usual with everything on his mind.

Turning a corner, feet starting up another flight of stairs, MC wondered if there was any other way to help Seven, he seemed down when he tried to make conversation, and when he tried to call him to talk to him, the call usually didn't last very long.

And to some it may seem he was being clingy with the hacker, but MC just knew it wasn't good for Seven to be alone, not for his safety mind you, but because not even a day ago, he found out that his brother not only hated him, but was a hacker for Mint Eye, the same organization that had been attacking them, it must be tough to find something like that out so suddenly…

As he turned yet another corner, passing by a sign that read 'Floor 5', the bag he was holding tapped his leg, he stopped for a moment and looked down at it. The bag was filled with a few bottles of Phd. Pepper, he hoped these would at least help Seven.

He just hoped to make it back to the apartment before Seven realised he was gone… he knew of the danger he was in with leaving the apartment, without telling Seven adding more to it, but… he wanted to cheer him up with some food he likes…

As he passed by the sign for Floor 6, he heard his phone ring, the ringtone sounding through the stairwell stopping MC dead in his tracks. Slowly taking his phone out of the pocket set put it in, he silently cursed as he saw the caller ID, 707.

Hesitantly, MC answered the call and put it to his ear.

"Where are you, where did you go on your own?" To his surprise, Seven didn't sound upset or angry like he had expected… he sounded more annoyed or irritated "It was so quiet that I thought you'd went to sleep, when I checked the bed you weren't there, I had to check the security cameras in the halls to see that you left, but…" he sighed, concern slipping into his voice more "that was ten minutes ago, you were gone for ten minutes, did you count the seconds you were gone? What if something happened in that time?"

MC looked down to the floor "I'm sorry Seven, I… didn't think I would be out that long, I tried to talk to you, but you seemed really focused so I just…" "Left?" "Yeah…"

Seven gave an frustrated sigh and began to tap against something "If you were frustrated with staying inside or had something really important to tell me, you should have just taken my headphones off, sure I'd be upset at first but if it was worth the interruption…" His speak slowed down until stopping.

"Are you mad that I'm ignoring you? Don't be so childish MC, it's not 'cute' if that's what you were going for… the situation right now is dangerous, the hacker could be anywhere, lurking and waiting, you can't just believe that everything is sparkles and roses just because he left yesterday… Where are you?"

MC turned to the sign next to him, a door beside it "I'm in the stairwell on the 6th floor, the elevator was taking some time to come down so I'm taking the stairs"

On the other end MC heard movement "Seven?" and rustling.

"I should GPS on your clothes when you get back… I know I have some in this bag… ah! Here they are… When you get back give me your sweater, the brown one, it's missing from your pile of clothes, so I know you're wearing it"

MC heard Seven settle back somewhere, most likely his laptop, the hacker continued to tap something "Why did you leave?"

Setting the bag of soda down on the floor he pulled one out of it, eyes reading its labels "I got some Phd. Pepper for you, you seemed sad, so I thought I'd get you something you liked!" He finished the sentence with a chipper voice, a smile on his face.

"… You don't need to be nice to me, I told you to just stay put inside while I work, why didn't you listen?" MCs smile gradually faded as Seven spoke, a frown slowly replacing it, his eyes glanced to his phone sadly "Hurry back, I made a sandwich, it's in the fridge now but it's still edible"

MCs frown disappeared somewhat, his mouth twitching upwards "Thank you Seven, and I'm it'll taste great since it's from you"

MC chuckled silently as he heard Seven stammered over his words "I- I... uh… S…Stop saying things like that… It's distracting" the sound of something being placed down was heard as Seven spoke embarrassedly "J…Just get back here… I just set a glass of juice by the fridge for you… don't take this the wrong way…"

"Oh, I see you in the hall through the cameras… I can't focus on work or… anything until I see you, hurry"

After MC had gotten back to the apartment, Seven reprimanding him and telling him to go eat the sandwich he had talked about, the red head returned to his work.

It was a few minutes after he had gotten back, and MC was nibbling on the sandwich, lunch meat with lettuce and a slice of tomato between two pieces of bread, he stared at his computer, contemplating what to do. Turning to the clock on the mantle, he saw it was late, well, too late for classes to still be running…

Since he had missed class yester, he figured he would call a classmate and see if he could get notes. Grabbing his phone, he dialed and put it to his ear.

"Mel Cali, hello" a male's voice greeted him through the phone, a friend of his Minsoo, he was the first person he met when moving to Korea, also one of the friends he had subsequently ditched to 'help' Saeran when going to the movies eight days ago.

"Hiya Miny~" Minsoo sighed "It's Minsoo not 'Miny'… but you're not going to suddenly start calling me that I'm guessing? What do you need?"

MC crawled onto the couch more as he continued the conversation "You see right through me, am I glass, am I a screen door?" "Just get to the point Mel Cali…" MC frowned "So cold… you don't need to say my full name, you can just call me Mel or MC you know~"

He heard rustling through the phone, papers being shuffled "Mel Cali is your proper first name so that is what I shall call you, you know I don't like short cuts, even in names… also, you don't call me by my first name so at least one of us has to"

MC huffed before realising something "Hey Miny…" "Minsoo" "Can't believe I just realised this but you would get along well with another friend of mine, Jumin, you're both insufferably curt sometimes"

Minsoo seemed to ignore what he had said and voiced how surprised he was that he had other friends than who was in their already small group.

"Hey~ of course I have other friends, I'm not that asocial…" "Alright, saying I believe in these friends you say you have, would I know of any of them" MC stopped himself from answering, eyes turning to Seven as he typed, his big orange headphones weren't on his head, so he was probably hearing everything he said. He also knew it would probably be best to not tell anyone he was in the RFA, let alone who he knew amongst its members, his mind went to the C&R Director, Jumin Han and famous musical actor, Zen. Well he did spill that he knew Jumin but… he didn't specify which Jumin, there must be tons of Jumin's in world!

"No… none of them go to the University…" He hoped his friend wouldn't see through his lie…

Minsoo hummed for a second "Alright, and as fun as our chat has been, why did you call? It's not that I do not enjoy our chats but, I have something I should have started… five minute ago, and you most likely have something else you should be doing but are putting off again so, I ask again, why did you call?"

MC clicked his tongue as he remembered why he had called "Oh right! I missed yesterdays class, right?" " _You_ missed it, so you already know the answer to that question, why ask me?" He ignored Minsoo's response for the time being "Well, I was wondering if I could get a copy of the note that were given? Pretty please~?"

Minsoo took a minute to respond, papers shuffling once more, MC took the time to think of an excuse to say if he was asked why he wasn't at school. Sickness? Boring but reliable. Family matters? Not many people would ask beyond that, and luckily Minsoo was one of them.

"The professor wasn't in class yesterday"

What?

"What?"

"He wasn't there, infact, the class has been put on hiatus while the university finds a new teacher, he quit apparently" Minsoo noted that the professor had been acting odd for the past week. And when MC asked why Minsoo responded saying he thought he would know considering he had his number thanks to the project.

MC excused himself from the call, confused and worried for his teacher.

And as MC dialed his professor, Seven tried his best to not snap at MC for talking, not to him but in general, it was distracting him from work, though he knew it wouldn't be exactly fair to MC if he did, but he just couldn't bring himself to put his headphones on to drown own MC, the male did have a nice voice… no, back to work.

With his foot taping on the floor softly, MC held his phone to his ear once again "Come on… pick up…"

As he finished the breath of his previous word, the call connected "Ah, Mel, what a surprise to talk to you, how are you settling in?" He sounded gleeful.

"Sir, I just got wind that you quit… not only that but you didn't go to teach even…"

"I don't need to be there anymore so I'm not there, I've been meaning to talk to you, but The Savior said not to make contact until she has had a chance to meet you but… you called me so I'm not disobeying orders!" The professor gave a hearty laugh.

MCs foot stopped taping the ground, or more specifically, MC stopped, all movement, even his breath hitched in his throat at the mention of this 'Savior'.

"What…? S… Savior?" Eyes flickering to Seven, he saw the hackers head turned slightly towards him in curiosity, he had noticed his head was like that since he started his string of calls.

"Yes, she seems to be particularly interested in you, no one can figure out why though…" "What are you-" "Right! Is that boy treating you well?"

MC blinked, utterly confused, wondering why his _professor_ was talking about this Savior, and in the same manner Snow did when he was with him at Mint Eye.

"Sir… can I ask you something…?" He got silence in response "I'll take that as a yes… but um… Sir, are you at Mint Eye?"

MC watched as Seven whipped around, eyes wide and staring at him. At that, MC realised he wasn't exactly quiet with his question.

Holding up his free hand, MC signaled Seven to give him a minute. The red head continued to stare at him, his features returning to a calmer state, away from the surprise and confusion they were before.

With Seven staring at him he felt his face heat up, the brunette turned away, clearing his throat he spoke asked if his teacher was still there.

"Huh? Oh, my bad, something needed my attention, and yes, I'm guessing that boy has filled you in?" His professor sounded more distracted now, light murmurs in the background, unable to be understood.

MC looked at his phone out of the corner of his eyes, skeptical "Sir… have you always been part of Mint Eye…?" He asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yes… I didn't wish to lie to you, but it was my orders to watch over you, which is why I became a teacher at SKY" As his teacher spoke MC felt saddened, he did trust his teacher, whom had helped him become accustomed to Korea since his first class.

But, how he felt didn't matter right now.

* * *

Seven sat on the floor, legs crossed in front of him as he continued to listen in on MC's phone call, not by way of tapping his phone, but through the fact he turned off his music and used his ears. Although… tapping the call would grant him the ability to know what the other person was saying.

Currently, the brunette was sitting on the couch behind him, having ended a call with a friend whom he called 'Miny' a few minutes ago and was talking to who he guessed to be a teacher going by the context of the words MC was using.

The first parts of the conversation weren't interesting, almost to the point of being boring that Seven had contemplated resuming his music and work when he heard MC ask about a Savior, regaining his interest. The only savior Seven knew of was the God he followed, him and… well the God Seven persona he showed the RFA.

But, the curiosity from hearing that was nothing to MC asking his teacher about Mint Eye. The shock of hearing about the same supposedly extreme religious cult he was researching about enough to invoke movement in him, turning to MC.

As Seven continued to listen to the phone call, he could see MC becoming increasingly distressed, the hand that wasn't holding his phone up was clutching his seat.

For a reason Seven knew not of, he was upset, not with MC, but with who ever was making MC this way, distressed, it hurt him so much to see someone he cared (deeply) about hurting.

The phone call went on for another few minutes, which felt like hours to Seven, before MC hung up, returning the phone to a pocket. Standing, Seven walked up to MC, face clear of everything as he stared down at MC.

But, to MCs and even Seven's surprise, the first thing he did wasn't badger the brunette with question about this 'teacher', the red heads face instead turned to one of worry, his voice expressing the same emotion his face did as he spoke "Are you okay?"

A pang of hurt shot through him as the brunette showed a look of surprise, he had expected him to be curt or even uncaring to his emotional state, not that he could truly… blame him, Seven had expected himself to do the same thing as well.

"Uh…" As failed to put his words together, his hand scratched the back of his neck, but after a couple seconds of failing to speak, he settled on nodding.

But, having been an agent for years, Seven knew how much more body language can say than words. Seeing the male nod, his eyes went the hand that had been scratching his neck, it was shaking ever so slightly as it rested on his leg, as though MC was trying his best to keep himself from shaking.

Seven opened his mouth, trying to will himself to question the man in front of him but, he did not want to add onto whatever MC was felling.

Mentally, he was smacking himself, the logical and curious parts of him demanding their questions be answered, to ignore MCs feeling and have their inquires satisfied no matter what it took. But… just as those sides of him, a large part of him infact, was demanding increasingly more from him, a small part was asking, no, pleading with his very soul to be gentle, to let warmth shine through his actions, to go against what his agency had taught him to do and be kind once again. It was a side of himself Seven had never though he would hear from again, only seeing it very few times while with the RFA and as a child.

But this time, it was pleading with a loud voice, begging him not to hurt MC, to embrace him and let him in. In some ways… he did want to let MC in, to embrace the love MC so clearly had for him and show him the love he had in return…

But he couldn't, he couldn't love MC, the best thing he could do for MC was to deny his feeling, that would keep him safe, that and only that… right?

Settling on that, the small part began to plead with a quieter voice… a sad tune to it… so… to satisfy it, and against his better judgment, he decided on something.

Another sigh coming from him once more, he walked to an empty space on the couch beside MC and sat down, taking MCs hand in his own he felt his thumb run over the hand, feeling the knuckles as he ran over them, the tense muscles slowly relaxing as he continued. Once the hand was free of any tension, Seven gave MC his hand back, placing it along side his other hand on his knees.

He decided to listen to it, to listen to half of it and comfort MC.

"Seven, why did you-"

"You were shaking, and it was irritating me, the small shaking all over your body was shifting the couch, making noise" Seven stared back to his laptop, lines of code running on it, he glanced to MC through the corner of his vision, the male saddened. Seven knew the excuse he gave was a lie, a full fat lie, one to add to his mountain of lies but… He couldn't give the truth.

He wasn't allowed to have a life, to have friends or have love. And he was already breaking two of those rules, he couldn't break the third, for MC's sake.

The two sat in a silence, both left to their thoughts, the only source of sound being the small hum of the fan from Seven's laptop, the device cooling down.

Seven and MC shifted awkwardly on the couch every so often, the close proximity would normally bring a red tint to MC but, his mind was to preoccupied to notice.

Having enough of the silence, Seven stood back up, furniture squeaking as he stood, wanting to get back to work and do something productive.

As he returned to his laptop, the silence was broken, not by neither Seven or MC, but by the knock of a door.

It was then, MC and Seven remembered once more, only they were supposed to know where the apartment was…

* * *

I apologize for the lack of posting of this story, it's just that I've been in a large slump recently, with that in mind, I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! ^^

Leave a review and tell me what you think! See you later!


	16. Day 8 Part 2

MC and Seven both turned to the door, the silence in the apartment returning.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the door suspiciously before standing up, the usually noisy couch making no sound as he moved.

"Seven?" MC whispered to the hacker, standing up as he did.

Without turning around, Seven raised his left arm, forming a fist, and held it away from himself, the knuckles facing MC. Freezing for a second, he shook his head lightly before turning his head to MC, a finger pointing to him, then going to his closed lips before returning to where MC was staying, a silent signal to be quiet and stay there.

Turning back around, Seven continued towards the door, caution evident with every step he took.

Reaching the door, Seven reached a hand forward, fingers wrapping around the doorknob before turning it and throwing it open, the door slamming on the wall, but before it could bounce back closed, Seven launched himself into the doorframe, ignoring the sting of the door recoiling into his shoulder, he looked out into the hall.

After a minute of Seven staring out into the hallway, he heard the creak of a footstep, but before he could react, someone spoke.

"Did you find anything Seven?"

Whirling around Seven raised his arms in front of his face in defence, but, seeing only MC in front of him, he sighed as he lowered his arms, knowing the male to be of no threat to him physically, the only threat MC was to him was to his mental state and how conflicted he made him feel…

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?!" Seven hissed as he turned back to the hallway, a large brown woven basket catching his attention. Sighing hoarsely Seven kneeled in front of the basket, first checking it for any dangers such as an explosive device.

"Sorry… did I scare you Seven, you jumped…" Through the reflection in his glasses, Seven could MC take a step closer to him, his head tilted to the side by a few degrees, it was kind of a cute action- no, no!

"No…" The redhead returned to the basket, hands skimming through every object inside it "you didn't scare me"

Pulling out a large plushie, he stared at it in confusion, the large object was shaped like an eye, a mint iris surrounded darker mint color over a black and mint background. It was the exact shape of the logo of the building he had just started looking into…

As he stared at the large plushie, he saw a hand, MCs, pull something out of the basket. Kerning his head, he looked up at MC as he held a piece of paper in front of his glasses covered eyes.

"What does it say?" he asked, setting the plushie back into the basket before moving behind MC, as he stood behind him Seven had trouble still seeing the paper, so he tugged MCs arm down by the fabric of his shirt.

MC glanced at him and chuckled quietly while smiling before looking back to the paper "It's a note, or… letter, addressed to me I think… it says"

" _Hello RFA Prince, if you are reading this then it did get to you! I'm glad! If this isn't the RFA Prince, then drop this now, for this basket is for his eyes and his eyes only, for reading this and not being him… well, it will end in some unpleasant circumstances for you…_

 _RFA Prince, I send this to you in hopes you can think of me once again, think of the man who you first met and assisted so well…_

 _Pleasantries over… I hope you do think of me with this basket, I choose every treat inside of it with you in mind, the sweetest chocolates I could find I had shipped from across the globe. The smallest, but most sour treats to match your shy and closed off but energetic and determined personality. And the sweetest treats that remind me and many of the other believers of your kind, welcoming and accepting sides._

 _I included the welcoming plushie because I remembered how jealous you were that all of the children that were brought here with their parents got one, even though your jealousy was never voiced, I could see it in the way you stared at the plushies when we walked through the castle together._

… _Now I could sit here and write about all of the mushy stuff I just did in more detail, trust me, I already have… I thank the erase key… I send you this in defiance of my Saviors orders, I want you to know that I still do remember you, every time I remember, from our time together, to the gamer, the narcissist, the assistant, and the CEO-in-line and now… even the redheaded liar…!_

 _All I want is to protect you from their lies, they are all lying, their promises are empty, and that redhead, you've caught interest in him it seems… You hope to obtain a happy ending with him, live a good life with him? There's more to him than you think my prince, he hides secrets that could get everyone in that organization killed, has done things that would make the strongest person weak in the knees when hearing them._

 _If it is you reading this my prince, think this through…_ _ **If Luciel cannot protect you from me, what makes you think he can protect you from anything else?**_

 _I ask you, return to-"_

MC recoiled in shock as the page was torn from his grip, eyes widened, he turned to where the direction the page went, Seven glared, seething as he reread the last line of the letter. His arms becoming visibly tense as he attempted to tear up the laminated page, after seconds of frustration, the red head crumples the page up and threw it at a wall, watching it as it fell to the ground.

"I _can_ protect him! I can and I **will** protect him! Whoever wrote this… I can and will protect him from you, I disarmed my own bomb algorithm, broke into an apartment I made impossible to break into and watched over him nearly 24/7 even before that!" Seven was now jabbing a finger towards the crumpled paper on the floor, his voice continuing to raise as he yelled at it.

"I made a promise… not only to V, to myself and to God, but to MC, that I would protect him, and I will not let a mocking _letter_ say I have done or will do otherwise!"

Seven felt anger bubble inside of himself, his mind too clouded by near rage at the letter to even think of why he was acting way he was, getting angry at a letter.

As he felt another anger filled statement rise through his vocal chords, it was cut suddenly as arms wrapped around him from behind, closing tight around his shoulders, he stiffened at the sudden contact.

"Luciel…" a sad voice resounded through his ear, a warm breath rolling along the side of his head.

"You're right… you are protecting me, nothing a piece of paper says can change that" Seven felt MCs head rest on his shoulders.

"Whoever… wrote that letter, knows nothing about you Luciel, they don't know you like the RFA members know you… like I know you, you are the funny and caring God Seven…!" MC chuckled, sending deep vibrations through Seven's back, reaching from his toes to his nose.

"You are protecting me, and I am grateful for every second that you are, even if you stop protecting me, I will still remain grateful for the times you have, nothing will change that" As MC spoke, Seven could feel himself relax, his back mould to align with the brunettes' chest. He could also feel the same was happening with the male embracing him, his breathing becoming slower against his back while his arms loosened around him.

It felt warm, and nice, MC's words continued to jingle in his head, reassurance unlike any he had heard.

But… he couldn't accept this feeling, couldn't let in linger for too long lest he become addicted to it, to the caring voice, the sweet words of comfort… to the pure and innocent love MC was giving him.

As Seven took a step forward, he boy restricted gently by MCs arms, the arms released him, allowing him to step away as he wished.

"Are you alright now?" MC showed him a small smile.

Seven stared up at MC, the red heads face blank. Pushing his glasses back up his nose, they had fallen slightly in his… yelling, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he did.

Turning towards his laptop in a corner, he opened his eyes, feet moving him to the device.

"Seven?"

"I'm fine, I need to work now, don't bother me please…"

"Seven…"

* * *

 **Yoosung:** MC is helping us with the RFA party and only asking our trust in return  
 **Yoosung:** But we only gave her a one on one stay with a  
 **Yoosung:** I would have gotten mad for sure, with my life on the line and all  
 **Yoosung:** But MC,  
 **Yoosung:** you're calm with all of this despite that fact, aren't you mad with Seven?

 **MC:** No, I'm glad he's here to protect me, and I can feel that Seven was sincere in both his apologies in both the previous chatroom and here, in the apartment with me  
 **MC:** So, I want to help and trust him rather than get be mad

 **Zen:** You're so nice MC…  
 **Zen:** I read Seven was wanting to relocate MC and face the hackers so that's a start…  
 **Zen:** **But isn't V the problem now?**

 **Yoosung:** YEAH! Ever since Rika left, he hasn't been active in RFA, we can't not be suspicious of him!

The talk continued, Yoosung saying once more how irresponsible V was being in making Seven carry all the secrets he was, and not doing anything to help them with the party. After the complaints, Yoosung left, wanting to spend more time with his mom before she left. MC thought it nice that he was growing up more, Zen agreed as he voiced it.

 **Zen:** I am starving… I should go eat, oh! Did you eat yet MC?

 **MC:** Yeah, I'm going to… check on Seven, see if he's hungry

 **Zen:** You remind me of a mother sometimes MC, you're taking care of Seven

At the very least, before everyone left, Yoosung suggested a guest, a group from the University, the TOEIC group infact. And, having heard of them, he accepted them as guests, he was beginning to wonder how many guests would recognize him at the party…

Having set his phone on the bed, MC hopped onto the floor, wincing slightly as his feet thudded against it. Chuckling to himself he ambled to the corner Seven had stationed himself had, only stopping himself a short distance away as to not distract him too much.

"Seven" He called to him, a relaxed smile of his face.

The hacker removed one hand from the keyboard, his typing pace slowing considerably, and readjusted one side of his large orange headphones before returning to the laptop, his pace speeding up as it re turned.

"Seven~?" MC put a finger to the edge of his lips as he called out once again, as if his hand would amplify the name at all.

Which it didn't, the red head shifted in spot on the ground before he began to mumble some things MC couldn't make any sense of.

"Alpha… alpha… 20 meters north of… mark red, mark blue 16 east"

MC sighed and shook his head; the hacker was purposely filling any space for noise his music didn't fill with talking to himself.

"Alright" The brunette raised his own head, a smile back on his face "I'll make something, and… leave it by your sharpie circle of isolation, as you call it" Swivelling on his feet, MC trotted into the apartments kitchen.

With two sandwiches in hand, both freshly made with the ingredients they had, MC carefully and quietly made his way to Seven, setting it down in front of the man, making sure it was within his immediate vision. As he placed it, MC saw amber eyes briefly glance at the sandwich then him before returning to the computer screen.

"I haven't seen you eat anything other than chips, I'm worried about your health Seven" MC stared at the hacker in hopes of getting a response, but only getting the occasional eye glance while he continued to mumble things pertaining to the work he was doing.

Inching the sandwich towards Seven, MC stood up.

Hand resting on his hips, MC looked around the apartment for things to do. He looked to his laptop, considering he now knew _why_ his teacher gave him the project, he didn't want to finish it if it helped Mint Eye.

Continuing to scan the apartment, his eyes feel on a book, with what looked like a black hard drive sticking out of it. That wasn't there earlier…

Tilting his head to the side curiously, he stepped around the table and pulled out the stool from under it, plopping himself on it.

Dragging the book closer to himself, MC opened it to the page the hard drive was sticking out of. It was full of children's drawings.

Flipping through some of the pages he saw colorings of pirates, space, and a drawing of who he thought to be Rika? The only clues giving him that were from the few CGs posted in the chatroom.

The hair drawn in yellow strands like wet spaghetti, her emerald eyes colored in a single color on her face, skin untouched, left to be the color of the white paper. Which wasn't much different from how the pictures of her were, pale skin with a faint coloration of peach.

Turning back to page with the device on it, he noticed it was a floppy disk, a black and iron floppy disk. Picking it up he looked at the back of it "Wow… I haven't seen one of these in _years_ "

Moving the 'disk' closer to his eyes he tried to make out what was written on the front, as it was worn away from use.

Shrugging, MC looked up at the computer pressed against the wall in front of him, he noticed it had the necessary drive to see it.

Making a move to stand, he saw a flash of a hand before the disk was taken from him, another hand shutting the book harshly before both were pulled away from him. His head turning to where the culprit was, he saw Seven staring down at him, eyebrow narrowed in a glare to him. And, he had to admit, Seven did look intimidating right now, being sat as he was made him shorter than the now angry red head.

"What do you think your doing?" Seven stepped away from the table "Well?"

MC stared at Seven in shock as he tried to form a sentence. Struggling to make even the simplest of words, merely sputtering sounds.

Seeing this, Seven pinched his nose and sighed "God… I don't know what you are, lighthearted or an idiot…" Setting the book and floppy disk by his laptop, Seven crossed his arms, glare constant and aimed to MC

"Listen to what I'm going to say, please, I don't want to repeat it" MC closed his mouth and nodded, his hands finding a place in his lap, folded together.

"The saying about the cat, how curiosity killed it? Well you're the cat, and guess what your doing?" Seven pointed down at the book

"You don't need to be nice to me, you don't have to feed me or worry about my health. You can just get angry at me or ignore me, that'd be for the best actually" The red head thought back to the snack brought to him.

Seven was wanting to do the mutual thing with MC and ignore each other, but with snooping through his few permanent belongings had ticked him off.

"But one thing you shouldn't be, is curious, about me or my things, now I'm tired, I am…" He took another deep breath, teeth clenched and annoyed "I'm tired of wandering people like you getting curious, getting curious about me, they don't know about my problems or how dangerous I really am, that letter was right about some things, I know things that could get everyone in the RFA taken away and killed, or worse"

"They just see me and don't think much so they approach me, they open up to me, share their life story because I look like a 'good listener', just like you" He threw his chin up in his direction with his words.

MC swallowed the lump in his throat "I… I just want to know you, is that so wrong of me?"

Seven made a 'tsk' sound with his teeth clenched, eye brows narrowing more, strengthening his glare "Well isn't that funny, I don't recall wanting to get to know you at all, what made _you_ think I did?"

As Seven stared to pace back and forth, his eyes keeping a glare on him, MC straightened his back, his face becoming more relaxed but still showing sadness and guilt through the downward turn of his lips and loss of light in his eyes.

"I've told you this before, we can't be friends or family, I don't care about you as long as you are safe, alive and normal so let me say this once and let it fully get through to you" Seven took brisk steps towards MC, stopping in front of him.

"No matter how much you try to get to know me, it's useless, whatever advance you make, I will deny every single one, the end has already been set for us…" As Seven stepped away, MC released a breath he had been holding.

Raising his glasses, Seven massaged the bridge of his nose "So… please, until the situation is stabilized, don't give me any attention, and…! Don't forgive me for putting you in danger, what happened is inexcusable…"

MCs head shot up, blue eyes immedietly finding amber ones which, like lightning, looked away "But… you're not even giving me a chance to know you Luciel… lettle lone get close to you… you're not even giving me a chance…? I…" MCs face fell, his eyes dropping their gaze to the floor "I don't like what I'm feeling…" He grabbed a handful of his shirt where it covered his heart.

Seven shook his head solemnly, it didn't sit well with the hacker seeing MC unhappy, not like himself but… this is how it had to be "That chance… shouldn't be wasted on a guy like me" Taking a deep breath, he made his face stern once more, unshowing of his discomfort from the situation "I'll take it you understand what I mean now"

MC didn't protest to what Seven said, but he also didn't show he accepted what was said either.

Turning back to his computer he closed his eyes, head dipping slightly "If… If you really care for me, and want to help… don't pay me any mind and just stay far away from me, emotionally and physically…" Taking large steps he strode back to his laptop and sat down, legs crossed under him.

"I'm… sorry but… this is how things have to be"

* * *

MC was sat on the stool still for what seemed like days, back hunched down greatly, eyes closed but still aimed to the floor, even while in rest, his mind continuously going back to the conversation had.

Any tears he had welled up then, if any, were all dried.

His face wasn't one of sadness anymore, it was a mixture of neutral and content; mouth small and lips tight all while gray glasses frames hung from his face, dangling over his lap hanging onto him by only the friction of his ears.

His breathing was through his nose but slow, as expected from someone fast asleep, shoulders raising ever so slightly with each intake of air.

The sounded of typing started up once again as it had been throughout the during since Seven's 'outburst'. The typing of the hacker stopping for multiple reasons, he knew MC was sleeping, not only was the extreme lack of noise being an indicator the brunette wasn't doing something, but he had checked on him a few times also, pushing him back slightly as so he wouldn't fall over onto the floor and hurt himself.

A few times Seven had also tried to remove the brunettes' glasses to set them somewhere safe, but the times he had tried, MC had sleepily smacked his hand away until he stopped trying before said hand fell back into his lap, lacing fingers with the other.

The reason Seven had stopped typing this time, only starting his work just now, was to finish the food he had been preparing.

He had a feeling MC would not eat once he woke up, so he would give him a full reason to eat, a ready meal!

Seven was now only waiting for it to cool, once that happened, he would wake MC up, and push the sleepy brunette to the table to eat.

Knowing how long MC had been asleep for, roughly five hours, he would be in deep sleep, so, very sleepy after woken up, so in turn, Seven had made deformed bread rolls stuffed with some fish MC had bought on his first days with the RFA…

Depending how long it would take to fix the security system, Seven had the thought that he might need to take MC and go shopping for more food… it had been nearly 9 days since MC had went shopping and, he had noticed the brunette tried to eat little while he was here with him, most likely to make the food they had go farther.

It was still to dangerous to leave him alone if the need did come up, considering the new member had left to get _him_ food, it was a kind gesture but, he still thought it was a foolish thing to do, at least MC was willing to have GPS put in his clothes, that was one less-

Buzz. Buzz…

What?

Buzz. Buzz…

Searching around, Seven saw his phone vibrating next to his laptop, the screen lit up revealing why it was buzzing, a phone call. A picture of a 2D animated unicorn on the screen with the name 'MC' under it. The brunette still hadn't changed his profile picture on the messenger for some reason…

Buzz. Buzz…

Buzz. Buzz…

Grabbing the phone, he waited another few seconds, the buzzing continuing before it hit him, MC was calling him.

Snapping around, Seven saw the stool where the brunette had been sitting minutes ago, was empty, pushed back under the table.

As he was putting the phone to his ear, the device configured to answer a call if he did so, he heard a quiet rustling from the kitchen. At least he knew where MC was…

"MC…?" He heard a hitch in the brunette voice "No… don't… don't say anything" No talking came after he said that, but he could somehow feel as though MC had nodded to him. Only the other males quiet breaths came through, the sound relaxing him enough to think of something to say next, as he hadn't thought of anything.

"I want to tell you something…" Seven thought back to the argument… could it be considered an argument? Either way, he thought back to it, and how he acted during it.

"I think I overreacted earlier… I just want to spend my days peacefully and without trouble but…" Seven sighed, decided to close his laptop for the time being, the sight of it bringing up emotions that were not needed for this conversation. "but, this is so hard, I feel I've become so sensitive and… I'm taking everything I'm feeling out on you"

Glancing at the archway that lead to the kitchen, Seven saw a snuff of brown before it disappeared back into the kitchen. He knew it to be MC but didn't give it any further thought. "I'm feeling so off lately… I don't even fully understand what I'm feeling right now… and with that, I don't know how to control them and it's so…!" Seven stopped for a moment, feeling himself getting worked up again, he needed to stay calm…

"It's so hard to control it… so, I'm sorry if… I hurt you in any way, really…"

"I was born into this world hurting people, like a prickly rose that none can hold or a one of those balloon fish… puffer fish, those things, I inflate whenever someone gets close enough to me, instead of inflating, I become cold, hoping to detour any who with to get close, so keep your distance"

"No, don't interrupt me and just listen" He felt a though MC was going to speak even before he said that, and it was right, another short breath as the male stayed silent.

Glancing back to the kitchen from the corner of his eye, Seven could see a tuff of brown sticking out again, this time more visible, part of a face was there as well, but only a single blue, glasses covered eye.

"So please deal with your useless feelings toward me, I'm not a good man, bad men like me shouldn't be with good people like you…" Seven made sure to turn towards MC, fully and directly staring into the one visible eye with every word he spoke, the cold message being send across through the phone and through their eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this but you deserve someone better than me" Continuing to stare, Seven saw something small well in MCs eye. He took a short breath before speaking again "Don't be sad… Even that… is a waste…"

"I need to hang up…"

Setting the phone down, Seven turned back to his computer, though no will inside of him to work, merely settling to stare at the closed device…

MC tucked himself back into the kitchen, previously dried tears refilling with new ones though being wiped away faster than they could fall.

Sighing, he grabbed the plate of bread rolls and sat on the ground, back pressed to the bottom of the counter.

Setting his phone on the floor beside himself, MC grabbed the bread roll, the warm feeling prickling at his skin, it was fresh. Though nothing was specifically labelled, he knew it was for him, going by what he thought the red heads thought process to be, he didn't feel hungry at all, despite eating very little that day.

Squeezing his eyes shut, MC forced himself to take a bite of the roll.

His shoulders dropped, the flakiness of the fish, although dry, mixed well with the moist bread, the fish gaining saturation from it, topped with salt, and although it added a dry feeling to both fish and bread, it made it, well, salty.

But before MC could register anymore of the roll, it was all gone, eaten.

And though it wasn't the tastiest thing he had eaten, it did have that sparkle to it, the sparkle that made it better knowing Seven had made it. The effort and thought put into it not going unnoticed by the brunette.

And… that was what Seven was telling him to give up on, that sparkle in him.

Although the hacker had told him himself how dangerous he was, even though he had _experienced_ how dangerous he could be knowing his job and skills, none of that mattered to him. The only thing that mattered to him was Seven, was Luciel.

Everything he had experienced throughout life, every relationship, every friendship held nothing to how he felt to Luciel. Every hole he had was filled when chatting with him, in or out of the chatroom, something no other person could do. He wanted to smile every second he was with him.

He wanted nothing more than to be with him.

And he could tell Luciel felt the same, every time he was angry at him, like when he left the apartment earlier to get something for the red head, or for refusing to ignore him, he had belittled him, or yelled at him but… he knew Luciel felt just like how he did, he could see it through his anger, he had said words that did hurt him at the time but…

He could have said worse things, he could have been harsher in his words, choosing to say unruly things he knew would make him feel horrible or cry.

But…! Even in his brashest of outbursts the past days, like the one a few hours ago, with everything he said, every quick word spoken, he knew they were chosen carefully. Even if Luciel himself didn't know, through his eyes, he could see his pleading restraint. Restraint of not wanting to hurt him.

And that was what kept him going, Luciel's unknowing subconscious, the tiniest part of himself that wanted to love and be loved was what kept him continuing to fight for him.

It wasn't what he was in love with, but it was what gave him the fuel to keep fighting to love the red head.

Because he knew Luciel only had so many more hurdles to jump through until… things changed. He was certain… and he was determined and willing to push through anything to help him over those hurdles.

Setting his head back on the cabinet, his lips in a smile, he nodded to himself. He'd keep going, no matter what…!

Shifting on the ground, arms moving to lift himself up, MC was trying to think of something to do. He knew it most likely a good idea to head out into the living room so… maybe he'd clean up?

Looking around, it did show that Seven had mad a small mess while cooking…

As he grabbed his phone and made a move to stand, it buzzed once in his hand. Not truly wanting to clean, being to tired still to do that, he opened his phone.

' **A new chatroom has opened!'**

The notification flashed as he turned the device on, smiling, he clicked it, the messenger opening. Once the messenger loaded his UI popped up, showing he had 3 unread emails, he'd check and respond to those later, and a text message…

Deciding to look at the message, he opened that tab, at the top was a blank brown silhouette icon, the name 'Unknown', though no words were beside the profile picture, he went into the message log.

' **Text log has been terminated by administrator'**

That… was odd…

He guessed either Snow… Saeran, had hacked back in and deleted his text records, or Seven had. Either way, it was discomforting knowing that Seven had seen the very few messages Saeran had sent him…

Now he was feeling stressed slightly…

Leaving the text log, he went into the chatroom.

V was in!

MC has entered that chatroom

 **V:** Since no ones here… I guess I'll just say this…  
 **V:** MC, you're here!  
 **V:** I didn't see you enter until just now…

Looking up from his phone he turned to the look towards the living room "Seven" The red head didn't respond "Luciel!" Still nothing… "V's in the chatroom!"

That had gotten a response, a quiet 'what' before some fumbling. Now MC just had to keep V from leaving before Seven could talk to him…

 **MC:** V! Why are you here so late?

 **V:** I am so sorry… for not being here and everything  
 **V:** I don't know how to apologize for putting you in danger  
 **V:** I have bad service, so I must be quick, I have something I have to tell everyone

707 has entered that chatroom

 **707:** He was right, you are here, V

 **MC:** He's finally here…  
 **MC:** V, not you Luciel…

 **V:** Luciel! I'm glad you're here!  
 **V:** I wanted to talk to you…

 **707:** **Why didn't you answer my calls?**

MC read from his phone, that chatroom, as V explained himself, the reason none of Seven's calls were answered was because V was apparently out in the mountains taking photographs and had bad service. All the while talking to Jumin on the phone, Seven was demanding to know why he hadn't called him, though he had successfully managed to calm the red head down, MC could tell he was still agitated…

After some talk of relocating him, V decided it would be best for him to stay with Seven until the party reasons being, the party was only three days away and it would be safer with him, in truth. He was a tad surprised to see V refer to him and 'him', guessed Seven didn't try to fool V with the 'new member is a girl' prank.

Though… things began to go down hill after V asked Seven for a personal favor, he asked him to not look through the drawers in the desk that held Rika's computer for they contained embarrassing letters he had Rika had sent to each other.

MC found it a bit cute how they had sent letters to one another.

But Seven apparently didn't think so and questioned V on why he thought he would snoop through the apartment.

V responded by saying he didn't want them brought up cause the memories would hurt him.

Quickly after that, Seven began to get frustrated, voicing his concerns in a way that would be sure to make V run away if he had the chance.

But before he could try to calm Seven again, he kept going. Saying how there weren't only letters at the apartment, but him and Seven.

Seven was getting increasingly more agitated the more he talked… he had to stop him and allow V to answer the already asked questions…

 **MC:** Luciel! Be calm, please, let's both listen to V, please?

 **707:** …

 **V:** Yes, please listen to me Luciel…  
 **V:** **RFA's safety is my top priority. You would know this if you think about everything we have gone through**

 **707:** I did a couple day ago, but now I don't know

 **V:** I understand what you are feeling, but let's try and stay calm, alright?  
 **V:** Whatever you are misunderstanding, don't worry, I will take care if everything

 **707:** … In that 'everything' you just mentioned  
 **707:** Is **Saeran** included there?

 **V:** What?

From there, it spiralled down. Seven explained the events of yesterday, from seeing Saeran standing in front of MC, the window broken, to the moment he ran out the door.

Seven demanded to know where V thought Saeran was, and what he was doing since V was apparently supposed to watch over him.

V gave no answers, only dodging the questions thrown to him which only served to increase not only Seven's, but MCs doubt in V.

But despite everything that was happening in the chatroom, MC didn't attempt to intervene, he knew Seven needed ask these questions and wouldn't let anything stop him.

As Seven began to… lose it… V, saying once again he didn't have good service, left the chatroom…

 **MC:** He… must have really bad service…

 **707:** I don't know if he really lost service, or just wanted to avoid me…  
 **707:** **No**  
 **707:** I don't care whichever it is…  
 **707:** Since  
 **707: I don't trust V anymore**

 **MC:** Luciel… are you okay?

707 has left the chatroom

Peeking out of the kitchen, MC saw a small cat move up beside Seven, it's head churning up at an angle too unnatural for it to be a real cat.

"God Seven, God Seven! I sense you are depressed meow!" the cat… spoke? "I automatically turn on when I sense depression meow!"

Oh! That must be the cat robot Seven was talking about a few days ago…

"The source of depression is bad service meow, I analyzed meow!"

Chuckling, MC watched as Seven pushed it away from himself with his hand- "Shut up"

"Cheer up meow! Me, Meowy, does not lose service meow!" -Only to have it roll up to him again, it's head bumping into Sevens leg.

Sighing, he picked it up and looked at its underside "Be quiet… how do I turn this off…" With another sigh he set it back down on the floor, the robot facing away from it. Its head turned up and stared at MC to which he gave it a small wave and smile.

"That robot, you made it then" Seven turned to face him, light surprise on his face as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it, hey, cat robot, go away" Seven tried nudging it away but every time he did it kept rolling back

"I can't leave once I sense depression mew! Cheer up Meow!"

As cute as the cat robot was, MC could see Seven was getting annoyed with it, the red head had already started grumbling under his breath so, not wanting any harm to come to the robot, he decided to intervene, stepping towards Seven as he did.

"Meowy, let's stay quiet for now, okay?" He smiled as it peered up at him.

"That is a voice I must absolutely obey meow, that is how I am programmed, system shutting down meow…!" MC stared at the robot as its head lowered, eyes dimming. He felt his own face grow warmer, the robo-cat was programmed to absolutely listen to him?

Seven sighed in relief as he pushed it away.

MC sat himself down on the couch facing Seven who was still sitting in the corner, only now he wasn't facing the wall, but was turned outwards towards the rest of the apartment.

After both sat quietly, MC broke the silence "Things didn't go well with V… Are you okay?"

The red head stayed silent or a few moments more before turning his whole body to face MC. Wind from the window that had been fixed earlier that day but left open for air circulation blowing Seven's hair across his face.

"MC…"

The brunette hummed in attention, continuing to offer Seven a small smile in hopes of comforting him.

As Seven saw the attempt to comfort him, he could see MCs intentions as clear as glass, he turned away "I know it's odd of me to say this after I've told you stop paying attention to me…" Glancing back to MC, he could see his smiling slowly getting larger…

"Stop getting your hopes up… I'm not saying anything other than this, don't trust what V says, you shouldn't let yourself be fooled by mere words" Watching MCs smile disappear made Seven close his eyes, not wanting to see MC.

"I know I can't control who you trust or talk to but… it's just a well-advised suggestion, god…" Seven ran a hand through his hair, tugging at some loose strands as he did "I don't think you should be involved with the RFA…"

Seven had his headphones on him, handing around his neck and plugged in to his phone. He began tugging on the cord as he stood up, moving so he could see the wooden desk from where he stood "He told me not to open those drawers because there's something in them…" He pointed to the desk, four drawers built into the front of it "An alarm will ring if someone like you opens it…"

"I did get an alarm a few days ago though…" Seven pointed a finger to MC who looked at him puzzled "You opened one of cabinets, movie cabinets, only reason I didn't call you was because I knew it was _just_ movies…" the culprit looked away, embarrassed while muttering an apology.

Seven didn't see any need to give that part of the conversation any more thought so he returned it to his original point "I can control the alarms, so if I want to, I can look in everything… I'm sure of it, V logged in because he knows that and knows I'm here"

Hearing MC clear his throat, he turned back to him who, in turn, looked up at him, blue eyes meeting amber once more "Are you going to open the drawers?"

Seven shook his head in response "I will some day but… not today, I feel like I've enough drama today… with my trust in V broken, I'm… just barely keeping sane right now…" The hacker ran both of his hands over his face, pushing up his glasses to rub at his eyes as he did.

"Luciel, is the really nothing I can do to help?"

Seven stopped in the middle of rubbing his eyes and sighed, dropping his hands he started tugging at his headphones cord again "No, it's nothing… I made him worry again" He muttered the last part to himself all while trying to avoid looking too tired.

"I fell I should shutdown instead of the cat" he nudged said cat with his floor, the thing falling over when he did.

Quickly shaking his head and taking a deep breath, the actions giving him a tad more energy to talk before burying himself in work, he took a step to MC "Anyways, don't worry about the drawer, I'll take care of that"

"I think there might really be letters in there, I mean, it's a possibility"

Hearing that, Seven felt his shoulders drop, the energy he had just given himself vanished in an instant leaving him tired once more, not physically tired, but tired with the person in front of him, MC "MC… you're very innocent and naïve, you know that? In situations like this, I fear you'd be very easy for others to manipulate and exploit"

"From now on, I think you should forget about everything related to the RFA. Forget about the party" With another sigh, Seven ran his hand through his hair once more before glancing at the computer on the desk, Rika's computer.

"You'll… you'll only be in danger because of me… because of us, so as soon as I'm done with this hacker situation, leave the RFA, and… don't look back" He started back to his laptop in the corner, the line on the ground even more faded.

"Seven… why… are you deciding what I should do…?" MC's face turned into a frown, eyes becoming glossy.

Seven did not turn around as he sat in front of his computer, opened it, and began typing "Because I know a lot more about the RFA than you do…"

"Then tell me what I need to know" MC interrupted.

"…"

"I can't, I'm not going to put you in danger anymore, just… go watch cat videos or something…"

MC looked down to the floor for a moment before turning back to Seven, he started towards him at a slow pace.

"Just- stop… stop trying to get close to me MC, whatever you do, I'll refuse it, I won't _let_ you get close to me… you'll only get hurt, if you're not completely stupid you know that, let's just stop talking about this…" MC shook his head, hair flinging on his face and in his vision to which he brushed them aside.

"I love you Seven, I have since I first saw you in the chatroom, laughing, making jokes, sharing our thoughts through the camera…" He saw Seven tense as he continued to speak "I haven't had anyone else who makes me feel this way before, this happy or warm-hearted, so please" he reached an arm out to touch Seven's shoulder "let me help-"

Turning around Seven smacked MC's arm away, looking furious.

"I told you to stop bothering me…! I don't care how you feel about me!" He stood up, looking up at a surprised MC.

"Did you forget about the bomb you're with? Me and the RFA have done nothing but put you in danger, and the danger you'd be in would grow tenfold by being with or trying to be with someone like me!"

He began to step forward, forcing MC to take large steps back as he shook.

"S- Seven…" his voice quiet.

"Can't you see this MC, there is _no chance_ of you ever being safe by even talking to me, so this isn't even close to the time to be talking about your feelings, you should be more focused on staying alive with the basic instincts you clearly seem to be lacking!"

By now both had stepped away from Seven's corner and MC's legs were pressed against the side of the bed.

Taking some deep breaths MC kept his eyes trained on Seven's. He raised one of his hands and lightly touched Seven's hand, Seven quickly looked at him trying to make contact and pulled away before roughly pushed MC onto the bed and turning away.

"How can you be so damn calm in this situation?! You are in a life or death situation right now, you should be panicked, scared, terrified for your life, so, why aren't you?!" Seven yelled as he stepped more towards the table, his turned back to MC, who was now sitting on the poorly made bed.

"If you are in danger because of me again… I- I'll-" He groaned loud before running both hands through his hair.

MC brought both of his legs onto the bed, sitting with them both crossed underneath him as he stared at Seven, feeling something run down his face.

It hurt him to see the person he cared for push him away, in both the emotional and physical sense…

"S-" MC cleared his throat trying to hold back some tears, Seven was changing him… why couldn't he just let him help him?

"Luciel… I know you want me to be safe… but please, don't push me away, I can't handle it, just let me help you, please" He stood up and shakily started walking over towards the angry redhead.

Seven scowled at MC "Think what you want, but stop it, once this hacker fiasco is over I won't be seeing you again" He turned towards his computer for a moment before looking back to MC, his mind ignorant with anger to register the low guilt he already felt for what he was about to say.

"And… why do you think I would even want to be with someone so... emotional like you, or… a guy at all at that?!" Seven put more force into the last part of his sentence.

Seven saw MC's eyes widen slightly, more tears present in his eyes at that second than before. Seven's face changed for a second as he noticed some tears unwillingly falling down MC's face, he went back to scowling.

"Damn it… stop looking at me like that…" he muttered something under his breath before turning and walking towards the door that lead to the hallway.

"I'm going into the hall, don't worry about me, I'll come back when you're asleep so sort your damn emotions out, ok?"

"Luciel… please, don't…!" MC was cut off by the door slamming behind him, he lowered the arm he had outstretched to the closed door…

He stared at the door for some time before moving to the kitchen and weakly pulling a banana from the bunch sitting on the counter he forgot to put away.

Dragging his feet on the floor, he made his way to the desk that held Rika's computer, grabbed a pen from the cup next to it along with a sticky note, he wrote a message on the note before moving away, leaving the pen abandoned on the desk.

He went over to Seven's corner, feet passing over the faded line Seven had drawn, the unwilling tears still falling down his face, his own mind ebbing away at the restraint he put up to not break down then and there. Kneeling, MC placed the yellow fruit in front of Sevens computer and the note beside it.

' _Don't skip your meals'_

 _\- MC_

With a quiet, strangled sob, he wiped some tears from his cheeks and stepped into the bedroom at the other end of the apartment, wishing for once, that the room had a door to close…

Not bothering to change into any of the clothes Seven had sent over some days ago, he crawled into bed, pulling the blanket over his shaking body until it covered himself completely and squeezed his eyes shut tight, hoping to stop the tears from falling.

Sadly, they did not.


	17. Day 9 Part 1

Seven pushed open the front door slowly, an attempt to make as little noise as possible, he hoped MC was asleep. It had been nearly three hours since he stormed out and he was only now re-entering the apartment.

Hearing nothing, Seven felt every individual muscle in his body relax, he was, al' be it sad, happy he didn't have to face MC.

After he had left the apartment yesterday he was angry, agitated, and annoyed at everything. He tried to do whatever he could to pass time but it all failed leaving him to sit and think. It was only once he had sat been there for nearly an hour did he realize what he said and weight of it too.

Turning the knob, Seven slowly closed the door, locking it after. Stepping further into the apartment he noticed how it was still bright, all of the lights still on. Turning them off, he looked towards the apartments bed, a large lump visible on it.

Going beside it, he saw MC lying on the bed, large blue blanket wrapped over his curled body, the male facing him while asleep.

"MC…" Seven removed the brunettes glasses from his face, knowing all too well what could happen to them, he folded and set them on the night stand beside the bed.

"MC…" he repeated "you're so unlike yourself right now… so quiet and still…" he noticed the dry tear stains on MCs face "and so sad… but that's my fault…"

Kneeling, Seven sat on the floor, knees holding him up "You're so weird, you know?" he set a hand on the edge of the bed, fingers curling into the fabric so slightly "I hurt you with what I said, I know I did… you cried…" He traced the tear stains on the MCs face with his eyes, left and right.

"But you won't stop, will you? Nothing can… you'll keep trying when you wake up, keep caring for me even after every hurtful thing I said, you'll stay bright…"

"I don't understand… why aren't you angry with me? Any normal person would be furious by now… but you aren't normal, you're you and you're weird"

"When I see you, you remind me of the 707 I am in the messenger, you're both bright… but you and Saeyoung are nothing alike, Saeyoung is so dark and pessimistic, so opposite he can't be with you… Why can't you understand that?"

"It's because he's so cold that he can't be with you… your safety is with that too…"

"I can't be 707 anymore, he's the one you fell in love with, not me… I'm the dark and cold Saeyoung... the one who will hurt you"

"You'll always be bright, but you are shining your light on the wrong person, we're too different, I want you to realize that and be disappointed, don't waste your light on me… I'm not a cool person, I'll only put you in danger"

"But… you're you and you're weird… so you won't understand what I'm saying so I may end up hurting you again tomorrow…"

"I know… I say you're weird but… you're not, you are just that, you… I'm the weird one"

"I sometimes dream about what you think about me, do you see me how everyone else does as 707 or… do you see something else? I dream about you accepting the real me, this me"

"It's a ridiculous dream but… thank you for letting me dream that… a happy dream…"

"MC… please remember in your dreams, don't trust V… or even me, don't shine your light on anyone in RFA"

"And… please… don't be kind to me… so you won't be hurt when I disappear, forget about me and be happy"

"Letting me protect you is… much more than I deserve… that's enough for Saeyoung"

* * *

Setting the phone down, MC looked up at Seven who was already facing away from him. Shifting forward on the bed, he threw his legs off the side.

The two had just left the chatroom after the red head spoke with Yoosung, Seven had disregarded his friendship with everyone in the RFA as temporary and announced he was planning to leave the RFA altogether…

"Luciel, did you really mean what you said to Yoosung just now?"

Seven huffed from his spot in the corner, hands running over his face in annoyance as the robo-cat rolled up to him for the 18th time that hour "I'm not I'm not in the mood to chat MC, leave me to work"

The robot cat nudge against his crossed legs before being pushed away by Seven once more.

"I understand that you're angry at V, but, please don't take that anger out on the RFA, they care about you, I know you know this…" MC glanced at the cat-bot as Seven nudged it away once more, the red head growing more annoyed at the thing by the minute.

Silence sat in the air for minutes as both men did their thing, MC staring at the back of Seven's head, and the hacker, hacking.

"Can't you just leave me alone MC?" Seven stopped typing but didn't turn around.

The cat-bot nudge against him only to be pushed away again, this time with more force, sending it halfway across the room, the robot falling onto its side. A soft whirling started as a small arm came out of the cat-bot from the side it had fallen onto, the action pushing the bot upright, the arm returned inside the cat as it wobbled onto its wheels.

" _That's pretty cool…"_ MC muttered to himself, English seeping to his absentminded thought.

MC watched as the robot rolled back to Seven, at that he registered his question "I want to help you…" His response was quiet but still audible to the red head.

"Stupid cat…" He pushed the robot cat away once more before chuckling aloud "I don't remember asking for your help, I asked you to forget about the RFA, but it seems you got those confused somehow…"

"Negative behavior is not enjoyed between people who like each other! Meow!"

The robot cat nudge against Seven one more time before turning its head between its creator and MC, the LEDs that made up its eyes turning into hearts, one red with the other brown.

For the first time since the cat had begun to annoy Seven, he turned to it. Once he saw the different coloured hearts on the robots eyes a look MC couldn't distinguish appeared on his face.

Hand wrapping around the cat, Seven picked it up and stared at its eyes.

Crash!

Faster than the brunette could register, the robot cat was on the floor at the far end of the apartment. Its head broken off its body, wires sticking out of both parts, some broken and others still connecting the two parts.

Seven had thrown the robot against the wall, breaking it.

Lowering his arms from the shock, MC climbed off the bed, Seven staring at him for a moment before turning back to his computer. Kneeling beside the broken cat-bot, MC set a hand on its cracked white head.

"It's broken…" the male picked up the head and looked inside of its head, a bunch of wires and electronics he didn't understand sat inside the darkness "Can I fix it…?"

"Just leave the thing… It's useless, I'll throw it away later" Seven closed his laptop and stood up "I'll be leaving soon, so just forget about the cat thing and me"

MC frowned as he watched the red head move towards the kitchen "Luciel… you seem more upset than before, it's because of Yoosung, right? He… did say some things…" He saw Seven sigh into a glass of water before taking a drink from it.

Seven glanced at him from the corner of his eye, moving the glass away from his lips slightly as he did "Its none of your business how I feel, you wouldn't have known but I've always felt like this, there's not a single day when I wasn't like this, depressed" Setting the glass onto the counter, he turned to MC completely, arms crossed.

He looked relaxed, but MC could see differently, his hands, nails as they dug into the fabric of his red shirt. He wasn't wearing his sweater for once, it discarded into the laundry basket.

"Can't you see that it was all a lie, an act- a mask?! The jokes, the pranks, all the laughs! Stop thinking about me start thinking about protecting yourself!" Seven's nails dug further into his arm, the action sure to leave some bruises with the pressure he was applying.

Setting the cat head down MC stood and stepped to Seven, the brunette stared down into Sevens dim amber eyes "Luciel, I'm able to protect myself, you don't need to fear for me with that, I'm stronger than I look" MC placed a hand to his own chest as he watched Seven.

Sighing, Seven shook his head and took a step back, eyes staying on MCs "It's not smart to underestimate your opponents, that's the kind of attitude that gets you killed, in my line of work at least… you're so similar to Yoosung, you both don't have a care in the world, you don't give damn!"

Seven took his eyes off MC as he turned to the ground, hands gripping onto his red hair in frustration, eyes wide as his teeth clenched together.

MC balled his hands and too turned towards the floor in frustration "I do give a damn! I give a damn about you Luciel! I just want to be with you…! Because I like you!"

Seven looked up to MC for a moment before turning back to the ground "How… how many times must I repeat myself? I can't be with you, we can't be anything together"

"… You said you can't…"

"What?" Seven raised his head to MC who was still looking to the floor, eyes shut.

As blue eyes opened, Seven flinched internally seeing more welling tears.

"You said you can't be with me, not won't… last night you said you didn't want to be with me because I'm over emotional and a guy"

Seven looked away at the recount of the events.

"You said, just now, that you can not be with me… you say it's because your dangerous, because I would be in danger being with you, then… why did you say those things last night, they had nothing to do with what you said before…"

Seven stood in silence for a shared feeling of what was hours, he watched as a tear ran down MCs face occasionally.

"I…" He breathed out "I was afraid, for you, you would be in danger by being with me, I was truthful on that, the rest… I said what I did because I wanted to push you away, even it that way was to make you hate me, emotional wounds are easier to heal than death is"

"But even if you do like me, you don't like _me_ … you don't _know_ me..." Seven clenched his hands as he took a step back "The person you like is the 707 in the chatroom, not me!"

Seven turned walked away, shoulder barely touching MCs arm as he left

"Then let me understand you! The person in front of me, you Luciel!" MC raised his voice with each sentence. Turning around, he reached out and grabbed Sevens shirt, stopping him. With the red head not moving he released the fabric and wrapped his arms around Sevens back, face burrowing itself in Seven's shoulder, the held back tears falling more freely onto the hacker's shirt.

"…"

Seven was still as MCs arms wrapped around him, the wetness on his shoulder growing. He felt himself losing a fight against himself.

"MC… why are you doing this to me? I told you, even if you say that… I _can't_ embrace anything" Grabbing the ends of his own shirt, Seven gripped it for dear life.

"My life was wrong from my birth, it's a wrong, dangerous life with so… so many lies… I couldn't even protect my brother, and now I have to abandon the person I like…"

Seven felt MCs face shift while still buried in his shoulder "You do like me…" was the muttered words he heard.

"… That's why I don't want to involve you in my life… I only want you to be safe, can't you see that…?" Seven swallowed a lump in his throat, his body and mind too tired to do anything else besides feel tired.

Once more, he felt MC shift, the arms around him becoming loose but still holding him in a warm grip. And as the brunette spoke, vibrations ran through his body from him "I like the Luciel that's in front of me, regardless of how complex your life is, I want to know, it and you"

Taking a deep breath, Seven felt himself beginning to shake, his eyes own gathering tears "MC… don't do this, please…! I… I…"

"I like you… I want to make you happy, I don't care that you're a guy or what the others would say, I _want_ to so much, _but I_ _can't…!"_ Seven stopped his hand just before it touched MCs, even from the micro distance, he could feel the warmth it gave off, the shaking it was doing still there "Why do you want to be with me…? I'm so dangerous, too dangerous for…"

"Why do you like me…?!"

"I like you because you're you. That's just how I feel!"

Seven stopped, he felt it even more, continuously losing the battle, the gates he had set up years ago to _prevent_ people from becoming close to him, being broken by MCs mere words.

"… I don't know how…" Seven gave a shaky breath, his mental exhaustion too high to relatiate or come up with any excuse. He felt his mind shutting off, leaving his heart to talk "You're… so strange, MC… I feel like I'm becoming strange too…"

Seven tightened his grip on his shirt, the 'anchor' holding him down with the last bit of mental power he had left, before his heart took over "Why aren't you giving up…?! Why aren't you getting hurt and-" he choked on his last words "-and abandoning me…?!"

"What are you going to do if something happens to you because of me? If something did happen I'd never forgive myself!"

While his own heart pumped like lightning, he could feel MCs beating just as fast, each thump felt through his back, sending small jolts up his spine. But even with the brunettes' heart beating so, he stayed calm, let the nearly broken red head say what he had to say

"I'm okay with that, with anything… I don't, and will never regret my feelings towards you"

In his arms, MC felt Seven nearly drop, the males' shoulders went limp and he released his shirt "I… don't know anymore…"

Feeling Seven put a foot forward, MC slowly released Seven, his chest suddenly feeling cold from not having Seven's back against it.

Seven took another few steps forward before turning around to him, his hand in the middle of wiping his eyes clean of tears. Once he was finished cleaning his eyes, he shoved his hand in the pockets of his jeans "Do what you want… no matter how much I push you away, I can't do anything about how you feel" Sighing, he removed a hand and ran it through his hair.

"Nothing good will come of being close to me… It'll be too late to regret it later…" Turning his head away from MC, he watched the male through the corner of his eye for his response

MC shook his head slowly, the frame of a smile on his lips "There's no way I'll regret being with the person I like"

Seven felt his face warm up, his heart still close to taking over, he shooed the feeling away "Damn it… why are you saying that…?! I told myself I would never want to be close to someone in a friendship, especially in a romantic way… but you're making me feel so complicated…" Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair once more, not knowing what else to do in the situation.

"I can't believe you're getting to me, god… what am I supposed to do now?" He muttered to himself, fingers scratching at his head.

"First, take some time to rest, you're tired" MC said it as a fact, not question… but it was true, he was tired… "With some rest, you can think it over, about accepting me, how is that?"

Seven nodded "Alright… I… I need time" Looking back to MC, he noticed the brunettes smile had gotten large as he said that "Why… are you smiling…?"

MC covered his mouth as he chuckled, confusing Seven further "Because you're considering it… and that's enough for me"

This time, Seven felt his entire face heat up, enough to make him pull his hood over his face, or, he reached for it only to remember he wasn't wearing it. The action causing MC to laugh more, hand covering his mouth still.

Having been thoroughly embarrassed, Seven coughed into his hand and turned away "I'm… going to go think"

Nodding once, MC lowered his hand, a small smile still on his face "I'll wait"

"… Thank you" Seven walked off towards his laptop, leaving MC standing, watching.

Seeing Seven sit in front of his laptop, although not opening it, MC knew the talk had officially ended.

With that, MC stepped into the kitchen, far enough to where Seven couldn't see him if he turned around. Checking behind him, MC felt his smile grow, and he let it.

And grow it did, after seconds he was smiling so much his teeth were showing, covering his face with his hands MC internally squealed.

' _Oh my god! He was so cute when embarrassed!'_

* * *

The apartment was quiet, the light that came in from the window, which had been fixed yesterday, was now dimming, its clear yellow just beginning to gain a soft, darker color to it. And with the realization of how it was still provided light in the apartment, the lights were turned off, the glow being one of the only sources of luminescence.

The other source, was the screen of MCs phone, the user of said phone sitting on the apartments couch, more than half of his body not covered in the windows light, in a way, a perfect balance of warmth and cool on the skin.

The occasional snicker escaped the brunette as quiet clicking gave away he was typing.

From typing, comes words usually, and a conversation if those words are directed at others, and that is what MC was having right now, a conversation. But not with the RFA members, although he knew he should check in on the messenger soon, he was talking with other friends.

At first, when he re-entered the group chat, it was immedietly spammed with 'welcome backs' and the like, with the occasional cusses thrown at him in confused frustration, but he expected that. Disappearing for over a week can make people worried.

But after giving a brief explanation as to why he had disappeared, he said he was helping some friends with a party, and promptly telling them they were not invited, they begrudgingly let the subject go.

He knew it would be surprising if everyone found out, he has friends outside the RFA! From what he knew, only Yoosung had friends outside RFA, though Seven had said he had a best friend Tom…

Besides that, he was just chatting to them, although the conversation was slowly drawing to a close as others had school work; some students still had a teacher to teach them unlike him and Minsoo whom was in the group chat as well.

With a farewell, it was only him and Minsoo in the group chat, but was later abandoned in the digital room as Minsoo disconnected, though he was given a warning his internet was bad because all his roommates were gaming.

Left staring at his phone, he was unamused, having been suddenly left alone.

When he put his phone away, he had the urge to go out into the hall and talk to Seven.

A few hours ago, Seven dragged all his things out into the hallway, a large blanket from the evil linen closet, a couple bottles of water and, of course, his bag and laptop.

So, hopping off the couch, he shuffled to the door, deciding to peak through the hold imbedded into it. Looking through it, he could see Seven back, this body facing a large pile of pieces on a thin black blanket which was sprawled onto the floor.

From his limited vision, he saw Seven turn towards his computer, a blueprint on the screen for what seemed like a tiny leg, before he picked up a screwdriver and brought it in front of him, out of his line of sight.

MC relaxed against the door as he continued to watch Seven, an smile on his face, content with watching to red head work on whatever through a peephole.

As he continued to watch, MC found himself more interest in the question of 'what', what was Seven making? Another robot, or was he repairing Meowy, Meowy's 'remains' were no longer where Seven had thrown them to, so it was a possibility.

He could just open the door and ask the builder, but he wanted to guess it for himself!

Finding himself staring at the screen with his one available eye, the other one closed to allow him to see through the peephole, a message appeared on screen.

' **Unregistered face detected!'**

' **Someone is peeping at your screen, look around you!'**

The message covered the entire screen, the blueprint now covered completely by the large red letters and flashing yellow text box.

When Seven started looking around the hallway franticly is when MC began feeling bad, peeking at the red heads laptop.

After Seven had looked around the up and down the hallway, he turned towards MC, or, the door. As he stepped to it, hand placed on the knob, MC stepped away and as Seven opened the door, he was greeted by MC, a grown man who looked like a child caught in a cookie jar.

A meek smile on his face as he waved to Seven.

Seven, who stood unamused, sighed, and glanced back to the pile of arts in the hallway, returning his face to MC, he gestured for him to follow him out into the hallway before sitting in his original spot. MC followed and sat beside him, the red head shuffling over to give MC room on the blanket they were both now sat on.

"If you were curious about what I was doing you could have asked" Seven stated as he turned to the embarrassed brunette, a now amused smile on his face.

MC twiddled his thumbs in his lap as he stared at the pile of parts; it was Meowy, the cat robot Seven had made and subsequently broken "Sorry, I didn't know if you still wanted time to yourself"

Seven picked back up the small screw driver and resumed screwing a nut into a part "Right… well, I'm better now, better than I was then at least…"

MC nodded and smiled, glad that Seven wasn't upset with him. Turning to the parts of the robot cat, he picked up its head, wires which were previously dangling freely from its head now ties together with a zip tie.

"You're repairing Meowy"

Seven glanced to him strangely "You named it Meowy?" MC froze and nodded slowly, a noticeable red tint slowly appearing on his cheeks "Alright then, we'll name it… we'll name him Meowy!" Seven chuckled at his own enthusiasm, causing a reaction of soft laughter to come from MC. Seven felt proud of himself for making MC laugh.

MC kept his smile, although softer, it was just as noticeable to Seven, he began to run a thumb over Meowy's dimmed eyes "I like what you're saying Luciel" In response, he got a confused hum "You said… 'we', does that mean…?"

He turned to Seven, blue eyes shining with hope behind gray frames stared into amber eyes, held behind frames of yellow and black.

Seven stayed silent for a while, inviting worry into MC, though also bringing more hope to shine through his eyes the longer there was silence.

Finally, Seven nodded, his hand reaching up and hesitantly grabbing MCs, taking it away from the metal head before wrapping his fingers around his palm with a reassuring squeeze.

"I decided to stay with the RFA, yes… I'm going to start seeing V and RFA as different, I said what I did, about leaving RFA because V was one of the founders. When I lost my trust in V, I stopped trusting the entirety of the RFA because he brought everyone in… but I know that wasn't fair to them, for them to bear the consequences of V's actions"

"And, 'we'… I always told myself I would never get close to anyone, for their sake, I always ran away when someone got close to the line I drew, and I tried to run away from you as well, MC" Seven brought his eyes up away from MCs hand and looked at his face, eyes attentive and focused in on him, never missing a word he was saying. It brought a warm feeling to him, knowing he had someone's complete, undivided attention.

"But I was in a situation where I couldn't run, you were in danger, and despite every part of my mind yelling to run away, every nerve resisted, the more I talked to you during your first few days here, I could feel my nerves growing more at ease, my mind started to think less about running and more about you, I built two robot animals with nothing in my mind but the want to see you smile and holding them…!"

"It was around then when I realized… I had developed feelings for you, MC, at first, I tried to push you away, but my fingers thought differently from my mind and continued to laugh and joke with you, then, when I read the Special Security System had been hacked, I… I was scared, although my mind was telling me I could never be with you, I was scared I was going to lose you, that either you'd be taken away by the hacker, or that you'd die"

"When I got here and Saeran had run away, I saw you drawing closer to me, I knew you'd never be safe if I let you get close to me, so I pushed you away again, using harsher and harsher methods every time, as the day past. I knew you weren't giving up, that was yesterday… I was scared of you getting hurt because of me, that I didn't even know what I was saying at the time… I think… it was a last resort, to make you hate me, I physically pushed you away from me when you got close, and I said things that were completely untrue trying to hurt you emotionally…"

"And for everything I've done to hurt you… I'm sorry, I know… that won't be enough to warrant forgiveness, but I want to try, because you showed me compassion like no other, stayed with me when I was at my worst… I can't deny what I feel anymore, you showed me that so, I want to try, and have a life, with… you"

Seven continued to stare at MC as he finished speaking, a crimson blush showed itself as he took a breath, hand still gripping MCs.

"… It's… warmer out here…" Using his other hand, Seven fanned himself in an attempt to cool his warm face "Why don't we… talk about something else?"

Reluctantly, Seven released MCs hand and gestured to the mass of metal "As you can see, I'm fixing the robot I broke earlier, it'll take a while but… I should get it done soon"

"I'm fixing him because… if anything happens to me and I disappear, at least he could talk to you… I programmed him to act just the 707 in the chatroom, I… I'd explain him to you but it's a bit complex"

Picking the tiny screw driver up again, he started to tap it against a piece of the cat-bot "But um… if you're still up to talk, then I'm up for it as well, do you have any questions, ask me anything"

MC looked away for a second as he thought, he did have a lot of questions, but he wanted to know more about one thing, having only learned about it recently.

"Can you tell me about Snow… your brother, I mean"

"… Saeran? I guess there's no use hiding it now… you remember that floppy disc?" MC nodded as Seven reached into the bag next to him and pulled out the black floppy disc and a drive to access the disk. Plugging the drive into his laptop, he inserted the disk. And after searching through a sea of files, he clicked on one titled '20 BD Gift'.

Once opened, pictures of a young boy with bright red hair popped up, one showed the boy with amber eyes shining in the sunlight as he stared at a butterfly that had landed on his nose.

"That boy is Saeran, he would have been starting high school in that photo, but he never went to school" Seven pointed to the photo of Saeran, a tree behind him while he was smiling and laughing "He was always weaker and got sick a lot as a result"

"You two look so similar, are you twins?" MC stared at the pictures in curiosity, mentally matching them to the men he knew, Seven and Snow.

"Yes, we are, though we looked alike, we were different in terms of our personalities… When I lived with Saeran, he was barely able to leave the house, we… grew up in a complicated family, our father is one of the presidential candidates, I won't tell you which because you might get in danger"

Seven looked over to MC and saw him lost in thought "We don't look like him, if that's what you were trying to figure out… we get all of our looks from our mother… but I don't even know what's become of her, don't want to if I'm being honest…"

"To what I was saying… our father had us without marrying our mother, so, in return for not blabbering about his illegitimate children, he gave her hush money, our father tried to kidnap us on many occasions, and with our mother being a raging alcoholic and half insane most of the time? It… sounds unrealistic when put into words"

"How did you learn to hack in that kind of environment?" As Seven turned to MC to provide an answer to the question and saw a look on MC that he hadn't seen before, he seemed mad, brows furrowed as he glared at nothing.

Seven answered the question before inquiring about it "I was the healthier out of the two of us, she'd send me to go out and grab her more alcohol when she was too drunk to, but…" Tapping MCs shoulder recaught his attention, the angry glare vanishing a he focused back on Seven "you looked upset, is my story doing that…?" Seven began to ebb away from MC but was stopped as his hand was grabbed.

The brunette shook his head and smiled "No, I love hearing more about you, don't get me wrong I'm not upset with you, I'm mad at your… how do I say this?" He tapped his chin for a moment before doing a 'ah ha' movement "Your fleshy growth chamber! And how she treated you and Saeran, I'd love to give her a piece of my mind, hando a faceo"

Seven stared at his friend confused before finally understanding what he meant, now understanding, he began to chuckle "You want to slap my mother?" For some odd reason Seven found the image of MC back hand slapping his mother extremely funny.

As the red head was nearly falling over from laughing, MC rolled his eyes playfully "Oh come on, I may not know all you two went through, but I think we can both agree she'd deserve it"

Once Seven calmed himself down, his laughter stopping, he agreed with MC.

With their small time of fun over, Seven continued with his story, starting off by telling how he met Rika at a church, one of the days the paster wasn't there, everything was lead by Rika and afterwards he had gone and spoke to her where he ended up receiving training after helping fix her computer extremely quickly.

He noted how it was when they offered to train him in computers that he realised who he was meant to be… So, after being baptised he had receiving the name 'Luciel'. Unfortunately, he had to leave Saeran to escape his fathers grasp, going abroad to study to get into the intelligence agency through someone V knew in the agency who was now dead.

Apparently V and Rika had promised to watch over Saeran, make sure he would stay away from their father, his trust in V and hope his brother would have a safe life being the only reason he allowed himself to leave. He had made a promise to always be with him and protect him, breaking it with only faith to hold the pieces together.

He then talked about how he got the floppy disk, it was a present she got him for his 20th birthday because for years he had contently asked how his brother was doing, only to not get a response. But he was surprised to get a floppy disk in a small box and to find it was filled with photos of his brother.

The two sat in silence for a minute before Seven took a deep breath to collect himself once more, not wanting to get over emotional in front of MC.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I went on for too long about myself… I only wanted to tell you a little bit but…" Seven looked at MC with minor confusion, head tilted slightly "it's strange, talking to you makes me want to talk more, I told you my life's story without meaning too"

Seven watched as MC smiled and looked down at their connected hands "I've heard that talking about things can make you feel better, thank you for telling me about yourself"

Chuckling, Seven smiled back "Thank you for listening to my story, maybe someday I'll be able to hear yours"

"Someday, maybe…"

Seven started speaking again, facing forward as he did, not noticing the saddened look on MCs face.

"Another thing I find funny now is, despite my training to be forgotten, I want you to remember me even if I disappear, that just crossed my mind" He gave a small chuckle, MC looking away as he did, muttering the word to himself, 'remember'.

"To be honest, V was the only person who knew this story, that's why I trusted him to absolutely and relied so much on him… I now see how much absolute trust blinded me" As he finished, MC wiped something that fallen from his eyes just as Seven grabbed his shoulders and turned turn him to face him, a determined look on his face "I'm going to find out everything about Saeran, about the truth V hid from me, no matter the obstacle I'm given, I won't give up until I find the truth"

Seven was silent as he realised he had turned MC, hand still on the males' shoulders. Loosening his grip which had been a tad tight, he ran his hands down the sides of MCs arms, reaching his hands, he held both in his own. Seven felt the warmth from them as he ran a thumb over his knuckles.

"I… It won't be easy b… but will you still be by my side?"

A smile. "Of course"

"Thank you… you can leave whenever you want once you're safe, if God allows it, I'll always have you inside my heart"

The two remained in silence once more, both content with just staring at the other. While they sat MC noticed Seven looked off, curious even, so, tilting his head to the side, Seven seemed to understand what was being silently said.

"MC…" He got a smile in response "Would you mind if I asked you something? I mean, you got to ask me a question, can I do the same?"

Again, he received a silent response, a sure nod from the brunette.

"You see… somethings been bugging me lately…" Releasing MCs hands, he set put own in his hand and turned to his bag, reaching in he pulled out a piece of paper, laminated.

"It's the note that was on the basket from yesterday, I took the time to reread it and… something confuses me" Looked up from the note he saw MCs expression had changed, from the previous calm smile, to a now confused look.

"What confuses me is… I ran the paper through my computer" he showed a corner of the note, lamination peeled off revealing the raw paper inside "and looked through the stores this paper manufactures sell to in Korea… to skip the boring details… This paper was bought by one of the people I've been monitoring, they're part of Mint Eye, the place Saeran is at right now…"

"The note is addressed to you, MC" Seven watched as MCs confusion turned into worry "I… want to ask you, how do you know Saeran? Because, when I first arrived, the way he spoke to you… was like he was talking to an old friend"

MC stayed silent for a long time, staring down at the floor in a mixture of worry and fear, memories resurfacing as he stared at the blanket covered floor.

"MC-"

"I'll tell you…"

Lifting his head, MC looked into Sevens eyes, the worry and fear lessened, but still in his own "I want you to trust me, and if I kept this to myself, I wouldn't blame you for not…"

"But… before I tell you, can I ask for one thing from you, Luciel?"

Seven stared as MC extended his hands forward. He wanted to trust MC and he did, he really did, but he was also beginning to get worried because MC was worried…

MC had loved and accepted him even with all his faults, his down and deeper downs, his anger… So, he promised himself he would listen to everything MC had to say, and accept him the same.

Seven nodded.

"Can I… hold your hands, while I tell you…?" The look MC had on his face made him regret asking his question, the shame on his face hurt him, hope in his eyes once more all from his one request…

Without a word, Seven placed his hands in MCs outstretched ones, long fingers immedietly wrapping around his palms. He took a long breath as his eyes returned to meet Sevens.

"To start, I… I was a believer of… Mint Eye"


	18. Day 9 Part 2

"It was some time ago, years one could say… It was my first time going through all this… this is my tenth time now…"

"I'll… tell it from the beginning, so you can understand the full story, my experience at Mint Eye and Saeran, who I knew as Snow back then"

 _A warm breeze blew against light skin as a man stepped up to a tall apartment building. Muttering the address to himself he scrolled up through a conversation "Think this is the place…"_

 _Having scrolled up too far, he saw the picture of a man again, bright green eyes staring at him while purple-gray hair blew in the wind._

 _Tilting his head to the side the man bit his lip for a moment, the guy in the picture was cute… Quickly shaking his head he threw the thought away and pushed the phone into his pants pocket._

" _Jesus Mel… nearly 5 months without a date is making you desperate…" Continuing to mumble to himself he started walking inside the apartment building "Desperate to the point of finding creepy unknown guys attractive"_

 _Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his sweater he tried to act as casual as possible, feeling a bit nervous even though he was just here to return a phone… which he didn't even have…_

 _Mentally smacking himself to death, Mel continued towards where an employee told him the elevator was, maybe this unknown guy would give him his details to leave the owner. He hoped that was the case…_

 _Pressing the elevators call button, he waited for it too arrive._

 _Checking behind himself, to the clear glass door leading outside, he sincerely hoped this would be worth the trouble, having to bail on his friends and help return someone's lost phone instead of going to the movies._

 _Checking back on the elevator, it still hadn't arrived…_

 _He still had time, he could just turn around and leave, tell the unknown guy to find someone else and go about his normal life…_

 _But he didn't, as much as he didn't want to stay, he wanted to stay. For some reason, it left like helping this guy was important._

 _DING!_

 _Turning back to elevator, Mel spotted someone else standing inside it, against one of the back corners. Mel couldn't see much of the man as he had a large leather jacket on, hood pulled up, the created shadow covering his face._

 _Not think much of him, besides the man being a bit weird, he stepped into the elevator, going to the opposite corner than the jacket man._

 _Sighing, he rested his back against the metal railing of the car. But, he noticed the button panel wasn't on his side, it was in front of the jacketed man._

 _And not getting a good feeling from the man, he cleared his throat "Excuse me…" The mans head turned to him slightly, still no part of his face visible "Could you press floor 14 please?"_

 _As the man stood straight, Mel could practically feel the eye roll the man most likely gave him. He leaned against the railing once more after pressing the button for the 14_ _th_ _floor, now illuminates with a yellow light._

 _After what felt like ages inside the elevator door dinged and opened once more, the number 14 on the display panel overhead. With the doors open, Mel slipped out as fast as he could, the jacketed mans presence definitely not sitting right with him…_

 _Repeating the apartments number to himself he searched down the two hallways, finding almost every number except the one he was looking for._

 _Finally, after another minute of searching, he found the residence. A white door different from the others stood in front of him._

 _Installed with the door knob was a silver colored lock, a number pad to go with it for a passcode maybe?_

 _Ping!_

 _His phone vibrated once in his pocket. Taking it out he checked it, a message from this unknown guy again._

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Are you there? You don't see anything strange, right? ^^_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Is there a password lock on the door?_

 _Recoiling, Mel stared at his phone in confusion, how would this guy have known there was a password lock on the door?_

 _Looking around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary from any other apartment building, no obvious cameras. It was possible the guy had been here before but… he asked about the password lock like he was seeking confirmation…_

 _Taking a chance, he started to type a reply_

 _ **MC:**_ _No… there's no padlock_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _That's strange_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _There's really nothing there?_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _There's nothing to put this password into?_

 _Glancing up at the password lock, he felt something begin to rise within him, uncertainty? Fear? He didn't know._

 _He started to a reply._

 _ **MC:**_ _There is…_

 _Holding his finger over the 'Send' button, he hesitated._

 _He erased the message._

 _ **MC:**_ _There's nothing here_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _…_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _ **Are you sure?**_

 _As his fingers hovered over the digital keyboard on his phone, he felt that uncertain feeling grow. A seed of regret began to sprout in his mind, maybe he shouldn't be lying to this unknown man…_

 _ **MC:**_ _Yes_

 _Turning down to his phone, he stared at it in horror. He didn't mean to send that, he didn't even remember tying that!_

 _Before he could rectify the mistake, unknown sent him more messages, a darker tone to them. Each one sending more dread into him._

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Really? That's strange…_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _I see with my own eyes…_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _That you are standing in front of password door lock_

 _ **Unknown: Are you going to continue lying to me?**_

" _What the hell?!" Mel nearly dropped his phone once he finished reading, only just managing to keep hold of it._

 _ **MC:**_ _What the hell do you mean you see me?!_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Haha… yes_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _I guess that's it then_

 _ **Unknown: Plan failed**_

 _A second after the final message was sent, a sigh came from the hallway, footsteps following it._

 _Turning around, towards the corner the elevator was around, someone was stood there now, blocking the only way out._

 _A man with white hair, tips dyed pink, stood in the hallway, arms crossed over his chest._

" _You're the guy from the elevator!" He remembered the black leather jacket the man was wearing. Stepping back, he clutched his phone close to him._

" _I am, seems you do have some working brain in there, sadly, the plan failed… looks like I'll have to find someone else, what a pain…" The man sighed through the black cloth that resided over his face._

 _Mel looked past him, up at one of the security cameras. The man noticed he wasn't being looked at directly, he chuckled as he responded "You don't have to worry about those catching us… I've already dealt with those… He can't see me now…"_

 _Mel took another step back as Unknown hummed in thought._

" _What… do you want, I just came here to return a phone…"_

 _The man ignored him "You'll have to come with me…"_

 _Glaring at the man, Mel stood straighter "I'm not going anywhere with you"_

 _Making a 'tsk' sound he shook his head, his mint eyes never leaving Mel's body as he did "You don't have a choice in the matter… my Savior has had her eyes on you for quiet a while"_

 _Mel felt himself shutter and the mans mint eyes observed him, looking him up and down._

" _He has an assistant… maybe I should have one as well… I have just the suit for you, you'll look quiet cute in it as well… that's right… come here…" Even though he was wearing that cloth, Mel could see the creepy smirk he wore through it._

 _Putting his phone away, he balled his hands and raised them, ready to defend himself, his glare kept on the unknown man "I said I'm not going anywhere with you"_

 _The man chuckled, only adding to his fight or flight, his urge of 'flight' raising more than his 'fight'. His kept his muscles tense, waiting for the man to try and grab him or any sudden movements._

 _With a slow hand, the man put a hand into the pocket of his jacket._

" _I'd prefer to do this peacefully and quietly… though I'm willing to get my hands… dirty, if I need to" Pulling his hand out the jacket pocket, he was holding something, a gun, finger on the trigger._

" _I'm not authorized to kill but… a shot to the leg or arm would surely make this easier for me…" Holding the gun halfway out of its pocket, he watched, amused, as Mel stared at it "So, do you want to be loud and reckless, lose a leg maybe, or come with me quietly?"_

 _Mel felt his breath hitch as he stared at the weapon. Even running as fast as he could, he wouldn't be able to get to the man quick enough before getting shot._

 _He had no choice…_

 _Slowly lowering his arms, bringing his legs together to stand neutral. The man raised his head high in a show of dominance, a smirk plastered on his face under the mask._

" _Was that so hard now?" Mel kept quiet, his hard glare digging into the mans eyes._

" _Now, come to me, I'll treat you good~"_

 _Sighing, he stepped forward, fists held together in anger as he advanced._

" _That's right… you'll love it, in paradise…"_

 _So much for helping someone._

* * *

"He threatened you with a gun?!" Seven gripped MCs hands as he stared at the other male in horror "Wait… wait wait wait… you were here, at the apartment building, standing where we are sitting… how? You only came here nine days ago"

MC bit his lip and looked down at the floor, he had expected that question "Time is weird with this story… 11 years ago today I was at Mint Eye, but I came here 9 days ago, I was the same age I am now when I was at Mint Eye, 21" MC chuckled softly "Confusing, right? I'll explain the aspect of time later, if you don't mind…"

Clearing his throat MC continued his story.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be when I first got there, Mint Eye, was much neater than I thought, when he drove me there I imagined it being some run of the mill cult, drugs and grim everywhere you turn… but it wasn't like that at all… every hall was clean to where I nearly slipped on the waxed floors a couple of times, flowers were set up under each window, every hall decorated with a different type"

"As I said before, I was now his assistant, a few days ago I told Jaehee I knew the torture of being an assistant because I was one once… this is what I was talking about, anyways… Saeran tried to teach me to hack at first, it didn't end well… I always messed up the code at some point, don't remember much of what he taught me anymore, but it did help improve my typing speed!" He drummed his fingers on Sevens knuckles to show his speed.

"When I said I was a believer of Mint Eye, that was kind of a lie… I was a… resident, that's what the other believers called me"

* * *

" _A147, what is it? Can't you see I'm busy at the moment?" The man with white hair looked up from his computer and turned to a woman in a blue cloak, hood not pulled up over her head._

" _I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Saeran, but… a couple of the other believers have been spreading rumors about you and the… resident"_

 _He raised a brow "What are they saying?"_

" _They say… that you are not having him perform the Ceremony of Salvation for reasons to go against the Savior, selfish reason such as greed or unsavory lust, things that aren't not allowed in paradise"_

 _The man growled under his breath as he glared at the woman, not angry with her exactly, but with what she said._

" _I'm busy right now, tell this to one of the officers, say who said it and they will deal with them" The woman nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her._

" _My reasons for not performing the ceremony are my own business… There's no need to get the Savior involved with this just now if I say I'm still training him…"_

 _Hearing a chair squeak, he turned to the noise, Mel, the 'resident' in question, sat on a wheelie chair, hands in his lap, beside the man._

"… _Mel, MC…" The brunette hummed in attention_

" _Yes boss?"_

" _Go to your room… training's done for the day… I'll be here"_

 _Mel looked at him concerned "Are you sure?"_

 _The man glared at him as he ran a hand through his hair "Just because I'm being 'nicer' to you, doesn't mean you get to talk back to me, now go"_

 _Mel left._

"I had my own room, it was fancy too, even if under constant watch by the guards outside the door, it… was nice there, even if Saeran was tough on me in the early days, if I was ill or hurt, he never forced me to work, after a couple months of being there, he actually started taking care of me during those times, bringing me warm foods, water"

"He always pushed back that 'Ceremony of Salvation', always coming up with reasons as to why it couldn't be held then…"

Looking MC over, a curious question formed in Sevens mind "You're here now… can I ask how you left? If the security was as tight as you said"

Seven watched as MC chuckled, a small smile coming over his face, albeit it looked forced "That's a funny story actually…" His smile dropped as he looked away, an odd look replacing it.

Taking a deep breath MC held Sevens hands tighter to stop his own from shaking "Despite how… nice it was there, I knew I didn't belong there, I always felt as though parts of myself were missing, I was going mad there… my mind always went to what would have happened if I didn't lie to Snow, if I got into Rika's apartment…"

"The feeling of not belonging, the believers who said I didn't belong and should go before I corrupted their paradise, hurt me for not leaving. With the mind set that I messed up my life, my destiny by going there with him… against the feelings of care I was shown as other believers tended to me, were my friends with Snow showing more of himself to me, told me about himself and his interests… those conflicting feelings of care and hurt and confusion… that drove me to s- escape…"

"My first attempt to escape was… unsuccessful, I was caught and brought back…" he chuckled so emptily it made Seven shiver "How I tried to leave wasn't even that sure-fire in the first place"

 _Memories of being carried through the pristine halls surfaced, a man carrying an injured, unconscious Mel, running somewhere, angry tears falling from the man with white hair onto him…_

"My second attempt… I didn't make the same mistake… I left through ways I wouldn't be caught…" MC closed his eyes, feeling tears reforming "I must have made Snow so sad…"

 _Memories repeated. A small room, door locked, windows covered, standing shakily. Gun. In. Hand._

Seven released MCs hand and put a hand on his face, concerned as to why he was crying "MC… I didn't mean to make you cry again… let's stop talking about this, alright?"

MC nodded and wiped at his eyes, pushing his glasses up as he cleared the tears "Alright, I'm fine also… I've had 11 years to think about it and… I don't regret leaving Mint Eye, I got to meet the RFA because of it!" He gave a big smile, genuine, at mentioning his friends "And when we save Saeran, there will be nothing to regret over either!"

At that, Seven smiled and gave a determined nod.

They would save Saeran, and then everything would be alright.

* * *

Silence lingered in a large room, sunlight shining just enough through the windows to bring the ambient glow of civil twilight.

A mint eyed man sat on the floor in the middle of the room, kneeling towards an elevated platform that held a tent colored the same as the mans eyes, a throne inside of it.

The man had been waiting there for nearly 10 minutes and had considered leaving, returning at a later time, when the sound of a door opening met his ears, the click of heels started shortly after.

Keeping his head down waiting until the clicking stopped, of which it did moments later.

"Saeran, you're here… and in your robe, do you have news for me?" A women's voice asked as it stopped in front of him.

Saeran raised his head, neck pressing against the hood of the robe he was wearing. A black material covered his body, reaching from his feet to his neck, something all the believers of Mint Eye wore. Although his was different from the others, while theirs was two pieces that had to be slid on and off like a hoddie, his was separated down the middle, able to be put on and removed like a jacket. He preferred this style more, given how often he swopped clothing.

"My Savior" He started, eyes refusing to meet the women's green ones "I do come with something to tell you, it is about Mel- I mean… the man who is to be the Prince of Paradise as you wished it"

The woman nodded and gestured for him to raise, so he did.

Following her out of the large room, she led him to a side room, a table and chairs in the middle. With a click in her step, she sauntered to the far end, pulling a chair before sitting in it. Saeran followed her into the room, sitting on the opposite end of the oblong table.

"Tell me about him, how is he doing here?" She paused for a moment "I am to assume he is here, correct? Am I safe in my assumption?"

"My Savior… You know I left to retrieve him yesterday without your consent… I apologise for not reporting what happened, sooner" He bowed his head, eyes closed as he stared at the detail in the carved wooden table.

"An apology is not necessary Saeran, you know I will forgive you always, but forgiveness is not what you came here for, tell me about him" Her tone became sharper at the end of her speech. If anyone else from the castle had been there the tone would have made them flinch in respected fear of their savior, but Saeran sat through it without moving a muscle.

"Right…" He lifted his head to meet his Saviors gaze "I failed to bring back Mel-Cali, the RFAs hacker took back the apartments security system" Saeran balled his hands into his robe under the table in anger " _He_ was there, _he_ interrupted us…"

" _Him_ , all of the RFA corrupted him… he refuses to embrace Mint Eye because of them, they corrupted him with their false promises of friendship and happiness… he had even fallen for the hacker there… even though he remembers me…" A wave of sadness came over him as he uttered the last sentence, before being consumed once more by a tsunami of hatred for his brother.

"'Remember'?" The woman recited the word, an eyebrow raised in curiosity as she did.

"Oh… that means nothing… please ignore that…" Saeran fumbled over his words as he tried to gloss over his mistake.

The woman nodded, a gleam in eye as they met Saeran's "Alright, I trust your word…" Turning her head, blonde hair falling over her shoulder, she looked to a painting.

Several hearts sat upon a granite colored background, each of their own unique and specific color. A shining Emerald heart sat in the bottom middle of the page, a Ruby and Diamond colored hearts on the left and right respectively, above those three were hearts the color of Amethyst and Topaz gemstones.

On either side of those were a Sapphire and Pink Tourmaline of the same shapes. Behind all seven painted rocks was a larger, although blurry, Fire Agate heart, encompassing all in front of it.

The woman remembered the painting, she was given it by a person who claimed to be a fortune teller, saying it told the future of those close to her…

She was able to connect each of the gemstones to someone she knew, each color fitting perfectly to the personality of them. Only she could not tell who the Fire Agate, the brown heart went to… she had a feeling she would find out soon though.

"As for the other things you spoke of-" She turned back to Saeran who also had had found himself lost in the art on the walls, her voice catching his attention, bringing it back to her "-I feel that they are not things to worry about. You were unable to bring him to us," the words made Saeran flinch, but she continued talking "but that does not mean he will not come to us… they will be looking for you-" she smiled sweetly "-so they will come here, to find you"

* * *

" _Savior, there's no way you'd do this to me… You're the one who saved me. You're the first one who truly loved me…! You'd never betray me…!"_

" _No way you'd do this to me… but you've changed…"_

" _Ever since that man came…!"_

 _A white blur shifted forward, distressed, a smaller, gray blur moved next to it._

"…"

" _This is all because of you… It's all because of you… that this is happened to me!"_

 _The voice screamed in anger, frustration and every other word that could describe pure rage._

 _The white mass raised the gray one, the unknown object pointed at a still blue blur when it settled._

" _NO!"_

 _A sudden brown mass appeared in the scene, moving fast towards the blue one. As it was by its target-_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _The brown blur began to dim, to a grayer and grayer hue._

The noise filled MCs head, ringing his ears with pain, jolting him up.

Unfortunately, the sudden movement tettered him close to off the edge of the bed, and in a sleep but alert state, he wound up stumbling and falling off. His face meeting the tiled floor with a loud thud and groan of pain.

"Are you alright over there?" Someone asked, footsteps following the question.

Using his hands to prop himself up, MC turned his head towards the voice.

And in the living room, turned to face him, was Seven Zero Seven, hacker extraordinaire, hand over his mouth while trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny? I fell" MC questioned, sleep lacing his voice as he attempted to pick himself up.

Seeing MCs slow attempt to stand, Seven laughed into his hand once more "It's how you fell that's funny…"

Saying that, he pointed a finger at MC who was still trying to get up. Half of the mans body was on the bed while the other half laid over the floor, his behind stayed with his legs on the bed, although sticking up above any other part of himself

Looking behind himself, MC saw how his body was. Scoffing, he gave his bum a little wiggle before sliding off the bed and standing up, stumbling as he did but luckily not falling again.

"Anyways, good afternoon sleepyhead, you slept for quiet a while, are you feeling alright?" Seven gave him a concerned gaze.

MC shook his head in response "Nah, just had…" he turned back to the bed, the messy blanket tossed all over the mattress, remembering the dream. It was the same one he a few days ago… "a surprising dream… it startled me"

Turning back to Seven, the smell of something cooking entered his nose, the smell of sizzling meat and sound of boiling water.

"You're cooking" MC announced, not as a question but fact, blue eyes finding their way to the kitchen where said ingredients were.

Seven chuckled once more, but this time in embarrassment, a hand finding a way to the back of his neck "Yeah… I supposed that if I want to protect the people I care about, I can't stay on the diet I am now for much longer, and…" Seven felt his cheeks redden, and despite the urge to turn away, he stared directly into MCs eyes "because I have someone here, right now, who was done so much for me… I want to give back that same care and love, even if it's in the form of a poorly cooked meal"

MCs eyes became softer as he looked at Seven "Luciel…" He addressed the red head in a hushed voice. Walking to Seven, he gently grabbed one of the hacker's hand and looked down at it "While I'm happy you're happy, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this right now, cook and all that, I want you to take this at whatever speed you're comfortable with"

Seven chimed in before MC could speak again "I am comfortable like this, it's what I've wanted to do since you first showed me your feelings, be the source of your smile, and if not the cause of it, I want to see it either way"

Thinking back to himself, MC stepped away and flimsily gestured towards his mouth, his lips was twitched upwards "Well you were successful"

Watching MC chuckle, Seven smiled triumphantly "Great! One down, a lifetime to go!"

MC shook his head fondly "You're impossible…"

Accepting that fact, Seven turned and went back to the kitchen, determined to continue cooking… as best he could.

After reached back and retrieving his glasses, placing them soundly on his face, he retreated to the couch, sitting, he brought his legs up, bent to rest beside him. He was content just watching Seven cook, the sight being quiet amusing, it seemed the red head had little to no experience cooking.

He watched as Seven fumbled to contain the water as it began to bubble over the pot, some splashing over onto his black sweater and hands, scolding him slightly.

When MC had asked if he wanted some assistance, Seven responded by picking up and flinging a dry spaghetti nodded at him, the projectile missing him by a few inches and saying he had it.

He didn't have it.

Only two minutes later did smoke start raising from the stove, serving as a reminder to Seven that he had forgotten to check on the soup concoction he had set to cook, leaving it burnt.

The two were now both sitting on the couch, bowls of spaghetti noodles with butter in hand after the red head, in a defeated tone, asked for help.

"Putting the fact you're not the best cook aside-" Seven pouted at the comment as he shoveled another forkful of noddle's into his mouth "-I'm happy and surprised you've been in such a good mood the past little while, considering…" MC looked past Seven, who was sitting to his right, and stared at the desk that held Rika's computer, one of the drawers were pulled out of the desk, files sprawled on the desks surface.

"Yeah… I am still trying to accept that Rika did at least have something to do with Mint Eye…" Mere hours ago Seven had announced he was going to open the drawers' V told him not to touch, finding files and blueprints pertaining to Mint Eye as he cracked it open.

"But I'm also trying to not let it get me down, there's been enough sad things in the RFA lately, so I want to try and stay positive"

Swallowing he last of the food in his bowl, MC set it to rest on the small table in front of his, a small clink as it was left "Speaking of the RFA, I feel like we haven't talked to them much lately, I miss them" MC frowned and closed his eyes, faking a sniffle as he did.

Nodding, Seven put his bowl of noodles down and picked up his phone "'Haven't talked to them much'? You're the one entering the chatroom whenever someone goes on, latest talk being between you, Zen and Jumin, before that me and Yoosung"

Shrugging MC watched Seven use his phone "I've said this before but, I'm glad you and Yoosung made up"

"Yeah… I didn't mean to hurt him like I did back then, but enough of that, it's in the- FINALLY it loaded!" Seven cut the conversation and went to navigating his app.

Feeling a buzz from a pocket, MC pulled out his phone and read the notification, a new chatroom had opened. Sneaking a glance at Seven he smiled a tiny bit, pressing the app and following into the chatroom.

 **707:** Hmm

 **707:** I wonder if he'll follow

MC has entered the chatroom

 **707:** You did follow!

 **707:** MC~ We're the only ones here lol

 **MC:** Seems like it, oh!

 **MC:** Can I say something embarrassing then? lolol

 **707:** Don't

 **707:** Do it

 **707:** Don't

 **707:** Do it

 **707:** Confusion lololol

Jaehee has entered the chatroom

 **707:** Jaehee's here

 **Jaehee:** Luciel, hello

 **Jaehee:** Hello as well MC

 **MC:** Hi!

 **Jaehee:** Aren't you two in the same room right now?

 **707:** Yup

 **Jaehee:** And going by the chatroom, you two were talking to each other, in the chatroom… why…?

 **MC:** Because it's fun!

Seven stared at MC, the boy not noticing him. While the brunette had typed that message in the chatroom he had also said it in person, a small snicker added to it.

 **707:** OMG, that was adorable

 **Jaehee:** What was?

 **MC:** ?

 **707:** nothingnothing

 **707:** Anyways, I have some important news that everyone should know

 **707:** Um… It's a bit shocking but it must be said

 **MC:** You're going to talk about what we discovered, right?

 **707:** Yes

 **Jaehee:** *Surprised emoji*

 **Jaehee:** Is there more shocking news?

 **Jaehee:** If there is the I'd like to hear it, please tell us

 **707:** **I opened the drawer V told me not to open**

 **Jaehee:** Please tell me there were only letters in there…

 **707:** There were letters… but not the kind you're hoping for…

Seven posted a picture of papers set on a desk, many of the sprawled pages having the image of a mint and black eye.

 **Jaehee:** What in the world…

 **MC:** I was surprised when I saw it

 **707:** You'd know if you saw but that email you received earlier…

 **707:** And the logo of Mint Eye, there's several pages

 **Jaehee:** Oh my god…

 **707:** I also found blueprints for the Mint Eye HQ I've been looking into

 **Jaehee:** What in the world…

 **Jaehee:** How are they there?

 **MC:** We don't know… I can only guess that Rika had a Secret

 **Jaehee:** Rika…? There's no way…

 **707:** We don't know… but there's something about Mint Eye we don't know about

 **707:** And considering the situation

 **707:** I think our only option is to act and find the truth

 **707:** We were going to head over to the Mint Eye HQ,

 **707:** But I plan to search through everything else in this room before we go

 **Jaehee:** V said everything there in classified information…

 **707:** **All the more reason to look through it**

 **707:** Once I'm done, then we'll go to Mint Eye

 **Jaehee:** You say 'we', MC is not going with you is he…?

 **MC:** I will be

 **Jaehee:** That's… I think MC should stay with us…

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Han has impenetrable security, I'm sure he would not mind MC staying with him

 **MC:** **NO**

 **MC:** I mean…

 **MC:** Uhm…

Seven glanced to MC curiously, when he saw the brunette, he was fidgeting with his phone, typing and erasing messages to send faster than he could hack.

He even seemed to be shaking tiny bit…

It made Seven wonder why MC was like this at Jaehee's suggestion to staying a few days with Jumin. Did Jumin do something to make MC uncomfortable at some point?

Luckily Jaehee's suggestion didn't matter that much, MC was going to be going with him… if… he wanted that is.

 **707:** Thank you for the suggestion Jaehee, but…

 **707:** Saeran knows where we are and where we're going

 **707:** He'll trace us without a miss

 **707:** Rather than hiding, he'd be safer going with me since I can avoid Saeran's eyes

 **MC:** Uh… yeah… what Luciel said…

 **MC:** I'd be… safer with him

 **Jaehee:** I apologise for whatever I said to make you uncomfortable…

 **Jaehee:** But, I'm getting quite scared Luciel

 **Jaehee:** So much information has come to light such short time and now you both are going into the heart of our danger… I'm worried something bad might happen to you both

 **Jaehee:** Why don't we all go there together after the party?

As Seven typed a response, he felt someone look at him for a brief moment, turning back to MC, he was tapping on his phone.

 **MC:** Seven's already thought this through, please trust him when he says it's time to act

Reading the message off MCs phone, he looked up to the devices owner as he turned to face him, the blue-eyed man giving him a confident smile and nod, all previous signs of nervousness gone. Seven smiled back before returning to his own phone.

 **707:** Thank you MC ^^

 **707:** What I'm doing may seem very rash to you…

 **707:** But I'm hurrying because I don't have a good feeling about it

 **707:** When he talked about it with me, he seemed very… excited, think of that what you will but it makes be suspicious now

 **707:** **So I feel like… we should go before the party**

 **Jaehee:** I don't quite understand what that feeling is…

 **707:** Anyways, nothing good will come out of being suspicious

 **707:** So we plan to leave tomorrow at the latest

 **Jaehee:** If you say so, please tell us if there is anything we can do

 **MC:** We probably won't be able to make it to the party…

 **MC:** So, hold a grand party for us!

 **707:** Yes! Thank you…

 **707:** I've realized a lot… thanks to MC

 **MC:** I'm happy I helped ^^

 **707:** I feel so bad that I just hurt you over and over

 **707:** Once this is over…

 **707:** **I want to make MC happy**

 **Jaehee:** You two look good together

 **Jaehee:** And while I have only seen MC once, I do not remember his image much

 **707:** He's cute ^^

Through the corner of his eye, Seven saw MC sneak a glance at him, a meek smile on his face. Seven pretended as though he didn't see it, wanting the male to be happy without becoming embarrassed.

 **Jaehee:** I hoped to see you both at the party but… as you said, you are leaving tomorrow…

 **Jaehee:** And your request to hold the party as best we can… It's sad that both won't make it

 **707:** Once we answer all our questions and come back, I'll make it up to you all

 **707:** I think I should go, I have a lot of work to do now

 **Jaehee:** Alright, I wish you luck

 **Jaehee:** I will leave also, I… must report what you have told me to Mr. Han

 **707:** MC, can you help me a bit please?

 **MC:** Alright!

707 has left the chatroom

Jaehee has left the chatroom

MC has left the chatroom

Putting their phones away, MC and Seven both got to work on what needed to be done. While Seven did some last calculations on his laptop, MC was packing items they would need into suit cases Seven had laid out.

When he asked about where they came from, he was told they were in the apartment, and after checking for any bugs, both the living and mechanical kind, decided to use them.

With the fact the only clothing MC had with him was the bag of clothing Seven had sent him _over a week ago_ , he didn't have to pack in terms of himself. He was just glad the apartment building had its washer and dryer room in the basement…

Zipping one of the two cases, his own, he looked to the one Seven had claimed. It had what was expected a suit case to have, clothing and other accessories like the book and floppy disk Seven had brought himself.

But besides those items, Seven had very little to wear… he didn't think he even saw Seven change clothing! And while it was possible the red head could have done his laundry in the middle of the night, while he was asleep, he doubted it…

So, unzipping his own suit case, he removed some of the clothes he hadn't worn in a while, but washed, and placed them into Sevens bag. While he did notice he was a few sizes larger than Seven, he didn't think the extra fabric would hurt.

Standing up, MC stretched his arms forwards, fingers knitted together and savored the popping his arms and hands made.

Now finished with the basic packing, the only things that needed to be packed now was Sevens equipment, he looked around the apartment trying to find something to do.

Spotting the bowl from their late dinner, he decided he could go a clean those.

Bowls in hand, MC stepped into the kitchen, as he did he felt a vibrating from his leg. Quickly setting both bowls in the sink, he dug his phone from its pocket.

Looking at the screen he expected to see Seven's icon on it, but it was Zen's, he felt a tad disappointed but happy that he got to talk to Zen.

Answering it, he set it against his ear, the actors voice starting as soon as he did.

"Hello? It's me, Zen. Is Seven with you by chance? There's something I want to tell you in private…"

Looking out of the kitchen, MC saw Seven typing on his computer, only he wasn't facing the wall like a few days ago, he was sat in front of the couch, legs crossed, and laptop sat in front of him. He ducked back into the kitchen.

"No, he's working, I was just doing some cleaning… also, hello"

"Working? Working… Alright, that's good… so uhm, this may sound funny but… people say late bloomers are the scary ones, right? The dude got so honest all of a sudden and… you don't think he'll just explode and try to… take advantage of you, do you?" Zen asked the final part of his question in a more hushed voice, as though he was embarrassed to say it.

MC raised a brow and leaned against the counter, waist pressing against the surface "'Late bloomers'? I… don't exactly follow you Zen"

"Uhm… you know…! People who start expressing their feelings later than others would normally… I… it's hard to describe! Just know that I know men, and you should be careful when a man starts staring and stealing glances at you. I'm not saying Seven's doing that… but just keep that it mind"

Closing his eyes, MC thought back on the past few days, and while the first day may not have meant anything in terms of eye contact, ever since Seven had accepted his own feelings, he had noticed the red head glancing at him more and more… He decided to not tell Zen that, best not add any more 'worries' for him.

"God… I'm getting worried…" Just like he thought "No. Nope… What matters is what you think… What do you think? What would you want to do when Seven… wants you?" Again, the last part of his speech was asked quietly.

Staying silent, MCs mind went blank. To be truthful, he… hadn't thought much about that the past few days, well of course he had thought about it during the first few days, being a 21-year-old man that hadn't dated in 4 months, I'd be hard not to think of that. But lately? The past week? It hadn't crossed his mind much…

MC bit his lip as he thought when Zen spoke again, noticing his silence.

"Like… would you take things slowly or… it doesn't matter as long as you two have feelings for each other?"

MC was beginning to feel a tad uncomfortable, Zen talking to him about his possible sex life, but he answered the actor either way.

"I don't know honestly… I guess I don't mind what it is as long as its mutual…"

"Oh…! You're pretty bold, aren't you?"

"Who you are calling bold?" MC interrupted, leaving Zen silent "You're the one that called and asked questions about my sex life" He wasn't trying to sound angry or upset with the statement, just stating facts.

Zen snickers to himself "Yeah… guess I did take a big risk to just ask you that… and I guess it's not my place to butt in since that stuff is between you and Seven, you're both old enough to make your own decisions… hope I'm not sounding like an old man right now…"

"It's just... uhm… You know. You just… have to be careful, prepared, and safe" Zen scoffed "Maybe I'm just being too nosy, like you said, I shouldn't be poking around in other people relationships…"

MC smiled while glancing at the phone "I understand, your concerned about us"

"Yeah! It's just hard to not think about it sometimes… I care about the two of like family"

"I'm not gunna get any sleep tonight, am I? Let me just ask you this then I'll let you continue with whatever you were doing. Who do you think Seven is as a man?"

MC hummed for a moment before responding "He's… mysterious and dangerous while still being nice, funny and sexy?"

"He's sexy?" Zen sounded jealous "Dangerous and mysterious is one thing, nice is another and… funny is a title I'm willing to over look right now, but sexy? I can't let someone take that title from me!" MC chuckled quietly at how worked up Zen seemed to be getting…

"If you're curious about relationships in general, you can ask me. But not anything too specific! But… uhm, if you don't mind me asking, have you been in a relationship before? Because from what Seven's said in the past, he's never dated anyone"

Eyes turning to the kitchens exit, he stared at the section of the living room in confusion. Seven has never dated before? Well, he'd guessed so given that Seven said he ran away when someone came close to him… It was just weird, having it acknowledged…

"Never? I'm surprised… I thought he'd be a hit with everyone… But, to answer you?" MC reached behind himself and scratched his neck "I won't uhm, put a number to it but… I have been in a relationship before"

"Ah~ So you know your way through dating, guess my advice isn't really necessary, but still, call if you want, I'm going to have a shower before going to bed, good luck with whatever you were doing!"

A moment later, the went was quiet.

With a verbal 'tsk' and an eye roll, MC shoved his phone back into his pocket before turning back to the sink of dishes.

However, instead of turning on the tap, he thought back to Seven… subconsciously he pulled his phone back out from its pocket, fingers working on the screen.

With his mind in that track, he began to think about the whole of the RFA and what has happened the past 9 days. Going from a complete stranger in their organization to the person rounding up guests for a charity party and dating one of the members.

It would have been an insane experience for anyone else. It was for his own sanity he was glad it wasn't his first time with the RFA, this being the only time he'd ever thank this curse or whatever.

 **Ring. Ring!**

Huh…?

Looking down at his hand, he saw he was holding his phone, dialing someone also!

Right as he was about to hang up, the ringing stopped, someone's voice coming through "You called!" Seven's chipper voice came through the phone, he also heard the red head as he sat in the living room, hearing the same voice twice confusion in a bit.

"I'm glad you did call, actually… it might be weird to say but, I like talking to you over the phone, even if we're in the same apartment, it feels so much like when you first came here when we talk over the phone, back then, I felt a bubbling anticipation, now days later, even when I know your sleeping, a glance at my phone, wishing you'd call, to feel this… joy I get by talking with you, hearing you…"

MC felt himself grow warmer. He heard Seven chuckle "Knowing you… you're probably blushing right now" MCs stared at the wall in front of him in confusion, his mouth making noises also conveying his confusion and surprise, Seven laughed at that "I'll take that as a yes~ …"

Half-annoyed at how Seven was able to read him so easily already, he huffed and turned to face the closest wall to him, back towards the kitchen entrance.

"Hmm? You're in the kitchen? Come out of there, I can't see you~!"

Thinking of a response, MC decided to not say the actual reason he was in the kitchen, dishes are too boring. "You, uh… you said how you feel good when we talk on the phone, it's like we're actually on the phone if we can't see each other, yeah!" MC smiled to himself for his quick response.

"What?" Seven laughed into the phone "Hmm, you're right, I want to hide too then!" The red head hummed in thought "Where should I go? Ah ha! I want to go to the kitchen too!"

With his eyes closed, MC stared at the wall inches ahead, mouth shut in a tight line, so tight they were nearly puckered " 'S no point in me hiding if you come in the kitchen" MC stated through puckered lips.

Seven made a sad noise, like a kicked puppy "But I miss you when I can't see you… I want to be right beside you like a pack of hopping, but it only being the two of us" That got MC to chuckle, Seven following suit for the following few seconds.

"Haaa…" Seven let out a contented sigh "It's good to laugh. If we can manage to laugh in this situation, what other miracles can the future bring us?"

MC smiled at the thought of the future and whatever it would bring, momentarily forgetting what it had brought in the past. With his smile and peace in mind, he leaned forward, elbows finding rest on the counter, gaze directed at nothing but the wall ahead.

"I think this is what suits us… being able to just look at each other and laugh no matter the circumstances" MC nodded, although knowing the red head couldn't see it, he hoped he got what he was conveying.

And from Seven's previous jolly tone, it became more serious while he cleared his throat "Let's promise each other… That from now on, we'll just look to each other, smile, and get though whatever comes at us, and if we get tired, Meowy can help us laugh from time to time" The males voice seemed to be having less of an echo as he finished speaking.

To keep himself from snickering, MC put a hand over his mouth, the sound still making its way through and to the recipient.

Hand over his mouth, a smile underneath, MC cooed into the phone "That sounds nice, romantic even" He laughed at the end.

Seven really had a way of saying things. It made him have hope and curiosity of the future would bring, what kind of fun they'd have once the dust was settled.

What kind of parties would they hold? Would it finally be the end?

"I found you~!" As Seven announced his find, MC felt a pair of hand grab his sides, a shriek coming from his at the unintentional tickle. Quickly turning around, MC put both his arms to his sides, protecting them from further attacks.

In front of his now, was Seven, his 'attacker'. While MC glared at Seven, the red head had a large grin on his face.

"Oh~ Is someone ticklish~?" His grin widened, one of his hands raising, finger of said hand wiggling, the other hand still holding his phone to his ear.

MC's eyes widened before narrowing into a glare once more "Tickle me and I will kick you where the sun don't shine, tomato head!"

His grin lessening into an amused smile, Seven stepped away, both hands raising in a manner of surrender. Seeing this, MC slowly brought his arms away from his sides, a cautious look still present in his eyes despite his stance.

MC saw Seven still had his hands raised in surrender, leaving _his_ sides undefended. Seven must have seen his eyes trail to his ribs as he quickly lowered his arms and took a step back.

"Don't you dare…"

Now it was MCs turn to grin, phone put away, he raised his arms, fingers wiggling like Seven did, and took a step closer to Seven.

Knowing fully well what MC would do if he caught him, Seven looked to his left and right, always keeping the grinning brunette within his line of sight.

MC started taking large strides towards Seven, forcing Seven to step back, though his steps were far smaller than MCs.

Eventually Seven had been pushed back enough to the point he had stepped through the entirety of the living room/office, missing any chance he had to run.

With a yelp Seven fell backwards, legs having hit the apartments bed.

Seeing Seven fall onto the bed, MC knew he was trapped. With a calmer but consistent pace, he continued to Seven, watching as the red head scrambled backwards.

Seven chuckled as he retreated "MC, don't you dare tickle me"

His grin becoming calmer, MC looked at him confused "Tickle you? Why would I do that?" MCs smile disappeared for a second before an uncertain look replaced it "You know what? I'm not good with the innocent act" His grin reappeared, more mischievous than before "I am going to tickle you"

Without giving Seven a chance to react, MC leapt onto the bed, hands finding their way to Seven's sides, the red head immedietly began to wriggle, a boisterous laughter starting as Seven made inaudible pleas.

Even the attempts Seven made to push MC off him, failed. Not able to hold his muscles to actually do anything.

As the hacker's pleas continued, he took mercy, seeing tears beginning to fall from the excessive amount of involuntary laughter.

So, releasing Seven's sides; MC leaned back, his behind sitting somewhere on the panting red heads legs, it seemed he had crawled up onto the bed during his attack, now essentially straddling Seven.

As MC relaxed, Seven closed his eyes, putting a hand to his chest as he tried to regulate his breathing, his own heart pounding much faster than it ever had on agency missions.

"My lungs… are burning…" Seven breathed out, panting between words.

MC chuckled as he cracked his knuckles, the bones getting sore from the minimal work they had done "Well, serves you right for tickling me"

Lifting his head, Seven looked MC in the eyes "When I did it… it was an accident…!"

MC shrugged in response, a calm smile on his face.

After Seven regained his breath, he remained lying down, simply observing MC. The brunette was also staring at him with gleaming blue eyes; his gray frames having slipped down his nose, his hands rested on his own knees calmly.

As he raised his hands, he saw MC's eyes flicker to them then back to his face. Seven's eyes went to a part of MC's ribs, exposed and unprotected; he knew he was tired, the work he had been doing continuously the past hours with the new exhaustion the laughing made him feel. He knew he wouldn't have the speed to actually get MC but… he still had to try.

As he slowly moved his hands, he did get them to the brunettes' ribs. But before his fingers could do any movements, MC grabbed his wrists and held them up. "You're not even trying anymore" He announced disappointed.

Lifting his legs, MC pushed himself forward so he wasn't sitting on Seven's legs and with the hacker's wrists in his hands, laid them on the mattress still in his grasp.

Seven stared at MC with wide eyes, surprised by the slow but unexpected action, the position they were now in making his face go as red as his hair; MC was hovering over him at a close proximity, the male holding his own hands above his head.

Looking down at how they were positioned, MC's own face began to redden.

But… even though they both knew how they were, neither moved or made any move to separate, if anything, both seemed to become calmer as both stared into the others eyes, their blinking nearly synchronized as to never be staring at the others closed eyes.

MC felt Seven's hands relax in his own, calm enough to feel his quickening heartbeat through his wrist. As he inched closer to Seven he could feel the warm breath on his face, heating him even more than his pumping blood already was.

With the gap between them decreased, the anticipation rose. Releasing the grip MC had on the red heads wrists, both sets of hands met togethers, finger intertwining together. With a last moment of eye contact, MC eyes shut, his breath hitching as they did.

A buzz shot through his body as he felt something graze his lips, his body responding to a… ringing?

A sudden noise startling both of them, MC shooting up straight as both of the men's eyes opened in surprise.

As both of them looked around franticly, trying to find the source of the noise, MC felt a recurring vibration coming from his waist.

Looking down at his hip, he sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. As MCs eyes gazed at the screen, Seven could see the blush of his face fading quickly.

The brunette turned to Seven, his face one of guilt "It's Yoosung, he… he must have read the chatroom…" MC turned his head to the rest of the apartment, sighing as he gazed at it. Returning his eyes to Seven he looked at the man beneath him with disappointment "He's… probably distraught…"

Swinging one of his legs over Seven's, he stood up, the phone still ringing in his hands. As MC took his first step sway from the bed Seven laid on, the red head found himself sitting up, hand grabbing MCs wrist in a tight grip.

Stopping, MC turned back to Seven. If a picture was worth a thousand words, MCs face would convey a million. His eyes dimmed in guilt, a thousand apologies written in them. His lips licked in the desire to stay as they were.

But wordlessly, MC raised the hand which Seven held the wrist of, the red heads grip not tightening nor loosening. Staring into Sevens amber eyes he brought Sevens hand to his mouth, and without breaking contact, placed a soft kiss on the back of his hand, the brunettes nose grazing his skin.

As MC moved his lips away from Seven's hand, a soft 'chu' resounded for a brief moment…

MC moved his hand away from Seven's, whose hold had stopped the moment his lips touched him. As his arm dropped, the red head watched MC turn, clear his throat, and put the phone to his ear, walking away.

"Hey Yoosung, didn't keep you too long, did I?" He began towards the kitchen with a slow pace "Yeah… everything that was said is true, we found…" His voice trailed off about things Seven didn't care about at that moment.

Looking at the spot MC had kissed on the back of his hand, he sighed and put both on his face, allowing gravity to take him and fell onto the bed.

Pushing his glasses up he rubbed his eyes; he was tired and disappointed but… he couldn't exactly put full blame on Yoosung, reading what he did of Rika in the chatroom.

With a drawn out yawn, Seven crawled back onto the bed, removing his glasses and set them on the table beside it. Not bothering with the blanket beneath him, he shrugged off his sweater and used that to cover his curled body. Sleep overtaking him soon after.

* * *

Half an hour later, after MC had consulted his friend, who was distraught like he had thought, he returned to the bed.

He smiled as he saw Seven sleeping peacefully on it.

Yawning himself, he chuckled quietly, knowing Seven had the right idea to sleep. He didn't realize how tired he was until Yoosung had hung up.

Shutting off the lights in the apartment and closing the blinds on the window, he set his own glasses beside Seven's striped ones.

Carefully pulling the blanket out from under Seven, which was surprisingly easy, he placed half of it over the sleeping hacker before crawling under it himself.

With a final look at Seven through the darkness of night in front of him, he smiled and finally closed his eyes, sleep taking him soon as well.


	19. Day 10 Part 1

With the time to depart creeping closer by the minute, the apartment around them got messier. Seven was opening every drawer and unlocking every locker inside the tiny house, investigating whatever was inside.

With every cabinet that was opened, another pile was made next to it.

As the RFA's hacker was scavenging every corner of the apartment, the guest coordinator stared at him from behind the couch, framed eyes peeking over the furniture his hands holding onto the material on either side of his head.

His gaze followed a book as it was closed and set on top of a pile of others, finished after what looked like a quick skim through.

With the rest of his face pressed against the fabric of the couch, he yawned into it, gaze turning away from the hacker he saw him pick up his phone, turn it around in his hands before setting it back down.

The brunette in a dark colored shirt turned to a table, snatching his brown phone from it and returned to his original position of facing the hacker, eyes only just peeking over the couches back.

Without looking at his phone he pressed on its screen, a soft vibrating coming from it soon after. Putting it to his ear he stared as the other male reached for his phone once again, as he did before, but before he could touch the device, it started to ring in the pattern of a song.

The red head jumped at the unexpected song but quickly composed himself and picked up the phone, putting it to his ear without hesitation.

"You're right behind me… why do you have to be cute and call, come over here and talk to me" MC heard the joyful voice twice, through the phone and through the air. None the less, he responded with a hum.

"What if I don't wanna be cute and talk on the phone, hmm?"

MC lifted his head and rested his chin on the back of the couch, smiling at Seven. He watched as the person in front of him turned around, phone held up with his other hand resting on his leg, he was smiling back at him "You'll always be cute~"

Both laughed for a short while, their fun changing as Seven perked up, stood and bolted into the kitchen.

MC watched him as he returned, one arm behind his back and the other still holding the phone to his ear.

Stepping out of the kitchen, Seven looked nervous, feet shifting on the floor, deep breaths resounding from the phone, flustering MC to a minor extent.

"MC…" He called him "Can we… move this conversation face to face?" But before he could answer, the call ended.

As they put their phones away, Seven slowly walked over to MC, always facing the brunette as he sat on the couch cushion next to him.

"Sorry for running off just now" He looked away, embarrassed "I've been wanting to give you this since we woke up…" Seven remembered that morning, he woke up finding himself trapped, MCs arm wrapped around his waist tight. He tried to break free with out waking the sleeping brunette but failed, they both had a silent breakfast.

Having both hands behind his back, Seven brought them forward, a white cat in his hands, it was the size of a normal cat, but metal. Cupping it in front of himself, he smiled as he displayed it happily.

"Ah! Meowy! You fixed him?" MC smiled with his mouth agape in astonishment, the brief memory of the cat breaking against the desk leg played in his mind for a moment, but was chased away as Seven spoke, head moving in a gentle nod.

"Yes-" He brought it closer to MC, moving it closer to his hands. Hesitantly MC picked up the artificial feline and set it in his lap, staring at it in awe "-I originally intended to give him to you… I'm sorry I broke it"

Setting his hand on the cat's head he watched as its eyes lit up with a dim blue glow, Seven told him it was programmed to act like the 707 from the chatroom with the behavior of a cat as he began to lightly pet it. In other words, Meowy was waking up.

"I made him like 707, always cheerful and joking around" Folding his hand in his lap Seven stared down at the cat as well, watching MCs hand lightly caress the white pseudo-fur he had put on top of its metal body "If anything happens to me… It's my hope that he'll comfort you a bit"

"I… I've never wanted to do something for someone so much… I never thought in my time as an agent, that I'd become so attached to someone… It might be getting repetitive hearing me say this again but… I always thought myself as someone who should be forgotten, thinking it pointless to give someone something to remember me bye"

"But… I'm here, with you, a different person now… hoping to never be forgotten about by you"

"I don't deserve to give you a gift but… if there is a God, I hope he allows me to be a bit selfish, I hope he lets us return safe from this journey"

With a determined nod, MC gave a wide smile "Yes! We'll find the truth and come back safe!"

Seeing MC's new smile, Seven's calm and collected demeanour broke, a smile appearing on his to match "No matter what awaits us, we'll come back safe and sane… and when we come back, I'll do my best at life, I'll protect you and Saeran with everything I have"

As Seven finished speaking, a buzzing like an alarm clock began, startling both out of their infatuated trances.

"Time to leave, meow! Leave meow!"

After a quick snicker from Seven, he patted the cats head, stopping the buzzing "There's the alarm, I set it earlier" The amused hacker watched as the cat's head was once again tapped by a curious hand "I'll tell you how he works as we go if you'd like"

Standing up he raised his arms above his head to stretch, once finished he extended a hand to MC who gratefully took it, using the help to stand.

Taking a quick look around the now cluttered apartment Seven spotted the suit cases next to the apartments computer "All packed I see!" Making his way to the luggage, a cat holding brunette following suit, he picked up both cases.

"I checked the forecast from multiple news sources for where we're going, and a majority said it would be cold" He turned around to MC, holding both cases in his arms almost like they weren't there "Did you pack the clothes I sent you?" With a nod in response, he smiled "Good"

Seven started for the apartments front door but was stopped as his shoulder was tapped. As he turned, one of the two suit cases he was carrying was removed, it now in MCs hand.

"You don't have to carry my things, it'd be too much weight" MC sated, holding his bag in one hand while the cat sat in his other, held close to his chest.

Seven opened his mouth to say something but promptly closed it as MC made a face saying, 'refute it, I dare ya'.

Settling for a nod, he turned back to the front of the apartment "Let's go"

* * *

"I'm telling you! It's like that woman hates me!"

"I think you're over reacting to her… I've never seen her glaring at you"

The elevator doors opened with a ding allowing both MC and Seven to exit, as they did the woman they were talking about sat behind the counter of the foyer, and seeing her, Seven watched as her eyes lifted from the pages on the desk and went to him.

Turning back to face MC, he shrugged. The woman's eyes went from Seven to MC during this time, her gaze turning into a glare as she took in his form.

Seeing the appearing gaze, the one glared at pointed at her franticly gaining the red heads attention once more.

As Seven turning check on the woman, she had lowered her head back to her papers. Seeing her not glaring at him, he turned back, and eye brow raised.

"I swear I'm not crazy! She hates me, I don't know why!" he raised both hands up in a surrender fashion, leaving the now wheeling suit case standing beside him.

Smiling like he totally believed him, Seven nodded slowly before gesturing to the building door. Picking up the handle again he followed Seven.

As he was walking to the door he saw the lady looking at him from the corner of her eye, slowing, he raised a finger to her, mouthing a curse before continuing.

Stepping out the door Seven held open for him, he noticed she had a lopsided grin, the same finger held up to him.

Freezing, he stared at her "That's it! Luciel, hold our cat!"

Luckily, before MC could do anything, Seven quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him away, the angry brunette grabbing his case as he was pulled.

* * *

The two had now been walking for over 10 minutes, each doing their own thing as they lugged what they had. Seven was looking at his phone, checking nearby cameras for any signs they were being followed while MC looked at the city around them, making the occasional comment about what he saw.

It was still early in the morning, so the sky was in its transition of black to shades of red, the rising suns' warmth not yet at its peak so both were wearing attire to keep warm still. MC had badgered Seven to, if he wouldn't wear something warmer, at least zip up his funky sweater while the brunette had put his beige sweatshirt over his black shirt.

"20% off at… Mallwart, huh, didn't know they had those here" The occupied brunette kept note of the sale, remembering the lack of supplies he left at home, not the apartment, the home left for the apartment.

Seven looked up at the path ahead, searching for a street sign as he did. After finding one he nudged the arm of the man next to him, both turning when he did. It was a system, when Seven needed them to turn and he knew MC was preoccupied, he'd either nudge him to say, 'go right', or tug on the fabric he wore for 'go left'.

"Need soap…" Seven muttered to himself; adding to what was said about the sale, remembering the distinct lack of both dish and human soap in his bunker.

Looking back at the store, MC watched the people inside for a moment before turning to Seven "If you need soap we can go inside"

The red head stayed staring at the camera feed on his device for a moment before registering MC was talking to him. With a confused sound, he turned to the brunette, remembering what he had said.

"Oh, uh, there's some shops on the path we're taking to Saeran, we can stop at those if we need anything …don't think I'm able to return to my bunker anyways…" Seven turned back to his phone, switching the camera it was looking through. It was a camera from the sale store they passed, he could see them just barely.

"Oh? Did something happen?"

At the question, Seven slowed slightly, trying to think of an excuse. He had been able to see that MC was worried since the morning, even the night before so he didn't want to add to that by saying 'My caretaker maid is looking for me to most likely kill me and my home is the first placed he'd look'.

"I left my house a complete mess when I ran over to the apartment and… my maid is probably furious with me, don't want to deal with an angry maid…" Seven glanced up at MC after speaking, gauging his reaction if he believed him. Thankfully it seemed he did as it triggered laughter from the taller male.

"Maybe if you tidied up your workspace every so often you wouldn't have someone chasing you with a broom" The brunette turned to Seven with a 'come on' look "I mean- the past two nights I found you past out in your corner, it was a mess, who can even drink 21 Ph. D Pepper's in 5 hours and _not_ throw up?" He shook his head confused as Seven looked away, embarrassed by his 'drinking problem'.

Clearing his throat, Seven attempted to change the subject "So… we should be at my car in a couple minutes, 5 at most"

Seeing the attempt, MC followed with it, nodding at the statement. He resumed looking around at their surroundings is curiosity.

After the amount of time suggested, Seven drew his attention to a parking lot a block away from them. That was there destination.

Feeling a wave of relief pass over him, MC chuckled at the sight.

Sadly, the relief didn't last long as he felt something- someone, staring at him. His chuckling stopped as the feeling made him shiver lightly, the gaze feeling cold. Looking to Seven, who was occupied muttering about his car to himself, he was not only, not looking at him, but the cold gaze was nothing like Seven's, whose was warm like melted butter…

Slowing down to be behind Seven by a few inches, MC looked around them, eyeing people who were walking on the streets sides. Not seeing anyone staring at them, he begrudgingly let it slide as paranoia only for the cold gaze to return, the feeling giving him a mental frostbite.

Carefully turning to look at where he felt the gaze to originate from, near dead ahead, was a man sitting at a table outside a shop, sipping a drink through a straw.

As though the man noticed him staring, a smirk grew on his face.

MC watched the man as he turned to look at the direction him and Seven were walking, dark mint eyes staring directly at the car Seven pointed out, after a moment of staring at the car his cold gaze returned to MC.

By now, the worried brunette had handed Meowy to Seven and had his phone in hand, blue eyes staring between the screen and the man in disbelief.

Looking back to the dark eyed man, he could see the clothing he was in, the exact clothing the person on his phone was wearing.

A gray under shirt partially revealed by an open red checkered jacket, hints of brown poking out from the edges of the collar. Short gray-blue hair flowing in the slow wind to complete the look.

The man stayed smirking as he nodded, as though somehow confirming what he suspected.

Finally, the man's gaze left him, his head lowering to the table as he presumably began to write something.

As he finished, eyes going back to stare coldly at MC, he nodded and stood up. Taking one last look at MC, the man glanced down at the table before walking off down the street, turning a corner shortly after.

MC considered going to the table to grab whatever the photo man had left for him, at least he though it was for him, but remembered Seven walking beside him, who had also slowed his pace ti match his own seemingly unconsciously.

As the two of them came up to the shop, the table the mat sat at out of arms reach, he sighed in annoyance at his curiosity and tugged on Seven's arm after putting his device away.

Stopping, the red head stopped as well "Huh? Is something wrong MC?" Amber eyes stared up at him in concern.

Shaking his head MC turned to the shop the man left, keeping his eyes on the table "Nothings wrong… just, why don't stop for a minute? Rest up for a few seconds" He turned back to Seven, trying his best to show a tired expression, which wasn't all that hard considering he was already tired having been woken up at 4 in the morning.

Seven looked at him with uncertainty, eyes going between the shop and the car lot not fa away "We're only three minutes away from the car, not even… we can rest inside it"

Unease growing inside him, MC bit his lip, only forcing himself to stop the action, wanting to keep a calm demeanour "Yes, it's not that far but~" He smiled "think about it, what won't we have once we start driving?"

Humming in thought, Seven down at his phone, tapping the screen a few times before looking off to a seemingly random direction "I understand…" He turned to the shop and began walking towards it, MC following behind him nervous.

"Once we start driving, our next stop won't be for another four hours… I guess we could ahem, load off here before leaving… I forgot to at least…"

Stopping next to the table the brunette wanted to be at, Seven set his case besides MC "I'll wait here first"

Crossing his arms over his chest, MC shook his head "Nuh uh, you go first"

Sighing, Seven knew MC wasn't going to listen to any reason he gave, his eyes shining all too much like they did back when he… denied his feeling, unwavering and determined.

"Alright, alright, I'll be back as fast as I can…" He leaned forwards "Do you still have what I gave you…?"

MC smiled and nodded, patting his jeans pocket, feeling the bump on the small taser Seven had practically shoved in his face, and after telling him how it worked, told him to keep it with him.

With a sigh of relief, Seven smiled, feeling more at ease with leaving MC alone, though he still felt nervous, but he had faith the brunette could handle himself.

With a hesitant step, Seven went into the shop, heading towards the restrooms.

Watching as Seven disappeared behind a corner, MC dropped his smile, expelling a breath from within himself.

Quickly, he turned towards the table. On it was a piece of paper slipped underneath an empty glass, as he removed the glass he picked up the ripped paper. Turning it over there was something written on it…

Confused by what was written, he reread the short message- or, request, over and over. But no matter how many times he reread it, he couldn't make sense of it!

"I've returned princess~!"

Surprised at the voice MC yelped and crumpled the paper in his hand, quickly stuffing it in his pocket as he did, turning around once it was gone.

The voice had belonged to Seven, who was grinning at successfully— and unintentionally— scaring him.

Holding his heart, MC took a sharp breath "If I didn't love you, I would kill you right now- my god!" … "And don't call me princess, tomato head!"

Seven ignored the few weirded looks he got as he laughed, amused at how riled he could get his partner, making a note to see _how_ riled he could make him.

Wiping a fake tear from his eye, Seven recomposed himself. "Your turn now"

MC looked at him confused for a moment before remembering the excuse he made "Ah… I don't need to, I… wanted to stop because I remembered you didn't go before we left the apartment" He jabbed a thumb in the general direction of the apartment.

"You noticed that?" Seven asked, shocked "You're more observant that I thought, truly, and you're right, I wanted to look through everything twice before we left so I didn't have a chance"

"Anyways, what were you looking at before I scared ya?" The red head leaned to the side to look behind MC at the table.

"Just wrote something down so I wouldn't forget it" He waved off the question.

Seven seemed to buy it as he nodded and grabbed his case again.

"Well, you ready? Off we go again"

The two finished their longer than expected walk to the red sports car. Once they got to the vehicle, Seven had placed both cases in the trunk before closing it.

As both sat inside the surprisingly cozy car, Seven in the drives seat with MC in passengers, the brunette noted how comfortable the seat was. And with a shutting of the doors, MC rested Meowy on his lap, the robotic cat lowing itself and curling up like an actual cat.

With everything set to go, Seven began driving. Their long ride to Mint Eye, to Saeran, officially starting.

* * *

Lush green trees and small patches of brown branches spread as far as could be seen, the newly risen sun shining its clear-yellow glow over the setting.

Though 'as far as could be seen', wasn't that's far considering the trail being driven through was in the middle of a forest. Though that didn't stop the view from being nice, familiar and… repetitive.

The view of a forest was pretty for the first hour of driving, but after over thrice that amount of time, a building would have been a welcomed sight.

But as that wasn't an option at the time, music was the next best thing.

And music was what MC was doing, listening to it that is. Thankfully Seven had an abundance of earbuds in the glove compartment, five pairs are what he found the most recent time he counted them, and he was willing to let him use them after being told about the tragedy, the tragedy of having left his headphone at the apartment…

As he sat in the seat staring out the window he began to feel the now familiar pins and needle creeping through his legs, numbness accompanying its annoying cousin in their quest to make him uncomfortable. After shifting around for the nth time, the feeling dying down as his legs woke up, he let whatever focus he had return to the forest.

And they passed another dead tree (that being the 97th, but who's counting?), he was bored once more with the visuals.

With a low disinterested sigh, he moved away from the window, the feeling of high speed wind against his face lessening he sat back into seat. The back of the seat reclining as he put more force into going into a lying down position.

MC closed his eyes as he cleared his mind, the intention to sleep being the only thing he thought about. He hadn't gotten much sleep the past couple of days, the previous nights reason being that although he was comfortable sleeping beside Seven, it seemed the red head woke up before him, waking him up as he tried getting out of bed, giving him less than 3 hours of rest

The night before that was… an emotional one, it was the night before Seven decided to accept having a future with others, it was also the night he cried himself to sleep… waking up early in the morning didn't help him either.

He was hoping to catch up on at least a couple of hours of lost sleep here, the sound of the gushing wind proving to be sufficient white noise to lull him to sleep.

There wasn't much else he could think about as he felt his mind drift off, sleep over taking him…

…

A quiet sound brought him out of sleep, not too out of it, but enough to notice he was awake… ignoring it, he went back to sleep…

Until the quiet, familiar sound returned, though not as quiet this time. Closing his eyes tighter, he ignored it _again_ , hoping it wouldn't come back until he was unconscious.

Thankfully it didn't return, and he was aloud to drift to sleep.

* * *

 **No it did return.**

Eyes shooting open in tired fury he glared at where the sound, the _giggling_ , was coming from. His head turned slowly to Seven, the man was facing him slightly, able to see him through the corner of his eye.

"Giggle one more time and I will make it so you can never giggle again" MC threated with a weak glare, his exhaustion taking over.

From Seven's face it seemed like he was about to laugh but stopped himself, his face turning slightly red from it "Tired MC is scary MC lolol"

"Did you just say 'lolol'…? I- ugh…" MC ran a slow hand over his face, a strained sigh coming from him. In a sudden motion MC removed his hands from his face "Come over here" he waved toward himself, a grin that spelt 'beware' sat on his lips.

The driver took one short glance at the brunette before quickly nopeing the situation, the sudden change in demeanor offsetting him "Why?"

"Come here" The brunettes tone began sickly sweet as he closed his eyes, grin growing dangerously.

Seven chuckled as he tried to focus on the road "Why?" He asked again. But as quickly as MC became creepily sweet in his tone, it disappeared, grin becoming a single line as he returned his head to the seat.

As weird as the situation was, the more he stole glances to the brunette, he had to admit that while tired, he was cute while sleeping. The sudden flop he did falling back into the seat had tilted his head towards him, his hair falling, covering half of his face, a glare from the sun creating a glint on his glasses, illuminating them. Luckily the other half was still visible, Seven found him very cute like that.

But Seven was curious as to why he was acting odd, was it being tired? The 'anger' being very uncharacteristic of the man, not like the rest of his energetic and excited personality, but, in truth, he also found it a bit cute when MC was angry, having to keep himself from 'aweing' at the tired threat.

"You know you are talking right?"

Seven turned to the brunette in surprise before quickly returning his gaze to the road after feeling himself lose grip on the wheel.

Glancing to MC he saw the brunette was still turned towards him, his one visible eye was open into a slit, blue coloring peered out through the suns glare.

"Now I know why people didn't like it when they were told that…" MC muttered to himself, pushing a hand under his glasses to rub at his eye. "To quote what everyone else says when told that, 'If I'm cute when I'm angry, I'm going to be gorgeous in a minute…!'" MC trailed the statement off with a tired laugh, hand dropping to his side as he lulled his head back to its rest.

As much as Seven wanted to tease his sleepy passenger, he could tell he was genuinely tired, the fact he was stuffing himself with energy bars he found in the glove compartment added to that theory…

* * *

With MC fast asleep in the passengers' seat, Seven focused on the road ahead, the dirt trail leading straight ahead as it had been for the past hour.

Looking to the GPS he'd set on the dashboard he read they had another 176 km until they reached where they were going, the Mint Eye Head Quarters.

Looking into the rear-view mirror he watched as his car left a trail of dust behind them, covering over half of his view behind them.

With a sigh Seven ran a hand through his hair, thoroughly bored. When he started driving he had a look of determination of his face, but as they drove, it ebbed into a calm smile, which turned into a deadpanned hatred for time and space.

He was starting to regret not making his car not its own small AI, able to drive itself. If he had done that when he first thought of it months ago he would be able to sleep or chat with MC more, he'd even be able to eat without assistance.

As he took a hand off the wheel to turn on the stereo he heard a small ding from his headphones, of which were still around his neck.

Recognizing the ding as from the RFA, he laughed semi hysterically, thankful for something to do besides drive! Piddling with the headphones around his neck, only able to use one hand, he managed to get them into place over his ears.

Tapping the side of his headphones, a small wire came out, he twisted it, so it was in front of his mouth. It was a mic he installed in them, able to do as a mic does and pick up his voice.

"Phone: Enter chatroom: app RFA Messenger"

He spoke into the microphone with a bored tone and after a couple seconds, he heard the familiar background music he made for the messenger. A moment later is disappeared and was replaced with the smooth jazz he'd set to play whenever Jaehee was logged in.

" **Jaehee: Luciel, hello. Did you guys leave?"** A robotic voice spoke what the message read, telling him who sent it beforehand.

"Yeah, we left a couple of hours ago, still on the road now though… it's really far" He made a small wining noise as he glared at the road ahead.

" **Jaehee: I'm glad. I hope you both get there safely"**

It turned out Jumin was also in the chatroom, talking about work times and having triple the espresso shots than usual, to which Seven made the joke of 'taking espresso to chase away the depresso', neither of the chatroom participants found it funny.

" **Jumin: To state something, I am worried about everyone, though not so much about Zen. A couple selfies and he'll be fine"**

"Hmm, Jumin, I think you're wrong about that, it's affecting everyone drastically" Looking back on his past with Zen he knew him to be emotional, beating himself up over failed auditions and even stress eating when he lost three roles in one month. This must be affecting him like it was with everyone else, maybe more, not from knowing V or Rika more, but with how in tune he was with himself.

" **Jaehee: Yes, I agree with Luciel, surprisingly. He must really be hurting…**

" **Jaehee: That reminds me, Luciel, how is MC, considering everything? Or should I call him Mel… We'll have to ask him about that later"**

Taking his eyes off the road for a minute he looked at the person in question. He was sleeping, head pressed against the rest behind him, he noticed his lips were moving making him wonder if he spoke in his sleep, that making wonder what he'd say while sleeping.

Looking at the wheel he made sure his hands were firm on it as not to make them swerve. He went back to MC where he noticed his forehead wrinkled, skin bunching up under his curly hair.

He snapped back to the road.

"He's sleeping right now, past out, but with the whole situation? I… can't tell, me and him, we're alike in ways neither of us would like to admit I think"

" **Jumin: Can you elaborate?"**

"We both want everyone to be happy, he's worried, afraid maybe, but he's not letting it show"

" **Jaehee: *Shocked emoji*"** The robotic voice spoke what kind of emoji the assistant used… he never said what he made was perfect!

" **Jaehee: I never thought to think that'd he be afraid during this, he would usually be the calm one and help us… I guess you can't really tell how a person really feels through a message"**

" **Jumin: While I amend MC, Mel, for being able to control himself in situations, I know it not to be healthy to do that"**

" **Jumin: Since we can't talk to him in person yet, I think I speak for the RFA when I say this, talk to him"**

Seeing the member in question shift in his seat he reminded himself to talk to the brunette, wanting to know if he was okay and he wasn't, he wanted to help him through it.

"I was already planning on it, but thanks for reminding me" Thinking of what else to say he remembered something MC had said, it was the day before the party, under 24 hours before it started, the event beginning at 8 in the morning. "Right, how's party preparation? Jaehee, did you get the guest list I sent you?"

" **Jaehee: Yes, I did, thought it looks incomplete, I looked through all of the chatrooms the past 10 days and the list you provided has less guests than were suggested, and Mel didn't deny any guests"**

Seven remembered looking through the list on MC's phone, with the owners' permission, before sending the list to himself via text "He's still waiting for a response from a couple people"

" **User 8: Cats take a while to text- not surprisingly"**

" **User 8: *Disgruntled emoji***

"What the-?" Seven tapped the side of his head phone to make sure they were working properly. After a beep he found they were still working.

" **User 8: Oh! I have an emoji!**

" **Jumin: MC, we were just talking about you"**

MC? He turned to the where the member is question was sleeping and saw him staring at a phone, eyes opened partially, not noticing him.

" **Jaehee: Talking about good things; Mr. Han, without proper context he might get the wrong idea"**

"MC you're awake?!" Seven shouted resulting in it appearing in the chatroom while also getting the brunette's attention.

Looking up at him, he smiled tiredly for a moment before turning into a frown matched with a weak glare "Yes, no thanks to talking" As Seven made a move to apologise MC waved him off "I'm not mad, tired still, yes, but I wasn't completely asleep anyways"

" **Jumin: I thought the context of 'only good things' was implied, and if he wanted context he could scroll up and read previous messages"**

Not wanting to crash his precious baby, Seven slowed down to a steadier pace so he could look to MC without as much worry, and looking to MC he did, his eyes were dim and narrowed.

"You look worried, is something on your mind?" He was looked at with surprise and confusion "How I know isn't as important as what's up, is something wrong?"

With a small but strained smile MC waved it off "I'm alright, was just thinking about something" He kept the smile and Seven's gaze went from the road to him.

It was obvious for both people that the other didn't believe them, Seven didn't believe that MC was 'alright' with what he was thinking of and it was known to MC his excuse wasn't believed.

"What are you thinking about?" Seven tried to push the subject, genuinely beginning to worry about MC, who had been completely willing to answer any question the day prior.

His smiling softening it grew lopsided as he stared into Seven's eyes "Thinking about what to do when we get with the RFA of course, maybe Jumin will host a party for us with our victorious return!"

Seven watched as MC stared into him with almost pleading eyes, the sight upsetting him but not in an angry way, it saddened him. He wanted to help MC, but he wasn't being allowed to help… Is this how MC felt with him?

Quietly sighing, he dropped the subject, adding onto what MC said "Maybe Jumin will let me pet Elly when we walk down an aisle of Honey Buddha Chips of Ph.D. Pepper cans!" He saw as the smile his partner wore became more genuine.

"Maybe!" He looked down to the robot that was lying in his lap "And maybe Meowy can have a play mate!"

Both their phones buzzed.

" **Jaehee: Seven;;; why are you typing a conversation that has no relevance here?"** Seven felt his cheeks heat up, forgetting he had Speech to Text turned on with his microphone.

" **Jumin: And… I cannot believe I am saying this… but if it will get you both to return safely…"**

" **Jumin: I will try and convince Elizabeth 3** **rd** **to let you hold her, Seven…"**

MC looked up from his phone after reading the messages, a silly grin on his face "Oh now we have to return, we can't let you miss an opportunity like this Luciel!"

Nodding enthusiastically, his RFA family giving him yet another reason to come back _home_. Turing back to the road sped up the car, pushing his baby back to the speed it was at before. Now determined to hug Elly!

MC turned back to his phone letting Seven drive.

707 has left chatroom

 **Jaehee:** Since it is evident you were talking to Luciel and ignoring us

 **MC:** Sorry…

 **Jaehee:** I wanted to ask you something, are you alright?

 **MC:** Yeah, I read what you, Jumin and Luciel talked about before, that I'm worried; afraid but not letting it show

 **Jaehee:** So…

 **MC:** I'm alright, and to be truthful, I probably wouldn't say if I wasn't right now

 **Jaehee:** …MC, you do know you can talk to us about anything right? You're one of us now

 **MC:** Yeah… but with all the truths that are going to be revealed soon: Zen, Yoosung, you, Luciel and even Jumin may need someone to talk to, lean on, and I want to be there for you guys

Looking up from his phone to the GPS set up he checked how far they were from Mint Eye; it wasn't too far away.

He returned to the chatroom.

 **MC:** We're going to be arriving soon, I should go

 **Jaehee:** I'll pray for you

 **MC:** Thanks

 **Jumin:** I wish you both luck

Jaehee has left the chatroom

Jumin has left the chatroom

 **MC:** You don't even believe in luck Jumin…

 **MC:** But I'll take what everything we can

MC has left the chatroom

Setting his phone aside MC turned to look out the window, chin resting on the palm of his hand as they passed more forest. As they continued to drive, the sound of the engine browned out like many other sounds, he started to think about what Jaehee had said to him before she left about being able to talk to them about anything.

He wished he could, but in the end it would all be null, live-befriend-love-go back, that was the cycle he was in. So, he found it better to not tell them anything big outside what was deemed necessary, small facts of them like Yoosung's major, if it came up naturally that's fine. And that he was a technical believer… circumstances had led up to it needing to be said, he would have liked to never say it if it could be helped.

Sighing MC ran a tired hand over his face, eyes dropping to a half-closed state, while the trees where the only thing flying by his vision, he couldn't see them, only seeing fly by memories of the past… But this time only seeing the bad times.

At the apartment with Yoosung one second, gone the next.

Arguing with Zen at night, getting news of a motor crash in the morning, rider, gone.

Jaehee collapsing from work stress, him taking over her job, the same thing happening to him, only fatal.

Jumin becoming obsessive… him breaking, him allowing it, him finding an open window and 'escaping'.

Why was it so hard for the world to let him be happy and love the RFA?

Releasing another sigh MC began to mutter to himself "I don't matter long as they're happy… this is my fate for-"

"Hey MC" Seven said suddenly snapping MC out of his stupor, he turned to the driver surprised. Seven chuckled seeing his surprised face "You seem bored looking out the window for hours on end, I heard that being left alone for too long can make people think too much, how about I turn on some music for us?"

"Huh? Music…?" MC muttered the word back to himself while his previous thoughts slowly dissipated like marks on a beach.

Seeing his long period of silence, Seven began to speak but was cut off "Yeah! Let's see what music there is!" Chuckling again Seven smiled and turned on the stereo. After passing by a couple of songs he was urged to stop by MC excitedly telling him to as he got to a song.

 _Like the sun in the sky I'm always here_

 _brightening the world you breath and live in_

 _Anywhere you go you can feel my gentle love_

With a smile, MC began to sing along, his North American accent proving to be a good combination with the original Korean one.

 _I still remember your face and your smile_

 _As vivid as the blue water_

 _There's a tree standing alone we promised to_

 _decorate. I can wait 'til you come._

 _If you ever feel the cold wind and you hide_

 _in your home alone_

 _Look to the sky I am always here with you_

Seven slowed the car to a stop off the road, doing so, so he could listen to the singing in its entirety. Settling back into the seat he felt his lips lift into a smile as MC closed his eyes, unaware they had stopped.

 _Your loneliness can blind you to the joys_

 _of your day_

 _Come out I'm the rays of the sun keeping_

 _your heart calm ever more_

Taking a pause in the song as a break, MC used it to catch his break, eyes still closed, why they were still being unknown to Seven.

The piano in the song began to climb in its scale, and with it, the brunette drummed his fingers on the dashboard like playing an imaginary piano.

 _You still remember my voice and my scent_

 _As lucid as your dreams last night_

 _I wish the snow from the sky lights up your_

 _windows in winter and fills you up with hope_

 _once again._

With his voice cracking at the high not of 'once again', he simply laughed it off after coughing.

It surprised Seven that MC knew the song, it wasn't a very popular song outside of Korea, and the company that made it wasn't even that known in the southern country itself. But none the less he was happy that him and MC shared another thing in common, a taste in music.

 _If you ever feel the cold wind and you hide_

 _in your home alone_

 _Look to the sky I am always here with you_

 _Your loneliness can blind you to the joys_

 _of your day_

 _Come out I'm the rays of the sun keeping_

 _your heart calm ever more_

MC opened his eyes as the song began an instrumental part. Looking around he noticed they weren't moving, confused he turned to Seven whom was sitting with a smile, eyes filled with adoration.

Ignoring the red heads loving smile, MC quickly put his hands over his face "I sang out loud, oh my god…!" He cried put with muffled words.

Seven laughed at his partners embarrassment "Come on, continue, you sounded amazing"

MC shook his head "No I didn't, I'm not singing…!"

With a thoughtful hum, Seven got an idea. As the song came back to lyrics, he lightly grabbed both of MCs wrists and pulled his hands away from his face, Seven himself taking up the song.

 _All the things that you said to hurt me again_

 _I know that it's just not who you really are_

 _No matter what you do I will keep shining_

 _towards you like the bright sun above_

With no resistance from MC, Seven held the brunette's larger hands in his own as he finished the song, smiling while moving his lips to the lyrics.

His native Korean accent matching the original singer to a near T.

 _If you ever feel the cold wind and you hide_

 _in your home alone_

 _Look to the sky I am always here with you_

Seven pressed MCs hands together, the joined hands held between his own, both men able to feel the warmth pass through to the other.

As they hand hands, Seven was focused solely on MC, the forest around them disappearing. Red tinted cheeks accompanyed the blue eyes he was staring into.

 _Your loneliness can blind you to the joys_

 _of your day_

 _Come back to my arms I am still standing_

 _here for you_

As he continued to sing, Seven's voice got softer, using less of an energetic voice in favour of a quiet, more passionate tone.

… _Forever_

Drawing out the last lyric, Seven continued to smile as he finished. He felt his own cheeks heat up as MC stared at him in awe, still not used to having undivided attention.

"You sounded great Luciel"

Letting go of one of his hands, Seven chuckled and scratched his cheek "Maybe, but you sound better than me and that's the hard-coded truth"

As MC was going to counter the compliment, he knew that if he did Seven would all but counter his counter, "How about we say we're both good singers, alright?" so he settled for a tie.

With a nod, the two sat in the stopped car, deciding to take a little bit longer of a break from driving. Both taking the break as a chance to enjoy talking to the other before continuing their drive.

* * *

Another two hours of driving and a talk with Yoosung and Zen in the chatroom and both travelers were at their destination; the Mint Eye HQ.

From behind shrubbery MC and Seven peaked out at the building in front of them, a large mint dome visible from where they sat.

Setting a laptop onto the ground Seven grabbed a trowel from a bag he'd brought with him from the car and after a minute, started to dig.

A few inches away MC looked curiously at what Seven was doing, carefully and slowly piercing the earth with the tool, before lifting and setting aside the obtained dirt. "What the digging for?" He asked continuing to watch.

Looking to MC, Seven jabbed the trowel into the dirt before dusting his hands on his jeans "I'm glad you asked my dear princess" The hacker smiled as he received a harsh glare "I'm digging to get the security cables" he brought the laptop forward so it sat between them "This place has extremely tight security but they don't use internet from a router directly, to risky to use those things, so they use internet cables, one flaw of design, they have them wrapped with their security cables"

Picking up the trowel he dug into the earth revealing bunched together blue cables. Setting aside the gardening tool he grabbed a pair of wire strippers from his bag "I can tap myself directly into their security system from here, and with that able to disable cameras and whatever else will get in our way"

Nodding MC watched as Seven began to strip a wire after digging around it to give him more room.

Turning towards the Mint Eye Building he stared at the side of the building, remembering memories of when he was inside. Both good and bad memories coming to him, but the pleasant ones in far greater number than the unpleasant.

Silently sighing MC turned away from the building, not wanting to think about his times inside lest he start missing being there.

"MC, I forgot to ask but, how's your back, we've been sitting in the car all this time, are you alright?" Snapping out his thoughts MC turned to the voice. Seven was staring at him, tools all put away and laptop set on his legs.

"You were spaced out for quite some time…"

"I'm alright" He looked to the building for a moment before back to Seven "I was just thinking"

Seven followed where MC was looking and stared at the Mint Eye "Right…" He bit his lip remembering yesterday "you told me how you… lived here for some months"

"MC-" Seven reached and put a hand on his partners "-you told me about your secret, and I'm thankful you did tell me, but I don't know what you went through while here and… I don't want to force you to go inside if it'll bring up bad memories for you, if you want to stay with the car while I go in… I won't hold it against you, I'll understand"

With a smile MC shook his head, his free hand finding its way on top of Seven's.

As MC removed his hands, placing them in his lap he turned to the laptop beside them. Opening his mouth to speak he was silenced by arms wrapping around his neck, the arms pulling him down towards where Seven was.

"Luciel?" he breathed out, feeling Seven smile against his chest.

"Thank you… for everything" Releasing him Seven backed away, a lip tight smile on his face and tears behind his glasses. With a hand he pushed them up and wiped at one of his eyes "You're stronger than me MC, I know that… you're facing your past without hesitation"

Once Seven had wiped at his other eye and cleaned his glasses, he brought both their attention to the laptop. Unintentionally changing the subject without giving MC much time to process what had happened.

Pointing to a layout of the building, he stated he would disrupt the buildings security for exactly seven minutes. Once it's off they'd sneak inside, he traced a blue path with his finger from where they were outside to a highlighted room inside.

Going off memory, MC already knew a large portion of the places layout, the highlighted room was the information room where Saeran worked a majority of the time.

The plan Seven had worked out was to sneak into building and get into the information room to hack the main computer, getting information on both Mint Eye itself, and Saeran to rescue him. Reassuring each other they'd get back home to the RFA, they separated to their work. Seven hacking into Mint Eye while MC surveyed the around them.


	20. Day 10 Part 2

"Okay… not much farther, watch your feet"

Peeking his phone around a corner Seven looked at the blank screen, seeing nothing in the reflection he began moving forward, MC close behind him.

Running across the hallways intersection they continued until reaching another split. MC copied the action Seven had done previously with his own. With a nod Seven led them further down the hallway.

The two of them had been repeating the procedure throughout their time inside Mint Eyes pristine halls, using their phones to check for people in hallways before moving forward.

Seven would have preferred to use a camera bug to check down the hallways, one that flew for faster recon. The use of a bug having less of a chance to give them away a phone screen. But to his dismay, he didn't pack any flying camera bugs in his bag.

Despite how long they had been inside the building Seven knew they weren't close to the information room. The short but incredible distance having both on edge and their hearts beating rapidly with anticipation.

With each step they took they knew they were that much closer to the truth they had been searching for all throughout their short journey.

After going through that routine more times than they could keep track of Seven whispered of how close they were, only a couple turns away. MC felt relief. He wanted to get things done as fast as humanly possible, for he didn't feel have a good feeling about the situation.

Ducking behind another wall, Seven slumped beside a small table, a daffodil in a vase on its surface. Seeing him slumped, MC crouched next him.

Noticing MC, Seven looked up from his phone, he saw concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine" he whispered, turning his phone to show the brunette, a map on its screen "Checking our location" Deviating his gaze from MC he looked to the number on a door behind the man "I-6-45…" He muttered, looking down at his device.

"We've passed my room…" MC took residence beside the red head and in response to his statement, got a quiet noise of acknowledgement "I-6-06 was mine" Thinking back to the room he thought back how it looked. It was shockingly blue from what he remembered, the bed, curtains, and carpets all being of the same hue.

"Cool…" Seven muttered once more, too distracted by the map to speak more.

After another silence filled minute Seven sighed angerly, ready to throw the phone at a wall but settled for pulling his own hair harshly "This stupid map…! It doesn't have this area mapped" Finishing his quiet yelling Seven stuffed the phone into his pocket.

"I think we're on our own from here out…" Seven grumbled in defeat, not even trying to hide his shame. His plan wasn't working…

Wanting to calm Seven, MC reached over and put his hand over Seven's, the sudden warmth gaining the red heads attention. "We're going to get through this, we came this far there's no way we can lose here!"

Seven stared at MC the way he was smiling at him getting him to think, an idea coming to him suddenly. With a new toothy smile of his own, Seven pulled his hand away from MCs and cupped the brunettes face "You're brilliant…!"

MC stared at him in confusion " _I_ know I'm brilliant… but so I know you know… why am I brilliant…?"

"You said you worked here- lived here, room I-6-whatever" "I-6-06" "Yeah that" MC nodded not getting what Seven was getting at "And now- just now- you said your room was nearby" Another nod in confirmation "You understand?"

At this point Seven was physically shaking MC by his cheeks while smiling, the tight grip starting to hurt his face.

And as MC shook his head, taking Seven's wrists and removing the hands from his face in doing so revealing light pink nails marks left on his cheeks, he rubbed at them.

Seeing the marks Seven's excitement vanished, the feeling replaced with guilt as he struggled to apologise and had an inner conflict of wanting to hold him to help and not wanting to touch him for fear of hurting him again.

After the stinging has mostly subsided, MC seeing Seven's transition from excited to guilty, remedied it. How he did that was pinching Seven's cheek in revenge just enough as to when he took his hand away, it left a small mark.

"I'm not hurt, don't worry, and now we match" MC pointed to the mark he left, though his own face had five times the amount, ten on him to the two on Seven. "But" He gestured to Seven "continue"

Muttering another apology, MC once again saying he's fine in a hushed voice, he continued talking "So, uh… you worked with Saeran, you walked down this area a lot then" He got a nod "So…" He rolled his hands together towards MC, his smile returning.

"… Oh…!" Slowly, after the explanation, MC began to understand what was being hinted at "I'll navigate us!" This time Seven nodded.

Looking around he reread the sign on the door, trying to visualize the area in his head. With a hum he closed his eyes "We're in I area, the floor is mostly empty, only really holding my room and the information room. My room is… back the way we came" He pointed down the hallway they had run from.

"The only people that stay here are from the Intelligence Teams, i.e. me, Saeran, and informants, people who gather info from outside Magenta" he tapped his chin "But that's not important…"

"The information room is, if I remember…" MCs eyes snapped open and he pointed at the wall beside himself "That way, 2 minutes that direction!"

With a smile he turned to Seven, the red head smiling at him in return, awe on his face "You said you we're here 11 years ago… somehow… your memory's amazing, alright, let's go" Making a move to stand up they froze, footsteps filling the new silence.

"What's with the talking down here! You informants don't usually chit chat, come here so I can log you for disturbance" A voice echoed through the halls, muffled footsteps becoming louder as the person, a man judging by the voice, stalked towards them.

As the man stopped, MC turned to Seven, wide eyes showing his nervousness.

Seven didn't like seeing MC scared, he was too bright for this. MC, Saeran, everything he cared about was at risk and he couldn't let it all be destroyed because of a mistake of his.

Showing a smile, Seven lipped a message of reassurance _'It's going to be okay'_. Turning away from the brunette Seven reached hand into his jacket, feeling a small plastic object touch his skin.

MC watched Seven with horror, fearing what he was going to do to the believer. In a frenzied rush, he grabbed Sevens arm and tugged it down, out of his jacket and the feared object.

Seven returned his gaze to MC in an angered glare, confused as to who had pulled at his arm having forgotten he was beside him. His glare disappeared as he saw the brunettes fearful and pleading look. As he was about to question the expression, his question changed as MC stood up. "What are you doing?" he whisper-shouted.

Turning his head, MC looked down the hall they needed to go before looking down at Seven "Trust me" He returned in a soft tone, eyes still holding that pleading.

Facing forward, he turned the corner but for the brief second he could see the crazy brunette, he saw his expression had changed. He looked pissed.

MC stepped out from the corner, the believer's attention now on him as he stepped towards him "Hey, what are you doing here? This area is off limits to all non-working believers"

Lifting his head high he continued towards the believer until he was 3 feet away from him. He was a good few feet taller than the believer and standing at his full height with his chest puffed, was obviously more muscular than him too.

"I _am_ working, is there a problem?" MC narrowed his eyes in a judging way, taking in the believer like a predator would prey. He saw the smaller man flinch under his gaze, but he kept his authoritative demeanor. A small smirk began to grow as he watched him shift around.

"Yes…" The man spoke in a quiet voice before coughing into his hand and repeating himself "Yes, you're in a restricted area" He took a step back "I'll need your number, believer ID, to log you for disturbance and trespassing"

Biting his lips nonchalantly MC crossed his arms over his chest "I don't have or need a number, and I most certainly don't need to explain myself to you" He looked away from the believer and at one of the painting that sat on the wall. He seemed bored.

The smaller man raised his own head, puffing his chest as he stares up at him "Excuse me but-" "You are not excused" "but I require you to come with me now, if you don't have a number you need to return to the Level 1s, unassigned"

With a newfound interest MC turned to the man with an amused grin "Level 1s? Oh please… I was hoping you were joking… but you _don't_ know me?" he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth "I'd have to say that's not very good for you" he felt his grin lessen as his eyes lowered in suspicion.

"Has your elixir worn off? … Or are you simply not taking it. I take great offence that you don't know me"

The man shifted even more as he asked that question, nervously swallowing saliva in his mouth "Y… yes, I am taking it, I… had it this morning" his voice cracked up an octave as he looked behind himself.

"Did I say you could look away from me?" He turned back around to find MC even closer to him, blue eyes glinting dangerously behind his glasses as he received a harsh glare.

"I… I just remembered I need… t.. to do something else…" The man muttered quietly as he looked at MC in fear. Back away from MC he saw him grin devilishly.

"Oh~" The brunette stepped away from him, grin turning into a courteous smile "But we just met, It would be a shame for you to leave so soon, didn't you need my ID?"

The man shook his head, eyes wide under his robe covered head.

MC ignored his response and bowed "You don't need my name, but I do have a title, the Prince of Paradise?" He lifted his head to gauge the mans response.

His response was exactly as he was expecting: first disbelief, then shock, then fear. He stood up once more, his posture changed from before. His stiff shoulders now more relaxed, he still had his chest puffed out, giving the clear sign that he held power in the situation.

"Th… The Saviors Prince…?" In his shock the man had accidentally pulled his hood back revealing his head. He was much younger than MC had originally though, he wasn't an adult but a child, or an early teenager, that would have explained his earlier moves to look strong.

Never the less, MC didn't let the persons age change how he acted.

"Yes, and I am now late because of you. I was supposed to meet with Mr. Saeran 5 minutes ago" He saw the boy's eyes widened more than they already were at the mention of Saeran. "He won't be in a good mood when he finds out why I'm late…"

" _What's you number? I'll need your number, believer ID, to log you for disturbance"_ MC repeated what the boy had said earlier, raising his voice an octave to better mock him.

The boy looked at him in annoyance for the mocking, but the annoyance returned to fear as MC began to glare at him when he didn't answer.

For a moment he seemed reluctant to speak but eventually decided to "It… it's C721, my Prince" He bowed his head as he finished speaking.

MC tapped his chin before speaking again "The 'C Unit'… that's culinary" He took a large step towards the young believer, trapping him between a wall and himself. "You ask why I'm here, I'm the Prince of Paradise, the Saviors chosen, I can go anywhere… but why are you in a restricted area, chef?"

The young man began to stammer out an excuse, shifting in the small space he had between a wall and the person who was technically his boss. "I-... I was g… going to check what M… Mr. Saeran wanted for lunch…!" The poor kid looked like he was going to pass out.

"Disrupting my work- **important** work, severe disrespect and lying about your job. That's breaking rules… while disrupting my work and disrespecting me aren't violations, I take those personally… but lying about your job- boy you are close to a line you do not want to cross" For more ease with standing, MC placed a hand on the wall as he stared down at the cowering boy.

His glare becoming more concentrated, MC began to speak through clenched teeth "If I had time I would bring you down to the cleansing team myself and let them deliver a punishment that I find fitting"

Closing his eyes, MC released a heavy sigh, his breath blowing the boys hair as he shivered because of it. He stepped away from the boy and looked off down the hallway the boy came from "But I don't, as I have said my work is important and I have other places to be"

He turned back to the boy who looked pale like he would faint any moment.

"Answer me this boy, are you new here?" he responded by nodding immedietly, body still trembling "Hmm… I'm felling not as pissed as I thought I was so congratulation for you, I'll let you off on a warning since you don't understand our rules yet" He crossed his arms over his chest smugly "Who knows, you might get lucky and I'll forget seeing you here if you run fast enough"

The boy looked at him like he was granted a second chance at life (To him he practically was), turning to the way he came originally he put his hood back on but before taking a step, MC stopping him before he could move more.

"Oh, boy…" The boy turned to face him "Tell others nearby to _not_ come into this area, you wouldn't want others to get hurt because of you, right?" The boy nodded in agreement, fear creeping back into him.

"Oh… while you got off easy this time, know this, cross me again, and you'll be _begging_ for the cleansing team to be the ones punishing you. Now, leave!"

As the boy ran around a corner still shaking, MC sighed quietly turned back to the end of the hall Seven had been peering around the whole time.

"Geez… I forgot how cowardice some of the people here could be…" Muttering to himself he rubbed his temples as he walked back to Seven.

Returning, he looked down at Seven who was sat up on his knees, the man stared at him in surprise and horror.

"What?" MC question, confused.

MC watched Sevens mouth open and close, his face constantly changing its expression before he settled on something, a mixture of confusion and shock.

"What was that…?" Seven looked down the hall the boy had run down before turning back.

Looking to the floor MC chuckled at the situation. Looking back at it, it would be a bit weird to an onlooker…

"I _may_ have gone a bit over board…" MC found his hands very interesting, staring at them as he twiddled his thumbs in small circles.

"' _Cross me again, and you'll be_ begging _for the cleansing team to be the ones punishing you'_ is a _bit_ over board?" Seven dropped his head into his hand "That kid is probably traumatized…"

Ceasing his thumb twirling MC gave an open mouth smile, embarrassed "I may have gotten too into character and got carried away…" In a flash his embarrassment disappeared with a nervous grin.

"But!" He pointed down the Hall-of-Scary-MC "That kid's mental sanity is not our objective right now!" Swinging his arms in a circle he stopped them as they directed towards the desired path "Let's go!"

Seven stammered in protest "But-" but was cut off as MC grabbed his arm and began dragging him down the hall.

"LET'S GO"

* * *

Crouched outside a metal door Seven typed frantically on his laptop, lined of code appearing and changing as he quietly muttered letters and numbers, his speech almost matching the speed he was working at.

"Luciel-" The calling out was ignored as Seven waved a hand to the caller, dismissing them.

Closing his mouth MC turned away from the hacker with a 'humph'. As he listened to the ticking of tenacious typing, each tedious tock tiring him, he glared harder at a painting of a flower on the wall across from him.

Glancing at his working partner, his glare lessening as he did, he turned away, annoyed gaze settling once more on the painting. He wasn't exactly angry with Seven, more annoyed. But it wasn't the fact he was being ignored no, that would be childish, it was the fact Seven was brushing him off whenever he spoke to him.

When they had first gotten to the door of the information room, finding it locked, Seven had settled down to hack his way past knowing they couldn't break in (The door was metal and locked with a padlock). But having some remaining memories of being taught how to hack _by_ Saeran himself, MC had suggested some bypasses he knew, even commenting on Seven's algorithms where he saw flaws. Only to be brushed off by the red head and told (Not even asked) to keep watch.

So yeah, he was fairly annoyed, not even given a chance to try and help.

With a sigh he leaned back against a wall, left leg crossing in front of his right as he folded his arms. Grabbing out his phone he went into the RFA Messenger and seeing no one in the chatroom, not wanting to talk to himself at the moment, he decided to edit his profile.

Reading over what he had set that morning 'Long drive ahead, wish us luck!' with the background consisting of Seven's red sports car, he went to change it.

Several minutes later he stepped back to the wall, lowering his phone to a more comfortable holding position. Smirking he reread his profile.

'Annoyed, hungry, and tired. Summary of my life.' Read the small blurb. He had changed his background too, having just taken a picture of the painting he was previously glaring it. He wasn't paying much attention before, but the flower painting was quiet pretty. It was a very detailed version of one of the orange roses from the garden behind Mint Eye, its petals glowing in the night. He remembered Saeran taking him to visit the garden often, always excited to see the growing of the new flowers he was planting.

Right, his profile… he got side tracked… The orange rose aside, his profile picture was still the same, pink skinned unicorn Zen and Yoosung always complained about.

MC was brought out of the trance his new profile put him in by low groaning. Seven groaning, the sound of nails scratching scalp heard soon after, reminding him as to why he was annoyed.

Glancing at Seven, the man blurry from not being in front of his glasses, he watched the man groan once more and set the laptop onto the ground.

"Something wrong?" He asked, voice laced with amusement at the hacker's frustration.

"No, no… everything's fine… just _dandy…_ " The hacker looked up from his computer at him "Are the halls still clear?"

Quietly sighing, MC stuck his head around the corner, much to Seven distain. Turning back, he once more glared at the painting, "Halls clear…" the brunette responded in a sour tone, still annoyed at being brushed off.

Hearing his new tone Seven stared at him in concern, confused as to why he was upset "MC… "the male turned to him, glare lessening "are you alright? You don't sound like yourself"

Without responding MC pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the red head. "MC?" He attempted to call out again only to be met with a quick glance before he looked straight ahead.

At first Seven thought he was coming towards him, but he instead went to the door he was trying to hack into. Curiosity filled his mind before being replaced with panic as MC started punching numbers into the passcode panel.

But before he could stop him, he had already removed his hand from the panel, a swishing sound cutting off his next speech. The swish turned out to be the door that has locked them out, now open.

"If you'd listened to me, we would have had this open _10 minutes ago_ …" Rolling his blue eyes, MC bent down and began helping him pack up.

Seven didn't do anything but make a quiet 'oh' sound seeing the annoyed brunette set his belongings into his bag.

As MC organized the hacker's things he stood up, handing it to its owner before turning to the now open door. As he took a step in his arm was grabbed "MC, wait" Seven was calling to him.

Setting his agitation aside he turned to the sorrowful red head.

"Uhm… I should have listened to you, I was just caught up in how close we were to Saeran" Watching Seven shift where he stood, MC let his annoyance disappear at the apology. "If I'm going to be a better person, I should probably work on listening to others and taking suggestion, shouldn't I?" He left out a half-hearted laugh.

"Everyone has flaws, and it's good you want to work on them so thank you for that, but…" MC turned around completely to face Seven and grabbed Seven's hand "don't feel like you need to change who you are completely for me, or for anyone, alright?"

Nodding, Seven led them both into the information room, closing the door behind them for security. As he released MCs hand, his palm already feeling colder without it, he took a quick look around, noticing the small bed in the corner of the room before setting his laptop up to the computer and sitting in the worn black leather chair.

Watching how fast Seven connected himself he made a joke asking if he'd done this before.

Seven looked up at MC guiltily before turning back to the setup without answering, instead talking about something else "You were right… this is the information room, just look at this keyboard…" Running his fingers over the old keyboard he noted how bad of a condition it was in, the letters on it nearly all faded off, most likely from overuse.

After remembering to ask MC if he knew how to get into the computer, he sadly did not, Seven began typing on his own, getting past the password protection in less than a minute.

"God… Where did he learn to hack…? Why did he have to learn this of all things…" Seven muttered more things as he wormed his way through the computers files.

' _I don't know…'_ MC shook the thought away, wanting to be helpful and not pessimistic. Clearing his throat, he rested his arms on the back of the chair "Before we can know that, we should start transferring everything we need"

"Oh, right, sorry…" Reaching into his bag, Seven pulled out a device MC didn't recognise, he payed it no mind as it connected the laptop to the computer. MC watched in astonishment as the computer he thought back to being unhackable, be as he thought it couldn't.

Hitting the enter key Seven sighed as he looked over to his laptop, neck resting back into an indent on the same spot, most like left by Saeran. Seeing MC out of the corner of his eye he noticed the brunettes had set his head on the back of the chair, making face close enough to nearly be touching his cheek, he felt them heating up ever so slightly.

"It might take a while for everything to transfer over, but we have to keep watch over it. This needs to be done fast so it needs to use 100% of its power, the central power might overheat in the process" As Seven explained what they needed to do after the transfer was complete he had a small smile on his face as watched MC stare at him in cute curiosity.

"In short, I'll look over the data collected once we get out of here and to a safe location I chose" Removing his hands from his laptop Seven returned his eyes to MC who gave him a smile and nod.

"Or you could not look it over in the basement"

With the new voice both turned towards it in alarm.

Standing in the doorframe blocking the only exit was Saeran. He wasn't wearing his black leather jacket, the thing being tied around his waist leaving his upper body in only a red V-neck muscle shirt, his thin pale arms resting by his side calmly.

Seeing their surprised faces Saeran wore an amused grin, his chin raised.

"Saeran?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Stepping into the room Saeran watched Seven get out of his chair and move towards the middle of the room, MC following him subconsciously.

"Yes, hello Mel" Still grinning he gave a short yet polite bow in the brunette's direction "It brings back memories seeing you here again" He glanced to Seven in curiosity "Oh. Does _he_ know you've been here before?" He chuckled as MC looked away in shame.

"Saeran!" Seven yelled to get his brothers attention.

Saeran turned to him keeping his joyful but creepy grin, a hint of annoyance present in his eyes "I expected this, you coming here if you broke into Magenta, but I didn't know you would be here so soon, I would have held a _party_! Lots and lots guests I like to call armed guards"

"But I'm glad I caught you when I did, I was on lunch when I overheard this little chef believer complaining about the 'Saviors Prince' being extremely threatening towards him" Saeran stated while looking directly at MC, the man continued to look away, but with an added glare towards the floor "I didn't think I would ever hear about such things coming from you my sweet Prince, you used such a prestige title for self interests"

"We here at Magenta are a 'team', a family so to say, brought together by our benevolent Savior!" While speaking Saeran extended his arms and gestured around the room, to the building itself. His face showing pride towards what has been accomplished inside its walls. He returned his attention to MC "You should know that better than anyone in the RFA, Mel…"

"I'm not part of Mint Eye, I'm not coming back… and don't call me Mel" The talked to man asserted, eyes stern.

"Oh I do recall you saying that Mel, but do you recall me saying they're lying to you? The RFA." Saeran kept his pose stance, calmness still in his features, his smile high.

"Saeran, please!" Both men, who were captured in their own one-sided argument where pulled from it as Seven yelled once more to his brother, this time getting his full attention.

Using the opportunity to leave the conversation, MC leant towards Seven and whispered, "Shouldn't we run?"

Saeran laughed as he heard the brunette, the kind if laugh reserved for crazy people from movies, eyes closed whilst his head was tipped back, shaky laughter coming from an open, grinning mouth. "That's naïve of you to think Mel, you should better. It's not that you're both idiots for _not_ running, it's that you can't!"

Saeran gleefully looked around the room "Who knows~? I might have installed a bomb here, leave those doors, trigger an alarm, and boom goes the hacker"

It unsettled MC how happy Saeran was being about the situation, but he knew there was wasn't a bomb, knowing nothing of the sort was installed before.

The white-haired man looked to him through the corner of his eyes, his grin growing "It's no good relying on your memory Mel, do remember it has been 10 days~…"

In response the brunette sighed through gritted teeth, averting his gaze for a moment before looking to Seven who has been the quietest out of the three.

"I didn't find anything like that when I looked into it…" Seven began fiddling with his hands, amber eyes flickering across the room nervously.

With a click of his tongue Saeran waggled a finger "Anything you can do, I can do better~ Don't be so naïve" He finished his statement with a cocky tone, posture now reflecting that said tone. He was standing straighter, chin lifted still but turned away by a few degrees.

"That's that… but you came here before the oh so long awaited 'RFA party'… You were faster than I expected if I'm being honest…" Saeran broke his previous attitude in favor of an annoyed one, his gaze directed towards Seven. It seemed like it was MC to be the bystander in the conversation, not that he minded, gave him time to think…

"So you knew about the party…" Seven's eyes abandoned Saeran to look down, but quickly returned to him, filled with confusion "I don't what to say… There are so many things I want to ask- to say"

"I'd supposed so" Saeran droned.

"Saeran… We really need to talk. Can't we put all these emotions and aside for now and talk?" With the ghost of a smile Seven glanced to MC seeing him nodding in agreement.

Scoffing, a quieter followed it. "Talk? Talk with people who break into another person's home-," He gestured his chin towards the single bed in the corner of the room "and steal information…"

Glancing at the laptop sat carefully on his computer setup Saeran growled "Stop treating me like an **idiot**. I'm not the same fool who would fall for your lies, I killed him years ago!"

Taking both twins attention by stepping forward, MC extended a hand to Saeran, cutting the gap between them in half "Saeran, Snow… can't you please listen? Nothing will change with you just listening to Luciel"

Taking a large step back Saeran bared his teeth to MC "And why should I listen to you?! Your words are no different than his! Falling for the same lines twice…"

In hopes to talk, Seven raised his hands to his chest, palms facing forwards "Saeran… if you're talking about out childhood… there's been a misunderstanding"

"A misunderstanding?" Saeran looked to Seven with crazed eyes, wide and menacing "Is that how you're going to justify it? What an ego you've got then. You used your own brother to escape that hellhole of a home, I guess you don't want to admit it then"

' _What…?'_ MC thought, looking to Seven in surprise.

Seeing MCs short look of what he could possibly mistake for as disappointment, he raised his hands higher in defence. "What? No… I didn't use you" He turned to MC mouthing 'I didn't' to which he got a sad nod before both turned back to Saeran.

"I left to help you. You'd understand if you listened to my side of the story…"

"'To help me'…? Is that your excuse now? I expected it, but you're still not being honest" He turned to MC "Mel, you be sure to be careful too. Didn't he tell you that he'd 'protect you', 'make you happy'…? _Oh please_ , once he sees you as dead weight, he'll leave you to **rot** … but my offer from the apartment still stands, you can return to Magenta, though you would need a proper ceremony this time" Saeran extended his hand to him, a smile on his face, almost as if he had completely forgotten that he had yelled at him minutes ago.

Before MC could speak Seven put an arm in front of him "MC had nothing to do with what happened in our childhood, leave him out of this"

After a moment of silence MC put a hand on Seven's raised arm, the red head giving a confused and scared look as he did. But to Seven's relief, MC ran his hand down the blank fabric, grabbing the shaky hand at the end of it. Saeran's eyes staying tacked on the brunette's hand as he did it, his one eye twitching.

"Saeran, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Can't we all sit down and talk this over like adults?" He subconsciously squeezed Seven's hand while he pleaded.

The man in question glared at the joined pair of hands, switching his angry glare from them to Seven "I would find this funny if it weren't someone I knew… you have him totally brainwashed…" Gritting his teeth he looked up at Seven as the red head spoke again.

"Brainwashed? No! Please..." Seven took his hand away from MCs, joining his own while he continued "Saeran, just listen to me, what you think happened-"

Saeran waved his hand in the air cutting him off, turning away as he crossed his arms "If you're going to spill another lie you can stop, I already know the truth"

"Saeran…" Seven looked down to the ground. He didn't know what else he could do besides repeat himself "I didn't tell you any lies when we were little. I meant everything, I meant it when I said I would protect you- that I'd get us out of there together… I swear it"

Saeran scoffed "Still spouting that garbage and are expecting me to believe it?"

"I changed my name and became an agent not to abandon you and live a good life on my own. I believed that we had to part ways and change our identities to escape our father's eyes"

Standing there, MC looked back and forth at whomever was speaking. He knew he couldn't do much besides provide support for Seven. He knew this talk had to be between the twins.

Listening, that was another thing he could do, listen to what both had to say.

He listened as Seven explained that what happened was V's idea, Rika promising to take care of Saeran once he left. A Seven explained how hard it was for him to leave, MC could only solemnly agree with the feeling of leaving you loved once against your will.

"I trusted him, I did. But the last time I spoke with V is when I realised he and Rika broke their promises, seeing you at the apartment is what made me question V in the first place…"

With a grin Saeran paced back and forth "That's fairly convicting! I bet a lot of people would fall for that" He tapped his finger against the air in a matter of fact way.

Stepping forward MC interrupted Seven before he could speak "I don't know the whole story but what is so unbelievable about what Luciel is saying?"

Saeran turned to MC solemnly "That's just it Mel, you _don't_ know the whole story, that's why I have to take what you say with a grain of salt. I don't know what other lies this liar has tainted you with"

"I didn't make this up! It's the truth!" Both MC and Saeran turned to Seven, tears gathering in his eyes. The situation wasn't getting better and he didn't know what more he could do.

"Oh~?" Saeran looked to the computer, the current files that were transferring having long finished and now sat idle "You have your story, want to hear mine?" Seven opened his mouth to respond but was once again cut off "I'm saying it anyways"

"This is how it goes. A boy, lets age him 16, lived with his brother, twins we'll make them. These twins lived in a hell hole of a home run by a drunken mother who downed 7Brau everyday. One day, one of the twins saw his weak, frail brother and got the courage to escape. 'Oh! I can use weak Saeran as bait and comfortably escape that monster of a mother!' he said to himself."

"'But now I feel bad for him and want to take good care of him since I feel like I'm living a better life when I see him' Yes, that's what he said…"

"'But I'll leave one day, team up with V to create the RFA, I'll have fun parties chat online and have fun whenever I feel anything like guilt for my weak brother. Saeran is just a burden… Yeah! I'll feel much better if I just disappear without so much as a goodbye~!'"

The encounter continued at the same pace, Seven explaining himself while Saeran denied it, brushing it off as lies and coverups.

After MC asked what happened to him once Seven left, he explained it calmly. Maybe because it was MC asking and not Seven? He couldn't be sure.

He explained how he search and seared the morning after he was left alone. Crying for days as he found himself abandoned, not stopping no matter how many times he was hit or starved for being noisy, the 'naïve Ray' as he called himself, continued to cry, missing his brother.

The more Saeran said about what he went through, his thoughts of abandonment to his own self-inflicted wounds, the more Seven's face lowered in guilt. Feeling the true weight of what he had done in an attempt to free them.

He explained his thoughts, his own guilt, thinking he wasn't good enough and that being why Seven had left. Or his worst thoughts, that their father had gotten to him and he was dead in some ditch. He explained his anger as well. His anger when he found him alive, safe, and happy with the RFA.

It was once Saeran spoke of the Savior had MC showed any recent reaction. And though both noticed the brunette flinch, neither brought it up.

Continuing, Seven took the floppy disk out of his bag. Telling how he had gotten it from Rika on his 20th birthday.

"There's no way that exists! I won't believe it… Whatever is on there if false" Saeran breathed through gritted teeth "Yes… you're a hacker, it's your job to forge fake information!"

Turning to Seven, he pointed to the laptop "Seven, just show it to him" and with a nod, Seven opened a driver on the computer and inserted the disc as Saeran yelled at him.

A few moments after putting it in, pictures flew into view. The same ones that were shown to MC at the apartment, one of the many pictures being of a young red head, no older than 16, staring up at a butterfly in fascination.

"Saeran… please believe me…"

"This photo…!" Saeran took a hasty step back "How…?"

"Do you remember when this photo was taken?"

Saeran shook his head, gripping his bleached hair "There is no way this photo could be with you…!"

MC saw Seven pass a laminated paper letter to Saeran, he couldn't see everything written but did see something '…doing wonderful. His birthday…'.

"This is a lie, it must be forged…!" Saeran grabbed his head as he shut his eyes. He looked like he was in pain "I don't want to listen to you…" He turned to MC with an angry expression "Mel is… a graphic artist, you must have made him re-create it…! And the letter… I'm sure you wrote it…"

"No. Rika gave it to me herself" Seven watched Saeran with pained eyes.

"Shut up! Both of you shut up!"

Seven and MC looked at each other with concern before turning back to Saeran to see he had stumbled back.

"Saeran, calm down… It's alright…" Seven took a step forward.

"Don't come near me!" Stumbling in retreat once more "If you come near me or say anymore lies… I'll kill you…" He turned to MC with crazed eyes "again… and again… and again…"

"Saeran…" MC mumbled as he stood still, thinking about the threat.

"Don't say that name!" Turning around, Saeran ran out of the room, the door closing as he left.

Alarmed Seven ran to the door, pushing against it to find it locked. Continuing, he went to the keypad and entered the code he remembered MC putting it. A red light blinked in response.

Hearing hurried footsteps fade from the other side Seven turned to MC, pleading. But as MC tried and failed to open it, the brunette mentioning a system deadlock, Seven unplugged his laptop from the computer and wired it to the door.

With Seven working on unlocking the door, leaving the brunette in silence, MC decided the best thing he could do at the time would be to inform the RFA on what's happened.

Sitting in the chair by the computer, he pulled out his phone and, after struggling to connect himself to the buildings internet, entered the messenger.

* * *

"I'm helping… I informed everyone, I'm helping…" Turning around MC continued to pace across the room, whispering the mantra to himself. How many times he's walked from wall to wall, he's lost count. It was probably somewhere between 58 and 116 times, yeah, that's a good guess.

"I'm doing what I can, I'm helping… Just got to… just got to stay sane" Gripping his phone with both hands he made another turn, the device shaking as he to, shook. "I don't know how Jumin stays so calm in these situations… hell, how did _I_ stay so calm in these situations…?!"

Forcing himself to stop moving, MC closed his eyes as he took a sharp breath. "Nervousness is poison; that's what Jumin said" He thought back to the chatroom he talked with Jumin in minutes ago.

Feeling eyes on him MC turned to the door, Seven sat next to it laptop in hand. Intaking more air, although in a more natural fashion, he smiled and nodded to, the red head returning the gesture. As Seven turned back to his computer doing who-knows-what, MC looked down to his phone. Maybe he could vent to Jumin… out of everyone he knew, Jumin would be the least likely to judge him.

Putting the phone to his ear he listened to it ring.

"You must have called to ask for help, should I send security guards?" Jumin's usual stoic voice came through the speaker, a hint of concern lacing it.

MC shook his head "No, not yet. We're still on standby" He smiled, amused at how well he copied the business mans tone.

"Alright, tell me if there is anything you need. I'll send it with the guards"

Looking back to Seven, MC stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what to say. Apparently the few moments he was quiet had made Jumin anxious.

"I can still hear your breathing, so we're still connected" Oh how he knew that "Are you hiding? Is there someone there keeping you from speaking? How about this, two coughs for yes; speak if you're alright"

Glancing to the phone he chuckled "Oh, sorry. Honey Buddha Chips and Ph. D Pepper"

"Pardon? Oh, those chips Luciel always talks about. Alright, I will tell all the guards to carry both, we don't know which guard will find you first. Might I ask something, Mel?"

"Sure" Walking to one of the walls he sat down against it, sighing as his back got some rest from his pacing.

"Are you alright? And no, I don't mean the situation although it is concerning with you both being trapped inside that place, but are you, Mel, alright"

Resting his head against the wall feeling the cold run down his back he closed his eyes "That's… actually why I called" MC heard his own voice lower, no longer was it a tone higher, now it was more melancholic.

"If it is necessary I can provide you with the number of my personal phycologist, he is the best there is in Korea. I will also pay for the visits myself if that would help you"

He shook his head, not finding it in himself to even laugh "That won't be needed, I think. But thanks for the suggestion, might take you up on that later though" He felt he might need it after everything was done. But right now, he just wanted to talk to someone.

"Jumin…" He heard the man hum in acknowledgment "Can I be real with you for a minute?"

"Yes, I will always be here if you or anyone in RFA needs to talk"

"Thanks…" Looking to Seven he saw him still working on his laptop, headset on. His head was moving up and down, so he might be listening to some music while he worked. He took a deep break "I don't know what to do…"

Waiting, he heard nothing from the business man so he continued "I mean- I don't know what I am doing… yes, I'm helping Luciel but… what else am I doing besides that?"

"You and Jaehee, bless her hard-working soul, are both planning and working on the party; Zen is going to be doing my job of greeting the guests, Yoosung being a drunkard next to him… And Luciel is…" He stole another glance at the red head "Luciel is working hard to find his brother…"

"I can't help but feel like I'm just dead weight here… Maybe Saeran was right and things would have been better if I didn't join…" Bringing his legs to his chest he dropped his head onto his knees.

"Hey." MC brought his head away from his knees at Jumin's voice, it sounded stern and… angry almost "I do not know what the hacker has told you, but you are doing good for the RFA. More good than you know"

"And what would that be…?" MC snickered, returning his head to his knees once more.

"To make a list would have been impractical but to say some recent ones they are as follow: You have brought Luciel out of his stupor of depression and got him to look actively for his brother in a safe manner, Since your visit to C&R Assistant Kang has been more motivated, getting her work done quicker to chat with you on the messenger, Zen, from what he had said on the messenger, has been practising more than usual after finding out you are his fan, he says he doesn't know which show of his you will see next so he wants all of them to be him at his best, and since I told her of you, Elizabeth 3rd had been purring in anticipation, she too wishes to meet you. That is a great feet if I must say"

"…I just wrote a list while saying those examples, do you wish for me to recite it? There are another 46 examples I can say"

MC laughed silently, his body shaking as he tried to be quiet "Text it to me…" He muttered, lifting his head. Tears were in his eyes as he smiled at the wall.

"Thanks for that Jumin… guess I just needed some encouragement" Sitting up, MC brushed away hair that had gotten in front of his eyes.

"You sound better, that's good" The line stayed silent for a minute before squeaking came through the phone "My apologies, Assistant Kang just informed me my father wants to speak with me about a new project…"

MC snickered at how tired Jumin sounded "I think Seven wants to talk to me also" Turning to the red head he saw him franticly pointing to himself while smiling "I hope your talk with Chairman Han goes well"

Jumin sighed "It will, but it seems I must remind him I am off work earlier than normal today to prepare for the party… The project will most likely be something his new girlfriend wanted, how annoying"

"Then- Oh, I forgot something" Asking for Seven to wait a minute, he turned back to the wall "Yoosung sent a text out to everyone asking if someone could tell you to call him, he apparently has been unable to reach you via both the messengers text and call functions. My guess is the place you're in has blocked all incoming foreign communications"

"That is all I had to say, return safe" Jumin ended the call on his end.

* * *

A while after the phone call with Jumin, Seven had gotten the door to the room open, much to their delight.

Stepping outside the building MC took a long breath, sighing with a smile as he released it "Ah… outside air…! The inside of that room smelt like sugar and salt, don't you agree?"

Turning to Seven, MC saw him preoccupied, looking around them suspiciously. He was still on alert.

After another minute of his vigilant searching, he relaxed "This way MC" He took a step forward, turning back to see if the brunette was following him. Seeing he was, he continued.

Reaching the tree line, they continued to run towards the red car they had arrived in.

Upon reach it Seven rested his arm on the side of the door "Sorry to ignore you back their MC" He turned to the man "I wasn't sure if we were in the clear yet, so I had to stay focused"

"It's alright, but… I think we missed Saeran" MC looked back at the Mint Eye building, the monstrosity it was only a ten-minute walk away from them.

Seven followed his gaze with disappointment, the feeling directed at himself "Yeah… I think so to, but I want to believe we'll find him again soon. Huh…?" He turned to something he saw from the corner of his eye "Tire marks…" Walking over to them he bent down to look at them better, running his fingers over the indents in the dirt.

"They're deep, someone must have driven off quickly" Seven turned to the sudden voice, MC was kneeling in front of the marks with him "Saeran doesn't have a car, I know that… doesn't even have a licence…"

Seven smiled, thankful that MC knew what he did to help him "Thank you for letting me know that, Saeran may have also gotten a ride, though there's not enough evidence to abandon everything and follow them" He stood up "I think we should get somewhere safe first, MC. Let's get in the car"

Turning towards the car, the two of them stopped as a new voice spoke.

"Luciel?"

MC was the first of them to turn to the new voice. The owner of the voice having bright blue hair and sunglasses, a buttoned up gray cardigan covering his body.

"V" MC stated, the single letter catching Seven's attention as he turned to the blue hair man as well.

Seeing Seven in all his donned red glory V sighed "Luciel, thank god, it's you…"

Without hesitating Seven took a step forward, now standing in front of MC while he glared at V. "What are you doing here?" He growled at the man.

V opened his mouth to speak but closed it soon after, unable to answer.

Taking a step back, forcing MC to step back as well, Seven balled his hands into fists "Don't try anything weird and answer me…! Why are you here?" Staring at V, he looked past his blackened sunglasses into his sky-blue eyes, his glare strengthened "Oh, I get it… you knew about this place, didn't you? I should have known, you're with them… Mint Eye, aren't you?"

From behind his sunglasses, V looked away from Seven and down towards the ground "I… know you won't believe anything I say now, to you, I betrayed your trust, so I don't expect you to accept my reason even if I were to tell you why I am here"

"MC!" The brunette turned to the angry red head, though unlike the last time he'd seen him mad, the anger wasn't directed at him "Get in the car! I don't trust this situation, it may be dangerous" Turning to V, seeing his sorrowful expression, MC didn't move. Standing still as he turned back to Seven.

"MC…" He spoke in a softer tone "Please… I don't want him to hurt you…" Despite Seven's pleading voice MC stood still.

"You don't need to raise your guard against me. I will never hurt you" MC and Seven had their attention recaught by the RFA's in question leader.

"You want me to believe that?" Seven's tone returned to its previous sharpness.

V took a step towards them but stopped as Seven raised an open hand towards him "Don't come near us, I'll make you regret it if you do"

"Luciel-"

Seven interrupted V "How did you know what was in that draw? Only Rika had access to the apartment…!"

Once again, V looked away from Seven and to the ground "I can't tell you that, Luciel… I'm sorry"

MC could only watch as Seven got increasingly angrier at his former friend. Seeing the red head's hands tighten onto themselves to be nearly white, his usual calming amber eyes narrowed to the point of looking shut made him sad and scared, bringing back memories of the first few days he was with him at the apartment. When that intense anger was directed at him…

"You said you didn't know what was inside, that you didn't even know the passcode to get in" Seven shook his head in disgust "You're the worst kind of person to lie with such an innocent face…"

"If you aren't gunna reveal the drawer, what about Saeran, my brother? Are you going to say what you did to him?! What did you tell him… he wouldn't even listen to me, just saying I was lying… why the hell does he think I'm a liar!"

In his rage Seven stepped forward, nails digging into his palms hard enough to leave bruises, or cause bleeding.

Seeing Seven pull back one of his arms, ready to punch, MC began to panic.

"Seven!"

Rushing forward MC pulled on Seven's raised arm, dragging him down. Releasing the tensed arm, he grabbed him by his shoulders, turning him towards him before wrapping his arms around him, holding the tensed arms down.

Seven struggled in MC's arms before realizing who was holding him. Stopping his struggling, Seven slowly relaxed into the hold he was in, closing his eyes as he focused on his breathing...

"I think you should go" MC whispered, facing V.

"Yes, I think that would be the best for him…" V looked from MC to the man shaking in his arms "But before I leave, I must tell you both something"

Hearing V speak, Seven tensed and tried to turn around but was stopped as MC tightened his hold just enough to have him stop. The brunette began running his hand over Seven's back.

MC stayed silent as he stared at V, the blue haired man taking that as a sign to speak. "I think I saw Saeran earlier"

Hearing that, Seven turned around before MC could stop him. Thankfully he didn't move away from the brunette, MC now switching to running his hands up and down Seven's arms while whispering calming mantras to him. 'It's alright', 'We're both calm', 'I'm here for you'.

With no one speaking, V continued.

"I was hidden so I couldn't see very well, but since you're here, Saeran must have been the one dragged away"

Seven took a deep breath, his eyes kept in a glare at V. "Who took him" Feeling his hands clench, MC continued to whisper to him until the they relaxed.

Looking away V shook his head "I didn't see who besides they wore a lot of brown"

"That helps me bunches…" Seven muttered, MC chuckling at the response.

"But they got into a car, it was a red one, very noticeable… it had a silver lining"

The description got Seven to perk up. Stepping away from MC, the brunette letting him this time, he brought him back to the tire marks "Red car, silver lining… I knew these marks were familiar; and the description of 'wore a lot of brown'…" He turned to look up at MC "We need to go, now"

"Do you know who took Saeran?" MC followed Seven back to their car.

"Yes, Vanderwood. I knew he would track my car when we started driving this morning, just didn't think he'd get here before we got out…" Sighing Seven ran a hand through his hair.

"He probably took him thinking he was me… MC, we have to go after him" The brunette nodded in agreement "But before we do… I think… it'll be a good idea to get somewhere safe, I… already chose somewhere so we'll head there" Looking up at the sky he noted the changing colors of blue to yellow.

Opening the door to his car Seven stepped inside, sitting down as he started the vehicle.

Standing in front of the open passenger door, MC looked to V who was still standing by the trees. Smiling he mouthed a thank you before getting inside the car.

* * *

It had been some time since they had left Mint Eye, a two-hour drive away into the forest lead them to the cabin both currently sat in; MC sat at the foot of a large bed while Seven was in a chair typing on his laptop.

Looking up from his phone for the seventh time that hour he stared at the working red head before looking back down, continuing to tap on his phone's screen when a notification appeared on it. A text message.

 **707**

 **Are you going to continue peeking at me?**

Once more he looked up to Seven, he saw the hacker smiling while turned towards him.

 **MC**

 **You saw me… ^^**

"Of course I did…" Surprised by the soft voice he froze as a hand moved his phone away from his line of sight. Glancing up, he saw a red shirt, raising his head higher, he spotted Seven standing in front of him. The standing red head being taller than his sitting, slouched body. "My eyes are always on you, and you only…"

MC felt his cheeks heat up at the sudden flirtatious behavior.

"Since we got here, all you've done is either look at your phone or me and… I have to admit-" Moving around to the side of the bed, Seven crawled on top, moving until he sat next he MC "-I like it when you look at me"

"When you look at me with your amazing blue eyes, they're always filled with such care and love" Reaching up, MC watched as Seven removed his gray framed glasses, setting them on a night stand next to the bed. "There they are…" He said softly, smiling again as MC blushed, his thumb trailing around the brunette's cheek.

Seven followed MCs eyes as they went to his laptop, it's dim glow being the only source of light in the cabin.

"I finished my work fast, it wasn't as hard as I thought. I did it quickly because…" Seven kept his smile as his cheeks turned red "I wanted to spend time with you… after we left the apartment, we hadn't spent any time… alone together, only… driving and running, nothing like this though"

Sitting in silence Seven moved his hand away from MCs face, running the back of his fingers down his arm, he stopped as he got to the hand, the brunette acting first and taking Seven's hand into his own.

"MC…" Seven was the one to look away for the first time that night "Yesterday night, at the apartment… you were doing something and…" Swallowing a lump in his throat Seven managed to turn back to his partner "And I was wondering if you wanted do that again… if we could… continue that"

MC smiled, finding the red heads bashfulness cute. But he knew what was being talked about, and to save Seven from passing out from embarrassment, he'd act. So, with his smile, he used his free hand and placed it on Seven's cheek, copying what the red head had done to him earlier by stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Bringing Seven towards him, MC could feel the heat given off through his hand as they drew closer.

"Luciel, just know that… if you want to kiss me, you don't have to ask…"

Knowing Seven understood him; he tilted his head, feeling their noses brush as their breath combined.

"Then… I won't draw this out anymore…" Shutting his eyes as Seven did, he closed the small gap between them. Their lips meeting.

As they touched, Seven immedietly released MCs hand, his arms going to his partners waist, but before he could grab MC, the brunette backed away ending their kiss, a smirk was on his face.

"You cheeky boy~" He chuckled, looking at Seven's arms which had froze just before touching him. The red head bringing them back to his sides with a sheepish smile.

Sitting back, MC rested his palms on the bedding behind him, leaning his body weight on his hands "It wasn't much but… how was it?" He watched as Seven's eyes looked down at his lips before meeting his eyes again.

"It…" Seven breath out, shifting towards him. "It leaves you wanting more…" Reaching out, Seven attempted to put both his hands on MCs waist, the brunette smirking instead of stopping him.

Not being stopped, Seven grabbed MC, the male chuckling as he watched him with an amused curiosity, having an idea of what might happen.

"You said I don't need to ask to kiss you, right?" Seven stopped moving, his smile disappearing. He still asked for permission despite knowing the answer.

"That is what I said. Yes."

A smirk replacing his vanished smile Seven wasted to time in shooting himself forward, his mouth hitting MCs without miss. The impact of the two connecting made MC fall onto his back, the hacker landing on top of him.

After the fall the two crawled onto the bed more, MC resting his head on pillows while continuing to lie on his back while Seven hovered over him.

Seven attempted to grab MCs wrists but failed, the brunette chuckling as he set his hands on the hacker's waist, drumming his fingers against the exposed skin his shirt left as it had fallen.

Taking his own glasses off, setting them near gray ones, Seven went back to MC once again. But instead of acting like MC thought, his expression softened as he rested his hands on the brunette's clothed chest.

"MC- Mel… Before… anything happens tonight, can I say something?" Seven watched MC nod, his head falling back into the pillows beneath him.

"I want to thank you again, genuinely, for sticking with me through everything I've put you through. If it wasn't for you… I wouldn't have known what happened to him, Saeran- wouldn't be traveling to save him…"

"Because of you… I actually want to do things with someone, once I started to imagine I… I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you. There are so many things I want to do with you, MC… small things like playing and laughing; to more grand, memorable things like simply being together or…" He laughed to himself, breaking eye contact briefly before turning back to him "I'll stop myself there…"

Taking a hand off MCs chest, he brushed stray brown hair out of the males' face, proceeding to comb his fingers through the locks as he continued talking.

"I have _so_ many plans… but I don't want to tell you them, yet at least because… I'm afraid you'll get scared and run away, I'm deathly afraid something bad will happen to me and if I say them… even in death I'd feel horrible if they don't come true… that's why I'm afraid to tell you them. So for now, my dreams about our life will stay inside me"

Taking a deep breath Seven shut his eyes, feeling his heart rate increase. Opening his eyes, he bent towards MC, giving a small on his lips before returning to his previous position, a solemn smile on his face.

"Vanderwood took Saeran… we're not only going after him, but my entire agency and they're not a bunch to be taken lightly so that means… that tonight may be our last night on earth…. Or it could be the beginning of a new life, together"

"I honestly don't know what will happen tomorrow, but if this is our last night together… I just want to do one thing. I know I've already gotten more than I could ever had hoped by meeting you for, but can I… be a bit more selfish with you?" MC watched Seven face. He saw either hopeful desperation or content happiness, maybe a combination of the two, he couldn't tell. Nevertheless, he nodded, completely trusting Seven.

Seven chuckled, a small smile appearing from his lips "Thank you…"

"… I want to… leave evidence on you… that I existed"

Lowering himself, Seven brought himself to MCs neck. Giving the clear skin a kiss, his eyes closed as he proceeded to suck on the sensitive skin, excited by the quiet moan he got in response.

Taking his mouth off the spot Seven placed another kiss on the already reddening mark.

Moving up from there to his ear, placing small kisses along the way, he whispered "…I want to show my love for you, for us to experience each other more… for us to be connected, in a new way…"

Backing away he faced MC, cloudy blue eyes looking into amber ones. "Will you let me?"

"… _Yes…"_


	21. Day 11

Sunlight on his body was what initially woke him up, its heat becoming an irritancy on his sleeping self.

The feeling of being held was what kept him in bed, its warmth being too nice to leave.

The pain in his body is what made him hate life, not being able to move his legs without so much as feeling jolts.

Flipping over onto his stomach, the arm holding him adjusting accordingly, he looked at the person lying next to him, curly brown hair tossed every which way on his head, some strands sticking to his forehead by dry sweat; eyes shut as his chest rose and lowered while he slept blissfully.

Seven wondered if the sleeping brunette was in as much pain as he was. He hoped not.

Feeling the sunlight enter his eyes Seven turned over again, his head providing enough shadow from the window behind him.

Knowing they had work to do for the day, such as driving, he groaned, swinging his legs off the bed, sitting up as he did. For the first time since getting his licence years ago, he dreaded driving; if his body hurt now, it would sting for the entire drive.

After finding and putting away their scattered clothes, Seven picked an outfit to wear, going into the bathroom to shower before changing.

Finished showering, Seven fiddled with the cuffs of the white dress shirt he had chosen, finally getting it to fit comfortably, he was still wearing jeans but only because he didn't have any other pants. Looking into the mirror he tousled his wet red hair, flipping it to either side of his head, even slicking it back to find a style that looked good.

Sighing dejectedly, he rapidly shook his head, hair falling into its 'normal' style when he stopped.

Even if it was a day most wouldn't want to dress up, driving for who knows how long in the forest to most likely get shot at some point, it was a special day for two reasons. It was the day of the RFA party, so he wanted to at least dress well if he couldn't attend. MC could dress up as well if he wanted too.

The second reason he wanted to dress fancy was a… tradition he had for himself, to look nice on his birthday- his and Saeran's birthdays at that, it being June 11th marking the unofficial day they'd turn 22 years old, though they're non-existent records would change in the new years like everyone else's (Minus MC).

Taking a deep breath, he smiled into the mirror "Happy birthday Saeran, this will be the last one you spend alone. I promise"

Exiting the bathroom, the smell of coffee hit his nose. Looking towards the bed he saw it empty but made.

"Seems you're out of the shower" Said an amused voice from the kitchen.

Turning towards it (The cabin was so small it didn't have dividing walls, besides the bathroom), his face heated into a red colour as he saw MC standing at the counter, stirring a spoon in a cup. It wasn't the stirring that had made him blush, it was seeing MC is only boxers, fit body exposed.

MC tapped the spoon on the edge of the cup, placing it in the sink before grabbing its handle and walking over to Seven "I made you some coffee, thought you'd be sleepy still. No need to worry about me, I made myself one too"

Handing the cup to him, Seven watched the brunette walk to the suitcases like he wasn't half naked.

"W… Why are you in… uh… and not dressed?" Seven took shaky a sip of the beverage. It tasted good.

Holding an armful of clothes MC stood "You were in the shower, no point in putting on clothes until I could get clean" Stepping into the bathroom, he peered his head outside as he closed it "I'll be in here, why not check the chatroom, tell everyone when were heading out"

Seven turned away from the door as he heard water start.

Sitting down at the table in the kitchen area he sipped more of his coffee. It tasted really good, he'd have to ask MC how he made it.

Putting the glass down he pulled out his phone, entering the messenger app his device beeped. Low battery.

Sighing he set it on the table, he had enough juice to talk a bit on the messenger, but he'd have to charge it in the car later.

Grumbling he tapped on his phone with one hand, entering the messenger, while taking a large swig of coffee with the other.

"Hot, hot!" He started fanning himself desperately with his free hand…

707 has entered the chatroom

 **ZEN:** Seven! You're here, where have you been?

 **707:** Hfhka jkfFGBK

 **Jaehee:** *Confused emoji*

 **Jaehee:** Seven, are you alright?

 **707:** FML ! AHHHHHHHHH!

 **707:** jhf

 **Jaehee:** *Angry emoji*

 **Jaehee:** Quit fooling around!

 **707:** … I'm better now… ow…

 **ZEN:** Alright, I have two questions, What happened and where are you?

 **707:** Drank hot drink

 **707:** *Sad emoji*

 **707:** MC makes one hell of a coffee, but why is it so HOT?! It burned my tongue… owie…

 **ZEN:** Ugh, have MC kiss it better who don't you

 **707:** Maybe I will ^^

 **ZEN:** Ew. Gross. Stop it.

 **Jaehee:** Seven, are you alright? You and MC have been unreachable since last night. We tried to call you both but they went to voicemail

 **ZEN:** Yeah dude, you had us all worried, if you're gunna disappear at least let us know alright?

 **707:** Alright…;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **707:** As for why we disappeared… Top Secret! ^^

 **Jaehee:** Well try to stay safe where ever you two are…

 **ZEN:** Hey, soda addict. Where's MC, tell him to get on

 **707:** Is poor old me not enough?

 **707:** *Crying emoji*

 **707:** *Crying emoji*

 **707:** *Crying emoji*

 **Jaehee:** Stop clogging the chat… Well I'm glad to see you're still as bright as always, Seven

 **707:** Yup! Bright as the burning sun! That's me! God Seven Zero Seven!

 **707:** But MCs in the shower

 **707:** Anywho, what were you two talking about before I came in~?

 **Jaehee:** We were talking about the party, Mr. Han is still in shock about your messages from last night, seeing V at Mint Eye

Yoosung has entered the chatroom

 **ZEN:** Yoosung, you done showering?

 **707:** **Yeah…**

 **707:** I'd thought he'd still be upset…

 **Yoosung:** Yeah I'm done, still nauseated…

 **Yoosung:** Seven! You're alright!

 **707:** Yup

 **707:** Why are you nauseous?

 **Yoosung:** **I'm hungover…**

 **Jaehee:** A night before the party…?

 **ZEN:** Yoosung brought over some drinks so we drank

 **Jaehee:** …

 **ZEN:** We not only felt betrayed by a person we trusted, we left like our backbones had been shattered…

 **ZEN:** So we gave in to the adult way of dealing with pain…

 **Yoosung:** yeah…

 **Yoosung:** But, Seven. What did you do last night? We couldn't reach you?

 **Jaehee:** We already asked that…

MC has entered the chatroom

 **MC:** First and final warning. **Drop the topic.**

 **MC:** How are you all? ^^

 **ZEN:** You seem snappy MC… and I'm good, eating a salad

 **ZEN:** *Happy emoji*

 **MC:** Showered before I had my coffee

Downing the last bit of his drink Seven frown into the cup, sad he finished it. He didn't normally drink coffee unless Vanderwood was making some and threatened to poor a cup on him.

Those were… entertaining days…

The sound of a chair scrapping against the floor gained his attention, looking to the sound he saw MC smiling as he sipped another cup, sitting himself in the chair beside him.

"Good morning" Seven said, looking MC up and down.

The brunette also had on a dress shirt but blue in color, the sleeves were pushed up to his biceps. He too was wearing jeans, seemed they didn't have much else in pants; his hair was brushed away more as well, revealing more of his face.

"I saw you dressed fancy, so I did too. Now we match! … Sort of…" MC smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wanted to dress nice for the party, but my party outfit wouldn't be viable to wear with what were going so I settled for this" Seven explained gesturing to himself.

"Oh right…" He picked up the empty cup "You made this, how does it taste so good? Are you a wizard who poisoned me?!" Setting the glass down he grabbed at his chest and fell back into his seat while MC laughed.

"Nooooooo! Don't die Luciel, who'll drive me home if you do~?"

Laughing with him, Seven sat up brushing himself off as he did.

Wiping at his eye Seven smiled, putting a hand on MCs "I'm glad we can be like this… laughing together through everything, my only regret is not being able to do this sooner…"

Looking at their hands, MC joined in, smiling "Yeah… But to answer your question, a friend taught me a lot about coffee, we had a coffee shop together a few years ago" He turned to Seven "I could teach you if you wanted?"

"I'd love that" Looking at each other, both their smiles softened as they leaned closer together. Cleaning towards each other they closed their eyes.

As they got closer Seven turned away as his phone buzzed for the hundredth time causing MCs lips to land on his cheek.

In confusion of somehow missing his target, MC backed away. Seeing Seven holding his phone he looked at it curiously.

"They're yelling at us" He showed the phone screen before beginning to type a message, giving MC a sorry look before turning away.

"Ruining the fun, that's what they're doing..." MC mumbled to himself making Seven chuckle, grabbing his own phone soon after.

 **ZEN:** Hey! Answer us you two!

 **ZEN:** You better now be doing anything nasty while logged into the messenger!

 **Yoosung:** What could they be doing that'd be nasty?

 **Jumin:** I believe that is not only an inappropriate topic to discuss right now, but that is between them

 **Jaehee:** I agree with Mr. Han… we don't need to know what they do… alone

 **707:** Nothing happened~! We just talked

 **707:** Ya'll nasty for thinking otherwise!

 **MC:** Yup, absolutely nothing… -_-

 **707:** Well, I have some last-minute things to check, I'll go now!

 **Zen:** See ya

 **Yoosung:** Bye Seven!

707 has left the chatroom

 **Jaehee:** Goodbye Seven

 **Jaehee:** Oh… he already left

Standing up from the chair, Seven stuffing his phone into his pants.

"Hey MC" The brunette turned to look up at Seven "I'm going to do some last-minute things about today" The blue-eyed man nodded, smiling as Seven continued to stand there.

Smiling down at him, he moved around the chair "But, if you need anything, even just wanna talk" Bending down he grabbed MCs chin and kissed his lips before backing away "Interrupt my work"

With that he walked away to his computer leaving MC blushing in his chair, hand over his mouth.

Slowly he turned back to the chatroom

 **Jumin:** Back to what I was saying before Zen started yelling

 **ZEN:** *Angry emoji*

 **Jumin:** I don't expect anything from V, I am tracing him until I find out everything about him

 **Jumin:** It's what I have to do

 **Jumin:** Now please excuse me. I have something I must check for the party

Jumin has left the chatroom

 **MC:** Is Jumin alright…? He seems upset

 **Yoosung:** Yeah I noticed that too…

 **ZEN:** It's sad to think it like that

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Han is still shocked by V's sudden leaving

 **Zen:** Yoosung's getting agitated in the corner

 **Zen:** Let's stop talking about V

 **Jaehee:** Yes, anyways…

 **Jaehee:** It's a shame you and Seven cannot make it

 **Jaehee:** You both put a lot of effort and contributed to this party

 **Jaehee:** We are also able to find out the truth thanks to you two

 **Yoosung:** I wanna see Seven and MC…

 **ZEN:** Me too… Hey, MC

 **MC:** yes~?

 **ZEN:** Take a pic of yourself

 **MC:** Hmm, alright, but better yet…

Standing up from the chair MC made his way towards Seven, soft steps following him as he snuck up on the red head.

Kneeling beside him, MC grinned mischievously as Seven look at him with a smile. Before Seven opened his mouth to speak the brunette pounced on him, knocking the wind out of him as they both fell to the ground.

After a momentary tussle of both of them trying to get on top of the other, MC was pulled and held down as Seven wrapped his arms around the taller mans torso, holding him against his chest. "What were you trying to do?" Seven whispered into MCs ear, smirking as the brunette squirmed.

Using what freedom he had, MC pressed his fingers against the red heads sides causing him to spout a bout of laughter releasing him while he was tickled. Using the drop in the hacker's guard MC turned himself around, pulling out his phone as Seven opened his eyes, cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

A cute picture of a fun moment.

"If you wanted my picture-" Seven laughed more as he held a hand to his chest "-you could have asked" MC simply smiled and shrugged before crawling away. "You're such a cute person" Seven mumbled before returning to his work, eyes glancing at the brunette.

 **MC:** Here you go~

 **MC:** Hope you didn't miss me too much lolol

 **MC:** *Posted Picture*

 **Yoosung:** !

 **Yoosung:** I do remember your face, but I forgot you

 **Yoosung:** You look good lol

 **ZEN:** Don't let Seven hear you say that

 **ZEN:** Men get protective about their partners

 **Yoosung:** I was meaning MC and Seven look good together T_T

 **Yoosung:** I want a girlfriend to do cute stuff with…

 **Yoosung:** *Crying emoji*

 **MC:** Hmm… Hey Yoosung, you keep on saying that

 **MC:** But how about trying the other team, look for guys~

 **Yoosung:** *Shocked emoji*

 **MC:** Just a suggestion lolol you might find someone lol

 **Yoosung:** Uh…

 **Yoosung:** Well… I'm not uh… completely _against_ that… suggestion

 **Yoosung:** I uh… might look… uhm…..

 **Jaehee:** Let's change the subject, Yoosung seems flustered enough

 **Yoosung:** Thank you, Jaehee…

 **Yoosung:** Zen, should we head out now?

 **ZEN:** Yup. I'm ready

 **Jaehee:** Are you leaving for the party now?

 **ZEN:** Yup! See you at the party Jaehee!

 **Yoosung:** Zen! Did you get the list?

 **ZEN:** Sure did

 **ZEN:** I can't afford to make a single mistake since I'm greeting the guests on MCs behalf

 **MC:** Aww

 **MC:** Thank you for taking my job for me this time Zen

 **ZEN:** No problem! I'm glad to help!

 **MC:** I'll make it up to you somehow

 **ZEN:** I believe I speak for everyone when I say this but

 **ZEN:** If you want to make it up to me, return safe

 **Jaehee:** Yes, I bought tickets last night for Zen's next show, two for you to go with me, MC

 **Yoosung:** Yeah! And you have to return safe or… I'll purposefully flunk my schooling!

 **MC:** I'll come back, I promise Yoosung's life on it

 **Yoosung:** Why my life…?!

 **MC:** Lolololol

 **ZEN:** Excited to see you both at my show

 **ZEN:** *Winking emoji*

 **ZEN:** Well, see you later!

 **Yoosung:** Bye!

ZEN has left the chatroom

Yoosung has left the chatroom

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Han is taking charge of the indoor event

 **Jaehee:** So I'm taking care of the parking situation, you gathered a lot of people MC

 **Jaehee:** I hope to see everyone at the party then

Jaehee has left the chatroom

 **MC:** I'll leave then also

 **MC:** See everyone soon! ^^

Once signed out of the chatroom MC made his way outside.

Leaning against the closed door of the cabin he looked up at the tops of the trees, their branches so high and thick they blocked almost all the sunlight from hitting that side of the building.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, feeling the small patches of sunlight hit his skin, warming him in the cool shade.

While he relaxed, and some time after stepping out, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he blinked as he looked at the screen, the device adjusting its brightness automatically. The screen read '707' with the picture of a red long cat below it.

Smiling fondly, he put it to his ear.

"It's me~" Seven started in a relaxed tone "Just a heads up, after you left the messenger I cut both our communications expect for this call, I noticed something suspicious, nothing to worry about but- yeah" MC nodded, understanding the exercised caution.

"But- why are you outside? You're not uh- depressed, are you? Aren't you happy there's a place we can return to?" Hearing the concern in the red heads voice he chuckled, hoping to alleviate it.

"I'm alright, just relaxing by the door. And I am happy we have someplace to return to, when we go back we'll say hello, with Saeran by our side!" Smiling he closed his eyes again, imagining a return like that. Him and Seven walking into the party hall with a grumpy Saeran dangling over his shoulder. The scene made him chuckle.

"Yes, we have too… It would be like a dream if we could find Saeran again" Hearing shuffling, Seven paused as he did something "I did some calculations, and if we take the seaside road, we'll be able to catch him soon"

"But uh… It'll be a long drive so I made some breakfast when you left. It's not the best cooking, please don't bring up the soup… but I made eggs with toast. Come here and let's eat" From his tone alone, he could hear his smile, proud of cooking and bright like the sun.

Opening an eye MC glanced at the door behind him, a small smirk appearing on his lips "Are you going to feed me again?" The brunette remembered when he had talked the red head into feeding him rice a couple days ago. All during it his face was straight, but his cheeks were as red as the cups they used.

Seven chuckled "If you really don't want to use a fork, I can feed you with my mouth. I don't mind~"

Feeling his cheeks burning again he covered his mouth with the back of his hand "Since when did you become so bold" Laughing into his hand, he smiled against it as he turned to face the door.

Seven stayed silent for a moment before speaking "…From the moment you showed me your feelings in the chatroom… you have no idea how hard it was for me to conceal all this. All of last night… I was completely truthful in the feelings I showed you then"

"Now. I'll feed you however I can, so come here. We have to do the magical ritual before we eat, giving you a big hug!" Joining in Seven's mischievous laughter he agreed to the new ritual. If it meant being closer to Seven he'd accept any hug the man gave him.

"Oh! You just opened the door, don't make such a cute smile~" Feeling flustered from all the newly expressed feelings, MC covered his mouth his with hand completely, eyes looking away from the red head.

"Aw… don't look away, I love your eyes, can you look at me please?" Following what was asked of him, he looked to Seven, the man was standing in the middle of the cabin, a soft smile on his face while he looked into his eyes "You're looking at me, right?" He nodded "I'll give small teaser of things to come"

"I love you. I want you to look at me and love me too. We've come too far to turn back… You're already too deep into my heart"

He began walking towards him, no trace of any sort of malice in him, not like there was before but he was seeing him more now. He stepped in front of him and his smile became softer.

"I love you, my one, and only love. Now, my love, let's eat"

* * *

Sighing, Zen walked up to Yoosung, the blonde noticing him as he finished conversing with a guest. "Zen, what's up? You're not feeling a hangover now, are you?" Attempting to put a hand on the actor's forehead, Zen lightly smacked it away.

"No, it's just… Seven and MC aren't here, Rika's not here… and V is absent too. I feel like this party is going horribly" Groaning Zen sat back into a chair, Yoosung pulling one from another table to do the same.

"We can be great on out own! Oh, Zen, did you greet all of the guests?" Gesturing to the clipboard in the actor's hands Yoosung tilted his head, briefly looking towards the party halls entrance.

At mention of it, Zen began mindlessly tapping it against his knees "Yup! I've been walking around saying hello, answering why MC isn't here to greet them. I gave them an excuse of course" Smiling he looked into the crowed, admiring the hoard of people talking to each other. He sniffled as he saw a long white cat held by a man "MCs such an amazing person to have gather all these people in just a week…"

Agreeing, Yoosung added how he couldn't wait to meet their new member, truly amazed by how fast the man worked. He once again frowned at how well Seven fooled them into thinking MC was a woman.

Hearing a buzz on the halls sound system he brought Zen's attention to the stage "I think Jaehee's going to give a speech"

On stage stood the petite Chief Assistant, Jaehee Kang. Eyes focused on the crowed in front of her with a microphone in hand. "Thank you all so much for attending our party today. My name is Jaehee Kang, I am a member of the RFA" Her member card dangled on its printed lanyard, sitting below a shining necklace of arranged yellow gemstones. "I hope you all get a lot out of the party as you've decided to come on such short notice. But despite such an amazing turnout… some of our hosts have been unable to attend. I cannot reveal the details, but they send their sincerest apologies"

Looking through the crowed she spotted the almost florescent outfits of her two friends and fellow RFA members Yoosung Kim and Zen, wearing green and white respectively. The sight of them sat together made her smile softly, the movement so small it was unnoticed by the rest of the crowed.

Her smile disappeared shortly after, returning to her neutral, professional face "The leader of our organization, Jihyun Kim, known commonly by his pseudonym, V, is also unable to attend due to heath concerns… but, as we have done every year, we will still be auctioning off his photographs, so please wait for that"

"C&R representative Director Jumin Han will deliver the congratulatory address in V's place" Turning to where Jumin stood off stage she extended an arm towards him "Please come up to the stage, Mr. Han"

As Jumin entered view of the crowed a majority, namely the females, began to clap for him, some even daring to whistle. Reaching Jaehee she spoke to him away from the mic for a moment before handing the device to him. Taking a last bow to the crowed she walked off stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen" Jumin waited for the crowed to settle down before speaking.

"I am glad to meet all of you here, but if I am to be honest, I was quite upset this morning. Half of the RFA members, the hosts of this party, have been rendered unable to attend. Even if they had no other choice… this is very sad. This party has always aimed to help those in need, but it also meant a lot to us that we had the chance to see each other"

"But… instead of staying upset, I decided to be thankful that we have been able to hold this party. Ever since Rika, the original founder of the RFA, passed away, we had no hope that we would every hold parties again"

"But we have a new member, someone who led us in arranging this event, taking Rika's work into his own hands. Without him, the RFA would have, sadly, disbanded in the near future. But I also feel very sorry for our new member since there was a lot of inconveniences… with both the RFA not being transparent and fair with its own members"

"But despite the hardships, they gathered the courage to go after the truth. Saeyoung Choi, and Mel-Cali… we are very proud of them" As Jumin said their missing members names, Zen and Yoosung both saw a smile on the usually stoic mans face.

Grinning, Yoosung bounced lowly in his seat "Oh! He said Seven's real name!"

Zen rolled his eyes at the blonde, setting his hand on his shoulder to stop him "Yeah, said MCs too" Pausing for a minute he turned to Yoosung "You know… since MC and Seven are together now, don't you think Choi could easily replace Cali as MCs last name? He could still keep the nickname of MC with that"

Yoosung turned to Zen, still bouncing under Zen's grip "I was just thinking that too…! Can't wait for the wedding!" He turned back to look at Jumin while he spoke.

"If there's cats… I'm not going…" Zen muttered.

"The truth is admirable, though burdensome." Jumin started again "Many people choose to ignore the unpleasant truth in favour of being comforted by lies, but true happiness only comes when once faced with that unpleasantness. Once a person faces the unpleasant truth, a new game starts. All of you here are facing that discomfort, to help those in need. The RFA will always be there to lead the way in the facing of those unpleasant truths"

"This is all I have to say. We've prepared champagne and treats for everyone, please enjoy them as you like. The auction will start in 2 hours, thank you"

Heading towards Jaehee again he listened to the crowed of people clap once more before the sound faded and talking began once again.

Reaching backstage, he handed the deactivates microphone to an employee.

"You did well up there Mr. Han, but are you sure it was alright to say some of the things you did, like Saeyoung's name?"

Turning to Jaehee he held his smile for a second longer before letting it drop. He adjusted his tie. "Yes, I'm sure Saeyoung wouldn't mind. And the things I said had to be said, it's as simple as that" Looking back to the stage he sighed "Well, let us enjoy this party, shall we?"

Nodding, Jaehee followed her boss out the stage side door and into the party hall.

* * *

" **Decoding intelligence agency GIS - Complete. Attempting to infiltrate… 1** **st** **attempt - Complete"**

" **Mic check complete"**

"Mic on"

" **Mic on. Please record after the beep"**

"Ah ah- Is everyone alright over there? This is agent Seven! Zero! Seven! I'm still alive. Surprising, right?"

"Hmm… Seeing the server going crazy, I guess you hear me, great!" … "Now, listen carefully… This is _not_ a joke, but a serious warning. The person Mary Vanderwood 3rd kidnapped is not me. I am using the agency code 707 EXTREME as my full name. I worked with client G-RACE 64 3 months… Also, the boss's hair is a wig, know it's me now?"

"To repeat, the person who looks like me, Agent Vanderwood, is not me. If you touch a single hair on that boys' body… I will reveal everything I took from the agency's system last night to every network. I know a lot of powerful people are involved in that, so if you want to save your selves, tell Agent Vanderwood this"

"To keep that boy safe… I'll be there soon. I will be sending this recording to everyone's inboxes so check it. Since I'm sure you're all trying to trace me, I'll be off"

" **Mic off"**

"Well… that's over now" Folding his laptop Seven placed in back into his bag.

"MC, turn on the radio, I'm sure you'll catch the station Jumin got for the RFA party" Helping the sitting brunette they turned on the radio, quickly finding the correct signal.

"…they gathered the courage to go after the truth. Saeyoung Choi, and Mel-Cali… we are very proud of them. The RFA will always be there to lead the way in the facing of those unpleasant truths"

"Oh no…" Lowering the volume on the radio MC turned back to Seven curiously "my recording must have taken a while, it's almost over. And… he called our names"

Seven leaned onto the door of the car. Frowning he put a hand on MCs cheek, caressing the skin with his thumb "MC, Mel, it must have been difficult to prepare for the party, convincing all those people" He looked down, closing his eyes with a sigh "I'm sorry we have to miss it… I feel sad that we are missing it…"

Smiling in return, MC held the hand that was on his face. The new warmth enveloping his hand brought Seven's attention back to him "Luciel, it's alright… I'm fine with missing the party. I was a bit sad at first but… when I thought about it, I was happy" The brunette laughed at the red heads now confused face "Once we save Saeran, one missed party will lead to many more attended ones! Let's think like that, alright?"

Seven found himself smiling once again from his partners mysterious ability to make him happy. Taking it in stride he nodded enthusiastically "Alright! The RFA can start a new once we rescue Saeran"

Looking down at their connected hands, MCs thumb running over his knuckles, he turned to MC with a softened face "Mel… I would like you to think of this as out last time being in danger. Once this is over, we'll never be in danger again, I'll make sure of that" MC watched Seven's eyes cinder with determination and strength, a look that he couldn't help but feel safe under.

"We." MC started in a soft voice "We are in this together… While you work to keep me safe, I'll work to keep you safe! And we'll both work to keep Saeran safe"

Nodding, Seven took MCs other hand in his own, holding both firmly "Mel… can I… ask for one last favour?"

Without missing a beat, MC nodded "…When you call me, please call me Saeyoung. My names… when I think of 707, I think of the fun me, locked away from the sad reality of the world. It's the happiest version of me, but also the fakest"

Remembering, Seven thought back to his early days in the RFA. 707 laughing and joking around with the RFA members, MC helping him pull the coffee prank on an unsuspecting Yoosung. And the funny threats of MC wanting to hit him with a frying pan.

"When I think of Luciel, I remember the hope V gave me for years. The hope that I can leave my past and everyone will be happy… but that was false hope built upon fake trust"

He remembered years into the past, Luciel giving V a present on Christmas Eve in hopes he would deliver it to Saeran. Luciel thinking, even for a brief moment, what it would be like if V… adopted him. Days ago, just before MC arrived and helped reveal everything, Luciel following V's orders blindly and without question.

"But Saeyoung… that name reminds me of the hardest times, but they were the only truthful moments I had"

Years and years ago, years before meeting V or Rika, sat Saeyoung with his brother, Saeran, helping his twin with a rope burn wound that had begun to bleed. Stood Saeyoung in line with the pews of a church praying to God to help his brother live when he was deathly ill. Sat Saeyoung as he ate ice cream with Saeran, pinky promising him to say they'd never abandon each other.

"Now that I've forsaken my job at the agency and left V…" Seven sighed "MC when I'm with you… I want to live as the realest me there is, live through the struggles of my life instead of running from them"

"So please… call me by my real name from now on. In the past, every time I heard someone say that name I shook in fear… But every time you say it, it will be reborn with new strength and vigor for the future, as a name that holds only true happiness"

Continuing to look into MCs blue eyes, only the minor presence of dark bags under them, Seven smiled sadly "I am… so sorry for making you suffer" Leaning forward Seven kissed MC. A passionate kiss unlike the others they had shared. Each noted the small taste of chocolate and honey on the others lips as they pulled away, smiling.

"My heart… has been yours for a long time now" Seven didn't know why he said that part, but it felt like he had loved MC for years, more years than he can remember, but only now, was be able to properly love him. Keeping the warm feeling it brought him, he kissed MC again. "I'll prove it to you… I'll be a happy Saeyoung with you. I love you, Mel-Cali"

With joyous laughter, MC pressed his forehead against Saeyoung's, smiling as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Saeyoung Choi…"


	22. Secret Ending 01 - 01

**I've already told this part of my story, but I'll tell it again if you forget.**

 **One morning I received a text from a stranger I would soon come to know as Snow, asking for help in returning a phone they had found. Later that same day I was at a castle, that strangers assistant. Reason being I lied to him.**

 **This tale is hard to write, I don't completely remember it all, so I'll skip to the end of this part.**

 **After staying there for 7 months, I tried to escape Mint Eye without the strangers knowing. One night it was just me, a locked door, and a sharpened blade. The stranger found me before I could 'escape' and had me patched up.**

 **Weeks later I tried to escape again but with a more sure-fire way. - heh, fire- I used Snow's own gun.**

 **Later I woke up in my home, though I didn't remember what had happened so I went about my day as normal.**

 **I received a text from a stranger.**

 **Now I didn't lie this time, not because I knew what would happen, but because I… just didn't…**

 **As I was being introduced to the new RFA, a blonde boy caught my eye. I had seen him around the university campus every now and then, always raving about homework or LOLOL. But after chatting we found we shared a lot of interests, games, computers, animals, hell, like I said, we went to the same school.**

 **Four years later we were having talks about adopting.**

 **Sadly, our talks were cut short one day when, while walking together, I was hit by a bus, dying instantly.**

 **Later I received a text from a stranger.**

 **Small memories of my life stayed with me, primarily me dying and my relationship with the blonde. I avoided the blonde as much as I could.**

 **Although I acted cold to the blonde, someone was extra nice, and I found care in his words. I had caught the eye of an actor. We talked more, and I warmed up, even talking to the blonde. Me and the actor got along so well we knew we were practically dating each other by the seventh day we'd known one another.**

 **Two years later I was his manager, helping him get roles for work, everything was happy and fine. I'd mostly forgotten about what happened in the past.**

 **I think it was the day the actor was going to propose to me, he was being extremely secretive that morning. But I was in the wrong place in the wrong time. I think something landed on me, not quite sure though, didn't see it coming.**

 **I received a text.**

 **I bonded with the assistant over the labours of work and the need to balance work and personal life. Nothing much besides friendship blossomed from our talks, but eventually we opened a coffee shop where she taught me to bake and make amazing coffee.**

 **Again, misfortune struck. Robbery of our shop gone violent. At least I saved her by letting myself get shot. That'd happen again at some point.**

 **Little after noon rolled by, I received a text.**

 **I remembered events of the past earlier that usual, my second day with the RFA. My lack of expressing myself semi-detoured the other members, but when asked why I was like that, I replied by saying there's no point if showing emotions if it's all for not. I wasn't lying, if I was going to die within years, why bother?**

 **That got the interest of a CEO-in-line.**

 **I didn't make it to the party that time, the day before the party I got a call from the RFA hacker, he was sad. I don't think he knew that I knew what he was talking about. His broken breadcrumbs broke my heart to complete guilt for reasons I didn't know back then. I made it to the party, but only physically.**

 **Only two weeks after the call, the penthouse window was open. Completely guilt ridden beyond what I can explain, I stepped out the window.**

 **That's… that is only the first half of my tale… I'll tell the rest later.**

* * *

" **Tracking target. 10.27km… 10.12km…"**

Gripping the wheel, Saeyoung stared straight ahead into the forest. The road covered in a light fog not detouring him as he sped down the path, the GPS counting down the distance to the meeting spot.

" _The charity organization RFA has stated that they will use the funds raised from last week's party for various charity events"_

As the radio stated, it had been a week since the charity event. The agency taking such time to make a meeting space and contact their previous hacker about it, having failed in their attempts to track him.

" _The new leader of the organization is Jumin Han, Director of C &R and most likely the next chairman in line. Here is a direct comment from the man himself"_

Saeyoung and MC had talked to the RFA over the passing days since the party and in a unanimous vote, decided Jumin would become the new RFA Leader, V himself forgoing the title beforehand.

" **9.25km… 8.98km…"**

Continuing to zoom across the forested path, MC scratched his wrists at an irregular pace, eyes directed out the window, once again counting trees.

" _Our three main agendas for this year is to support cultural organizations and artists, establish a global infrastructure that can facilitate the spreading of information, and manage a suicide prevention center"_

" _Anyone who feels their environment is hindering their talents, please submit a request to the RFA, we will hire more than 500 personnel to directly visit people"_

" _Moreover, in the next 5 years, we will build an infrastructure that instantly translates events happening across the nation and the world to spread to major cities as well as marginalized areas. We will develop a meticulous mechanism so that the information is well protected. We believe that spreading exact information to anyone who wishes to know is a way we can help solve social inequality"_

" _Lastly the suicide prevention center will…"_

"I'm sure that's because he doesn't want anyone to lose their lives like Rika…" Saeyoung muttered more to himself as the recording of Jumin continued to play, stating what the center would do.

MC smiled as he listened to the radio, glad to have at least helped in the saving of others lives, even if it was just inviting guests. He was happy that others would be able to find a better situation for themselves if they were in a bad one. Knowing what a bad situation could do to someone, and what it could make someone do, he wished the best of luck for the program.

" **3.20km… 2.97km… 2.67km…"**

"MC, we're almost there. Vanderwood will be waiting for us when we arrive" Taking a shaky breath, Seven drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, biting his lip as he stared into the setting-sun bathed fog.

"You're shaking! Coward!" A whirling sound came from the back seat. Looking behind himself MC saw a dim blue glow inside one of the bags, he recognised the voice as Meowy.

"Meowy, shush please…" He tapped his mouth with a finger, the whirling stopping after he spoke.

"Yeah…" MC turned to Saeyoung as the red head began to speak. "I'm afraid I'll never see Saeran again…" Turning to him Saeyoung smiled briefly before turning serious "MC, you know the plan, right?" He nodded "Don't forget where the gun is in the car. If something happens, use it. You have to" Again he nodded, remembering being shown the gun hidden on the roof of the glove compartment.

" **0.36km… 0.10km… You have arrived"**

Both turned to the GPS as it dimmed, the window behind it showing a small open field surrounded by trees. Two figures were visible in front of the tree line, one wearing brown, the other black.

With another deep breath and final look to each other, the car pulled into the area.

* * *

"Boss, I see his car. Stand by. Over" Receiving orders, the man in brown, Agent Vanderwood, clicked his ear piece.

Saeran chuckled against his restraints "Teaming up with the agency to get rid of Luciel is cliché… But I don't care if Luciel is gone. Vanderwood, you won't be safe either…" He looked at his captor with amusement "Do you truly think you'll be forgiven by your boss if you do this?"

"Shut up, you're a hostage. Shouldn't you worry about your own life right now?" Vanderwood sighed in annoyance as he placed a hand on his hip, just above his taser "Who knew 707 had a twin… Just my luck!"

Saeran huffed as he looked away, gritting his teeth as he stared into the trees "Luciel never mentioned me. He just forgot all about me and focused on obeying V to have all those parties"

Vanderwood glanced at Saeran in confusion "You're his twin, but you two are nothing alike. He isn't gloomy like you. Oh… he's getting out of his car"

"Boss, he's on his way towards us, over" He watched a figure with red hair, who he knew to be 707, walk to the other side of the car and open the door, another person stepping out with his help.

"That man over there… he's the one who lived in that apartment. I knew they were in love… 707's internet history showed enough he wasn't into woman… Well, looks like he'll have to go down too. Unfortunate, but there's no other option"

"Agent 707! This way!" He yelled to the hacker and man next to him.

Saeran stared at MC in disbelief, wondering why he was here. His eyes looked at the brunette in sadness, knowing he would be killed too.

"Mrs. Vanderwood! Long time no see! You miss me?" Saeyoung stayed a few feet away from Vanderwood, smiling with his words, MC smiling next to him as he kept his eyes on the long-haired man

"You can still joke at a time like this?" Vanderwood sighed "Fine, do what you want… Where's the info you brought?"

"It's in my car"

"I have to see the info is destroyed before I can safely return your hostage"

Saeyoung's face returned to a more neutral look as he nodded "You can check inside the car. I have to check your hostage is safe, like I said, not a hair on his body"

Vanderwood waved his off "Do as you please, I didn't do anything to him just like you said"

Stepping away from MC, Saeyoung went to Saeran, "Saeran… I'm glad you don't seem hurt…" the man in question stayed silent as he was looked over, everything in order. "I checked the hostage I accessed the server with my laptop in the car, check and delete it yourself. I'll wait here."

Turning back to Vanderwood who had stepped away.

The long-haired man shook his head "No. You're coming with me to the car"

Saeyoung smirked, tilting his head "What? Why can't you trust me?"

"How can you ask that right…! Know what, forget that…" Vanderwood crossed his arms as he glared at the red head.

"I'll go to the car with you"

Both men, including Saeran looked at MC. The brunette stared at Vanderwood with confidence.

"What? MC… Are you sure? N… No, I'll just go!" Seven stepped towards MC only to be blocked by Vanderwood's arm.

"No." He started, facing him "I'll take him," Vanderwood turned to MC to Saeyoung "you know what happens to him if you do something, right Agent 707?"

Backing down, Saeyoung gritted his teeth "I know. But Vanderwood… if you do-do something to him, I'm going to blow this whole place up, got it?" He glared heavily at the calm man, his hands balled.

"You're threatening me too? What, did you bring a bomb or something?" Vanderwood looked him over, searching for any suspicious lumps in his baggy sweater.

Saeyoung raised his arms "As you can see, I have nothing on me" He lowered them back to his sides "We both have nothing to hide so just hurry"

Sighing Vanderwood turned to MC "Alright, let's go mister"

* * *

As Vanderwood was checking through the laptop in the backseat MC leaned against the side of the car "You're Miss Vanderwood" he stated, still confused on weather the person was a guy or girl. The flat and muscular chest said guy, but he didn't want to assume.

Vanderwood sighed as he glared at the computer "Miss… I hate being called that… Hey," He turned to him "be quiet, would you? Until I have this stuff done you're my hostage, hostages should be quiet"

"Sae-" MC cut himself off, not knowing if it was a good situation to say his partners real name. Deeming it not, he used something else "Seven said there was a Vanderwood watching me through cameras a few days ago, that's you I'm guessing. What was your first impression of me, I'm curious?"

Vanderwood sighed "He's not going to shut up, if he…? Fine. You looked energetic, carefree like 707. There was no audio, so I couldn't tell if you were obnoxious or not" He glanced at the brunette "But I know the answer to that now" He went back to the laptop.

Amused by the answer he got, MC nodded, remembering his and Saeyoung's plan. As he reached into the car Vanderwood immedietly noticed him and stood straight.

"What are you doing?!" As he reached to stop him MC pressed a button.

"You didn't implant something inside the car, did you?!" Gripping his shoulder Vanderwood pulled MC away from the vehicle.

" _Let go of him Vanderwood"_

A dark voice spoke through the cars radio making the long-haired man release him and step back.

"707?! Why is his voice coming through the radio?!"

" _Don't even think of holding the person next to you hostage. If you touch him again, I will make sure you disappear from the face of the Earth. I'm serious"_

Wiping his hands on his suit Vanderwood turned to MC, the brunette was smiling affectionately at the radio.

"…This was all part of your plan? What the hell are you both planning?" Vanderwood's gaze shifted between the MC and the radio.

" _I don't know what deal you made with the agency. I'm sure they said they'd put you in high ranks or promised you a wealthy life once this is all done. But no. To them, you're just a person who knows too much. If you're smart, you should already know that they'll kill you once this is over"_

" _You came this far because there wasn't another way out"_

Saeyoung's voice began to sound empathetic.

Vanderwood glared at the radio while muttering to himself.

" _I will give you a chance to run away right here. If you open the glove box, you'll find your new identification forms. You're already listed in the national registry. If you just accept it, we can make sure the agency never finds us"_

Going around the car to the passenger's side Vanderwood opened the door and glove box. Stealthily he looked through the forms he found, all ringing true to what Saeyoung said.

"Identification…? You hacked the national registry? Are you inside?" He stared at the radio like the man speaking through it was.

Saeyoung stayed silent for a moment before exhaling a breath.

" _Right now, I've left the person most important to me in your hands. This is the only chance for you to live. The Vanderwood I know wouldn't refuse this. If you understand, tell your boss everything is okay and then drive the car towards me"_

Cursing under his breath Vanderwood looked up from the ID forms. Seeing MC, he stared at him for a moment, the brunettes eyes were focused on him, waiting.

" _The car's bulletproof. Then, see you later"_

"Best hurry and make the decision" MC stated, looking through the driver's side door at him.

Curing himself again he stuffed the papers back into the glove box before standing up and taking steadying his breathing. "…Boss, it's Vanderwood. I encountered a security lock while deleting the data in the car. Requesting permission to approach Agent 707, over"

After a moment of silence, he nodded "Yes sir. On my way to him, over"

Walking over to MC, the brunette moving out of the way of the driver's entrance, Vanderwood got inside, MC quickly getting in the passenger's seat

" _Wait!"_ A new voice yelled as Vanderwood threw his earpiece onto the back seat _"You didn't say you were taking the car! Agent Vanderwood, respond, over!"_

Chuckling, Vanderwood sighed "I guess… this would be a less painful way to die"

" _Stop moving! We will attack if you do not stop!"_ The man yelled, warning them.

Stopping the car in front of Saeyoung, Vanderwood getting out as he was handed Saeran.

"What? Why is he unconscious?!" He asked now holding an unconscious Saeran

"Hurry!" Saeyoung helped Vanderwood with Saeran settle into the back seat.

" _Betrayal! Begin attack! Attack!"_ The man ordered, guns going off as he did.

As bullets flew towards them Saeyoung ran around the back of the car to MCs seat "MC, drivers seat. GO!"

Following the orders, MC switched seats as he opened the door for Saeyoung. Unfortunately, Saeyoung was hit in the shoulder as he was getting in. Falling into the car he slammed the door, gripping his new wound.

"Drive!" Vanderwood yelled from the back seat as the sound of bullets hitting the car almost overpowered his voice.

Starting slowly, MC turned the car around and began driving away.

"MC, lower your head so you don't get hit!" Saeyoung ordered again, holding his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

Doing as told again, he sped up the car.

* * *

After the escape, Vanderwood, Saeran, Saeyoung and MC were inside the cabin the latter two had spend a night in two weeks ago, now recovering from what happened.

"You're lucky to be alive right now. Thank god the bullet just brushed you" Sitting at the dining table Vanderwood tapped the wound with rubbing alcohol, the red head filching and hissing at the stinging it brought, he wrapped it in medical tape from the car "Don't you have that powerful guy in the RFA? Shouldn't you contact him?"

As the tape was cut and settled, Saeyoung grabbed his shirt and slipped it back on, again hissing at the wound. "We… we need to stall for a bit here. If we move, the agency will find us. I can see a doctor once we're safe"

Standing up Vanderwood packed up the first aid supplies "7 years and I still can't believe you…"

"Well… now I have two people to protect…" Saeyoung laughed as he looked over to MC and Saeran on the couch, the brunette struggling to wrap the still unconscious Saeran in a blanket.

"How can you laugh right now?" Following Saeyoung's eyes, Vanderwood sighed at seeing the two on the couch "And I guess I don't count in that two?"

Ignoring the question, Saeyoung smiled as MC cheered at getting the blanket around his twin "Thank you for deciding to get us out Vanderwood. We'd be dead without…"

Vanderwood waved off the praise. "No need, I didn't do it for you," He picked up the identification papers "I trust this ID is real?"

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Pulling forward his laptop, Saeyoung struggled to open it, succeeding after a moment "I'll tell you the code so type it for me. The agency just changed their algorithm, I need to hack it but… I can't type…"

On the couch MC sat next to Saeran, hand running through the sleeping mans hair before he felt him stir.

"He's waking up" MC stated, setting a hand on Saeran's shoulder as he woke up.

"Saeran…! Ow…" Saeyoung held his arm as he slouched in his chair.

"Saeyoung, stay seated" MC ordered. "You'll strain yourself if you move around too much" The red head nodded and sat back, eyes trained on the moving white-haired man.

"Where… where am I?" Looking around Saeran saw Saeyoung and Vanderwood sat together "Why are you two together?! What happened?" Feeling a hand on his shoulder he backed away, tensed. But seeing MC where the hand was, he relaxed.

"Oh, that… I betrayed the agency and ran away with your twin and brother-in-law, we're still on the run" Vanderwood said all while cleaning the table.

"Brother-in-law? Nice" Saeyoung laughed as MCs face reddened.

"…You two are on the same team? God…" Saeran broke out of the blanket bundle, MC frowning at his destroyed work, and looked around "where are my things?"

"Probably with the agency" Vanderwood stated, walking over to the kitchen.

As Saeyoung stood up, ignoring MCs light glares, he inched closer to his brother "Saeran, can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you" Saeran muttered before turning to Vanderwood "Hey kidnapper, I feel like I'm suffocating… I need some fresh air"

Voicing his protests Vanderwood sipped from a glass "You can't go outside, what if you run away?"

But before anyone could speak more, MC interrupted "I'll go and watch him"

Looking between each other, Saeyoung an Vanderwood nodded "Alright, just don't go past the tree line"

Helping Saeran stand they both went out as Saeyoung continued to work.

Standing under the night stars Saeran closed his eyes as he breathed in the cold air.

"Are you okay Saeran?" MC asked, standing next to the shorter man.

Staying silent for a minute Saeran clicked his tongue, stopping only as he sighed "They were going to kill you…" The brunette hummed curiously as the statement "That agency, they were going to kill you after killing Luciel…" Saeran's lips twitched upwards "I'm… glad they didn't get the chance"

"Ah" MC looked away as he began lightly scratching his wrist, the small noise making Saeran notice the action, he frowned as he saw it.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't die either… but…" MC looked down at the white-haired man "It wouldn't have mattered much either way, right? We'd just be back at square one" Sighing MC leaned against the cabins wall, crossing his arms over his chest he closed his eyes.

"Yes but… I'm still glad… you shouldn't have gone through this even once. 11 times is… more suffering then anyone should face" Looking down at the ground Saeran felt arms wrap around him in a hug, MCs chin resting on his shoulders.

After another few minutes of staying in the hug, Saeran nearly falling asleep from the warmth, MC spoke up "Are you ready to go back inside?" The warmth disappeared as MC backed away, his hands stuffing themselves into his pockets.

Looking back out into the night sky Saeran shook his head, hands fiddling with something hidden "No. I think I'll stay out here for a while longer"

Not hearing any footsteps walking away Saeran looked over at the brunette, he was being watched with suspicion "What?" Saeran laughed after asking "I'm not going to run away, I promise" He held a hand over his heart with an amused smirk.

Smiling, MC nodded and turned around. "Don't forget to come in if you get cold, I'll be making warm drinks for everyone. I'll see if I can make yours sweet, just like you like it" Without another word he stepped inside.

A small smile on his face, Saeran pulled out the gray phone from his jacket sleeve, fiddling with it. Putting it to his ear he tapped his foot on the ground. "Come on… pick up…"

Looking back at the door he began pacing back and forth.

He didn't feel bad about lying, saying he needed a breather, maybe he felt guilty about lying to MC, but it was necessary. He needed to get back.

Hearing someone pick up his call be started to say coordinates and describing his situation; being with Saeyoung, his assistant and the Prince. After stating that he'd stall until morning he turned off the phone, undoing what he had previously done to it.

"Luciel… you will pay with your life for tricking me. The Prince will return home after seeing your cowardice and the truth I will show him; your assistant too will be invited to paradise…"

* * *

Zipping up the bag of things he took from the car, MC turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Seeing Saeyoung again he smiled.

You finished gathering your things?" The red-head asked holding his own small bag.

"Yeah, but… I don't have a good feeling, I had a weird dream last night… I don't remember it besides seeing the colour blue…" Sitting next to Saeyoung on the bed MC held his hand, shifting his fingers uncomfortably.

In an attempt to calm his partner down Saeyoung gave MC a kiss, Vanderwood voicing his disgust from the kitchen. Standing up Saeyoung opened his bag "I'll check everything again if it makes you feel safer" Noting Meowy on the bed side table he ordered him to go into battery saving mode.

"MC, here, wear this" Saeyoung threw him the fluffy jacket he had given him days ago "It's gotten colder so it's best to stay warm and… I'd feel better if you didn't catch a cold"

Smiling, MC nodded and removed his brown sweater in favour of zipping on the black and yellow jacket. It was fluffy enough to be good against the cold, but light enough not make him sweat in it. He noticed that it felt heavier than he expected of a jacket but knew he could handle the extra weight.

Smiling he ran his fingers over the designing on the arms, the yellow marks the same as the ones on Saeyoung's sweater; yellow circles on the shoulders and wrists, the edge of the hood also being full made of yellow fluff.

The talking going on in the cabin, either between Saeyoung, Vanderwood and Saeran or MC to himself, was cut off as knocking was heard at the door.

"Who's knocking…?" Saeyoung quietly asked, slowly moving taking a pistol out of his sweater pocket.

"Is it someone from the agency? You sure you can run?" Vanderwood questioned, doing the same.

"We'll have to. MC, come behind me. Ugh…" Saeyoung lowered his gun as he held his shoulder.

Nodding, MC made his way towards Saeyoung and Vanderwood. Taking the gun out of his bag, he pointed it at the door with a shaky hand.

The knocking continued.

"Move over…" Saeran stood from the chair behind Vanderwood and brushed past him, making his way to the cabin door.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Saeran?! What are you doing?"

"Back off, traitors!" Saeran snapped back at them. "Why are _you_ here?!" He yelled as he opened the door.

"Isn't he… one of yours?" Vanderwood whispered to Saeyoung, the red head not responding as V stepped inside.

"Saeyoung, are you hurt?" Wearily, V went to the injured hacker.

Saeyoung stepped away from him as he got closer. Gritting his teeth, he glared at V "You don't care. Just tell me why you're here" As V took another step he stopped, MC stepping in front of him, glaring at the blue haired man.

"MC…" V whispered, taking a step back as he saw the gun in the brunette's hands. Looking behind him, he watched Saeyoung hiss as he grabbed his shoulder through blurred vision. "Saeyoung, did you get hurt? Were you shot…?"

"Shut up and tell me why you're here!" As Saeyoung stumbled MC dropped his stance to help him stay standing.

Looking back at the robed people surrounding them, V sighed. "… I came to take you all away" As V noticed Saeran, the white-haired man stopped over to him.

"What did you do to the Savior?!" Saeran yelled while shaking him by the shoulders.

After the rough shaking V looked into Saeran's eyes, seeing only anger he turned away "The savior sent me. I am to lead you all to Magenta- to bring you into Mint Eye"

"I knew it…" Saeyoung hissed. Nearly falling over again, he grabbed onto MCs arm, the brunette asking him if he's alright "I'm fine…" He returned his glare to V "You only gave us clue to go after Saeran for this, isn't it?"

"Ah-" V hissed as Saeran tightened his grip of his shoulders.

"Why are you here instead on the Savior?!" Saeran demanded to know, once again shaking the man.

"Because the savior chose me to... but I didn't come alone" V looked behind Saeran to the front door "I brought enough people to take you all by force. But… I have to be the one to deliver the message"

Sighing, Saeran released V and turned to the door, arms crossed over his chest "I don't like this but… I'll be the first to return to Magenta, Disciples!" A person in a robe stepped inside "Take these people away!"

As Saeran stepped outside people in robes like the ones MC and Saeyoung saw last week came in. A weapon was attached to the belt each was wearing.

"How can you be part of Mint Eye?" MC turned to V, an arm still slung around Saeyoung "How can you be part of them, I _never_ saw you there"

"MC… if we have the chance, that is something I would like to talk to you about. You being the Prince of Paradise"

Hearing his title, MC glared at the man "Why? You probably know more about that than me"

"…" V turned towards the disciple in the door frame "Let's take them…"

The disciple nodded and ushered in more robed people "Arrest those who are not with us!" One of them yelled as they all began closing in on the three of them.

"Don't touch us!" MC yelled, backing him and Saeyoung towards the cabin wall, Vanderwood following "You… you heard him, don't you know who I am?!"

The disciples stopped moving towards them and looked to one another. In the murmuring one of them stepped forward "Yes," They started "we know exactly who you are, Prince… but the Savior has denounced you for the time being. You hold no power at Magenta until she reinstates you"

Sighing MC cursed under his breath "There goes my plan…" he muttered to himself as the disciples stepped forward.

"Now, drop your weapons or we will use force!" Another disciple yelled as they all put their hands on their guns.

Seeing no way out, Saeyoung, Vanderwood and MC set their guns on the floor.

* * *

"Rika..." MC stated, knowing exactly who he was talking to.

"Hello, Mel" On the throne in front of him sat Rika, founder of both RFA and Mint Eye. Not dead as the members of the former thought "Or should I call you MC, whichever you prefer if what I will call you"

As he stayed silent, Rika nodded "To not be rude, and because I reviewed no answer, I will address you by your name then, Mel"

"…Why do you have to say to me?" With trained eyes, MC watched Rika stand, her ceremonious dress glimmering in the new sunlight as she made her way towards him.

Stepping around him, Rika began to circle the brunette her green eyes always staying on him "You're wondering why I asked for you to stay here while sending your friends, Saeyoung and that agent, to the basement" She stopped to watch him, but seeing neither a nod nor shake, she continued to walk around him until she stood face to face.

"I'm sure you were surprised to see me when you were brought in… but I foresaw that, it is thought that I am dead, dead by suicide. But what you were told on that matter is not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about you, Mel…" Stepping forward Rika gripped MCs jacket, placing her other hand on his chest. Tilting her head, she looked up at him with dark, green eyes. "More specifically… what you could do"

Being so close to Rika; a woman he had not only just met, but also found out had not killed herself, MC began to feel an uncomfortable itch. Feeling sweat run down his face he took a large step back, Rika releasing him as he retreated.

Without time to recover he shuttered as he felt and saw Rika look him up and down, her eyes taking in every detail of his parka covered body.

"There is no need to feel uncomfortable, Mel. I do not hurt anyone who comes to Magenta for happiness" Brushing her hands on her robe she clasped them behind her back as she stared at him again.

"'What you could do…'" She quotes herself in her neutral voice "You can do much good Mel, you already have from what I have been told. You brought a, albeit brief, flicker of happiness to the RFA and Mint Eye alike. You show both factions peace and care when you have all rights to show malice. Abduction, suspicion, interrogation, and torment are all things you were shown _by_ both faction; which side showed what I will leave you to decide"

"When Saeran first pulled up the list of applicants he thought best for the infiltration mission to the RFA, he showed great interest in-"

"Cut the unnecessary talk Rika, just tell me why you want to talk to me" MC glared at while he cut the blonde off "…I have a boyfriend I have to tend to…" His glare shifted into concern as he looked over to the door his boyfriend (And Vanderwood), were dragged through.

Following his gaze, she sighed, "Yes… I do suppose we both have things we must attend to. Me, the ceremony; and you, your lover" Taking a step forward, MC turned back to her, guarded. Her being unsettling him "I will skip what I was saying. I do not fully understand the physical pain Saeyoung is in, but I know he does need treatment… If you listen to what I have to say… I can promise immediate medical treatment for Saeyoung"

MC stood silent, thinking about the 'proposition'. But with quick realization that the time he was spending in thought, Saeyoung was spending in pain. Nodding, he accepted the deal.

Rika nodded in return. Reaching into her robe she pulled out a walkie talkie and began to speak into it, telling a medical team to provide moderate treatment to Saeyoung, the bleeding red-head as she called him, but to have guards with them to ensure they stayed captured.

Setting the device back into her robe, she turned back to him "He will be given treatment, so he does not die, further treatment will require your further cooperation"

With him nodding, Rika continued to speak.

"I have an offer for you, Mel. An offer I think will benefit both of us should you accept"

As Rika strode away from him MC watched her, his eyes narrowed in suspicion but said nothing, Rika spoke as she sat back on her gold coloured throne.

"My offer… Return to Mint Eye" Pausing, Rika watched MC, seeing to response she continued. She turned away from him and towards a wall "Saeran was so very fond of you when you were last here… and I don't mean last week. You see… we— me and you— are more alike than _either_ of us would like to admit. Firstly, we both share knowlage of the past, up to the point where Saeran led you to my apartment. Where this comes from even I don't know, a god perhaps?"

"…You're surprised" MC stared at Rika with wide eyes, his body shaking ever so.

Turning away from him again Rika began to fiddle with a tassel of fabric on her robe "While I may not remember a lot when these… 'resets' occur, I remember that you were once a believer, unofficial, but still a believer in my eyes, brought here by Saeran…"

"You could help Saeran…" Rika's voice snapped MC out of his anxious state. Looking down, he pulled the sleeve of his jacket down although he had only been scratching it. "and-" Rika's chuckle sent a shiver down his spine "-if you treat him right, you may even see the remnant of a poor, weak, _flower loving child…"_

While Rika was silently tapping her chin, MC thought about what the woman was talking about. What she meant by the _flower loving child_. What she meant by poor and weak.

"Ah…!" His attention was brought back to Rika as she smiled "With you… it may be possible to not only help Saeran, but complete _him_ , help _him_ become strong like Saeran…" As Rika continued her eyes grew darker, more sinister "Unite them as one, stronger person; _Ray_ and Saeran…"

"Who's… Ray?" MC spoke without thought, curiosity of the blonde's previous words still in his mind.

Her green eyes cleared of their darkness, the brunettes question bringing her back to reality. Rika cleared her throat "My offer" She spoke with clear objectiveness "I saw how you handled that believer when you and Saeyoung first broke into this place. It is… similar to how I cleanse people"

Turning away from Rika, MC looked down while remembering what she was referring to. The threats he made to the young believer, thinking about how easily he did it nearly made him sick, and for what he did to be compared to the evidently psychotic cult leader's way of handling people? He felt ready to throw up at that moment.

"You don't realise it yet…" Yet again Rika surprised him, but instead of only her voice shocking him, it was that along with the blonde's small hands holding one of his hands. Stepping back in attempt to reclaim his hand, Rika did little besides continue to hold it and step closer to him.

"But you hold a natural gift that draws people to you… a gift that allows you to instill fear into others without second thought or regret… a gift that, if nurtured… could save people..." Stepping even closer to him, Rika craned her neck to look up at him, placing a hand on his chest. "Possibly even more than I can…"

MC moved away while he shuttered, Rika barely registering it as she was pushed away, her darkened eyes returning.

"Your gift… if you accept my offer you could be by my and Saeran's side, together we could bring in the RFA and save them from the outside world… You only wish them happiness and love, they can find that here…"

"Jumin, obsessed with his cat to the point of emotional isolation"

"Jaehee, so enveloped in her to prove herself to… herself"

"Yoosung, devastated by my leaving he is willing to cling to every memory of me he can find… I feel sorry for how he turned out…"

"Zen, shunned by his family and closest friends when he was young for being handsome, now draws compliments of himself from others as reassurance that he is handsome"

"Saeyoung… beaten and bruised by his birth mother, works where he can die to protect his brother, caring not about himself all the while…"

"And Saeran, tormented by his own mother who fed him only to extort their father, saved by me and now living happily here"

As Rika continued to talk, MC relaxed, his eyes continued to scan the large room for an exit, but he didn't feel any hurry.

Turning to the preaching blonde he took in her posture, she had a stiff smile with her hands clasped in front of her, everything about her radiating confidence.

"Mel…" She stepped towards him. He stepped back. "You have the potential to reunite those brothers, bring forgiveness into their hearts and minds through fear you'd instill of loss and loneliness. Of course-" Rika held a hand out, palm up "-you could still be with Saeyoung, it is obvious he loves you." Holding out her other hand she also held it palm up "But do you not think it is selfish of you to acknowledge— yet deny— Saeran's feelings for you? Back then… you looked at Saeran the same way he looks at you; with care and love…"

Rika's eyes lost more of their original colour green as they became darker like a midnight swamp "Here, you could have them both, be the lover of two people…"

"What do you say to my offer, Mel? Save everyone and love who you want?" She suddenly closed one of her hands, her own grip leaving marks on her palms "Or the alternative…" Her other hand shut with the same force.

The two stood in silence as both waited for the other to speak, Rika waiting for MC to respond; MC waiting for Rika to hopefully add more to the 'offer'.

After another minute of silence MC chuckled "You're joking right…?" Putting his arms down he stepped forward.

"You… you have to be either joking or insane!" MC exclaimed. He crossed his arms again, a glare forming as he looked down upon Rika.

"My offer is not a joke, nor am I insane-"

"I'll say you are" He interrupted her, one of his arms now gabbing a finger at her.

"I was pretty scared of you before, Yoosung told me how charismatic you are, able to have almost everyone you talk to agree with you. But now," He laughed "I can see you're just an insane lady with a saviour complex"

As MC continued to say what he thought, Rika relaxed, resting her body. Seeing this of the blonde made MC ball his hands.

"You really expected me to blindly accept your so called gracious 'offer', huh? How much of an idiot do you think I am- hell I'm surprised all these people haven't seen through your lies of salvation"

Despite all the words thrown at her, Rika simply nodded "I understand why you feel that way, Mel. But that is because you do not understand our rules and way of life, I only wish what is best for all the hurt people in the world" She turned back to the wall "Think of Saeran. He was miserable with his birth mother, as a said, he was tortured. He is happy now, here"

MC backed away, disgusted at how Rika looked proud to say he was tortured at his home "He's not happy here. All you've done for him is move him from one abusive home to another!"

Sighing, Rika pulled out her walkie talkie, speaking into it before putting it away. Moments later armed robed people entered the throne room.

"I will take it that you refuse my offer" Closing her eyes she shook her head solemnly "Such a shame, I was hoping to have you help me willingly" She turned to the armed people "Put him with the others"

* * *

V has entered the chatroom

 **V:** 118.382646, 72. 575152

 **V: SOS**

V has left the chatroom

Snatching the phone from Jaehee's hand, Jumin scanned over the messages again. Mumbling the numbers to himself he nodded, handing the phone back to his assistant without even an apology. "Assistant Kang, prepare a helicopter. Now"

Jaehee stammered as she began following behind him as he left the penthouse "Excuse me? Did you say helicopter?"

With a click of his tongue he took his own phone from his suit pocket "I'll go there myself. Tell the pilot to land on the roof, send them the coordinates"

"Mr. Han, it's too dangerous! Please think this through, it might be a trap" Despite her words, Jaehee was already messaging Jumin's private pilot. From her years working with him, she knew she had little chance of changing her bosses mind.

"No. I'm going there right now. Get the flight permit" Tucking his phone away, having messaged Driver Kim to take him to C&R, he stepped into an elevator, the door closing as Jaehee lagged behind him.

"Mr. Han!" She yelled, arm outstretched to the closed door.

Sighing she heard mumbling as the elevator descended. Mumbling from Jumin.

"V is there. Everything is there…"


	23. Secret Ending 01 - 02

"What was that last thing you did after hacking into your server?" Vanderwood questioned.

Looking up, Saeyoung raised a brow in Vanderwood's direction.

"I saw you writing some strange script"

Scrunching his brow, he remembered when he typed in the messenger before V's phone died, the bluenette sitting in a corner in their cell.

"Oh, that" Saeyoung returned his gaze back to the brunette in his lap "It's the calling command for Meowy, the robot cat I made. I made the language, so it'd look like gibberish to you" Briefly catching Vanderwood's look of amazement, he continued with his previous activity. Running his fingers through brown hair.

After another few minutes of silence, the echo of a soft buzz rang through the stone hallway. Confused, everyone except Saeyoung turned to look out the cell. As they peered out a small white cat wheeled its way between the iron bars, only stopping in front of its creator.

Seeing the creation Vanderwood backpedaled away from robot "Oh god! Isn't that the one that spits fire? Why did you call this thing?!"

Ignoring his panicked ex-supervisor, Saeyoung patted the robot cat, the cat's eyes turning into smiles as it was pat.

"Good job, Meowy. I'm glad I put a lot of care into the evasion algorithm"

"Hey Saeyoung," The red head looked down at MC who had called him "you made Meowy as gift for me, right?" The brunette's eyes went to the white cat before returning to him.

"Yeah" Saeyoung looked at the wheel-fitted feet on the robot, the fur on the paws was dirty "Is there something wrong with him…?"

Hearing the concern in Saeyoung's voice, MC put his hands up "No, no. He's wonderful. I'm just wondering…" He glanced at Meowy "Why would he need an 'evasion algorithm'?"

Saeyoung stuttered a response as MC began to smile "Were you going to use him to scare me?" MC chuckled as the red head turned away muttering a refusal. "Gotcha"

Feeling MC flick his nose, the red head turned back and grabbed the retreating fingers. Without giving MC a moment to react he leaned forward; biting the fingers gently, flicking his tongue on the tips, smirking as MCs face turned red.

"Ugh. No PDA please…"

Pausing, Saeyoung looked up to see Vanderwood turned away and covering his eyes, V doing the same.

Rolling his eyes, he kissed the finger tips before releasing them.

Clearing his throat, Vanderwood pointed to the cat "What's in its mouth, a tomato?"

"Yeah, I saw some growing north of the building through the satellite before we left" Saeyoung patted MCs head at the mention of 'we'

"Spitting out tomatoes meow…! Five in total meow!" Opening its mouth five small, red tomatoes fell onto the floor.

"Gahh! Did it just throw up?!"

Once again ignoring Vanderwood, Saeyoung picked up one of the fruit and handed it to MC "Here, MC… eat this"

MC took the tomato, looking at it he placing it against Saeyoung's lips, the red head looking down at him curiously "As I've said before, I won't eat if you don't eat"

With a sigh, knowing he couldn't convince MC to eat otherwise, he took it and placed it in his mouth, chewing. MC ate one soon after.

After MC had handed a tomato to both Vanderwood and V, Saeyoung displeased but staying quiet when the bluenette was handed food, Saeyoung turned back to the robot cat "Meowy, how's the security here?"

Being called, Meowy closed its mouth, blue eyes lighting up once again "Three humans are guarding staircase meow. And a woman caught me on my way meow"

"Which woman?" Attention now on the cat, they all began to dread the answer to Saeyoung's question.

"Long blonde hair meow!" As if proud of itself, Meowy spun around in a circle, stopping as it faced the hallway.

"You don't think…" V mumbled from the corner, stopping mid bite of his tomato.

"I knew you were a genius the moment I saw you. I can't believe you made that cat" A feminine chuckle echoed through the halls as someone stepped into view of the cell.

"Her meow!" Meowy piped up as Rika turned to face them all.

"We're in trouble, aren't we…" Vanderwood groaned.

"…I'm sure you were shocked when you saw Saeran, but you have to admire his loyalty. He even got a tattoo of Mint Eye on his arm" Turning to Saeyoung she smiled "You'll have to get one too… it's good for twins to stay twins…"

"What did you do to Saeran?!" Saeyoung yelled back to her.

Rika laughed as she stood straight "I saved him. And I'll save you as well soon. But I'll take time to make sure your brains are happy. The process isn't… easy but, Saeran went through it too" She looked down at MC who had since sat up "Don't worry, even if you refused my offer, you will still be of great use to Mint Eye, so I'll take extra time saving you"

"You hurt my brother, now you're threatening MC?! What gives you the right to do that?! I'll never forgive you!" As Saeyoung tried to stand up MC pulled on his sweater.

"You're still hurt, please don't…" MC gripped Saeyoung's sleeve, lightly tugging on it.

Seeing MC pleading and his wound beginning to ache, he sighed. Sitting himself next to MC, the brunette wrapping his arms around him. Saeyoung tuned out Rika and V as they argued.

Finally, after the lover's quarrel, everyone was lead out of their cell.

* * *

"For Mint Eye's everlasting paradise!" Several robed believer's chanted as MC, Saeyoung, Vanderwood and V were led into the throne room.

"Let us guide the sinners to heaven through the holy cleanse!" They chanted once more, the believers all raising their hands up in a praying motion.

Vanderwood eyed each of them with shock and fear "What the hell is up with this place…? What good that SOS you sent out did"

Stumbling as he was ushered forward, Saeyoung glared at the believer behind him before turning to Vanderwood "I'm sure Jumin saw it. But he's far away, it'll take more than five hours by car…"

Vanderwood groaned "It's been three so far, are we going to be alive when he gets here?"

Saeyoung turned away from Vanderwood, not wanting to think about if they weren't saved. Stepping closer to MC, he whispered into his ear. "MC… I'll stall for time. Please be safe Jumin arrives"

MC turned to Saeyoung as they were stopped, but as he spoke, another believer shouting overpowered his voice and speech.

"It's the Saviour!"

'What?' Saeyoung mouthed to the brunette. But before he could repeat what he said, someone began speaking.

"For everlasting paradise…" Rika stated as she stepped in front of her throne.

"For everlasting paradise!" The believers shouted in praise.

Smiling, Rika hushed the remaining whispers in the room before addressing the small crowd. "Welcome everyone. We will now begin the cleansing ceremony for new believers" The believers all cheered at the news, MC even catching some of them smiling at them while others sneered at them in jealousy.

"These three here will cleanse themselves of the lies told to them by the world" The room went silent as they turned back to Rika "They will give their all to endure the cleansing, soon pleading to the party of paradise that only pursues everlasting happiness, love, and joy!"

"But before then-" Rika gestured to V, a pair of guards grabbed him and dragged him to Rika. As he was brought to her and the guards released him, he fell to his knees in front of her "-we will proceed with the cleansing ceremony for the arrogant sinner…"

Over the praising crowd Saeyoung heard Vanderwood say something about 'torture' and 'failed agents'. Immedietly knowing the long-haired man was talking about he shivered, not wanting to know what was going to happen.

"Saviour…!" The praising stopped as a white-haired man, Saeran, barged into the room "You said you wouldn't accept Luciel as a believer!" Seeing the red head Saeran snared at him.

As Saeran made his way towards his Saviour, Rika sighed "Saeyoung will be a great asset to Mint Eye, I have told you that, Saeran. Do not interrupt the ceremony, now, leave"

Balling his fists, he swung them back, nearly hitting a believer in his anger "I'm better than him! You told me I'm better than him! You said I have greater potential!"

Rika shook her head, not at all fazed by Searan's fit. "Saeran," She looked at him pitifully "I gave you your chance, yet you never defeated Saeyoung, you even failed to retrieve the Prince of Paradise. You failed, and you must learn to accept that fact"

Stuttering to speak, Saeran stepped back, his fists turning white from his grip "You… you promised… you promised that I would get my revenge…! I risked my like to bring them here but you're going to let him live? He's even invited to our everlasting party?!"

As Saeran continued to yell and question Rika, Saeyoung and Vanderwood were whispering to each other. They were too quiet for MC to hear what they were saying.

"Saeran, how very foolish you are" Rika closed her eyes, sighing as she shook her head "Oh well, I suppose we must rid the tree of rotten fruit if we are to expect a bountiful harvest…"

"What…?" Saeran looked at her confused before becoming angry once again "You mean I have to be happy with him here? He has no right to be happy. Ever! You're the one who told me what he did to me!"

Rika nodded "I did. Mint Eye works for a greater and more beautiful future…! You did well bringing him here. You will be rewarded considerably"

Saeran took a step towards Rika. Fists white at his sides "The only reward I need is seeing Luciel's corpse! Letting him live is betraying my faith!"

Sighing again, only this one more annoyed, she turned to the crowed "Guards?"

"Yes, Saviour!" One of the robed men by MC responded, leaving his side to reach Rika.

As tears began to trickle down Saeran's face he franticly gestured to Saeyoung "Luciel! He won't be able to use his arm anymore…! He's useless, just get rid of him! True paradise will only be achieved once he's gone…!"

As the guard reached Rika she turned to him, her face evident of her annoyed state "Take Saeran away. He needs the elixir, a stronger dose this time"

"Yes madam" The guard bowed and approached Saeran.

"No… I can't let you take Saeran. Not again…!" Bolting, Saeyoung pushed through the believer guards and ran in front of Saeran.

"No… Don't take my brother... Stop all this… If you take my brother, I'll… I'll destroy every one of you!" Defending Saeran, tears started to roll down Saeyoung's face "All of you…! Stop it. Stop doing this to my family!"

"Stop it… we're going home…"

From behind Saeyoung, Saeran glared and snared at his twin "You dare block me…?! You dare?! I'll kill you!"

Huffing Saeyoung looked behind to Saeran "Saeran… please… let's go home…" His breathing got slower as he began to slump "Let's go… back home…"

"Hey… Seven!" Vanderwood shouted as Saeyoung fell to his knees, his breathing becoming increasingly irregular as his body shock.

He had collapsed but still seemed conscious.

"What…?" Saeran mumbled, looking down at the fallen Saeyoung.

"Take away the injured one! Lock the other one up!" Rika ordered, multiple guards now closing in on Saeyoung and Saeran.

"What…? N… no…" Saeran continued to stare at Saeyoung as guards circled them "No…"

"Do not resist!" A believer ordered.

"N… No! Get away from me!" Reaching into his jacket Saeran pulled out a silver handgun "All of you! Don't come near me…!" As one of the guards stepped forward he pointed it at them "If you do… I'm going to shoot you!"

To prove his point, Saeran pulled the hammer back, a 'click' sounding as it went back into place.

As he waved the loaded weapon around the guards slowly backed off, stepping away from Saeran fully knowing he would shoot. As they retreated, other guards escorted believers out of the throne room.

With the room quieter, nearly all the believers gone besides a few guards, MC turned to Vanderwood. "Move away. Slowly"

Vanderwood, confused, stayed put. Only did he move when he looked to MC, the male showing now signs of fear despite shaking.

Raising his hands up showing his palms, MC stepped forward.

"The hell are you doing…?!" Vanderwood whisper-shouted at the brunette. Though he was ignored as MC took another step.

"Saeran…" MC called.

Hearing him Saeran turned and pointed the gun at him "Stay back! Stay. Back!" His eyes swirled mint with adrenaline, ready to do anything at any moment.

"Saeran…" He called again. This time getting Saeran's full attention as he grabbed the handle of the gun with both hands, body still as he pointed it at MC.

Still MC stayed calm.

"Get away from me!" He shouted again finger tensing on the trigger.

"Saeran… I'm not going to hurt you… I promise…" As MC took another step, Saeran groaned, grabbing the side of his head.

"Ugh… my… my head… it hurts…!" His body now visibly shaking, Saeran groaned again.

* * *

" _Trust me Saeran… show me your arm please. I'm not going to hurt you… I promise…" The young voice of a glasses wearing red head said to another red head, the second one injured._

…

"… _Saeyoung… where are you?" A childlike voice asked, tears forming in the child's amber eyes._

" _Where are you…? Where did you go leaving me with mommy? Did daddy get you…" Concern filled the child's voice as he searched franticly._

" _Saeyoung… I'm hungry… I'm lonely… Mommy's scaring me" The child hid from a stumbling adult, the adult yelling at the hidden child._

" _I'm hurt, Saeyoung… you said you'd never hurt me… I'm hurt all over… you promised…" The child cried._

" _ **Saeyoung abandoned me"**_ _An older looking version of the child stated coldly._

" _No… He would never" The child looked confused._

" _ **He abandoned his real name and became Luciel. He left by himself"**_ _The older version shed no tears while the younger teared up._

" _There's no way he left me… It's all a lie…!" The child denied._

" _ **He forgot all about me and is living a good life"**_ _The older huffed._

" _He believed in God, so I'll pray to him too. If you know where he is… please tell me. Just tell me he's okay. I'm weak and worthless…"_

" _ **Saeyoung abandoned me. So, I'm praying to you, Saviour. If you know where he is, please tell me. I'm going to kill him so he can never lie to me again"**_

" _He did not abandon me…"_

" _ **He abandoned me, abandoned you. Ray"**_

" _I miss you, Saeyoung…"_

" _ **The day I see you again, I will make you writhe in pain!"**_

* * *

"God…" Saeran held his head as he grits his teeth "Ugh… what... My head… it hurts…"

V mumbled something to Rika, who drew away from Saeran, moving closer to the remaining believers.

"My head…" Saeran repeated "I feel like my head's going to explode…!" Tears spilt down Searan's face as he gripped his head.

"Disciples!" Rika addressed the remaining believers and guards "Do not be scared! This is only a test given to us!" She turned to a guard "Give him the elixir! Give Saeran the Elixir of Salvation… Now!"

"Saeran…? Are you all right?" MC stepped forward, his hands clasped together in worry.

"My head… Shut up!" He raised his head up, once again pointing the gun at people "Just… Shut up! Ugh… too much noise… my head hurts... Damn it…!"

Saeran turned to Rika, tears falling from his eyes while they still swirled unpredictably "Saviour, there's no way you'd do this to me… You're the one who… who saved me! You're the first person who truly loved me…!" He stepped towards her, the guards moved closer to her as he moved "You'd never betray me…!"

"There's no way you'd do this to me…" Saeran stayed silent before speaking up, his voice quiet "But you've changed…"

Gritting his teeth Saeran turned to V "Ever since that man came…!" Saeran screamed in anger, frustration and every other word that could describe pure rage.

Hearing Saeran's lines, MC stood, stunned. In panic, he focused on V and Saeran… For a moment their forms turned into blurs. A black blur holding a gray object in front of a blue blur. They both regained their shape.

"This is all because of you…" Hissing in anger, Saeran raised his gun towards V "It's all because of you… that this happened to me!"

MC. He knew what was going to happen…

In a flurry, MC dashed to V.

"NO!"

 **BANG**


	24. Secret Ending 01 - 03

_**Altruistic:**_

Showing a disinterested and selfless concern for the well-being of others; unselfish.

* * *

A painful ringing noise coupled by deafening silence rang through my head making it hard to hear my own thoughts.

Feeling the stares of tens of people, I looked beside me, Vanderwood was standing there, brown eyes open wide as he held an arm towards me. Turning back to look at Saeran, who was in front of me holding a silver gun, I feel a sharp pain in my chest taking my breath away.

Sucking air through gritted teeth I feel my legs weaken and give out.

Collapsing to the ground I hear multiple people scream my name, just barely audible from the ringing. As I hear quick, muffled footstep I raise a hand to where the pain felt greatest, I notice my arm is shaking. Ignoring that I go to put it on my chest when a hand grabs my wrist and pulls it away. Focusing, up I see someone, their face is too blurry for me to see properly by I do notice blue hair. It must be V… I remember running in front of him now… I guess Saeran shot me.

As I see a small amount of pink, I guess V said something I couldn't hear. Moments later I hear another scream, much louder than the others before.

"MC!"

V looks up and to somewhere else only for me to see him disappear from my sight completely, a bright hue of red replacing the blue. I see the faint colours of yellow on the person and I smile.

"Saeyoung" I say softly.

I see him kneel to get closer to me and the ringing begins to fade, the voice around me becoming much clearer.

"MC… MC…! Please, please do you hear me?! Please MC!" I Hear him plead, his voice cracking with each word.

I hiss and clench my eyes shut as I feel the immense pain in my abdomen return. Through the pain and running thoughts I hear Saeyoung shout again, his arm moving through my vision.

"Vanderwood stop! Stop!"

Another voice that I sort of recognize as Vanderwood speaks up "Do you want him to die? Cause stopping me will let him die! Now calm him!"

Saeyoung looks back to me as a feel his hand touch my face. I know it to be his hand because it's filled with only the warmth I remember him having, his finger gliding down my cheek.

"MC…! Please can you hear me…?" He says through a sob.

I continue smiling through the pain Vanderwood causes and nod. "I hear you" My voice sounds and feel weaker, coarser.

I see him faintly smile as another sob escapes him. I feel my head begin to shake as it set on someone, most likely Saeyoung's legs.

"MC…" He turns around to look behind him, I see the amber of his eyes disappear slightly in a blurry glare before he looks back to me "Why… Why did you run in front of" He hisses his next word " _V?_ "

Opening my mouth, I don't speak. I feel my body become number. Sighing I raise one of my arms, Saeyoung quickly catching my hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

The pain, Saeyoung's reactions. I fear the worst...

Feeling a tear escape my eye and run down the side of my face, I keep my smile firm and ask "…Am I dying?"

Saeyoung freezes, his body continues to shake but he makes to movements. Turning away from me for a moment he looks back and leans closer to me. Using both hands to grab my face.

"No…" He lets out a quiet cry "No. You're not dying… You're going to be just fine" I feel something wet fall onto my face "You're going to be fine and… and we'll get something to eat…! I… I learn to cook, just to make something good for you…!"

I try to speak but I feel my voice become worse with every word I speak "It's alright… I'll… I'll just do better next time…"

I imagine doing it again. Befriending the RFA, laughing at Saeyoung's jokes. Meeting up with Zen to get bread fish. Waking up at C&R after run over by Jumin, talking with Jaehee. Scaring Yoosung at the library. Fearing the bomb only to be relieved when Saeyoung says he'd save me.

Being fed sushi by Saeyoung. Listening to Saeyoung talk to me about Saeran… Almost kissing him on the bed, only to be interrupted… sleep next to him… Spending a night with Saeyoung, marking each other with love…

I feel more tears run down my face "I don't wanna go back…!" I cry out. I don't want to go though it all again, 11 times is enough, why couldn't I live a life?!

Why did I have to be damned to this endless cycle of live-love-and die! In what life did I screw up so bad that the universe wants me to be unable to help my friends through their problems?!

Why am I unable to do anything but accept it?! Live only to-

"MC!"

I snap my eyes open at the yelling in my ears only to see Saeyoung staring at me, tears running down his cheeks, some falling onto me.

"MC…! Please… please stay calm. You're going to be alright but only if you stay calm!" Saeyoung gripped my face, his hold lessening as he leaned in closer to me.

"Can you do that for me, stay calm…?" Feeling my throat burn from my crying I nod. I try to see his face more but the tears in my tears prevent me.

Feeling myself become numb, my eyes feeling heavy, I feel my tears start back.

"Saeyoung" I cry quietly to him, the pain in my chest becoming almost unnoticeable. **"I love you…"**

Saeyoung's opens his mouth but… I don't hear anything.

My eyes shut.


	25. Secret Ending 02 - 01

**Back again are we?**

 **Might I suggest catching up on the last part of this, just go back a couple chapters. I want this to be known as it is, not misinterpreted in any other way.**

 **I ended off by saying I 'escaped' Jumin's pent house through the penthouse window, I'll continue from there.**

 **So, I woke up as usual, but I felt terrible, the guess I have for that is that while memories don't immedietly carry over through these 'resets', intense feelings do. I felt guilty and hated myself for reasons I then did not know, I felt so bad I nearly didn't get out of bed on the day I receive a text from Unknown… But, as fate has its way, I did get out of bed, and I did still receive a text.**

 **As the RFA was introducing themselves to me, I was… different with them, snappier if you will. For the first few hours I had known them I took out the anger I had at myself and the guilt, on them before finally calming down.**

 **Over the net few days I was still snappy with them but less so, even less so with a blonde that seemed to refuse any negative comment I made to him. I guess I got comfort in his… willingness. I felt better when I spoke with him, he made me forget my guilt and self hate.**

 **His willingness, his… loyalty he showed to me, saying he would save me when the bomb threat came. It all made me feel better at the moment… so much so that I began to enjoy his puppy-ness. I began enjoying… controlling him.**

 **I don't know how but during the bomb threat, the blonde somehow got the address to the apartment, activating it when he stepped it. We only got to exchange our 'I love you' before we both blew up in fire.**

 **Still hating myself, angry and guilty, I got a text from a stranger.**

 **With the RFA, I was still snappy but this time, I stopped how I was acting because I saw someone worse off, emotionally, then me. I saw an actor who was desperate to be seen as good enough by everyone he met, so I flocked to him, his positive attitude numbing my snappiness.**

 **But all wasn't well and good with the relationship we had. The actor failed in clearing his name against sexual assault claims laid against him, he left soon after saying he need some time to clear his mind before being able to properly starts a relationship.**

 **A week later I found a letter at his house, I opened it on a whim. It was condolences, the actor was… was speeding on the road, a truck driver didn't see him. I felt it to be my fault, that guilt piled on top of what I felt, I 'escaped' again. The truck didn't hurt.**

 **Spiteful to myself, I got a text.**

 **The assistant I once again found comfort in fainted on the job, needing to be hospitalized. I pushed her to work harder so I felt responsible for her job, the CEO-in-line accepted me immedietly.**

 **I worked harder than the assistant did for months, getting little or sometimes no sleep, barely eating some days to work harder and harder. Unfortunately, I too reached my limit, though I pushed through it even after passing out on multiple occasions. One day I past out as normal, but I didn't work again.**

 **I received a text.**

 **I got into the CEO-in-line's eyes again. I went to his place to help him as I used to but… Everything had piled up so much I… I gave up at some point…**

 **I gave up and let the CEO-in-line control me, locked me in his penthouse willingly, I broke from it all.**

 **I spent so long wallowing in self pity that I'd forgotten why I felt guilty. I spent so long hating myself that I forgot why I gave up.**

 **It wasn't until I had a dream, remembering a phone call from a hacker, a phone call about broken bread crumbs. But strangely… I didn't feel guilty when I woke up. I felt… determined.**

 **I felt done with the self hatred I had put myself through over the months of resets… I felt willing to move on.**

 **Wanting to keep that feeling, I broke out. I escaped for the last time.**

 **And when I woke up, the strangers text I received…**

 **Was the one you read on my first day.**

* * *

The hospital room was silent, the beeping of a machine being the only exception.

A chair, white in colour and well kept by staff, had its seat moulded down by a male, blissfully sleeping with crossed arms and a drooped head, his red hair covering his face.

The red head shirred as a knocking echoed through the room, the door opening soon after.

"Saeyoung…" A dark-haired man sighed as he entered the room.

Saeyoung awoke to the calling, turning towards the voice he saw the dark-haired man "Jumin…" He stated, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

Nodding, Jumin stepped into the room and took the seat next to the groggy red head.

"What's that?" Saeyoung pointed to something as Jumin took a bite of it, a displeased look on his face.

Ignoring the curious red head as he ate, he wiped his lips with paper towel he pulled from a pocket "A cookie. I was going to order my chef to prepare everyone dinner again but Yoosung stopped me and convinced me to eat with a copper spoon instead of silver" He took another bite of the cookie, his face not showing any signs of enjoying the treat.

Saeyoung chuckled at the analogy, his laughter cut off by a yawn. Looking back at Jumin he frowned upon inspecting the cookie more. "Chocolate chip…" Sighing, he looked forward at the bed in front of them, eyes focusing on the unconscious man on it.

Jumin followed his gaze, the brunette reminding him of why he came in "Saeyoung, I think it's time for you to return to your home"

"Not gunna happen" Saeyoung refused, tilting his head back as he yawned once again.

"You've been here for the past week" Jumin stated, taking another bit of his cookie.

Saeyoung turned to Jumin with a stern face "I won't leave MC or Saeran. I can't leave Saeran again…" Turning away, he stared at the wall ahead, his brother in the room next door "And I can't leave MC. He stayed with me through it all, what kind of person would I be if I can't stay with him through this?"

Sighing, Jumin stood up and threw the wrapper of his cookie in a trash can before turning to the mopping red head and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You aren't obliged to care for them right now, that job falls on the nurses and doctors I hired"

Saeyoung looked up at him "I want to stay with them"

Shaking his head Jumin sighed and turned to MC "Fine. But what would he think?" Saeyoung turned to the brunette "From the time we all have spoken to him in the chatroom, I can tell he is a very empathetic person. How do you think Mel would be if he found out you stopped caring for yourself because of him?"

Saeyoung turned away from the brunette. "I don't think he would feel very happy with you" Jumin added.

Hitching his breath, Saeyoung looked up at Jumin once again "…You wouldn't tell him…" Jumin didn't respond, only continuing to stare at him with a challenging gaze.

After a minute of silence Saeyoung crumbled, falling forward in his seat with a sigh "Fine…"

Saeyoung knew that MC would have two reactions if he found out he hadn't been caring for himself. Externally he would very displeased with him. Internally MC would feel guilty, knowing he was why he wasn't caring for himself.

Standing, Saeyoung ran a hand through his hair, freezing as he removed it, his face scrunched up. Wiping his hand on his sweater he turned to Jumin "Does the hospital have a visitor's shower…?"

Looking at Saeyoung's shiny hair, Jumin felt his own despite knowing it was clean "No. But the doctors should let you use one of there's, I asked them to ahead of time"

Nodding Saeyoung thanked him and turned to the door. "Wait"

Turning to Jumin he looked confused as he pulled a few bills from his own wallet and handed them to him. "Go eat"

Saeyoung's eyes widened as he pushed the bills back to Jumin "That's almost… 400'000 Won! I can't take that, Jumin!"

"On any other day you would be more than willing to accept money from me, strange" Ignoring Saeyoung's refusals, Jumin set the binded wad of cash in his hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this? Hospitals are relatively cheap for food" Saeyoung set the money in his pocket, knowing Jumin wouldn't take it back.

"I will repeat myself. Go eat"

Grumbling, Saeyoung turned to exit the room as Jumin spoke up again "And I don't suggest the hospital food, it taste horrible. Go out and eat. _Healthily_ "

Hearing a muttered thank you from the red head, Jumin proceeded to sit in the seat Saeyoung had previously occupied.

After a few minutes of looking at his phone, Jumin turned away from it as he both heard and saw the covered mass on the bed shift. Humming, Jumin turned back to his phone only for the mass to shift once again.

"Hmm…" Sighing, Jumin tapped his phone and placed it to his ear. After a moment of ringing, someone spoke up.

"Hello Mr. Han. Did something happen at the hospital?" The monotonous voice of his assistant asked. Jumin sat up straight in response.

"No. Everything is as it should, Mel and Saeran are in their rooms, both still unconscious"

"Then what is the nature of your call? It is nearing midnight, Mr. Han" Jumin noted his assistant sounded irritated.

He turned to look at the rooms door "I want you to come to the hospital"

"You said nothing was-"

"Infact. Bring everyone here along with two bags of Honey Buddha Chips and PhD. Pepper"

Jaehee sighed "Yes, Mr. Han… Given that Saeyoung is already there… we should arrive in 26 minutes, 30 if Yoosung is asleep. If that is all…" She hung up.

Putting his phone away, Jumin turned to the mass of blanket on the bed. A face was peeking out from under the mass, blue eyes staring into Jumin's gray.

After a minute of staring with the occasional blinking, Jumin spoke up "Good evening" The younger man under the sheets grumbled in response.

"You knew I was awake… How?" MC demanded with a half glare.

Turning to the door Jumin hummed "When I stepped in you were cocooned in blankets. When I left this morning, you weren't"

"I was cold…" MC grumbled into the sheets. Looking away from Jumin he focused on the door "So Saeyoung left?"

Jumin nodded, "Are you all right with that?"

MC eyed Jumin suspiciously before grinning "Yes, but I am going to kill him, of course. He's not taking care of himself"

Jumin chuckled "As expected of you… But Mel, how are you feeling? You were unconscious for nearly a week"

Sighing, MC rubbed his eyes and blindly reached for the bed side table in hopes for his glasses. Not feeling them, he retracted his arm back into the blanket with a grumble. "I'm fine… well as 'fine' as anyone who's gotten shot can be…"

Shifting onto his back, MC lied in the silence. Looking over at Jumin, he saw what might be the ravenette tapping his thumbs on his legs; an anxious action that didn't go well with the man.

"What's wrong?" MC questioned, not liking the tapping.

"I'm confused…" Jumin stated. Looking to MC, he stilled his hands "Mel, you came to us 3 weeks ago allowing us to hold parties once again. Firstly, I don't think you were ever properly thanked, so I would like to extend my full gratitude to you. Thank you, Mel"

Looking away, MC chuckled as he struggled to hide his embarrassment at the unusual thanks "It's quite all right Jumin…"

"That was not the only thing I wanted to thank you for" Taking his phone out, Jumin checked the time before putting it away. "Saeyoung explained to me what you did at Mint Eye. The truth of how you were injured" He pointed to the brunette's chest.

MC touched the wound, wincing as it sung beneath his gown.

Jumin shook his head "Although I think what you did to be reckless and against natural self-preservation, I can't help but admire it… Were it not for you; Jihyun, my first friend, would have died"

"For someone who has only known us for a short while, you were ready to give your life to protect one of us… and for that, I don't know how to thank you… If there is ever anything you need- within reason- I will get it for you"

"It's alright Jumin, I- What the hell…?" Hand on his neck, MC froze as Jumin bowed in front of him, to him. Back peddling, MC shook his hands in front of him "Jumin there's no need for that…!"

Sitting up, Jumin patted down his suit where it had bunched up.

"Jumin…" Sighing, MC set his hands in his lap, running the fabric of the blanket through his fingers "That's not needed, really… I… I didn't take the shot for praise or compensation. I have my reasons for doing it but- those are for me to know"

MC took a deep breath as he stared into Jumin's gray eyes "Despite what V's done; betrayed our trust, been a leading cause in most of our pain… he doesn't deserve to die" Looking away, MC caught a blinking light in the corner of his eye. It was his phone, flashing with notifications. He turned back to Jumin "I'm sure everyone else can agree on that as well- as much as they hate him… I'd hope they don't wish death on him"

Jumin nodded "That is exactly what I think and hope. You have a very mature way of thinking, Mel" MC looked at him perplexed, Jumin continued "I suppose that is one of the reasons the RFA is so drawn to you. You compliment but challenge their way of thinking"

"Thank you Jumin, I-"

"I should leave you to rest" Jumin turned off and put his phone away, when did he take it out? "But before I go, I would like to say one last thing" Standing from the chair, Jumin stepped towards MC's bed. Leaning forward he picked up MC's hand, the brunette's hand smaller than Jumin's.

"I'm glad to have a friend like you" Smiling, Jumin patted MC's hand before setting it down. With Jumin exiting the room, MC was left stunned, surprised to see a smile from the usually monotone Jumin. It made him hopeful and happy, that he'd done more good than before.

Alone, MC settled back onto the bed with only the thankfully regular beeping of his heart monitor to company him.

Sighing, he placed a hand over his chest, where the stinging sat. Feeling his eyes close his conversation with Jumin played back in his mind, stopping at him refusing to talk about why he saved V.

MC remembered the walk to Saeyoung's car those days ago and the man who left him the note by the shop. He remembered opening the note and reading it, the note saying only one thing.

"Why was Jumin smiling anyways?"

What? It didn't say that, the note said to-

"I don't know dude, but it creeped me out…"

Wait…

Shooting up, MC stared at the door as he saw it open a crack, the voiced now more audible.

"But why are we carrying these things?"

"Mr. Han told me to bring them…"

Raising a brow, he stared at he door as footsteps stopped.

"Guys, be quiet, Saeyoung might be sleeping…"

"Thank you, Zen"

"I think I saw him walking through the halls a while back…"

"So Jumin wants us to deliver these to MC? Why? How's he going to eat them, he's sleeping like the dead. Maybe I can take a bag for myself…"

MC winced as he heard a smack through the door.

"That is not an appropriate thing to say Yoosung"

"Ow… Jaehee… that hurt…"

"If Saeyoung heard you I'm sure his words- or actions- would hurt a lot more than a simple smack to the shoulder. And be glad it was a simple shoulder smack, were my hands not full you would be crying on the ground"

"Noted… but did you have to hit my keyboard shoulder, I-"

"Guys!"

MC jumped as he noticed a head poking into the room, red eyes beaming at him as the door was shoved open, a familiar white-haired man stepping in, two bags in each of his hands. Behind him were more familiar faces.

"He's awake!" Stepping in, Zen set his bags on one of the chairs before sprinting over to him.

The other two people stepped in as Zen wrapped his arms around MC, eliciting a squeak the man.

"Thank goodness your awake…" Jaehee exclaimed, smiling.

"Does that mean he heard what I said…?" Yoosung turned away. Jaehee elbowed his side.

Patting Zen's back as the actor clung to him, MC chuckled "I'm glad I'm awake too" He turned to Zen "Um… can you release me now?"

As quick as he attached himself, Zen scatted away from the brunette, his cheeks red like his eyes "Sorry. I'm just happy you're alive"

Jaehee nodded, pushing her glasses up "Me as well. Mr. Han and Saeyoung told us you were caught in the cross fire between Mint Eye and Mr. Han's security personnel" She had a knowing glint in her eyes.

"They did…?" MC figured they were told so they wouldn't fear Saeran.

Setting his bags down, Yoosung agreed "Yeah! I was scared when I heard" Looking to the floor Yoosung wiped at his eye "I was scared we'd lose you…"

"Yoosung…" MC sighed feeling his heart grow heavy at the sight.

Wiping his other eye, Yoosung looked back to MC, the brunette taken aback by the blonds angered expression. "Yoosung?"

"You nearly broke your promise…!" Taking a step forward, Yoosung glared at him.

MC looked as him confused "Promise…?"

Hearing MC not know what he was talk about seemed to only make him madder. Clenching his hands, Yoosung went over to MC's side, Zen stepping out of the way.

"The promise!" He exclaimed jabbing a finger at the brunette "I did all my school work. I went to all of my classes and studied lots while you two were gone!" Yoosung started to shake as he continued to yell "I even searched online for a part time job!"

"I kept my half of the promise… but you nearly didn't keep yours…!" Reaching, Yoosung grabbed the sheets of the bed as he fell to his knees, his face landing in the crook of MC's legs and the mattress.

Hearing Yoosung hiccup into his sheets MC placed a hesitant hand on Yoosung's head, speaking the blonds name, he ran a hand through his hair.

"…"

MC, continuing his attempt to soothe his distressed friend, sat silently with only Yoosung's sobs to break the silence.

Looking up at Zen, he saw the actor shift back and mouth something to him. 'Take your time'

Nodding, thankful for everyone's understanding, MC returned his focus to the crying college student on his leg. Running his hand from the blonds hair to his cheek, he prompted him to raise his head.

"Yoosung…" He started but was interrupted before he could continue.

"You nearly died Cali…" Finally, Yoosung followed MCs prompting and raised his head to face him, his face covered in streaming tears, his usual gleaming eyes now red _"I can't lose more family…"_

As he spoke Yoosung continued to cry, his face shifting more into the hand that held it, MC stared at his friend, the feeling of tears prickling his own eyes starting.

"Yoosung…" He repeated feeling his heart twist, saddened yet touched by the blond. He felt touched by the fact Yoosung considered him as family, despite now knowing him for long.

Moving, MC leaned down to Yoosung and wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes as he rested on the blonds head.

As he hugged Yoosung, MC felt another warmth wrap around him, surprised, he smelt vanilla. A scent he strongly associated with Zen. Hearing a whisper, he soon felt more arms (He guessed them to be arms) wrap around him and Yoosung. First one with the scent of coffee, Jaehee. Then one of cologne with a hint of honey.

Honey?

"Saeyoung…?!" He yelped from under the mountain of hugs.

One by one, the weight of arms wrapped around him lessened until he was released. Looking through the small crowd of people in his room, he stopped as he spotted red.

Seeing the red head MC smiled and began saying something but was cut off by being knocked onto his back. Staring up at the ceiling, strands of red hair in his eyes, he felt a tight embrace coupled by the still familiar honey scent.

"MC…" The male in question relaxed as he felt a warm sigh hit his neck. As the feeling of the arms wrapped around him lessened their hold, a familiar face came into view.

"Saeyoung…" MC raised a hand, running a thumb under one of the red heads amber eyes, removing the forming tears. He frowned as he noticed the gray bags.

With a sigh of his own, he weakly glared at the man in front of him "I heard you haven't been taking care of yourself"

Hearing the completely true statement, Saeyoung stiffened before turning away and glaring at the floor. "Jumin… I'm gunna…" He muttered through his teeth.

"I overheard" MC corrected, feeling sorry for Jumin.

Saeyoung continued to mutter to himself before freezing, his gritted teeth and glare disappearing as he turned back to MC "You were awake? Why didn't you do something- like… something so we knew you were awake? I… I've been so worried and scared"

MC shrugged at the question, "I don't know…" removing his hand he turned away "The bed was comfortable?"

Moving over to see his hiding face, Saeyoung sighed "I don't-"

" _Ahem…!"_

Jumping away from each other, MC turned to the voice, Zen, while Saeyoung nearly struggled to keep himself from falling off the bed.

Stabilizing himself, Saeyoung looked back at Zen he saw the actor standing near the door, arms crossed.

"Should we, uh… give you two some privacy?" He gestured to the two of them on the bed, Saeyoung practically having crawled on top of MC after the brunette noticed him.

Looking at themselves and their position, Saeyoung slid off the bed, opting to stand on the opposite side of the room as MC propped himself to sit up.

"Sorry," Saeyoung spoke up "got a head of myself. Anyways, MC-" The brunette turned to him "I'm… glad you're alright…"

Smiling, MC thanked him.

"Oh, right!" Jumping from the sudden shout, everyone turned to Jaehee as she held up a large plastic bag "Mr. Han told me to bring these for you two" Setting it on the end of the bed she pulled five bags of Honey Buddha Chips out of it. Doing the same to a bag near Zen, only bottles of PhD Pepper were found inside it.

Setting them near his feet, she stepped back, looking to MC she smiled "Mr. Han said you requested chips and pop to be carried by the guards who saved you all. These are the exact contents from the five guards who saw you"

Shifting forward to grab one of the chip bags his target was snatched by someone, turning to the thief, a skeptical looking Zen, he pouted.

Zen ignored his pout and scanned the back of the bag "He can't eat these!" Zen turned to Jaehee "Look at these things! 345 Calories. 345! In a single bag!" Zen glared at the other bags of fatty chips.

Looking back at the bag, Zen's expression slowly grew more disgusted as he read "Oh my God… That trust fund-high class eating jerk is trying to poison him, isn't he?!" Grunting, he shook the bag violently as he pointed it as MC's bed side machines.

"Do we even know if the chemicals in this crap won't interfere with his IV?!" Sighing, he threw the bag of now chip crumbs by its brethren.

Crossing his arms, Zen moved to the door "If he's going to eat a third of his calories now, they may as well be healthy!" Opening the door, Zen grabbed Yoosung's arm much to the blonds distress "We're buying MC lunch- a salad! Yoosung, let's go!"

With that, Zen stomped off with Yoosung in tow, the blond boy pleading with the actor to let him go as he failed to release himself from the older males hold.

A moment of silence for Yoosung.

…

"Well then…" Clearing her throat, Jaehee slowly but quietly shut the door behind the rowdy men.

Turning to her friend, she picked up one of the chip bags, turning it over to read the back as Zen did. "Oh my… Zen was right" She looked up at MC, the brunette trying to keep himself from laughing "MC," The male in question turned to her "these chips aren't good for you… I too think you shouldn't eat them"

Snickering, MC grabbed one of the bags and quickly scanned it, rolling his eyes he handed it to Saeyoung, the red head carefully taking it "I wasn't going to eat them- well when I asked Jumin for them a week ago I was- But now I want to give them to you guys"

As MC looked to the door behind Jaehee a pop sounded through the room soon followed by the rich smell of honey.

"I was going to explain that but Zen-" MC stifled laughter in his arm "-Zen went 'Mother Mode' and proceeded to drag Yoosung away"

"I see…" As Jaehee set the bag back on the bed, she wiped her hand on her clothes. Saeyoung ate a chip loudly.

Pushing the bags closer to MC, the assistant glanced at Saeyoung as he ate another few chips "I am still on track to keep bad foods out of my diet when I can, so I must refuse the chips. My apologies" Opening her mouth to speak again a ringing stopped her.

Upon hearing the sound, Jaehee's shoulders dropped as she sighed. Grabbing her phone from her bag she hesitated to speak as she stared at the screen. Debating if she could risk leaving the call.

With another sigh, she put the phone to her ear, looking up at MC and Saeyoung "I'm sorry, It's Mr. Han…"

Stepping out of the room she muttered something about 'perfect timing' as she answered the phone. "Mr. Han. Yes, I'm at the hospital…" She left hearing range soon after.

Left alone in the room, MC sat back turning his head to stare at the heart monitor connected to him, the blue line jumping up as it beeped with his heart.

Usually beeping was accosted with something bad or irritating like an alarm clock, the person unfortunate to have it being forced to fumbled and press and stop it so they can sleep for 'five more minutes'. But this beeping, though annoying at times, wasn't something he could just press and have stop, it wasn't something he wanted to just stop. The beeping was, in actuality, him, his life, displayed on a screen for all to hear and see. And were this beeping to stop, it wouldn't be just the third 'five more minutes' of sleep, but a forever of sleep.

Well, at least not for him, he'd be back at home soon enough awaiting **a text from a stranger.**

With a silent sigh, MC blinked his thoughts away, the thought of awaiting that cursed text hurting him too much to bear.

Focusing on the sound of his own heart beat, both from the monitor and his own body, ignoring the sound of rustling and crunching chips elected from the man behind him in the mean time, he closed his eyes. With only blankness in his vision, he focused on sleep.


	26. Secret Ending 02 - 02

_A darkening light shone over the scene, slowly overtaking the glow of the day in favour of twilight, leaving everything a mystical dim orange._

 _From the basking glow of the coming night gleamed a silver flash as it glowed in place. A distracting sight- the gleaming glow- though it shone a new needed light on the scene in front of me._

 _Confused at the change of scenery I try to look around but find I can't move my head. Trying with all my strength I don't even move a muscle, literally._

 _Glancing around, I see the flicker of silver light ahead. Successfully focusing on the colour, I see it take shape into something resembling a gun._

 _Staring at it more I realised it was what it looked like, a real gun pointed near me. Seeing the firearm, I attempt to raise my arms over my face instinctively but again, my body refuses and remains frozen._

 _I attempt to close my eyes to look away but also fid myself unable to blink now. Why…? I was blinking a second ago!_

 _Feeling panic rush through my head I try to yell out, yell for help, I feel my mouth is open, but my voice doesn't listen and stays silent, trapping me in my panic of… whatever is happening!_

 _In my panicked frenzy my eyes dart around faster than I can take in my surrounds, seeing only the twilight colours of orange and yellow. But no matter where I look, my head still frozen in place, I still see the silver gleam of the gun._

 _Hesitantly, my eyes track back to it, its reflection of light being the only thing standing out once again capturing my attention._

 _Watching it glimmer, I realize that it… it wasn't pointed at… me…_

 _Shifting to one end of it I see the shape of a person, blank with a small amount of red and white. A vibe of aggression resonating from the person. Aggression with… some thing else, I couldn't be sure, but it felt like fear. They were angry and afraid._

 _On the other end of the silver glow, was blue, A bright blue the colour of the sky. Searching the blue shape, I-_

 _Started moving._

 _I feel my muscles tense as they move forward, I feel a slow pressure on my foot as a see my position change._

 _Moving… what's making me move…? Why am I even-_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _Pain…_

 _My chest… it feels like it… it's getting torn apart by a magpie._

 _I feel the pain shoot through my whole body, my arms, legs, my fingers all are in pain!_

 _I wished I would drop unconscious from it, but I can't! It… happened to fast…_

" _This is what has happened"_

 _Suddenly, I gained control of my body. Falling to my knees I grab my chest as I feel the pain stop. Confused, I slowly take my hand away, bracing myself for… nothing. I had… no blood on my hand._

 _But, it hurt so much…_

" _And it is your fault"_

 _Staring at my hand I freeze, just now hearing the familiar voice… in front of me._

 _Taking longer than I should, I look up at who I dreaded to see. Sitting on the throne in front of me was the RFA renowned blonde founder. Rika._

 _Standing from her throne Rika makes her way down from where I sat on the ground._

 _I hate how I have to look up at her._

" _It's your fault" She repeats._

 _Looking back, Rika turns to beside us, at he person lying on the ground, too much red to distinguish hair from blood. The colour staining their black sweater._

 _My eyes widen as I see them, frozen on the ground. I try to stand to run to them, but my legs don't move. I open my mouth to scream their name, but my voice doesn't work._

 _I try to move to them, but I stay in place, bot frozen… but… stuck._

 _I hear myself mumble their name… the words dripping to their floor as I force my eyes away, the smell of copper reaching my nose._

" _I gave you an offer, a good offer of love and happiness" Crouching to my level, Rika sneered "and you declined"_

 _Standing back up, she turned to the bleeding mess of red, sighing, and turning and looked behind me. Following her eyes, I saw another person, frozen as I was. They held the gleaming, silver gun, their appearance unrecognizable through their aura of anger and hatred._

" _Saeyoung, Saeran," Rika started, looking back at me "the RFA, yourself… Everything that happens is now on your hands, Mel"_

 _Turning around, I tried to call for her as she stepped away. As though somehow hearing my silent voice, she looked over her shoulder at me. She looked disgusted._

" _ **I hope you are happy"**_

* * *

Sitting up on his bed, MC brought a fork to his mouth, eating the greens he had punctured with it.

Content, MC set the utensil onto the dish and placed it onto a space beside him. Looking over at the empty chair that Saeyoung had pulled up to him, he tried to imagine the red head running, now from danger, but casually. He had- eventually- convinced Saeyoung to stop moping around his room and go out for a run. Some would say how he convinced him to be cheating but, he didn't. He had said that if he kept sitting around, he would lose his muscle, then proceeding to pat the red heads stomach while noting that if he lost it, it would be harder for him to wrap an arm around his waist, pull him close and-

It got Saeyoung to leave very quickly to run, his face very red, yet determined. He would probably return drenched in sweat because, he brought no change of clothes, but he didn't care, as long as he was staying healthy.

Looking away from the chair, his face warmer than before, he grabbed his phone. Maybe someone was in the chatroom?

He hoped so, Saeyoung left an hour ago (An hour longer than he wanted but- he needed exercise) and no one else had come to visit him that day.

He turned on his phone.

There was the noise from the next room, Saeran's room, but… he couldn't do anything about that… It was mainly yelling, screaming and a vase breaking on a (His) wall.

It saddened him to hear Saeran going through such distress- and he wanted to visit him, hopefully talk to him about everything- but the doctor said he wasn't allowed to move around, at least for the next few days.

He entered the chatroom.

 **MC:** Ah, hey-

 **ZEN:** MC! You're awake!

 **MC:** As I was saying, hello Zen. Lolol

 **ZEN:** Ah, sorry;;

 **ZEN:** Got excited to see you!

 **ZEN:** *Smiling emoji*

Seeing the emoji, MC chuckled as Zen continued to talk. He had missed the emojis…

 **ZEN:** Riht!

 **MC:** Typo*

 **ZEN:** Did you enjoy the salad me and Yoosung got you?

He glanced at the empty plastic container, small spots of ranch still on the inside.

Pulling it closer to himself, he snapped a picture of the container, the image automatically sending to the chatroom.

 **MC:** *Posted image*

 **MC:** It was good ^^

 **MC:** I wasn't hungry when I woke up, so I just ate it now yumyumyum!

 **MC:** By the way, how's Yoosung? You dragged him with you did you not?

 **ZEN:** Glad you liked it. It's one my personal favorites ^^

 **ZEN:** And Yoosung? Yoosung is… alright. He'skhkngvvuhse

 **MC:** Zen?

 **ZEN:** IT WAS TERRIBLE! I HATED EVERYMINUTE OF IT

 **ZEN:** SO MUCH GREEN I"VE NEVER SEEN SO MUCH GREEN EXCEPT IN THE GRIDVA PLAINS IN LOLOL

 **MC:** …?

 **MC:** …Yoosung…?

 **MC:** Why… are you at Zen's place?

 **ZEN:** HE FORCED ME TO STAY. IT WAS DARK OUT. I CAN DEFEND MYSELF THO

 **ZEN:** HE MADE ME EAT SEAWEED. HELP WAITZENI'MNOTDONETALKING!

 **ZEN:** God… If I knew he'd be this irritating. I would have sent him out in the dark

 **ZEN:** *Annoyed emoji*

 **ZEN:** He stole my phone, lazy boy can't even find his own;;

" _Ahem"_

Glancing up from his phone, MC noticed Saeyoung leaning against the doorframe of the room, a small smile on his face.

Setting his phone down, forgetting about the chatroom, he started to speak but cut himself off as a smell his nose.

"Oh god… did you even shower after running?" Pinching his nose, he waved at the air in front of his face. "Smells worse than Zen…" He muttered.

"What was that?" Saeyoung asked.

"Nothing" MC replied.

Pushing himself off the wall, Saeyoung made his way over to MC. The brunette waved the air faster. "Do I smell that bad? It was just an hour run" Feeling his shirt stick to his chest, Saeyoung cringed.

"Yes, you do sadly" MC eyed him suspiciously. "Did you even change clothes…? Didn't you say Jumin gave you 400,000 Won? Buy some new ones. I've only seen you wear three outfits since I've known you"

Glancing away from MC, Saeyoung bit his lips. Moving his eyes, he looked back at the door behind him, seeing it open, he closed it.

Turning away from MC, Saeyoung looked to the door behind him. To MC's confusion, he stepped to and closed it. As it clicked shut, he turned back to MC. His cheeks a dusted red, he made his way to the side of the bed.

"MC" Saeyoung whispered, placing a hand the comforter.

Saeyoung standing over him, MC only watched in confusion as the red-head climbed onto the bed, the mattress creaking under the new weight. "MC-" He repeated. "-I went for my run and I'm wide awake now," Feeling something, MC turned to find his hand being held "I won't lose my muscles now- like you said, but… you said something else"

MC felt himself flush as he remembered what he was being reminded about; the words he used to convince Saeyoung to go for a run the first place.

"I think you said something about grabbing my waist-" Following his actions, MC eyes Saeyoung's hands as they placed themselves on his sides, not in a tight grip but enough to secure himself. "-pulling me close-" Climbing further onto the bed, Saeyoung seated himself on MC's legs. Pulling MC's waist, the brunette, whose face was completely red, complied and sat up. Saeyoung inched closer to him, their lips inches a part "I'm sure you then said something about-"

" _ **Excuse me!"**_

Yelping, both Saeyoung and MC turned and looked behind them.

In the doorway was a woman in a blue uniform, short white hair tied back. She looked too young to have white hair from aging; and going from her red tinted eyes, he guessed she might be like Zen, albino.

Stepping into the room, MC noticed the tray on cups in one of her hands.

"Those who are not administrated into this hospital are not supposed to be on the beds- sir" Glaring at Saeyoung, she gestured for him to step onto the floor.

Looking away, Saeyoung hesitantly released his hold on MC and slowly climbed down. Once on the ground he scurried to a chair far from the nurse, his face now also flushed from being caught.

"Thank you…" She stated, setting the tray onto the desk next to MC, moving the brunette's phone away to make room "Now" She turned back to MC and Saeyoung, both stiffening under her eye "I ask you both to _not_ do that again… While your treatment-" she pointed to MC "-is being payed for by Mr. Jumin Han- we would very much appreciate it if you didn't make needless messes"

Turning around, she picked up two cups from the tray "We have already had to sweep up two broken vases from the other patient Mr. Han signed in. The janitorial crew would enjoy not needing to add _bodily fluids_ to their list"

Turning to each other briefly, they both nodded, hanging their hands after apologising.

Hearing the apology, the nurse smiled "Thank you for understanding. Now" She extended the smaller cup to MC "Swallow these"

MC looked at the cup weirdly before grabbing it, looking inside of it he saw three pills. He asked what they were.

"They're medication, after the incident this morning- and after informing Mr. Han, we've decided to give you these. They're to keep your blood pressure steady throughout the day"

Nodding, MC turned the tiny cup around in his hands, looking at it and the pills inside from all angles. A few seconds later he looked up at the nurse "Um… what exactly… happened this morning? I don't remember much of it…"

Sighing, she set the cup of most likely water back onto the tray and pulled a pad of paper and pen from her uniform. After writing something down, she flipped through the pages.

"1:49 am. Patient Mel-Cali's ECG monitor tipped us off that your heart rate rose to high levels. When the responding nurse came- he found your heart rate had reached 181 beats per minute, 140 over the normal heart rate of a sleeping person" She flipped a page "After your heart rate was brought back down, when questioned you said you 'had a bad dream'. After tests were done it was concluded our original thought that you went into cardiac arrest was disproven"

Turning the page, she jotted something down again "During the night after the incident, the surveying nurses continuously found another patient- Saeran Choi- looking into your room. Every time he was brought back his own room, only after the seventh time we found him did we consult his guardian Saeyoung Choi, and sedated him for the night"

Putting the note pad away she picked up and handed the cup of water to MC "You don't remember what happened?"

Taking a final look at the pills, he downed them, quickly washing them away with the water. The nurse took the empty cups.

"No… I only remember parts of my dream, nothing else"

Nodding, the woman took the tray and went to the door "Alright, thank you for telling me. We'll look into something for the memory loss"

As the nurse stepped out of the room, MC turned to Saeyoung. As he went to talk to the red head, they were once again interrupted by the nurse staring into the room, a tight smile on her face.

"And please remember what I said, the janitors don't need more work, there in also another patient on this floor and he needs the quiet. Thank you for your cooperation "

Watching her leave, Saeyoung and MC stared at the door, faces once again red.


	27. Secret Ending 02 - 03

_* I have a song suggestion in here, since I can't link on this site, you'll need to search it up. I hope you listen to it as you read, I think it really completes the mood_

* * *

A man stood in front of a wood door, the light behind him buzzing. Stood in front of the door, the man had his hand raised to its white surface, knuckles inches away from it.

Taking his knuckle away from the door, he threw it towards it only to stop short at the high-pitched beep sound that increased in frequency. Looking over his shoulder, the object in front of him clear; Saeyoung having gotten him a new pair of glasses, he saw his heart monitor.

Sighing, he closed his eyes as he focused on his breathing. If his heart rate got too fast, either from nervousness or other, it would alert a nurse and he didn't want to trouble them any more than necessary.

Exhaling a final time, the man pressed his hand to his chest, heart steady.

Turning back to the door, he raised his hand and without hesitating, knocked on it.

He didn't have to wait long for a reply like he had thought as he heard a muffled groan and creak on the rooms mattress.

"Go away" The familiar voice demanded from behind the door.

Hearing the voice, the man smiled, feeling a variety of emotions at just the two words. Holding onto one he felt, determination, he put a hand on the knob and turned it, opening the door slowly.

Just as the man saw the light from the hallway he stood in enter the dark of the room, something flew past his face, hitting the wall before immedietly slumping down to the floor. Nearly being in the face, the man jumped back with a yelp. Quickly glancing at his heart monitor, he looked down at the floor, at what had nearly hit him.

Slumped onto the floor and handled angerly was a crumpled pillow, white cover wrinkled from misuse.

Opening the door, the man picked up the poor pillow before turning to the rest of the room.

"Saeran…?" The man asked from the doorway.

Pushing the door open to let in more light, the man looked around the room, his eyes quickly getting used to the darkness.

Looking ahead, he saw a bed along with a darkened outline on top it.

"Saeran" He repeated "It… it's me, MC…"

After hearing nothing in reply, he sighed and stepped inside, wheeling his monitor beside him to the bed. Standing at its side and staring down at the person lying on top of it, a blanket covering all their body but their hair, shining white in the hallways light, he lightly tapped a shoulder.

Again, getting no response, he grumbled under his breath as he shook the covered mass, this time he got a breathed curse but- it was a response.

After attempting to get the white-headed man under the blankets to acknowledge him and promptly failing, he stood with his hands on his hips.

"Saeran" He stated, "Turn around and talk to me, I don't want to do it- but I will- and you won't like it I will say that" Watching the mass shift, he smiled, only for it to drop as he stopped.

"Fine…" MC muttered as he cracked his fingers "Let's do this the hard way then" Reaching down, MC placed a hand on the mass, halfway down it; it immedietly froze.

Smiling, MC slowly scratched the spot, the mass under his hand quickly reacting with sporadic movements. But as the mass remained blanketed, MC continued to tickle it. Even as heard muffled laughter from under the blanket and spasmodic kicking as the mass tried to pry his hand off it, he continued, only stopping as the mass tore the top of itself off revealing a red faced, white haired man; the man pried his hand off his side and threw the limb back at its owner.

MC as laughed at the sight, Saeran spouted the last remining chuckles inside of himself as he protectively gripped where he was attacked.

Lying back on the bed, Saeran glared the still laughing brunette. "I fucking hate you, you know that?" Saeran griped with a sigh.

Wiping a tear from his eyes, MC placed a hand on his hip and smiled "Only sometimes"

Sighing again, Saeran laid on the bed facing the ceiling "Why are you here?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Grinning, MC put a hand on his chest and tilted his head "Can't I visit a friend?"

Grumbling, Saeran turned away from the ceiling in favour of the wall his bed was pressed up against.

Saeran's room was laid out much differently than the other rooms, his bed, instead of in the back middle of the room, was pressed against the wall under a blinded window; the dresser counters were by the door. From what MC had heard the reason Saeran's room layout was different to his and every other was because he attempted to barricade himself inside whilst trying to escape through the window. Thankfully they were on the top floor, Jumin predicted this, and Saeran didn't jump outside.

"Saeran?" MC asked, kneeling beside the white-haired man. "I… I wanted to talk to you about… everything, -" Saeran sighed "-not just last week but… those years ago"

After a moment of silence, Saeran turned over onto his side, he looked upset "There is nothing to talk about regarding that… you chose Saeyoung and the RFA over me… I just have to deal with that…" He sounded cold and tired, his voice mimicking his face. He closed his eyes.

MC blinked "What? No… that's not what I wanted to talk about I-"

"About my failures?" Saeran snapped, eyes shooting open, furrowed. "You wanted to talk about how I failed at everything in my miserable life? How I failed at being good enough to keep Saeyoung with me as a child. How I failed at being useful to my Saviour for months. How I failed to see the good side of it when you asked me to 'come with you' and ditch this hell. How I failed to keep you happy at Mint Eye?"

Reaching forward, Saeran grabbed MC's shoulders "I failed to keep you happy there Mel, I failed and that caused you to die, to kill your self! I ran with you in my arms as you bled that first time Mel! I picked the lock the second time just in time to see you blow your brains! Don't you see I failed at everything?!"

"What good is there for me?! What good is there for a failure like me?!" Screaming, Saeran shook MC violently, his nails digging into the brunette's shoulders as red emerged from the wounds.

Staring at MC, Saeran searched the brunette's face for any sign for fear or shock. But to his anger, he saw nothing of it, only calm patience.

"Stop looking at me like that! Be scared, be afraid!" Saeran continued to yell at MC, tossing his victim around his in grasp to no avail; his victim did not respond, only continuing to wait.

"You… you…" Saeran choked on his words. And now when MC thought the snow-haired male would collapse, he bared his teeth and glared at him "You air head! You traitor. You… Idiot Traitor!" Growling at him, Saeran pulled MC onto his bed, disconnecting the male from his heart monitor in the process.

With MC now half on the messy bed, Saeran climbed on top on him, sitting on his stomach as he removed his hands from the brunette's shoulders, deciding to grab at the male's neck.

"Ah-!" MC Choked as Saeran began to tighten his grip on the brunette's throat. "YOU TRAITOR!" He screamed as MC struggled to free his arm from under Saeran's legs. "You left me! You left me alone!"

"You abandoned me when you said you'd never! You lied to me!" Saeran's angered expression turned into a cynical grin as he watched the brunette under me struggle "You're no better than him… You both abandoned me…!"

"I'm strong…! I don't need anyone! I don't need anything! Luciel. The RFA. The Saviour. You… I don't need any of it! I'm strong and you're weak!" Saeran tightened his grip as MC's struggles slowed.

"You're just like him… just like my mother… using me at every chance you get… Now, you'll share their fate… I'll kill you. Here and now I'll kill you so I won't be hurt again!"

Saeran continued to scream at the brunette. Though as his movements stopped and his eyes closed, so did Saeran's, slowly but surely, they came to a stop.

Staring down at the man under him, Saeran laughed in victory and with a crazed grin on his face, he removed his hands from the brunette's neck.

"It…" He breathed "I did it…" He focused his gaze on the lidded eyes of the brunette "I… killed him" He said with pride.

As he continued to star down at who was beneath him, he felt a tinge in his mind as he saw something.

Staring at the brunette, for a moment, he saw not the closed eyes of cold scared face; but a smile, a smile coupled with bright blue eyes as they shined in joy.

" _Boss, I got you fruits this time"_

 **[Suggested song 'The Compass - (Ver. Piano)]'**

"?!" Snapping around, Saeran turned towards the familiar voice.

Behind him, was now not his darkened room in the hospital, but a bright room filled with tech equipment.

" _I didn't ask for fruit, I asked for something sweet. My mind's been rampant lately"_

In this new environment Saeran recognized as his large hacking office at Mint Eye, he saw himself' sat in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in a black suit.

Across from his suited self, he saw a man with curly hair, though his features were hidden. His hair covered his eyes and an oversized sweater hid any form in his body.

" _I… I know but… your check-ins to the weight room have been getting low. It's starting to worry me…"_

The brunette stepped towards his other self as he handed the plate off to him.

Slowly, Saeran began to remember this moment, a memory of his time with the brunette during the other mans first run.

" _Ugh… If I eat these foods… things… and go to the weight room when I can, will that stop your incessant worrying?"_

Handing the tray of food of, the brunette nodded.

As the man tuned to leave, his other self called to him. He was soon facing him one again.

" _Hey. Stop calling me 'Boss', it's starting to sound weird…"_

 _The brunette tilted his head._

" _Then what should I call you? You've never-"_

" _-Never told you my real name. I know. But that's not my problem, go find something else to call me"_

The taller man chuckled.

" _Why is it weird for me to call you Boss? I've done it for months now"_

"… _I've been… having dreams… dreams of you calling me something other than 'Boss'… things like my real name or… or Lov- Hey! Let go of my hair you air head!"_

The brunette didn't listen and continued to tug of white strands of hair.

" _Hmm… I've been wanting to call you something else too… how about… Snow! Your hair is the colour of it I've noticed"_

His other self dead panned at the other man.

"' _Snow' … You know what. Fine. But let anyone know I willingly let you call me that- and your dead! Now, run along my Prince, I'm busy"_

" _Alright. Talk to you later… Snow…"_

As quickly as I appeared. The scene vanished, leaving nothing to show it was there, not even a wisp of wind.

Hearing the brunette's muffled voice again, he looked to the window. Climbing over the man beneath him, he drew the blinds and stared outside.

Instead of the parking lot, it was the garden he loved so much, strung around was construction parts ranging to pieces of trees to tools. It should have been off limits then.

Staring outside, he saw himself with the brunette, they were talking but their distance from meant he couldn't hear them.

Saeran watched as his other self handed a shivering brunette his soft looking magenta coat. Soon after accepting the clothing the two stopped by a bush of lowers; Chrysanthemums.

As his other half carefully picked a flower from its bush, he handed it to the brunette who quickly returned it with a smile.

Blushing, his other self accepted the flower and they continued on a walk.

Not long after, they had been deep in conversation that the brunette did not notice a large piece of wood in front of him.

He tripped and fell, but not before accidentally grabbing his other selves arm and dragging him down with him.

On the ground, they laid on top of each other. Having pulled him down, his other self was incidentally straddling the brunette.

They both laughed it off with flushed faces and soon continued their walk.

Moments later, the garden disappeared as a random car drove by in the parking lot.

As he stared out the window, Saeran felt something on him. His hand going to his face, he felt water, no, he felt… tears.

Slowly, he turned back to the man lying on his bed, eyes closed.

Searan's eyes widened as he stared at him. Quickly, he looked to where the memory of his office played, then he turned to the window before returning his gaze to the brunette. He felt something inside of him snap, change.

Take over.

Diving, Saeran cupped the mans face "Mel!" He screamed as he shook the brunette's head.

"Mel! Wake up!" Shifting, he dragged MC onto the bed completely.

"Please Mel I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I… he…" Saeran(?) choked on his words.

"We didn't mean it!" He cried, falling onto the brunette.

Clutching the brunette's gown Saeran(?) sobbed "We meant nothing! The insults, the words, none of it...!"

Lifting his head from the brunette's tear stained chest he stared at closed eyes "Reset, wake up, anything! PLEASE!"

With no response, he continued…

 **Ray continued to cry.**

* * *

 _* Let me know if you enjoyed, leave a review... ^_^_


	28. Pain to Paradise

**Heavy.**

 **Something on him felt like that. Squishing against him with a pressure that wasn't crushing but it wasn't a feather either.**

 **It felt warm as well.**

 **Not steaming but warm. It radiated with heat… just enough to help him.**

With the new warmth's help, MC felt his eyes squeeze tight as light hit him, stirring him to consciousness.

Squinting, MC opened his eyes to light and darkness. A large ray of white light shining at him through the darkness around him and the present warmth.

Feeling the warmth move, he tried to turn to it but stopped as he felt a pain in his neck. Through his moment of curiosity at the pain he felt something harsh in his throat, clawing it way around his neck like nails.

Lurching forward MC began to cough, hacking as he accidentally lost the warmth; he shivered. Grabbing at his throat MC remembered why it hurt, he remembered the feeling of surprise and fear as a moment of heat on his neck turned to pain.

"Mel…?!" A familiar voice called out. A pair of hands hesitated before grabbing his shoulders.

As the hands turned him he thought he could see a mixture of magenta and black clothes before he was pulled forward and the hands he remembered hurting him- wrapped around his torso to help him.

Feeling the hands wrapped around him begin to stroke his back, MC slowly stopped cough, the hacking subsiding until it was only his breathing.

Placing a hand on his neck, his heartbeat normal, he backed away as the person rubbed his back, forcing the action to stop.

Shifting away from the person, Saeran he saw was in front of him, he went to speak but coughed once more before he could say a word.

"Mel… are you alright…?" Saeran asked forcing his hands to stay by his sides.

Not wanting to go into another coughing fit, MC only nodded, his hand still massaging his neck. Seeing Saeran smile in response turned away from the snow haired man and looked to the ground. His heart monitor laid broken on the ground, perfectly describing how he felt at that moment.

"I-" Saeran stopped himself as he followed to look at the monitor. "I… can't say anything… to apologize…

Hearing him speak, MC could hear his voice shake. Opening his mouth to respond, to tell him something, he couldn't, physically couldn't as when he tried, a stinging sensation coursed through his throat. Saeran continued to talk.

"I want to say I didn't mean to do it… to hurt you but…" Saeran turned away from the brunette as he grabbed his chest "It'd feel like a lie if I said that…"

MC tried to speak again but all that came out was a hoarse sound and pain. He decided to stop trying.

"I don't want to hurt you Mel, ever but… right now" He turned back to him, his eyes holding a sad glare "I can't help but hate you"

Trying to communicate, MC mouthed Saeran's name but the action went unnoticed by the man.

"I don't hate you the same I hate… everything else I-" Saeran turned to window as he remembered what he saw out of it "I hate how you're so nice to me" He proceeded to glare how the window as he gripped his gown. "I don't understand- I _can't_ understand why… everything I've done to you when I- in all sense of the word- kidnapped you at gunpoint"

Sitting silently behind Saeran, MC thought back to his first run in with him. He was forced to go to Mint Eye after lying to him about the lock. At that point in time, he cared more about his life than Rika's missing phone, if the missing phone even was Rika's.

"Even after that… I abused you daily- for three months!" Snapping around, Saeran stared at MC with bewildered eyes "I made my interest in you extremely clear through my words, both harassment and belittling" MC recalled some of the… remarks Saeran made during his first days at Mint Eye. He still didn't find them 'flattering'.

"I used force to get you to fear me, I hospitalized you for god's sake!" Reaching towards him, Saeran grabbed the brunette's shoulders harshly, though instantly lessened his grip "Why?!" He yelled "Why- after everything- are you nice to me?!"

After the initial scare of being grabbed again, MC didn't emote to Saeran, only being able to stare at him, that's what he continued to do.

"…" Saeran stared into MC's blue eyes, his glasses having gone elsewhere he began to shake "You… you're not afraid…?" MC shook his head "Why…? Why don't you hate me…?" Saeran felt himself stiffen as he asked. MC didn't answer, only responding with a sympathetic look.

"Wh-" Saeran choked "What…? Why? I've done everything wrong, I don't deserve to not be hated, so-" MC winced as he heard Saeran's voice and shake quietly "Why don't you fear me? Why don't you hat me?"

Staring at Saeran, MC felt his grip on his shoulder weaken more as he set a hand on the male's arm "I-" The pain in his throat cut him off "I don't…" Gritting his teeth he continued "hate you…" Silently, MC cursed his throat for having him unable to speak properly.

After a moment of staring at him, Saeran's eyes widened with fear, regret pooled in his mint eyes. "Your voice…" He said as quietly as MC spoke "I… hurt your voice" Sucking air, Saeran began to tremble more "We hurt you… again"

Releasing MC's shoulders Saeran fell in on himself, curling into a ball his tears flowed as he muttered apologies.

MC continued to stare at the broken man in front of him, the darkened room around them made darker only from the absence of the sun. But through the window the moon light shined upon Saeran, inquinating him as it made his tears shine like crystals.

Opening his mouth to say… anything, he paused.

He wanted to say it was alright, that his voice would heal. He wanted to say he forgave him and held nothing against him. He wanted to say it wasn't his fault, that it wasn't anyone's fault: His, Saeran's, Saeyoung or even Rika's.

He _wanted_ to do it all.

But…

It wasn't what he _needed_ to do.

Staying silent, MC raise both his arms and brought them to Saeran. As the white hair man continued to stumble over his words, his words not even coherent anymore, MC gently brought and place a hand on Saeran's back. The crying man immedietly silenced and stiffened under him, as though awaiting something more.

Slowly, he began to caress his back, his fingers running over Saeran's boney spine hoping to soothe him. His efforts were successful in calming Saeran as his stiff posture disappeared and he melted into his touch.

As he caressed his back, MC watched as Saeran's shaking slowed, it didn't stop, but he couldn't hear sobbing anymore.

"…"

Raising a brow, MC stared at the silent snow haired man. He could have sworn he heard him speak…

"wh.."

Still staring, MC's mouth formed a half smile. He couldn't understand whatever Saeran was… saying… but he was glad the man was speaking again.

"Why…?"

Slowly, Saeran raised his head, his now red puffy eyes staring as his blue. With a hiccup Saeran repeated his question "Why…" But before MC could even look confused, Saeran continued "… are you still nice to me?"

Raising a hand, Saeran gripped the brunette's gown, his grip weak and shaky. Pulling himself up, MC ignoring the extra weight for a moment, Saeran sat on his legs as he still held onto MC.

"I…" Saeran paused as his eyes ran over MCs neck, small bruises and nicks littered it "I hurt you… I-" Saeran stopped as he hiccupped again.

"I can't understand…" He muttered as he closed his eyes.

Feeling a hand on his chin, Saeran his eyes to see a crestfallen MC. The brunette stared at him with lidded eyes, his lips twitched downwards, but before he could speak, MC shook his head and moved his lips to speak.

"…What…?" Saeran question, not understanding his… friends… 'words'.

With a quiet, hoarse chuckle, MC repeated himself.

"I… I still don't understand…" After staring at MC for a moment longer, the hacker sighed and looked away. "But knowing you…" He started as he began to mutter "… it's probably something cheesy like- 'I don't blame you' or something…"

Glancing at the party coordinator, Saeran saw the man shrug with a small smile, his eyes shining with amusement.

Huffing, Saeran turned away from him "You're… so weird…" Glancing at the floor, Saeran stared at the abandoned heart monitor, broken as it laid on the ground in front of the bed.

"I'm sorry" Saeran said without taking his eyes off the monitor.

"I'm sorry for everything… I…" He went silent as he took in a deep breath "we… we didn't mean to hurt you…"

Feeling a tap on his cheek, he turned to MC who looked at him confused. Saeran chuckled silently. "'We… My Saviour… probably told you but…" Looking away from MC, Saeran stared at a flower as it lied on the ground broken, dying after he threw the vase at a wall.

"Ray… Ray is a better part of me. My innocence…"

He remembered the flower on the ground, it petals becoming brown, but its colour remained, a bundle of Baby's-breath.

"…and I killed him"

Silence hung in the air as both men stared at the flowers.

Slowly Saeran felt himself being pulled away from the flowers, and after a moment of surprise, forgetting MC was with him, he was brought to the window.

Staring out the window and into the parking lot, Saeran saw MC point to a car as it pulled into a spot. As it stopped he watched someone step out of it.

"What…?" Pulling himself up, Saeran pushed the blinds away and pressed himself against the window. Now walking across the lot was an all too familiar red headed hacker.

Squinting at the pacing man, Saeran jumped back as the man he knew to be Saeyoung, his brother, turned to his window. Slowly, Saeran climbed back up to look outside.

Smiling up at him was his brother, with a quick wave, Saeyoung stepped inside the hospital.

Huffing, he turned away from the window "Why did you want me to see _him_?" He questioned the brunette who only smiled.

Taking Saeran's spot at the window, MC drew in the thin layer of dust on the window sill.

"' _Talk to him'"_ Saeran read.

He turned back to MC "Why would I talk to him?" MC only stared back at him with knowing eyes and a smile.

"…" Grumbling he turned away, opting to close his eyes as to not focus on anything.

Without hesitating, MC shifted closer to his hacker friend, setting a hand on the mans shoulder.

After another period of silence, Saeran sighed "'If everything My Saviour said… is a lie… then Saeyoung was telling the truth'…" Opening his eyes he looked over his shoulder at MC "Is that was you're meaning to say, Mel?"

Watching MC closely, Saeran could only sigh as he saw a nervous smile appear on the brunette's face, a small redness also finding its way to his cheeks.

"…"

Darting to look away, Saeran turned to the window, his brows narrowed in confusion. Slowly, as he stared at the clouds blowing in the sky, he nodded his head oh so faintly.

Grumbling something to himself, Saeran lightly pushed MC away, the brunette allowing him to, and proceeded to lie on the bed, fluffing the pillow as he closed his eyes.

Staring at Saeran, MC shook his head at him.

He had expected him to be a little apprehensive at the suggestion, but he didn't think he would outright ignore him after it.

Moving an arm, he watched as his hand hovered over Saeran's shoulder.

He hated seeing the two brothers at each others' throats. Their reason for being upset different, but still trying to convince the other their side of the story is the correct one.

"He agrees…"

Jumping back, MC felt a glimmer of hope as he heard Saeran speak.

As slowly as he laid down, he got up. One hand at a time he brought himself up, and with a soft sigh, MC could see his reflection through the window; he was smiling, his face held a softer expression.

"He agrees… wholeheartedly…" Saeran glanced at him through the windows reflection "… he's just too afraid to tell you in person"

His smile pure, Saeran turned around, his mint eyes pulled in by MC's blue.

"Wow…" He said quietly, mesmerised by the person in front of him "I haven't seen you in person in… years…" He whispered, much to MC's confusion. Clearing his throat, Saeran's smile widened "Saeran's tired right now so… Hi… I… I'm Ray"

* * *

" _I… we know we don't deserve your kindness Mel… we have a lot of work to do before we ever are…"_

" _But we thank you for not giving up on us… even when you had every chance and right to"_

" _We want to thank you for staying with us through these times"_

" _It will be hard… forgiving someone we've hated for years… but I will do as much as I can to help him forgive"_

" _Take care Prince. Don't frown. For everything you've done for us, for him… He will help you smile"_

 _\- Ray_

* * *

" _So many people…"_

" _It's so strange seeing everyone in the RFA here when I had once targeted them"_

" _Even my brothers fiancé is here… The man who joined after I tricked him and unintentionally left him to suffer for years…"_

" _I never imagined they'd end up together…"_

 _\- Saeran_

* * *

" **Sing** _ **'I am your load bread'**_ **in Arabic"**

Standing in front of a large metal door Yoosung knocked against it "How many patterns does your door have…?" Sighing, he turned to the red head who stood beside him.

Glancing at the door, the red head, Saeyoung, grinned "Multiply 512 by 2048~"

With a loud groan Yoosung sharply turned way from the chuckling hacker with his hands over his ears "No~! You know I hate math Saeyoung! Stop being mean!"

Saeyoung, amused by the whining blonde, continued to laugh until something landed on his head. Turning to where it had come from, he removed the jeans to see Jumin holding more clothing "Your home is a mess Saeyoung," He dropped the clothing "I am stating to consider hiring a part time maid to clean your home now that Vanderwood said he won't."

Seeing the red head slowly smile, the business man shook his head "Not for your sake" Saeyoung frowned "For Mel's, considering he is living with you now"

As Saeyoung was going to answer he was cut off as a short brunette stepped into the conversation "Mr. Han" The man in question turned to her "The wine and gifts have all arrived. But…" She turned to a set up table with many pristinely wrapped boxed sat on it "…Is showcasing all of them really necessary?"

"Hey MC" The male brunette turned to Zen "Aren't you uncomfortable with Saeyoung proposing so publicly?" The actor gestured to the room full of friends and soon to be family.

MC shook his head. "I'm a little nervous about it…" Smiling, he turned to Saeyoung, his soon to be fiancé "But I'm f-" He coughed "fine, I'm around the people I love"

"Wow~!" MC jumped as Yoosung sprung up beside him, the blonde's smaller hands propping himself up on the brunette "You're voice really is healing nicely!"

Smiling to Yoosung, he nodded.

It had been a few months since, as he told the RFA, he tripped in the hospital, his throat had been steadily recovering, now almost able to speak uninterrupted again.

"It has been!" Yoosung and MC turned to Saeyoung "While MC couldn't talk, I tweaked the door, so he could type what he wanted to say, and the door system would speak for him. I wanted to make a system like what Mephan Bawking had, but MC protested against it…"

Rolling his eyes playfully, he nodded in agreement.

"…You don't plan to have your front door propose for you… do you?" Jaehee carefully asked.

Stepping away from the door, Saeyoung twirled around before bowing "Miss Door-Gate, where is the person I plan to spend the rest of my life with?"

"…"

The bunkers speaker system spoke **"There is someone who has been seeing this whole situation unfold from a screen"**

" **Thank you for reading to the end"**

" **I hope this story has made you smile. Has made you happy"**

" **Thank you for staying during the breaks and waiting patiently for this chapter"**

The system shut down.

With narrowed eyes, Saeyoung inspected the door "What the…? Is the gate broken?" Sighing, he turned away from the door and cheerfully ran to the couch "I'll fix it later. MC! Come here, I want to hold your hand" Saeyoung smiled as his face grew in colour closer to his hair.

"Cringing…" Zen muttered as MC passed him.

"You're still single, he's proposing. I don't think you're in a position to say that, Zen" Yoosung stuck his tounge out at the taller male.

Taking MC's hand as he sat next to him, Saeyoung turned away from his bickering friends in favour of looking at MC "I just want to be with him always. What can I do?" He whispered, not caring that Zen and Yoosung couldn't hear.

But as MC could hear him, his face too began to heat up.

"So jealous!" Zen whined.

Yoosung elbowed him to make him stop.

"I hope you both continue to take care of Saeran" Jaehee announced, glancing at the second red head who was staring at his phone "It hasn't been long since he has recovered… I mean… He had recovered, right?"

"Right, where is Saeran?" Yoosung asked, looking around.

Hearing his name multiple times, Saeran looked up from the game on his phone and blankly stared at Yoosung as he continued to try to find him. To the blonde's benefit, he was sat in the darkest corner trying to stay away from people.

Saeran turned and stared at Zen as the actor made his way over to him, long tied hair flowing behind him somehow. "What are you doing over there, dude? Come over here, it's picture time!" Slowly, Zen ushered Saeran out of his corner and towards the couch where Jaehee stood in front of it setting a camera.

"There won't be space for all of us on the sofa. I will stand" Jumin stated, rounded the couch to stand behind Saeyoung.

"Saeran, come here!" Saeyoung reached over and patted the seat next to the brunette.

As Saeran sat next to him, MC turned to him and whispered, "It's like taking a family photo" He grinned as he watched Saeran's eyes widened and a small smile appeared on his face.

"I'll stand beside Mr. Han" Jaehee announced as she rounded the couch the same way Jumin did.

As Zen, relived Jaehee took the spot next to Jumin, stood next to Jaehee and behind Saeran, Yoosung stared at the filled couch. All positions filled on and behind it.

"Aw… it's full…" Yoosung cried watching everyone.

"I can offer my lap if you want" Surprised, everyone turned to Zen.

"W.. Wh.. What…?!" Yoosung stuttered out.

"Hmm" Jumin started "What was that running 'meme' again Saeyoung? 'Does Hyun Ryu is gay?'"

"HEY!" Zen yelled "I was joking. I'm not even sitting. God. You stupid trust fund kid…" Mumbling, Zen looked away from everyone. But everyone did notice his face had flushed.

"I'll… just sit on the arm rest…" A now embarrassed Yoosung muttered as he placed himself on the couch.

"The camera will go of in 20 seconds everyone!" Jaehee announced.

"Saeran…" MC whispered to Saeran.

"Shut up Mel. We're taking a photo" Saeran responded, not taking his eyes off the camera.

"I'm so happy…" Saeyoung whispered to his brother as well "We're so happy…"

Saeran sighed "You're both a couple of idiots that's what… now quiet"

Hearing his fiancé chuckle, MC turned to him "I love you, MC" He said with a big smile.

Glancing over to Saeran, MC saw him sulk. As he held his arm he shied away from everyone. Smiling, MC chuckled.

"Saeran" The red head turned to him.

"We all love you. Saeran _and_ Ray"

For a small moment, MC saw Saeran smile, the saddest yet happiest smile he had ever seen the man wear. And in the small moment, MC wrapped his arm around Saeran and pulled him closer to him. Saeran and his momentary happiest smile captured in the new first family photo of the RFA.


End file.
